


Control Is Everything

by AntOne7324



Series: Darkness Falls [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Home Invasion, Joan Is Top Dog, Manipulation, Minor Character Deaths, Nightmares, Poisoning, Psychological Torture, Riots, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Tension, Violence, all out war, assassination attempt, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 166,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: Joan Ferguson has done the unthinkable. She is Top Dog in Wentworth Correctional Centre and rules with an iron fist. She is aided by the screws and Governor Jake who are blackmailed and manipulated into doing her bidding, her crew and her girlfriend and soulmate Rebecca WidmoreHer reign is soon challenged when an old enemy returns to Wentworth. Which is none other than Franky Doyle who vows to avenge Bea's death. She also plans to form an alliance with the remaining inmates to stand against Ferguson and her seemingly unstoppable army





	1. Queen Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second installment in the Frecca series. I hope everyone loved Love Bites because this story is going to be really big with Ferguson's rule and Franky being pushed to a breaking point as she is attacked on all sides by not just herself but the ones she cares about on the outside.Vera's imprisonment and adjusting to her new life. Plus the return of Erica Davidson
> 
> Bea Smith lovers - Queen Bea doesn't appear till chapter 51
> 
> Simmo appears in a flashback in chapter 42 and hallucination in chapter 59

“The name says it all, Wentworth Correctional Centre........."

Joan Ferguson pulls back her long dark hair and ties it into a ponytail as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Today is the beginning of a dark era in Wentworth. An era of servitude and control and an era that is promised to be everlasting. Today marks the beginning of Ferguson's reign as Top Dog 

“It’s written all over the building. I was brought in to stop the cycle of failure and correct these.....damaged women"

Once finished, Ferguson grabs her teal sweatshirt and puts it on. She pulls her shirt down and straightens it to the best of her ability. Ferguson her white shoes and effortlessly places them on her feet

"I ran this prison effectively and did my best to correct the women. However there was a small group of people both prisoners and screws alike felt differently. They conspired against me, imprisoned me. The leader of this conspiratorial group? Bea Smith"

Ferguson takes one last look at her reflection in a small mirror that hung above the sink in her cell. She checked every inch of her clothing and hair and made sure they were neatly aligned

“Smith and I started a war which had lasted for a full year. All because she thought she was clever in manipulating me after the brutal murder of Brayden Holt. After I had exonerated myself and was set free. Smith took it upon herself to sacrifice her life but making out that I killed her in cold blood. To which I was once again sentenced to life imprisonment in this facility

A smirk grew on Ferguson's face

“She said she won....."

Once, Ferguson was satisfied with her appearance. She wasted no time in leaving both her cell and unit and started strutting down the corridors. Ferguson walked down the corridors at high speed; she walked as if she was still the Governor of Wentworth

The inmates and screws that Ferguson passed by had all looked away. No one like the fact that Ferguson is now Top Dog and is control of the general population. Seeing Ferguson in position of power again and reminded them of the old days when she was Governor. They foolishly thought Ferguson only had power in general but they are wrong

“Unfortunately for Smith and the women. She was wrong. She didn't win and the only thing she had accomplished was to allow me to finish of those that betrayed me and also allowed me to become Top Dog. Once i had returned to general thanks to Rebecca Widmore. The love of my life. I tied up loose ends and killed both Mr. Jackson and Allie Novak. They now join Smith in the afterlife"

Ferguson's smirk grew wider as she turned a corner and continued strutting down. She looked to the inmates, seeing their horrified, defeated and angry faces bought her great pleasure. Ferguson quickly catches a glimpse of Ms. Miles talking to Jake Stewart. She says nothing as she passed them by

Ms. Miles ignored looking at Ferguson. As much as she liked getting extra money from Ferguson to fund her growing gambling addiction she still hated her. Jake Stewart gave Ferguson a brief nod. While he was curious to see how Ferguson will handle things as Top Dog since he heard so much about her as Governor

Jake was also nervous and knew he still had to do exactly as she said and now that she is Top Dog. He felt things may get worse but luckily for him. His job will be left intact by blackmailing Derek Channing about the brothels thanks to Ferguson

“One of my former colleagues paid the price for betraying me and involved with me being imprisoned both times in Wentworth. This is none other than, Vera Bennett. The pathetic little mouse I had once taken under my wing. I fulfilled my promise to annihilate Vera by framing her for the murder of Lucy Gambaro. She will soon be returning as a prisoner.........my prisoner" 

Ferguson briefly tilted her head to look at Jake before turning down to the next corridor. She is now in control of every aspect of Wentworth which makes her above not only the prisoners but Jake himself. She had planned this for a very long time and made sure she will not be overthrown again

Everyone has to do exactly as Ferguson says or pay the ultimate price of defiance. Where it's getting murdered, imprisoned, constantly tormented or psychologically breaks them. There is no end to Ferguson's methods of punishment or as she likes to call them.......corrected 

“Along the way I had formed a crew during my rise to Top Dog. Maria Hume, Stephanie Napier, Rebecca Widmore and Sonia Stevens. Each one has been very loyal to my cause and will soon be rewarded with their loyalty. I now tend to expand my crew to enforce my will. Strength in numbers"

On the opposite end of the corridor. The Red Right Hand or what's left of it had appeared and made silent glares at Ferguson. Mel, Soz and Snortz were all present except for Kaz Proctor. Ever since Kaz's defeat and the murder of Tina Marcado. Kaz had started to isolated herself from general and her friends

She is grief stricken from the senseless murder of Tina for believing she killed Allie. This isn’t the case it was all Ferguson’s doing to make Tina and Kaz fight each other. A punishment to break Kaz's spirit which has succeeded

“My main goal was to become Top Dog after I was sentenced to life imprisonment. Once I had my crew and tying up loss ends. I successfully revealed my plot to Kaz and overthrown her. Forced her to make me Top Dog in front of the other women

Ferguson smirked at Mel, Soz and Snortz. She knew that sooner or later they may or may not attempt to overthrow her in revenge for Allie's death. Ferguson didn't care and would easily dispose of her competitors. If The Red Right Hand does retaliate, Ferguson will be ready 

“Everyone is now once again under my control and will soon remember that this is my prison and I am in charge. If they thought things were bad when I was Governor......trust me......they haven't seen anything yet"

After moving passed The Red Right hand and walking for a few more minutes. Ferguson had finally reached her destination which is none other than the laundry room. She had initially object at working in the laundry room but knew well enough that it's tradition for a Top Dog to work in the laundry room and operate the steam press

Ferguson can easily change it since she has the power to do anything she wants. However she always felt curious to see what it was like to operate the steam press and see how things are handled. This is why Ferguson had kept that tradition going 

She enters the laundry room and stands in the doorway. The inmates inside, including Doreen, Boomer, Sonia, Rebecca and Maxine all stared at their new leader. Ferguson glances over to see Rebecca by the steam press and putting down a fresh sheet

Ferguson also looked to see Maria and Stephanie standing beside and holding a young inmate with blonde hair located by the sowing machines 

The young inmate is startled and scared. She had just arrived into Wentworth and had already broken the golden rule in general by pressing the panic button. She is not exactly familiar with Ferguson since she neither watches the news nor reads the paper

Rebecca smiled at Ferguson as she stepped away from the steam press “Kept it nice and warm for you babe" 

Ferguson smiled as she slowly approached the steam press. Rebecca stands to the side, watching her girlfriend in awe and allowing her to take full control of the steam press. Ferguson grabs a hold of the handle bar and lowers the steam press making a “ssssh" noise

Steam started to appear from all angles in the press after Ferguson raises the handle bar “Bring her to me"

Maria and Stephanie do exactly as they are told and bring the frighten young inmate over to Ferguson by the steam press. Stephanie and Maria stand exactly beside the steam press with their prisoner for Ferguson while keeping a tight hold on the inmate

Ferguson looks coldly at the young inmate “What Is your name?"

“W...what?" The inmate stuttered as she looked up at Ferguson

Ferguson steadies her gaze “You’re name"

“Nicole....Nicole Linus" Nicole replied. She feels her heart beating rapidly as she stares into those cold and dark eyes of the Freak

Ferguson nods “Do you know why you're here?"

“Be....Because...I...pressed the panic button" Nicole says to Ferguson

Ferguson nods again

“I didn't mean to. My friend was in trouble with some of the girls from E block and couldn't exactly just let her get beaten to a pulp" Nicole added

Ferguson enjoyed seeing the level of fear in Nicole's eyes. She knew instantly that this women standing before her as no knowledge of Ferguson's past but she soon will be “We have our own rules of dealing things when it comes to those situations"

Doreen stands up “Give her a break, Ferguson. She's just a newbie" she frowns and fears for Nicole's safety

Rebecca rolled her eyes and glances at Doreen “Shut up" before looking back in Ferguson's direction

“I didn't know" Nicole shakes her head repeatedly and a tear starts to drip past her eye lid. She knew that something bad is about to happen “I will never do it again. I promise you"

Ferguson sighed and shakes her head “I’m afraid I can't do that. You've broken one of our rules and for that you need to be corrected" she nods her head and giving the signal

Maria and Stephanie grab a hold of both of Nicole's hands and slam them down onto the press and holding them in place. Even though they may look like they aren't tough but the truth is they are and use that deception for their enemies

“W...What are ...you doing?" Nicole whimpers while trying in vain to break from her confines

Ferguson gives no sympathy for this rookie and her cold stare turns into a smirk “You’ll soon see but first do you know who I am?"

“No" Nicole shakes her head

Ferguson snickered “I thought not" she grabs a hold of the handle bar” Do you want to know?"

“Y...Yes" Nicole replied. She hoped that by wanting to know who Ferguson is and perhaps showing Ferguson respect. Whatever punishment is about to happen may stop

Ferguson's smirk grew wider " My name is Joan Ferguson but you can call me ma'am"

She lowers the handle bar onto Nicole's hands which burnt her skin and damaging the nerves. Nicole screams as Ferguson kept the steam burning Nicole hands for a few seconds

Finally for what seemed like an eternity. Ferguson raises the handle bar which made Nicole collapse to the floor and continue to scream in pain while crying her eyes out

Ferguson looked at Maria and Stephanie “One of you get her to medical" she then turns to the rest of the inmates that are present in the laundry room " Get back to work"


	2. Thrown To The Wolves

The Governor of Wentworth, Jake Stewart, sat in his office with Derek Channing to discuss the latest incident in the prison involving its newest resident. While that is the main subject and reason for Channing's presence, there was also another reason as to why he was there

“This is a fucking joke" Derek shakes his head at Jake while sitting on the opposite end of Jake at the desk

Jake shrugs “Well nothing we can do about, Mr. Channing. Vera committed murder and like Ferguson, she will be housed here" he says as a matter of factly

“And this doesn't concern you? Or the reputation of this prison?" Derek asked quizzically and folds his arms

He heard about the murder of Juice two days ago and he didn't like what the press had to say. Usually he would ignore what is written in the papers because people can make up anything but he couldn't ignore what has just been said

Jake shakes his head at Derek “Nope. I mean it's certainly strange that two former Governors of this prison are now prisoners in this facility. This is unprecedented because nothing like this has happened before but shit happens"

“Wentworth might as well be a circus" Derek replied as he slightly leans back on his chair “When is Ms. Bennett arriving?" he asked

Jake looked at Derek " Any minute now" he didn't really care what anyone had to say about the prison and the fact that not only is Ferguson a prisoner but Vera is now also. As long as he kept his job nothing else mattered

However, Jake was slightly surprised and astounded that Vera had murdered Juice in cold blood. He never expected that from Vera at all but then again as the saying goes. Looks can be deceiving 

“So it's true then? Ferguson is now the prisoners Top Dog" Derek obviously knew the answer to that question but still felt the need to ask. He hated Ferguson with a passion because of the hold she has over him and there was nothing that Derek could do to stop her

Derek did hate Jake for having knowledge of the brothers thanks to Ferguson and now being forced to ensure that Jake stays as Governor but he hated her more than Jake 

“Absolutely" Jake nodded calmly “Should be interesting to see how she runs things for the other prisoners"

Derek snickers at Jake's comment “Mate. Do you honestly think that she only has power in the general population" he shakes his head “With the amount of heat she has on me and she must have something over you. Ferguson is practically above you and I combined" he says 

" I can handle her" Jake smiled at Derek " Sure Ferguson is quite a character and a strong woman but she does know she is a prisoner and there will be certain limits" he sounded half convincingly

While Jake is excited to see how Ferguson runs things as Top Dog. There is an uncertainty about the whole situation with Ferguson in power and it did trouble him slightly

Derek stares at Jake “Will just have to wait and see. Bad enough I had to keep you as Governor but now I had to convince the board to make Mr. Blake the new deputy Governor" he hated being a slave for Ferguson 

“Not my fault" Jake replied” I’m not the one that had his hand caught in the cookie jar with the brothels and luring young parolees to work in those brothels"

Derek frowns at Jake's comment and didn't have a chance to respond as both he and Jake hear a knock at the door

“Come in" Jake says

Ms. Miles opens the door but remains standing in the doorway “She’s here, Governor"

Derek and Jake looked at each other one more time before they got up and let Jake's office to go their separate ways. Jake quickly catches up with Jeffery in the corridors and they both headed out to the back entrance of Wentworth 

The Wentworth Van is parked in front of the entrance. Two screws hop out and headed around to the back. One of them was Stacy who was present for Vera's trial. She unlocks the doors and opens them

Vera Bennett sits at the very back and slightly covers her eyes to block out the sunlight shinning into the van. She's still visibly shaken from her sentencing and would now have to spend the remainder of her life behind bars. Still wearing her black blazer, white shirt and black skirt that she wore for the trial 

She had great concerns for her safety and the fact that she would have to face Ferguson. However, Vera's fear quickly evaporated and turned into hope. During her trip back to Wentworth, she thought about the idea of going into protection

Of course Vera would be sent to protection. There is no way that Jake would have any reason to place her amongst the other inmates in general. Plus she wouldn't have to see Ferguson and be relativity safe from her

Vera stands up and moves across the van until Stacy helps her out. Vera tilted her head to the side and sees both Jake and Jeffery standing by the entrance. It wasn't long ago that Vera stood beside Jake and the Governors before her to greet the new prisoners

That seems like a long time ago

Vera is escorted by Stacy and another male prisoner away from the van and headed straight for the entrance but Vera stops them. She looks up at the prison building and tries to come to terms with her new life

She shouldn't be in this position at all. Vera didn't kill Juice and was set up by Ferguson but due to the overwhelming evidence that was given in her court. She had no chance to prove her innocence

“Hello Vera" Jake says rather flatly. He didn't even think that he would be standing outside and seeing his former girlfriend coming in as a prisoner

The worst thing about all of this is what Jake has planned for Vera. He didn't want to do this to her but he had no choice because of the brief meeting he had with Ferguson last night

Vera looked at Jake but didn't say anything since there was nothing to say. She felt like she was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from

Jeffery takes a deep breath but looks away 

Vera is soon escorted inside of the building by Stacy and another screw. Jake and Jeffery following them from behind 

The direction in which Vera was being lead isn't where the protection unit lied. Instead she is being lead down the same corridors where every new inmate is lead to get their photo taken for their profile and asked a few quick questions

The inmates spot Vera being escorted down the corridor. There were mixed responses with the sudden announcement of Vera's imprisonment in Wentworth. Practically everyone where happy that she killed Juice since no one liked her. However there were those were surprised by the outcome and had expected to see Vera heading into protection

Stacy and the male screw stopped walking

“You know the drill, Vera. Stand by the black line" The male screw says to Vera

Vera blinked as she turned to face Jake “Why am I here? Shouldn't I be going into protection" she didn't know why she was being seen amongst other screws and inmates

“Stand behind the black line" The male screw says firmly

Vera ignores the screw and keeps her focus on Jake and waits for an answer

“Do as you're told Vera" Jake looks at her and intentionally ignored her question. He wasn't going to tell her until after going through this procedure

Vera moves over to the wall where the black line is placed and stands behind it. She stands still as her mug shots are taken. After the shots were taken, Vera is then led into an office and answers the usual questions given to complete her profile

Jake stands outside of the office with Stacy and patiently waited for Vera's questioning to come to an end. He already dismissed Jeffery and after Vera is stripped and changed into a teal uniform. Jake told Stacy he would escort Vera to her unit

Stacy had asked as to why Vera isn't being escorted into protection. She and the others thought that would be the case and were confused as to why they were still in general. There was enough space to take Vera's mug shot and answering questions to complete her profile in protection 

Jake ignored Stacy as he did when Vera asked him. He was conflicted with this decision that he had to make on behalf of Ferguson

Once Vera had finished answering the usual questions. She is then led into the strip room to change out of her court clothes but has yet to change. Vera felt a chill running down her spine and couldn't bear to change with Jake and Stacy being in the same room as her

She didn't want to be here full stop and resume her duties as Deputy. A job that she thought she would never get again after being demoted from Governor. Vera didn't like the fact of having no privacy to change alone. She's strip searched countless inmates before but not herself

Vera starts to tremble " W...Why am I...I here?" she asked Jake

“You’re here because you're not going into protection" Jake informs Vera

Stacy looks at Jake

Vera's eyes widen in horror " W...what? You...You have to.....I can't be in general...the prisoners"

“The prisoners won't do anything to you, Vera" Jake folds his arms and pretends to believe that he is the one making this decision for her 

Vera takes a step forward “How can you say that? The prisoners will tear me apart just because I used to be a screw and strip searched them multiple times" she felt her heart racing

Why in the hell is Jake not putting her into protection? Doesn't he realize what he is doing? The thoughts raced through Vera's mind

Even Stacy is shocked by Jake's decision

“You’re not in danger and they won't do anything to you. In fact you'll be considered a hero amongst the prisoners for killing Gambaro. No one liked her" Jake replied

Vera shakes her head “First of all I didn't kill Gambaro. I was set up" she starts to feel a set of tears building. This was all so wrong “Secondly you're making a big mistake"

She knew what it would mean if she is placed into the general population. Ferguson. Vera wanted to stay as far away from Ferguson as she possibly can 

“I wouldn't be doing this if i didn't feel confident. Trust me, Vera, you'll be fine. No harm will come to you but if something were to happen. Which I’m sure nothing will, you will be placed into protection. I assure you" Jake says with confidence but secretly knew it was a big mistake

There's no telling on what Ferguson may or may not do to Vera but he was assured that his position won't be threatened. 

Vera takes another step forward to Jake “Please....I...I...can't" 

“You’ll be fine, Vera" Jake turns to Stacy” Search her" he instructs her

Stacy waited until Vera had finally removed all of her clothes for inspection and untied her hair so that Stacy could check every aspect of her body. Once finished, Stacy and Jake looked away respectively and waited for Vera to change into a teal uniform

Vera slowly changes into her uniform wearing a white shirt, teal hoddie, teal pants and white shoes. Tears ran past her cheeks and felt an overwhelming sense of fear and dread. Why is Jake doing this to her?

“You’ll be placed into H-1 with Conway, Anderson, Birdsworth and Jenkins. Obviously i won't need a peer worker because you have both of them in your unit" Jake sighs deeply and looked away

He didn't want to do this and even felt bad for the way things ended between him and Vera but he had no choice in the matter. Jake is the Governor but it didn't mean a lot especially since Ferguson has a contact that can prove his implication of killing Nils if Jake disobeys her

Jake usually had no problems in carrying out Ferguson's orders but on this particular occasion it was different. He protested the idea but after being threatened by Ferguson he soon caved in and agreed 

Vera grabs her basket and turns to face Jake “I...Im begging you. Don't do this" her confidence and strength that she build since during her time under Ferguson's tutelage and being Governor quickly faded 

The fear and insecurity that had plagued Vera for most of her life had returned. She decided to keep her hair untied and rest down to her shoulders

Vera's pleas were soon ignored and she was soon escorted out of the strip search room and lead by Jake down to H-1. Doreen, Maxine and Boomer were present and they were all stunned to see Vera at their door step 

Boomer glanced at Vera from the couch “What the fuck is Vinegar Tits doing here?"

“Ladies, you have a new roomie" Jake turned to Doreen “I trust you to keep an eye on Vera and show her the ropes. Since Birdsworth isn't due back for another few days"

Doreen nods

“Good" Jake smiled and turned to Vera “Well you have a free pick for any of these cells that are empty"

Vera remained silent and more tears to appear with her heart still pounding. She didn't deserve any of this cruelty towards her

“I’ll leave it to you then" Jake turned around and headed straight out of the unit

Doreen looked at Vera “Would you like a cup of tea Ms......." she was about to address Vera formally but since she is no longer a screw. Doreen didn't need to “Vera?"

Vera shakes her head “No thanks, Doreen. I just need to be alone" she turned away and chose Bea Smith's cell as her new home. She raced in, closed the door and cried for the rest of the day


	3. Broken

Kaz Proctor sat alone in her darkened cell with the door closed. Ever since her humiliating defeat and realizing that she has broken her golden rule. Kaz has remained mostly isolated from her friends and the rest of the inmates in general. She only appears in public for her usual prison duties before returning to her cell 

She hasn't slept since the incident yesterday involving Tina's death and Ferguson succeeding her as Top Dog. Usually nothing ever gets Kaz down or makes her so depressed and ridden with guilt until now. Kaz also felt shame for allowing herself to be manipulated by Ferguson again

The last time she was played is when Ferguson pretended to be a victim in need of Kaz's protection. This turned out to be nothing but a sham. Especially when Ferguson slowly started to reveal her true nature to Kaz by attempting to kill Bea Smith

Plus it was also around that time that Kaz found out that Ferguson was the main reason for her and the rest of her crew's imprisonment. Plus due to this incident, Kaz saved Bea from getting killed in the kitchen and caused Ferguson's hand to fall into a deep fryer

Kaz vowed to not be toyed with again by the Freak but obviously that didn't happen. She was played along with Tina and this time it was far worse. She and Tina had problems long before Ferguson and her crew managed to manipulate them but didn't think it would escalate to this level

“You killed an innocent" Ferguson's voice echoed in Kaz's mind

Not only did Kaz kill Tina but she was beaten in battle and was forced to crown Ferguson as her successor in front of a small group of inmates that were present. She tried her best to fight back and deny Ferguson the satisfaction of being humiliated but it wasn't enough in the end

Kaz had to admit defeat while being locked into firm grip by Ferguson which nearly resulted in death if Kaz allowed her neck to be swiftly broken. She realized that there was no point in fighting Ferguson and just gave up in the end

Her spirit was indeed broken

Kaz continued to stare at a blank wall while sitting up straight on her bed. She almost appeared to be in a trance like state. She kept picturing the final battle between her and Tina 

 

* Flashback*

The battle between Kaz and Tina continued to intensify in the laundry room. Both women were evenly matched in hand to hand combat. They both received bruises from one another, pushed to their limit and knew there was only one way to end this battle

Tina kneed Kaz in the gut and shoved her into a nearby role. She doesn't stop as she grabs a hold Kaz by the throat while punching Kaz in the gut to weaken her. Tina planned to use her shive but since she wasn't able to grab it from her crew, she choose to snatch Kaz's shiv from her

“Now you die" Tina uttered before fumbling in Kaz's pocket to take the shiv

Kaz started to loose oxygen due to Tina's grip around her knock. She sees an opening while Tina attempts to grab her weapon. Kaz forms a fist with her left hand and punches as hard as she can to the side of Tina's head

Tina still has her hold around Kaz's neck but stops fumbling in Kaz's pocket and grumbles. Kaz punches again and again until Tina is forced to let go. 

Not wasting anytime Kaz shoves Tina away and slaps her hard across the face. Kaz reaches for her shiv that is hidden under her shirt. Tina regains her composure and attempts to punch Kaz but fails. Kaz blocks Tina's punch and slices Tina's neck wide open

Tina stumbles back and places her hand around her neck which is now spewing with blood to stop the bleeding. Her wind pipe and jugular has been shattered and oxygen is rapidly leaving her body

Kaz shows no remorse or emotion as she sees Tina closing her eyes and collapsing to the floor

* End of Flashback*

 

Kaz takes a deep breath and wishes she could take it back. She wished she had the chance to advert this outcome with Tina's death. Sure she hated Tina but didn't really want to kill her. Then there was, Allie, her former friend. Kaz thought she avenged Allie by killing Tina until Ferguson revealed herself

She never stopped thinking about Allie and also wished she was able to repair their relationship. Kaz smiled at the good times she shared with Allie but then that memory was replaced with Ferguson smirking at her for being an idiot

Kaz has never met anyone like Ferguson before. A woman that is capable of not only murder but to play on people's emotions and able to deceive people " There's no point.....There's no fucking point"

She fought the voice in her head that always encouraged her to fight back when the chips where down. Kaz is usually never the one to easily give up but that has all changed because of the Freak

Kaz doesn't even notice her closest friend and second in command, Mel Barrett, standing outside her door and looking through the small window

Knock Knock Knock

Mel opens the door and looks at her friend “Hey"

Kaz doesn't say anything nor look at Mel

Mel enters Kaz's cell and closes the door behind her “How are you holding up?" she turned back to face Kaz " Stupid question I know" 

Along with Soz and Snortz. Mel had been genuinely concerned for Kaz's wellbeing and state of mind after what Ferguson did. Mel has never seen Kaz so beaten or broken for that matter

Kaz continues to stare at the brick wall in front of her

Mel heads over to Kaz's bed and sits down at the bed. She sees the blank stare on Kaz's face and this troubled her “You can talk to me, Karen" Mel would usually address Kaz by her proper name at times out of affection

Kaz breathed in and out slowly while looking at Mel

Mel sighs “It’s fucked up what Ferguson did to you, Tina and Allie. All of it"

Still no response

Mel places her hand on Kaz's leg “Please talk to me......just say something...please" she started to get increasingly worried

To actually see Kaz in this state up close had disturbed Mel. She's never seen this side to Kaz before and always sees that fighter spirit in her

Kaz blinked which snapped her out of her trance " I fucked up" she said softly and looked up at her friend " I fucked up big time and killed......" tears almost filled her eyes

Mel moved closer “No you didn't" she shakes her head “Don’t blame yourself for what happened"

Kaz wipes a tear from her eye “It’s my fault, Mel. I was stupid enough to fall for Joan's trap and because of it. One person died for nothing and Allie......" she paused and no longer wanting to finish that sentence

Mel felt her heart going out to Kaz " This is all Ferguson's fault not yours. She killed Allie and Tina. How in the hell could you or any one of us have seen this coming"

Kaz lets out an anguished sigh and shakes her head in disbelief “Joan is a fucking player. She used us last time and I should have seen it coming" she looked up at the celling 

She shakes her head again and wipes away another tear from her eye” As much as i hated that bitch" Kaz looks back at Mel” She didn't deserve to die and Ferguson...she showed me what a hypocrite and dumb bitch that I am"

Mel shakes her head “That’s not true" she frowns “You’re not a hypocrite or dumb. You're the great protector of women. The Freak is a fucking psycho that should have died a long time ago" she says bitterly

Kaz kept her gaze on Mel " Not only did i kill Tina but Joan had to humiliate me by making her the next Top Dog.......she's won"

Mel takes a deep breath “Come here" she holds up her arms and motioned for Kaz to collapse into her arms and embrace a long needed hug

Kaz doesn't fight back or protest. She immediately collapses into Mel's arms and wraps her hands around Mel's back

Mel wraps her arms around Kaz and holds her tight. They remained silent in the embrace for some time in Kaz's darkened cell until Kaz finally breaks away

Kaz half smiled at Mel before sitting back into her original position “Thank you"

Mel smiled back “You’re welcome. You've had my back so many times and it's only fair that I’m there for you. I care about you and so do the others" referring to Soz and Snortz

Kaz nodded “Yeah" she looks down at her legs” Now we have to do what Joan says"

Mel raised her eyebrows in shock “We can't let her get away with this, Kaz. That bitch needs to die for what she did to Allie and to you" she steadies her gaze at Kaz and moves her head down slightly to Kaz's level

Kaz looked up at Mel and gave her a look as if what she said was incredibly stupid “Mel, haven't you heard anything that I said? Joan has won and is Top Dog. She can't be beaten...its pointless"

Mel shakes her head “No it's not. She can be beaten, Kaz. We just need to play a smarter game than Ferguson. The women need you to be their leader once more and look after them" she tries to lift Kaz's spirit and helps bring out that inner strength 

Kaz frowns at Mel “Joan can't be beaten, Mel. She's just too strong both physically and mentally. You weren't there when I fought her or how she laughed at me for killing Tina"

She knows what Mel is trying to do and won't have a word of it. There is no way that Kaz is going to go up against Ferguson and risk losing Mel, Snortz, Soz or do something else that she will regret

Mel nodded “You’re right I wasn't there but that doesn't mean a thing. I was there when you stopped her from trying to kill Bea in the kitchen. She isn't invincible and needs to be taken out before she causes serious damage or God knows what as Top Dog"

She isn't going to give up on her friend. Mel knew if she tried and pushed Kaz to find that inner strength it would snap Kaz out of this broken faze “We can form alliances with the rest of the women to take out Ferguson's crew and then Ferguson herself.."

Kaz glares at Mel's stupidity and wanted to put a stop to it “ENOUGH" she paused for a moment” Enough.....Mel we are not going to fight Joan. Do you understand? It's stupid and pointless and I can't bear to see what happens to you or the others if we fight Joan" she says softly

She takes a deep breath “It’s over and nothing is going to happen. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence

Kaz leans forward while looking at Mel “Do I make myself clear?" she repeated herself and could see that Mel may try to stand against Ferguson

Silence

Kaz glared again “Answer me, Mel. I swear to God"

Mel nodded “Yes" she looked back at Kaz” I understand...we won't fight Ferguson and just do what she tells us to do" she says 

She could not believe that Kaz has just given up and refuses to fight back. This has never happened before and despite her best efforts to convince her friend Kaz still refused

Kaz leans back and satisfied with Mel's answer " Good and can you please leave me alone for a while"

Mel sighed deeply before getting off Kaz's bed. She wanted to stay but decided to respect Kaz's wishes and starts to head over to the door. Mel opens the door and takes one last look on her friend's face seeing the guilt and defeated look on Kaz's face before heading out and closing the door behind her


	4. Unplesant Breakfast

Ferguson entered the dining room and takes a look around at all of the inmates that she has under her control. She knew they hated her with a passion but none of them would have the guts to take her on

She wasn't wrong either. The inmates despised Ferguson just as much as they feared her as Top Dog but none of them is big enough to stand up to her. Especially after hearing what happened with Kaz and what Ferguson did to become Top Dog

Since none of them were going to stand against her or her crew. They just had to accept their ill fate and do as they are told. In fact seeing Ferguson in power again reminded everyone of the old days when she was Governor. Nothing has changed or at least not yet

Ferguson smirked before heading over to the first counter to grab her plate and utensils for her breakfast. Maria, Rebecca, Sonia and Stephanie were already sitting at their usual table eating and waiting for Ferguson 

The inmates that stood in line at the second counter grabbing their breakfast. This consisted of the usual baked beans, toast, cereal, fruit and cups of orange juices. They all stared at Ferguson before moving to the side and allow her to grab what she needed

Ferguson headed over to the second counter with a smirk as she grabs a spoon and fills a small portion of baked beans onto her tray “Ladies"

The inmates remained silent

Ferguson moved on to grab two slices of toast but stopped and looked at her minions " Ladies" she wanted them to call her maim and see the bitterness in them 

She knew full well as much as the inmates did that if someone were to stand up to her. They would pay big time of it and they only need to visit Kaz in H-2 for proof. Ferguson knew full well they had now dubbed her “Queen Freak"

The inmates glare at Ferguson

Ferguson continued smirking at the inmates and seeing the displeasure in their eyes of having to address her by ma'am “I’m waiting" she said while hold her tray

She choose the title or nickname maim because it usually meant respect or a something that is hold to a high esteem by her pairs. Plus Ferguson choose it because it was formal and simple

No one liked or respected Ferguson except for her crew of course

The inmates all sighed and said in unison “ma’am”

Ferguson smirked as she headed over to grab an apple and her orange juice drink. She quickly catches the inmates about to leave and head over to different tables to eat 

She tilts her head towards the dispersing group “Did you ask if you could be excused" her voice firm and authorities. There was only two reasons as to why Ferguson is doing this to them. One is to show her authority and the other is just to piss them off

The inmates rolled their eyes before turning to face the Freak " May we be excused" they all said in unison

Ferguson nodded “You may" she heads pass the small group of inmates and headed straight over to her table

Maria smiled at Ferguson and watches her sitting down at the head of the table “There she is. The woman of the hour.....Queen Ferguson"

“Got that right" Rebecca smirked before giving a small kiss on Ferguson's lips

Ferguson gives her girlfriend a small kiss back in reply

“Some of them are calling her Queen Freak and to be honest...” Rebecca paused in midsentence as she grabs her cup and finishes off the rest of her juice “It’s actually a pretty cool nickname childish but it does have a nice ring to it" she remarks

Maria nodded in agreement “True"

Ferguson tilted her head towards Maria who sat oppositely from Rebecca from the table but also sat close to her “I’m going to need you to sit by Sonia or Stephanie" she says

Maria blinked “Why?" 

Ferguson digs her fork into the baked beans “Vera should be coming in at any minute and I want her to sit with us" she brings the fork with the baked beans to her mouth and starts to eat

Stephanie looked at Ferguson “Is she joining our crew?" she wondered 

“Doubt it because the bitch betrayed Joan and for that Vera needs to suffer" Rebecca says to Stephanie” Besides It would be weird if she did join us"

Sonia chips in “Probably to give her a hard time or show her what it is really like for a fellow screw to be amongst us in general" she suspected

Ferguson nodded in agreement with Sonia " You're quite right, Sonia. Vera may think she knows what prison life is like but really....she hasn't got a clue"

She wanted Vera to sit with them just to show dominance and that she is in charge of Vera like the rest of the prisoners. Plus it’s also to bully and heckle Vera just another part of the plan to annihilate Vera

Phase one is to imprison Vera to which Ferguson has succeeded but the plan is far from finished. The real fun will soon begin and it is Ferguson's goal to destroy Vera's sense of security and torture her both physically and mentally

“What unit is she housed in?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson turned to look at Rebecca “H-1 with Conway" she says

Sonia snickered “With those losers" shaking her head 

Stephanie smirks “Wow Sonia. You really have it bad for them" 

“I’ll say" Rebecca chips in

Sonia takes a deep breath but doesn't look at Rebecca or Stephanie “They are idiots and would rather believe a lying and good for nothing rat bag lagger than me. I shouldn't be here but that bitch" referring to Liz Birdsworth

She knows in her heart that she has been wrongly imprisoned and it was that detective that set her up. All because Sonia had rejected his advances and saw how dodgy his practice was

“Well you know what they say, Soniz" Rebecca smiled at Sonia” Fuck them" she had started calling Sonia “Soniz" to which Sonia actually grew fond of

The chatter amongst the prisoners in general came to a halt as they see Vera Bennett slowly entering the dining room. Ferguson and the rest of her crew had turned their attention to the pathetic little mouse

Ferguson smirks

Vera still kept her hair untied and headed over to grab her tray. She felt her heart thumping at the stares from Ferguson more than the inmates in the dining room. Oh God just being close to the Freak had sent chills down Vera's spine

Why is she so afraid of Ferguson? She had never been scared of Ferguson before. Vera despised Ferguson for the damage that she has caused to so many lives and including her own

Is it because Ferguson is the Top Dog and is in charge of everyone? Is it because Vera knew exactly what kind of person Ferguson is and may end up attacking her at some point? Perhaps it’s both 

Vera is followed in by Maxine, Doreen and Boomer. She waited for them to grab their trays before heading to the second counter to grab their food. Vera did feel safe with them and knew they could be trusted

“Vinegar Tits"

Vera moves along with Maxine, Doreen and Boomer to fill up their trays

“Vinegar Tits"

"VINGEAR TITS"  
The chants grew louder and louder from the other inmates. While they didn't have any resentment towards Vera unlike Ferguson. They still wanted to mess with Vera because she did used to be a screw after all and strip searched them multiple times

Maxine whispers into Vera's ear ' Don't listen to them Hun"

Vera nods and proceeded to follow the others to their table

The chants die down when Ferguson stands up from her seat and glances at Vera from across the room “Sit with us, Vera"

All eyes locked onto Ferguson 

Vera stopped by the table and glances at Ferguson. Even just seeing the woman from across the dining room made Vera's body tremble 

Ferguson smirks “We have so much to catch up on"

Maxine frowns at Ferguson before sitting down “She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to" she says to the Freak

Ferguson kept her gaze on Vera while address Maxine " Stay out of it Conway"

Vera takes a deep breath and still keeps a tight grip on her tray of food “No" she shakes her head

Ferguson's smirk faded and is replaced with a harsh stare “It wasn't a suggestion" 

Vera sighs and reluctantly heads over to Ferguson's table. She didn't want to do it but was afraid of what might happen if she didn't comply. Doreen, Maxine and Boomer looked on helplessly

Ferguson watched with great interest as Vera made her way over to her “Sit over there" she pointed to the now empty seat on the left side of the table

Vera moved over to the left side and takes one look at Ferguson's crew before sitting down with her tray 

Ferguson sits back down “Vera, I assume you know each and every one of my.... comrades" she smirks

Vera nods and felt like she was the next defenseless creature that is about to be devoured by this pack of wolves

Ferguson's smirk grew wider and loves Vera's discomfort “The reason I have called for you to sit with us is very simple. You may think you have an idea on what life is like in general but thinking and knowing are two very different things"

Vera briefly looked at Ferguson but refused to say anything to her. She looks down at her knees instead and wishes she could disappear from Wentworth

As much as she preferred to not be framed for a crime that she didn't commit. Vera didn't want to be stuck in the same prison as Ferguson and rather be transferred

Stephanie gives Vera a pat on the back “Don’t worry Ms. Bennett. We will look out for you" and looks at Ferguson “Isn’t that right Joan?" she says mockingly

Ferguson nods “You’ll learn the rules and do as exactly as I say. It will just be like old times" she pulls a face and pretends to be show sympathy to Vera “You have nothing to worry about because you're in good hands"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Franky and her life outside of Wentworth before coming back as a prisoner and unaware that she is being watched


	5. Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the writers will go down this route with Franky bonding with her sister and giving her father a chance but i think it's possible and I decided to go down this route. Besides we didn't see much of Franky in season 4 and after she visited Bea back in episode 9. Franky seemed happier and more at peace with herself. By the way I double checked and if anyone doesn't know Franky's sister name it is Tess Doyle
> 
> Plus what is Ferguson up to? hmmmmmm

While life continues to be unbearable for the prisoners and screws in Wentworth under Ferguson's reign as Top Dog. Life has been very good to a former prisoner and one of the few that no only earned her freedom but managed to keep it. This person is none other than Francesca Doyle better known by her peers as Franky Doyle

After being released from Wentworth following the fire and Ferguson's downfall as Governor. Franky has only just adapted and became accustomed to her new life. In the beginning it was relativity hard for her since it had been seven years since she was living in society

Franky was on parole but secretly living in her girlfriend's home, Bridget Westfall's for some time until it came clear that Franky needed to find her own space and find herself as a whole. Most of her life she has been plagued with anger, abandonment and trust issues thanks to her father walking out on her when she was seven years old

However during Franky's last days in Wentworth which is where she met Bridget and started going to her sessions. Franky has managed to put her demons to rest and start fresh but that didn't mean it was easy going between her and her father

Franky made it clear she didn't want anything to do with her father but after meeting her three year old sister, Tess Doyle and bonding with her. Franky decided to give her father a chance and while the relationship is slow but it appears to be going very well

Thanks to her high paying job as a lawyer and finally no longer under probation from her parole. Franky is finally a free woman and is living on her own in a wonderful one story home. The home was wooden with a black paint, small front lawn with a picket fence and a big lawn right out the back of her home 

Today is one of Franky's days off from work and she attends to spend her day with her little sister while their dad has to work

Franky's in the kitchen holding a phone in one hand while bringing out the milk in the other from the fridge “So you're coming to my place this Saturday right?"

“Maybe" a male's voice replied on the phone

Franky smirked “No maybe about it, Shane. You're coming and it's going to be a lot of fun. Plus it’s a housewarming party and you have to come. Everyone else is “She shuts the fridge door, heads over to and puts the milk down on the counter

Ever since helping Shane Butler, Jianna's son, staying away from prison and revealing the truth to him about who Joan Ferguson really is. Franky has become like an adopted sister to Shane and their relationship has been going strong

“Well I'll see what I have on my calendar but I’m sure I could work something out" Shane smiled in his apartment. He moved out of Ferguson's apartment as soon as he could when he started working

Franky chuckles “No maybe about it. Don't make me drag you all the way over here like i did during your first day of community service"

“You wish" Shane continued smiling “Well I better get going" he says

Franky brings out a cup and starts making herself a cup of tea “See ya and I mean it. You're coming and that’s that" she hangs up first and sets her phone down next to her cup

Her life couldn't be better than it already is. Franky has a girlfriend, steady career as a lawyer and for the first she feels like she has a family. Just because things were going so well for her doesn't mean she hasn't heard of all the drama and chaos from Wentworth

Franky was sadden and angry by Bea's death. In the beginning while still being a prisoner she views Bea as a rival. They crossed paths so many times from pushing Bea to kill Jacs Holt while reaping the rewards to become Top Dog, to when Bea was being used by Ferguson to succeed her as Top Dog and finally when she was beaten

It wasn't long before when Franky noticed how well things were running with Bea as Top Dog and helping her to take Ferguson down that Franky grew to respect and like Bea. She wouldn't admit it but eventually that will all change when she would meet with Bea in Wentworth again

Bea and Franky's relationship went from being rivals to best friends

Franky quietly sips her tea and thinks about the other events that had happened. She couldn't believe the headlines in regarding Will Jackson and Vera Bennett. Franky knew full well that Vera would never kill anyone and Will wouldn't be dabbling in drugs. The most likely source of all this? Joan Ferguson

She found it quite surprising that she hasn't read the paper or anything to do with Ferguson's death. Franky thought for sure that after Bea's death someone would have killed the Freak but obviously not

Knock knock knock

Franky snaps out of her thoughts and finishes drinking the rest of her tea. She gets up and heads straight to her front door. She's dressed in dark blue jeans, shoes and a black wife beater shirt

She opens the door to find her little sister, Tess and their father, Alan standing at their door. Tess is wearing light blue jeans, striped pink shirt and a green jacket

" Franky" Tess smiled brightly at Franky and gives her a hug

Franky smiled at her little sister before kneeling down to Tess's level and hugging her back " Missed you Gromit" she then picks up and holds Tess " We're going to have a fun day aren't we?"

“Yep" Tess nodded happily

Alan smiled at his two daughters and is pleased that Franky has finally given him a chance. He regretted abandoning Franky when she was a little girl and wanted to make up for that" How are ya?"

Franky smiles at Tess while talking to her father “Not bad. Especially now I have this one with me and yourself?' she looks at him

Alan smiles back “Yeah I’m good. Hey I'm going to be working a bit late tonight so i won't be around till at least six o' clock to pick Tess up. Is that fine?"

Franky nods “Yeah will be good" she pulls an over the top smiling face at Tess which made her giggle

Alan says his goodbyes to both Franky and Tess before leaving and heading off straight to work. Franky heads inside with Tess and puts her down after closing the door behind her. She asks Tess on what she would like to do first

“Da Park" Tess says to Franky

Franky grinned “Park it is and let me guess. You want to go on the swings, yeah" she guesses and knowing full well that Tess loves the swings

“Yes" Tess nods

Franky kneels down to Tess once more “Shall we see if we can fly you to the moon this time?"

“I want to fly" Tess smiles

Franky giggles at Tess's comment “Well then we better get to it than if we are going to make you fly" she says

She quickly helps her little sister into the back seat of her car in a child safety seat. Franky bought one about two months ago when she started spending time with Tess. When asked at the baby factory on whom the father is. Franky told the cashier that it was a woman before heading out of the store

After settling in Tess into her seat. Franky hops into the driver's seat and buckles her seat belt in and starts the engine “You ready Gromit?" she looks at Tess's reflection in the rare view mirror

Franky affectionately gave Tess the nickname of Gromit to which Tess happily accepted even though she thought it was a funny word

She sees Tess happily nodding and telling her to get to the park quick before the other kids get to the swings before she does. Franky starts the engine, reverses her car onto the road and takes off to the park

As Franky left her house, another car that was parked halfway down the street where Franky lives, took off as well and cautiously started to follow, Franky to her destination at the park

A few minutes later, Franky and Tess finally arrived at the park and much to Tess's relief even though it didn't bother her too much. The swings were empty and ready for her to take and have the time of her life

Franky hops out of the car, heads to the back to help unbuckle Tess's seat and help her out of the car. She shuts the door, locks the car with her keys and holds her sisters hand as they made their way over to Tess’s favorite area

She helps Tess into one of the swings and buckles her in safely since it's a swing that is created for small children and starts to push Tess from behind. Starting at a slow pace before building it in while the wind blows into her long dark hair

“Higher Franky Higher" Tess says as she enjoys being pushed and going high into the air before coming right back down to Earth again

Franky smiles “Alright then" she stands back for a minute until Tess came right back down and proceeds to push Tess a light faster

Tess giggles happily at being pushed by her big sister and going higher into the air while be confined to the swing. Imaging that she has taken off into the air and flying with the birds

Across the park and giving a good view of where Franky and Tess were. The car that followed Franky parked just across the road. The driver is a man with short black hair, facial beard that connected from his sideburns and went all the day down to his lower cheeks which also connected with the mustache around his mouth

This man is dressed in dark jeans, black shirt and also wearing a black trench coat. He is none other, than the thug that was hired by, Ferguson, along with his crew to kidnap and kill, Will Jackson. The man's name is none other than, Damien Salvatore

After successfully killing, Will Jackson, Damien and his buddies were soon hired full time by Ferguson and he was asked personally to keep a close eye on Franky Doyle and stalk her for a couple of months

Ferguson wanted to know every detail about Franky, her friends and family before she exacts her revenge on Franky for not only helping Bea but also turning Shane Butler against her. During this time of spying, Damien reported every detail he could get for Ferguson 

Damien smiles while glancing at Franky from across the road that is still pushing her sister on a swing but there is no kindness to his smile “She’s fucking hot. I'll give her that"

He did wonder why, Ferguson had asked him to keep a close eye on Franky for several months. Damien had question the plan and if there were any main goals behind this observe and report game. Ferguson told Damien that he will find out soon enough 

Phone rings

Damien pulls out his phone from his pocket, an old phone that you had to flip open to activate. He used this phone to make deals “Yeah" he knew exactly who would be calling him 

Ferguson sat on her bed in her cell with the phone she had kept hidden for months after asking Jeffery to smuggle one in for her “You’re watching Doyle?"

Damien doesn't take his eyes off the Doyle sisters who were oblivious to the dark plans that were soon forming from the Freak “Yep" he replied

Ferguson nods “Good" it was time for her to reveal her main plan and what she wanted from Damien after keeping tabs on Franky “There’s something i need you to do"


	6. Hot Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Ferguson's relationship with Rebecca - Frecca

During the early hours of the evening and only two hours before all of the prisoners are locked in their units for the rest of the night. Ferguson and Rebecca decided to use their time wisely by being alone with one another inside Ferguson's cell 

Neither one could get enough of the other as the power couple were busying giving each other soft and tender kisses. Rebecca lays onto of Ferguson's chest and casually moves strings of her hair away from her face. She feels Ferguson's soft hands rested by Rebecca's hips

Ferguson couldn't be happier and grateful for Rebecca's love and support. She loved Rebecca and would do whatever it would take to keep her girlfriend happy and safe. Plus during their intimate moments such as these. Ferguson would shed her cold exterior that everyone had seen from her and would bring out the softer and delicate side only for Rebecca

After the events that happened during these last few months with Ferguson meeting Rebecca to getting revenge on her enemies and usurping Kaz to become Top Dog. She couldn't see her life without Rebecca at all. Well she could but wouldn't be this happy or feeling all sorts of emotions

Ferguson practically owed her life to Rebecca for changing her for the better and making Ferguson see that it is ok to use emotions. It wasn't a weakness or mistakes that her father would constantly enforced throughout Ferguson's life

Rebecca and Ferguson both break the kiss at the same time and both stare at each other with love and admiration

“I don't know about you but I’m having a wonderful night" Rebecca smiled brightly

Ferguson smiled back “That makes both of us. In fact it’s better than wonderful. It's.......superb"

“Can’t argue with that" Rebecca kissed Ferguson on the lips again before gently nuzzling her nose

Ferguson kissed Rebecca back in reply while staring at her. She has everything that she can possibly want right now. Total control over Wentworth as Top Dog, a loyal crew of allies that she seems to get on well with and a soul mate that loves her unconditionally

“I have to say" Rebecca smirks at Ferguson” You were so hot yesterday with how well you handled Nicole during you're first day as Top Dog. The way you showed your authority, the fear and guilt in that woman's eyes before the steam press came down....." she remarked

Truth be told and much to her surprise. Rebecca actually seemed to have gotten a kick out of watching Ferguson using the steam press to punish Nicole. Everything about it was entertaining and fun

Ferguson chuckled at Rebecca's comment " You like to see me dominant don't you" she slowly runs her hands up and down her girlfriend's back " In control" her hands start to move right down to Rebecca's ass

“I do" Rebecca's smirk grew wider when she felt Ferguson's hands resting on her ass “I bet you were like this when you were Governor. Except using the steam press of course"

Ferguson nodded slightly while not taking her eyes off Rebecca's beauty and youth " Absolutely and as much as I enjoyed being Governor but I have to say" she paused for a moment and thinks back to events that have transpired and what's to come in the future " Being Top Dog is even better. Especially since everyone including Governor Stewart and the screws will have no choice but to follow my orders"

“Bow down to queen Ferguson bitches" Rebecca giggled softly” It's kind of like running an empire here so to speak" she says 

Ferguson smirked and kisses Rebecca's lips “The best thing about all of it is having you by my side. I didn't think I could ever get so lucky. Especially after everything that has happened in my life and you're the best thing to ever happen to me" 

“Aw baby" Rebecca felt touched by Ferguson's kind words “That is the sweetest thing that anybody has ever said about me. You're the best thing to ever happen to me too. I love you so much" she kisses Ferguson back on the lips

Ferguson starts to grope Rebecca's ass and even smacking it a little. Since she knows how much Rebecca loves to be teased and having her ass smacked. Ferguson smirks at Rebecca's sudden moan

“Who said you could smack and play with me" Rebecca frowned playfully and pretended to be upset with her girlfriend. Despite the fact she absolutely enjoyed every second of it and wanted more

Ferguson felt amused by Rebecca's sudden changes in mood “No one but me. You're the property of Wentworth and this is my prison. I can do what I like" her voice is stern and authoritative

She continues to tease Rebecca even more by constantly groping and smacking Rebecca's ass. Luckily for Maria and Stephanie they were not even in the unit to hear the noises in Ferguson's cell and were busy keeping any eye on the other inmates with Sonia

"Is that a fact Governor?" Rebecca questioned Ferguson “What if i say you can't touch my body? Hmm" she murmurs 

Ferguson smacks Rebecca's ass hard at the sudden defiance in her girlfriend's voice. Rebecca yelps at the hard smack but also enjoyed it

“You are such a meanie" Rebecca frowns

Ferguson smirks “I know"

She and Rebecca started to kiss each other once more. Their kisses were soft, tender and filled with passion. Rebecca bites down at Ferguson's lower lip and leaving a love bite. For a while now both Ferguson and Rebecca having been secretly leaving love bites to one another which shows they belong to each other 

Ferguson has a sudden thought that came to her devious mind that surprised her. It was an idea that wasn't calculating, no plans for revenge, murder or some twisted scheme that she is famous for. No! It was an idea that seemed foreign to her

She breaks their kiss this time “I’ve never done this with anyone before but..." Ferguson carefully measures her words “from time to time other couples would do this and quite frankly I’ve never had the privilege or experience......."

Rebecca doesn't say anything and just listens intently to what Ferguson is trying to say. She knows that it had nothing to do with sex. They have had sex more than once but it whatever it is it was important to Ferguson

Ferguson takes a deep breath, looks into Rebecca's eyes and continues “Would you like.....to have a shower with me?"

Normally she prefers to be alone in the shower but now that she is in love with Rebecca and had a good idea that sometimes couples could get more intimate in the shower things have changed

“A shower with you?" Rebecca smiles and pretends to think about it to keep her girlfriend on her toes. She felt flattered by this sudden offer “How could I not? Of course I will babe. In fact I could shower with you any day or night of the week"

Ferguson smiles back " Good" relieved that Rebecca has accepted even though she knew that Rebecca would happily join her " Would you like to go now?" she asks

“Absolutely" Rebecca kissed Ferguson on the lips before climbing off of her and standing up by the bed “Just let get my stuff and I’ll meet you by the entrance"

Ferguson nods and proceeds to sit up straight on her bed she watches Rebecca leave her cell and starts to gather items and pjs to change into. Ferguson wouldn't admit but she is quite excited with what's about to happen

She knew full well that her and Rebecca would end up having the shower block to their selves because most of the inmates despise them and would rather throw up than watching them together. However if they won't leave then Ferguson will make them leave

Once Ferguson grabbed what she needed. She leaves her cell and joins Rebecca by the front entrance to their unit. Rebecca had quickly grabbed what she needed for their shower and they soon left and started walking down the corridors together

During their trip to the shower block. Ferguson had reverted to her cold, harsh and intimidating side while passing by both screws and the inmates. While she was aware that everyone detested her for being in a relationship but had to make sure to not be seen vulnerable, soft and weak like Bea did with Allie

Any sign of that weakness and softness with in Ferguson and it's an opportunity to use it against her by attacking Rebecca in any shape or form in an attempt to break and overthrow Ferguson 

A few minutes later both Rebecca and Ferguson arrive at their destination and head inside the shower block. There were only three inmates getting changed into their PJ's and once they saw the power couple. They didn't waste any time in packing up their stuff to leave

Ferguson turned to Rebecca and smiles “You pick one"

“With pleasure" Rebecca sets her PJ's and her towel on the bench and turned to view all five empty shower cubicles “How about door number three" she points to the cubicle in the middle

Ferguson gives a satisfactory nod “Good"

“I’ll turn it on" Rebecca says and heads straight over to the third shower cubicle and turns the tap on and headed out of the cubicle

Ferguson pulls off the string that held her hair together which made her long dark hair fall down to the tip of her shoulders. She then starts to get undressed in the shower block and carefully folds her teal clothes 

Rebecca watched Ferguson removing her clothing and folding them up. She smiled and started to get a good view of her girlfriend's body and pale skin. Just seeing it up close started to make her tingle in her private regions

Ferguson finishes her routine by laying out her nightgown, PJ's and slippers. She then turns to see Rebecca gawking at her and smirks “Enjoying the view?"

"Absolutely" Rebecca nods before slowly taking off her clothes and shoes. Making Ferguson wait before they enter the shower together. 

Once done she takes Ferguson's hand and leads her into their shower. The water is now considerably warm and at the right temperature. Rebecca and Ferguson held each other close and washed their bodies down with soap.

Rebecca and Ferguson both looked into each other's eyes and smiled brightly as their bodies are pressed against each other. Rebecca makes soft kisses to each part of Ferguson's body while Ferguson kissed her neck

She moans not only Ferguson kissing her neck but also the fact that Ferguson now made contact with her breasts and playing with Rebecca's harden nipples. Rebecca throws her hair back and allows Ferguson to suck on nipples and she now starts to play with Ferguson's breasts

They take turns in playing with the other's breasts and nipples before Rebecca breaks it off. She starts to stand on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around Ferguson's neck. Ferguson lifts Rebecca's legs up and presses her against the wall and feels Rebecca's legs wrapped around her lower back

Ferguson and Rebecca both kissed each other passionately while feeling the hot water running down their wet bodies. Their hearts raced, they both start to pant as their lust for one another starts to take a hold. It isn't long before both Ferguson and Rebecca go down on the others pussies in the sweet agony of making love


	7. New Friends

Vera Bennett sat at the table in her unit and reviewed today’s events. She had an unpleasant start to the day by forcing to sit with Ferguson and her crew during breakfast and being told of the rules and what is expected from her. It's only Vera's second night as a prisoner and it's already terrible for her

She knew that she would be spending the rest of her life behind bars but it didn't make it any easier when facing Ferguson every day. Vera is afraid of Ferguson and what she might do to her if she doesn't follow any of Ferguson's orders.

Sure Vera was under the protection by Maxine, Doreen and Boomer but if the Freak wants to torture her in some way then she'll do it. Vera felt like a little kid again in primary school who was constantly bullied by some of the older kids 

Vera missed her freedom deeply even though she didn't have much of a life outside of her work. Even when she developed her strength and confidence Vera didn't go out much and always stayed home alone. Only times she would go out is if Ms. Miles dragged her out to town or when she was still going out with Jake

She's still couldn't believe how cruel Jake was to her by throwing Vera into general instead of going into protection. He knew that Vera had history with Ferguson and he just didn't care at all or so it seems

If there is a Hell then Wentworth is Hell and the devil is none other than Joan Ferguson

Vera looked down at her table and stared off into space and thinking about all the things she is going to forever miss while being locked up. Anything from reading a good book to watching TV to showering and eating whenever you want. The simple things in life

Doreen sees Vera down in the dumps and had a feeling that she was not only intimidated with her new surroundings but also what happened with Ferguson earlier “It gets easier you know, being a prisoner"

Vera sighs deeply before looking up at Doreen “I don't want to get used to it. I shouldn't even be here to begin with" she says 

“Well you shouldn't have killed Juice right out in the open then eh" Boomer tells Vera while lounging on the couch and watching a soap drama on TV “Fucking stupid getting caught"

Vera glanced at Boomer " I didn't kill Gambaro, Boomer....sure i hated her as much as any of you did but I would never kill anyone" I wasn't even in the corridor or the boiler room when the murder took place" she replied

Doreen pulls out a seat and sits next to Vera “What happened then?" she thinks for a minute " Didn't you say that you we're pushed by someone?" she looks at Vera

“You fucking serious?" Boomer chuckled and like anyone else that heard Vera's comment of this unseen person supposing pushing Vera onto Juice was the lamest excuse that Vera could come up with

Vera frowned at Boomer “It’s the truth. You weren't there, you didn't see the dead body of Gambaro just laying the corridor with the screw driver right beside her.....with the blood and feeling someone pushing you from behind" 

She rests her head on her face and looks down at the table again. Vera tried to forget that incident but to no avail. It's a nightmare that won't go away and this is all because of Ferguson and her sick sense of justice

Vera didn't really think that Ferguson would go this far just to annihilate her and she had a gut feeling that Rebecca and the others were behind this plot as well

Doreen could simply tell by just looking at Vera that she had nothing to do with Juice's death and someone else had killed Juice and framed Vera for it “Tell us what happened?"

Vera takes a deep breath but doesn't take her eyes off the table “Why should I? You won't believe me and it's obvious that Boomer doesn't" she replied

“Got that fucking right and I’m not judging ya" Boomer sat up right on the couch and glanced at Vera " But should have done a better job at killing that hairy lesbo"

Doreen gives Boomer a look before turning her attention back to Vera “I believe you and I’m sure that Maxie does as well. It's ok" she tilts her head down slightly to look at Vera 

Vera removes her head from her hand and gives a simple nod to Doreen after taking a deep breath “Alright”

She's glad that at least someone doesn't believe she could commit such a heinous crime " During that night I was working the night shift and I was having a break in the staffroom for at least half an hour" she says but isn't sure if she stayed that long

Doreen nods

Vera clenches her fist tightly before letting go and decides to not tell either Doreen or Boomer about her thoughts on Ferguson and Rebecca “Anyway, I headed back and on my back to general is when I found Gambaro on the floor. At first I didn't know it was her until i stepped closer and saw the blood....her neck..."

She shakes her head to shed those images from her mind and proceeds to continue. Doreen waited patiently like a friend that is about discover a big secret from her friend

Vera looks at Doreen " I was about to make the call to the other screws but then I was pushed on top of Gambaro which resulted in my clothes being stained in her blood to make it look like I killed her" her eyes blink " I didn't even notice that I had grabbed the screw driver that was used until Linda spotted me"

Doreen raised an eyebrow “Linda? Which one is she?" neither she, Boomer or any of the prisoners knew that Linda is Ms. Miles's first name

Vera answered “Ms. Miles" she sees Doreen nodding “That’s when it all went to hell. I was arrested, went to court and fought to no avail" Vera starts to tear up” And here I am"

Doreen places an arm around Vera's shoulder and in that instant without warning. Vera turns to her and collapses into Doreen's arms and cries “It’s ok Vera....its ok" she holds onto the disgraced former Governor of Wentworth

Maxine Conway enters the unit, holding a towel over her shoulders and dressed in her PJs. She sees Doreen hugging Vera

“That was a quick shower, Maxie" Boomer remarked 

Maxine rolls her eyes" Didn't bother having one because a certain top dog and a little minx" referring to Rebecca” Were getting busy with each other" she heads into her cell to put her towel and toiletries away

“It’s fucking disgusting. The way those two get off and to think someone loves the Freak" Boomer chuckles” I tell you this place is more like a loony bin then a prison"

Maxine heads out of the unit " Tell me about it and if they are going to. At least do that in their unit while the rest of us can shower in peace. Guess I'll wait till tomorrow" she sighs

Vera breaks away from Doreen and wipes her eyes “I’m sorry for being such a sook but this is all so wrong"

Doreen nods in agreement and turns to Maxine “Could you make us a drink, Maxie"

“None for me thanks" Boomer chips in

Maxine smiled at Doreen before turning her attention to Vera" Sure and what about you Vera" she heads over to the counter and grabs out two glasses” Would you like one?" she asks her

Vera half smiles at Maxine “Yes, thank you"

While she may feel like she is in hell but at least she is housed in a unit filled with good people and the only one is missing is Liz Birdsworth but is expected to be back soon. Vera always liked Doreen, Maxine, Liz and even Boomer

Maxine brings out a third glass and begins making tea for herself, Vera and Doreen “What did I miss?" she knew that when she entered and saw Vera that something bad must have happened to her. Probably one of Ferguson's crew giving her a hard time or something like along those lines

Doreen tilts her head to Maxine “Vera’s just told us what happened on the night that Juice died and she was obviously set up from what I heard"

Maxine places in two sugars into Doreen and her cups while listening “Two sugars, Vera?" she looks at her

Vera looks back at Maxine “Just one"

Maxine nods and places one teaspoon of sugar into Vera's cup before turning on the jug to let the water boil “Why would anyone want to set you up? No one has a grudge against you...not to my knowledge at least"

“Apart from calling you Vinegar Tits" Boomer remarks

Vera shakes her head and sighs deeply “There’s only one person in this prison that wants to see me suffer and I think we all know who that is"

Doreen thinks for a minute and there was only one person that could come to mind that is could be capable of framing Vera "Ferguson?" she blinked

Vera looks back at Doreen " Yes and i don't know how Ferguson has managed to do this but apparently she is capable of anything"

Any personal feelings that she had for Ferguson before Vera's imprisonment had soon vanished into thin air. Vera could not have feelings for a woman that has not only because so much damage to people's lives and managing to imprison her

She even hated herself for still caring about Ferguson. Especially after everything that has happened between them during these last few months. Maybe Vera had this foolish idea that there was some shred of humanity or goodness in Ferguson? Some idea that turned out to be

Perhaps it was also because Ferguson is the only one that took an interest in Vera. Taking her under her wing and help Vera to give her skills to stand up for herself and have confidences

“Speaking of the Freak. What's with you two earlier this morning? It seems like she really hated you for doing something" Boomer looks at Vera

Once the water is boiled in the jug. Maxine pours the water into the three cups and mixes them up with tea bags. She then takes them out and brings the cups over to the table handing one to Vera and the other to Doreen

Maxine sits down oppositely from Doreen and Vera

Vera grabs her cup and sips on her tea lightly before placing it back down on the table “It’s a long story" looking at both Doreen and Maxine while also talking to Boomer

Since she would rather not bore Boomer, Maxine and Doreen about the details and gets straight to the point" Ferguson believes that I betrayed for posting pictures of Jianna in her office during her last days as Governor and promised to annihilate me"

Maxine stared at Vera for a second before looking away and felt a little guilty for that incident. She made a deal on behalf of Bea with Ms. Miles by switching the swipe card numbers from Fletcher to Vera's to plant those photos of Jianna 

This would ultimately break an already emotionally unstable Ferguson at the time and break her alliance with Vera. If Maxine knew that Ferguson would have done this to Vera then she would have talked to Bea about not pinning it on Vera and allow it to still be Fletcher

Vera down at her mug “Which I had nothing to do with I get the blame and now have to suffer the consequences. Continuously be hounded by Ferguson and God knows what plans she has in store for me" takes her cup and drinks a few more sips of her tea

Doreen shakes her head while looking at Vera “That’s not going to happen, Vera. All of us in this unit are a family and look out for one another. You're part of this family and we will do our best to protect you from Ferguson and her crew"

She knew in her heart of hearts that protecting Vera from someone like Ferguson isn't always guaranteed but she along with Boomer, Maxine and Liz will do their best to be there for their new friend

Vera smiles at Doreen then Maxine and Boomer “Thank you all and that means a lot" while she embraces her new friends and takes them at their word. Vera knew that sooner or later Ferguson will use her or be attacked in some twisted plan

She chooses to ignore any negative thoughts or what Ferguson may do to her for now and spend the rest of her night chatting to Doreen, Maxine and Boomer in their unit


	8. Too Far Gone

Kaz is still unable to get a good night's sleep let alone a few hours to nap. Every time she closes her eyes she would see Tina and Allie inside her head. Tina would often berate Kaz for being an idiot for being manipulated by Ferguson and getting her killed

Allie would usually remind Kaz of her failure and guilt for the way their friendship had ended after the incident with Ferguson attempting to kill Bea in the kitchen eleven months ago. Kaz couldn't sleep or eat and continued to spend most of her time locked in her cell

She wouldn't even allow Mel, Soz or Snortz to enter her cell to talk to her. Even if it was a few minutes just for a checkup. Kaz wouldn't allow it and would continue to feel depressed, broken and beaten. She is usually a fighter but not this time and has become somewhat of a shell of her former self

Kaz continued to stare blankly at the brick wall while sitting on her bed and her thoughts would drift constantly from Tina to Allie and even to Ferguson beating her to a pulp. She felt lost and out of her depth but to stubborn to ask for help. Kaz is the type of woman that would sort things out on her own

Her eyes blink constantly around every three minutes. The shame of being manipulated and beaten by Ferguson and allowing her to become Top Dog and put the fates of the inmates in her hands was too much. Two days have passed since being overthrown and Kaz would still not go against Ferguson

Kaz knew it would be pointless because Ferguson would just find away to beat and make a mockery out of her again. It would either be that or lose Mel, Soz and Snortz to Ferguson just like she lost Allie. For a while now she has been having these dark thoughts of the only possible way to escape from this nightmare

She isn't thinking straight but she didn't care. Kaz started to listen to the voices “It’s the only way" to ensure that no one die because of her “No one is going to care. Just do it"

Kaz snaps out of her trance and takes a deep breath. She knows in her heart of hearts that this is the best possible outcome for her. She's ensured that Mel and the others won't go against Ferguson and now it's time to put all of this to rest. Once and for all

On the other side of Kaz's cell, the Red Right Hand were sitting around in their unit and talking about their friend, role model and leader. Mel sits on an arm chair while the muscle in the group, Soz and Snortz sit together on the couch

Mel tilts her head towards Kaz's door “I’m worried about her"

“We’re all worried about her" Snortz says

Soz nods “It’s.....fuck" she shrugs her shoulders and is at a loss of words

" Kaz doesn't even wanting us to talk to her anymore and just continues to push us away and why?" Snortz shakes her head and sits back on the couch

She found it really difficult like the rest of her friends to see Kaz in such a state and refusing to allow anyone to help her. Snortz just wanted to show her appreciation for her mentor like the rest but isn't able to 

Mel takes a deep breath in attempt to contain her anger “This is all because of that fucking freak. Walking around like she owns the place and thinks she is better than all of us" she snickers “Pathetic" shaking her head

Soz looks at Mel “Nothing we can do Mel. I mean I’d like to fucking beat the shit out of that bitch but you heard what Kaz said and besides" she paused for a moment " From what I here. Ferguson can hold her own in a fight"

Mel gives Soz a look of “Does it look like i give a damn" and stares at her" So? Who gives a fuck if Ferguson can hold her own? The three of us could easily overpower her" she replied

“You’re forgetting about the crew. Ferguson has at least four or them" Snortz folds her arms” And besides this is Kaz's call. We don't do anything even though we hate it just like the rest of the women do"

Mel nods " Yeah I know...I’m just so angry to think there is a bitch that can get away with shit like this and not expect to face the consequences of her actions" she feels helpless at their situation and doesn't want to Ferguson to tell her what to do

She would rather fight and die in vain then to spend twelve years being a slave. Everyone in the general population feel like slaves to Ferguson and her crew

“You’re not going to do anything right?" Snortz gives Mel a worryingly look and knew Mel long enough to know that when she is angry. Mel would fight back and whatever was bothering her or her friends

Soz tries to lighten the subject and give Mel and Snortz a bit of hope “We will get through this you guys and Kaz will get through this. All we need to do is to ignore Kaz's wishes to be left alone and do what we can to help her. That way she will snap out of this phase and be ready to take Queen Freak down"

“Yeah you're right" Snortz smiles at Soz “Kaz will be back in control and with us at her side. That bitch and her crew are going down and once it is all said and done...Kaz will be Top Dog again" feeling a little hopeful

Mel agrees with Soz's idea" We do need to help Kaz through this ordeal even if she doesn't want us to. She's been there for us when we needed it and she may be a stubborn bitch but she does need help"

She wanted to believe in Soz and why not? It's the only hope that the Red Right has at this point. They wanted Kaz to be alright and be their leader again to show them away and protect the other inmates from Ferguson

“Should one of us go in now and see if she needs anything?" Soz asks

Mel shakes her head “No! Let Kaz rest for the night if she can and she needs to rest because she hasn't been able to sleep. Tomorrow is when we help her recover “she looks at Soz and Snortz 

Soz and Snortz nod in unison and agreeing with Mel's idea

Half an hour later and only thirty minutes till all of the prisoners are locked in their cells for the night. Mel, Soz and Snortz return to their unit after returning from the shower block. Luckily for them at this stage. Rebecca and Ferguson had already left and went back to their unit

The Red Right Hand enters but they stopped at the entrance. One thing has instantly caught their attention that is coming from Kaz's door. They see what appeared to be a long string that had been tied around the door handle and going all the way up to top and going through a small hole

Mel's eyes widen “Shit" she races to Kaz's door with Soz and Snortz following close behind

She opens the door and what she sees will probably haunt her and her friends for the rest of their lives. Kaz made a rope out of her bed sheets, tied around the door and the handle in attempt to commit suicide

Kaz dangles halfway in the air and gaging due to tight grip of her hand made rope around her neck

Mel springs into action” Snortz, hold Kaz and lift her up" she looked at Snortz briefly before turning to Soz” Help me untie the knot around the door"

Without a moment too soon. The Red Right Hand spring into action with Snortz grabbing a hold of Kaz's tightly and holding her up slightly so she stops choking while Mel and Soz untie the rope on the other side of the door

They had to be quick before a screw spotted them because if that were to happen then Kaz would have to be transfered to the psychiatric unit. Mel, Soz and Snortz worked hard to untie Kaz's bonds and save her before getting caught

Unfortunately for them, their worst nightmares were realized. Ms. Miles instantly saw the incident taking place and rushed into H-2. Mel and Soz were able to untie the knot around the door handle which allowed Snortz to gently place Kaz onto the ground but it was too late 

As soon as Kaz was able to catch her breath. Ms. Miles instantly reported the incident to Jake and was asked to escort Kaz to the medical unit. Jake is already waiting for them and once Kaz had entered. She is examined by Nurse Radcliff while Ms. Miles and Jake have a discussion about the incident

In the background the sirens were still raised with the message repeating over and over again 

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS. CODE BLUE REPEAT CODE BLUE

Kaz remained silent all the way through but her suicide attempt, her broken demeanor and isolating herself was more than enough for Jake to make his decision 

Mel, Soz and Snortz waited outside of the medical for some time until Jake had finally finished his conversation with both Ms. Miles and Nurse Radcliff

Jake approaches the Red Right Hand and looked grimly “I’m sorry but after what has just happened with Proctor....." 

Mel nods “We know" while looking at Jake “We knew as soon as Ms. Miles spotted us" she says to him. Mel is saddened that Kaz has lost her way and tried to kill herself but also angry because Ferguson had caused this

She doesn't even give Jake a chance to respond because she quickly turns around heads straight back to her unit with Soz and Snortz in hot pursuit. Mel has had enough of all of the damage that Ferguson had caused

Mel turns around to face both Soz and Snortz “Ferguson has officially crossed the line. She's....she's....ugh" she's so angry that she doesn't know what else to say 

“You can say that again" Snortz frowned

Soz blinks and while she is just as angry as Mel is but remembered Kaz's orders to not go near Ferguson “I just can't believe it......I really can’t but there's nothing we can do about it. Kaz said...” 

Mel interrupts Soz and snaps at her “Bullshit we can't do anything about it. That bitch needs to pay for what she has done to Kaz and Allie" she takes a deep breath and calms down “I’m sorry... I shouldn't be taking it out in you"she says softly

Soz shakes her head “Nah you're ok and trust me. I’m pissed about this as you are"

“I know that look" Snortz tilts her head to face Mel. She could see the fire, anger and determination in her and when she sees her friend with that look. It meant business

Mel takes another deep breath “With Kaz being sent to psych unit" she paused for a moment to look at Soz and Snortz before continuing “I’m officially taking over this group in Kaz's absence. Just until she is ready to return and is back to her old self"

“Why do I get a feeling there's more" Snortz looked at Mel before folding her arms 

Mel smiles at Snortz “Because there is more and since no one else is willing to take on Queen Freak then we are going to instead. We're going to take her and her little freaks on and we're going to blow them all to hell"


	9. Challenged

The incident involving Kaz's suicide and transfer into the psychiatric unit had quickly spread throughout the general population. It came as a complete surprise to most of the inmates who had genuinely liked Kaz and her tenure as Top Dog. Everyone knew that Kaz hasn't been the same since her defeat but never did they think it would go this far

Even the screws had found this news a little unsettling and it's not because another inmate has been transferred to the psychiatric unit after causing harm to herself. No this was different because everyone knew that the main cause for all this had to have been Ferguson. The screws won't admit it because they have to be strong and do their jobs but they are afraid of this woman and that there is no depth she won't stoop to

Ferguson is practically the most hated woman who has lived in this world and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Even if it means breaking people mentally, making them do things they regret which may lead to suicide and that's exactly what happened with Kaz Proctor

Word had even spread that Mel Barrett is now leading the Red Right Hand and this turned out to be true. While most inmates were concerned with Kaz and would ask Mel and the others how Kaz is holding up since her transfer. There are some that just didn't give a damn and believe that Kaz got what she deserved by allowing Ferguson to beat her and become Top Dog

Ferguson and her crew entered the yard like a pair of soldiers coming in to inspect on their comrades. Ferguson strolled in like a commanding officer with Rebecca by her side. Maria, and Stephanie followed them close behind like attack dogs that were ready to be let off the leash to attack their prey at moment's notice

They all gathered around their favorite spot to sit in which is a picnic bench and they all sat down with Ferguson and Rebecca on one side while Maria and Stephanie sat on the other. Sonia Stevens wasn't with them because she is busy preparing for Liz's return and making a deal with an inmate to help smuggle in a weapon for her

The inmates that were present in the yard did their best to not only ignore Ferguson but also to continue on with their day. Some gathered in small groups to talk about Kaz while others were busy playing basketball

“So the rumors are true. Kaz has officially gone off the deep end" Rebecca remarked while flicking her long hair back

Maria nods “It seems that way and who would have thought that suffering a lost to our Joan would set her off" she smiled

“Well that's what happens when you cross her. Cross with Ferguson and you're gonna get burnt really badly and that's exactly what happened" Rebecca replied

She didn't really have any sympathy for Kaz and couldn't give a damn that she is in a unit filled with psychos. Ever since day one when Rebecca met Kaz she didn't like the woman and had a feeling that Kaz had issues

Ferguson looks at her crew “Proctor was loose cannon that dated back to her childhood with her father" she remembered speaking to Kaz about their fathers when they used to be allies a number of months ago “Besides she was too emotional for her own good and that's what caused her downfall"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow curiously “What happened between Kaz and her father?" she asked Ferguson 

Ferguson tilts her head over to Stephanie “Her father sexually abused her and her mother? Well she didn't believe Kaz" she spoke in a monotone voice

Stephanie widens her eyes “Seriously? What a fucking perverted fuckwit" hearing about Kaz's father had reminded her of the pedophile that she killed to save her sister and brought up bad memories

She remembered nights when she would often stay in her little sister, Jessica's room to assure her that everything will be fine. Stephanie would even stay later than usual and be there to calm Jessica's nerves when she woke up after having the same reoccurring nightmares. It was also because of her sister's fears and nightmares that prompt Stephanie to action by killing the pedophile that abused her sister and the family's trust

Maria noticed the tension in Stephanie's voice and gently rubs her back to calm her down “Forget about that fuck wit" she knew that her friend was thinking more of Jessica's abuser than Kaz's father

Ferguson and Rebecca shared a glance at each other noticing the interaction between their friends before the topic was changed

“So now that Joan is in charge" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson before looking back at Stephanie and Maria” What do you guys have planned or want to do. Since we can practically do anything with Governor Stewart in our corner"

Stephanie smiled at Maria and thanked her before looking at Rebecca " Not sure to be honest and haven't really thought about it" shrugging her shoulders

Ferguson observes the inmates around the yard to see any sign of trouble or any underhanded doing that will undermine her authority

Maria thinks for a minute “Well there are two things I’d like to do" she says

“Go on" Rebecca says

Stephanie smiled at Maria “Yeah what do you have planned?"

Maria giggled before smiling at her friends “The first one is going to sound silly but I still want to fuck Governor Stewart" ever since she arrived to Wentworth and met him on her way into the building. Maria had a bit of crush on Jake and thought he was sexy and charming

“Seriously?" Rebecca said in disbelief

Maria nodded “Yep he's kind of a cutie and i could be wrong but I’ve seen the way he's been giving me winks and smiles"

Stephanie shakes her head at Maria and chuckles “I don't know about that. Rumor has it that the Governor might be into men" feeling amused

Maria snickers “So......He used to date Vera before dumping her didn't he? And besides. I’m not looking for a relationship at this stage. I just need a good fuck"

Rebecca and Stephanie laugh at Maria's comment but didn't mock her for it. They just thought it was rather humorous and interesting to hear something like that from Maria

Ferguson quickly catches a group of inmates that looked to be almost making a deal. She suspected it would have to be drugs and since becoming Top Dog. She hasn't really paid too much attention in whether or not she would allow drugs until now

She stands up, moves away from the picnic bench and starts to head over to the small group of inmates at the far side of the yard

“Where you going?" Rebecca is the first to notice Ferguson leaving the bench

Maria and Stephanie both looked at Ferguson who had her back to them and still walking away

Ferguson doesn't turn around and continues on walking ' To sort out a problem" she tells Rebecca before going to the crowd

She sees at least four women now gathered around in a corner and looked to be discussing some important business. Ferguson could instantly tell that who the leader of this crew was and has her attention on the inmate standing in the middle 

The inmate wears the typical teal uniform in Wentworth with the white shirt but no teal hoddie. She had short dark hair with blue streaks and has a bit of mean temper. This inmate's name is Jade Slater

Jade and her pals stopped their conversation when they see Ferguson approaching them 

Ferguson stops walking “Don’t stop on my account" 

Jade steps in front of her crew “What do you want?" she looks up at the Freak

Ferguson keeps her cold eyes on Jade “I knew you were making a drug deal with one of the prisoners and i have yet to comprehend why it that you didn’t run it by me first is"

Jade smirks at Ferguson “Is that a problem? You maybe Top Dog but ever since Tina died. No one has been supplying the girls with drugs and someone has to step up to plate if her ching chong group wont" she folds her arms

Ferguson nods condescendingly “True but I’m the one that makes the rules around here and if you have a problem or want to start up anything. You run it by me first”

She thought about whether or not to allow drugs into general while under her reign very carefully. Ferguson did have thoughts to allow drugs but then remembered that if the inmates get their hands on drugs and overdoes. They can't be alive to be miserable or be told what to do

Jade looks into those cold dark eyes of the Freak “And if I continue to bring in drugs without your consent?" she asked

Ferguson sighed and looked down to the grass slightly before looking back at Jade " Well if you want to go down that path then will just see what happens won't we but neither you or your crew will like the outcome" her voice is stern and assertive

She's already made up her mind on what kind of punishments she would inflict for Jade or anyone in particular that is caught bringing in drugs or using them and it won't be pretty 

Ferguson smirks at Jade and her crew “Think about it" she then turns around and proceeds to head back to the picnic bench 

“I hope you're happy with yourself"

Ferguson tilts her head to where the voice was coming from and sees Mel storming over to her with Soz and Snortz following close behind

Rebecca, Maria, Stephanie and the other inmates had turned their focus over to Ferguson and Mel

Mel glares at Ferguson “Because of you. Kaz is now in the psych unit" she stands within inches of the Freak and has thoughts about punching her

Ferguson looks down at Mel " And you're point is?" not really caring with how angry Mel is at her or caring about Kaz

Mel shakes her head and almost laughs in disbelief “You’re a piece of work you know that. Do you even think about all the victims that you have either killed or destroyed? Does it even register in your head" she makes a gesture by pointing at her own head

She's angry and she knows she is angry but doesn't care. Mel is doing this to show everyone that she isn't going to stand by and allow Ferguson to what she wants anymore. She hoped by doing this it may give some hope to the inmates

“Just fuck off Meg Griffin" Rebecca gets up from her seat and heads over to Ferguson with Maria and Stephanie doing the same

Both crews were now standing together and glaring at the other

Mel rolls her eyes at Rebecca “Shut up I wasn't talking to you"

“Wanna come closer and say that" Rebecca glares at Mel and almost dares her to come Rebecca's way

Mel ignores Rebecca and turns her attention back to Ferguson “Unlike these idiots that don't have the balls to stand up to you. I can and let me tell you something" she paused for a minute

Ferguson steadies her gaze at Mel and senses the next thing that Mel is about to say. She had a feeling for some time that Mel may try and challenge her. Since Kaz won't and Mel knows that Ferguson killed their friend, Allie

Mel continues “I’m stepping up “she nods “That’s right. I’m challenging you and I’m going to bring you and you're entire crew down. Whatever it takes"

Maria, Stephanie and Rebecca laugh at Mel's threat to take them and Ferguson down. They all thought that Mel is an idiot and rightfully so. Since they know what their fearless and intelligent leader does to those that defy or betray her

“In your dreams, love" Rebecca smirks at Mel and takes a step closer to her " Go back to whatever whole you and your trannies crawled out from before you get hurt. You're playing with the big girls"

Mel smirks back at Rebecca “Trust me, Rebecca. I know what I’m getting myself into and just to show you that I mean business' she pulls slaps Rebecca hard across the face sending the mini freak back

She doesn't stop there and to show how serious she is about challenging Ferguson. Mel pulls the fingers at Ferguson and turns around to walk back where she came from

“Come back and fight bitch" Rebecca attempted to charge at Mel but is held back by Maria and Stephanie

Ferguson watches the Red Right Hand leave and while she is angered by Mel's sign of disrespect. She already has started to formulate a plan to make Mel pay for her defiance that will not only ensure no one else challenges Ferguson but also to show her complete domination over Wentworth


	10. New Surroundings

The psychiatric unit is not only considered dark and depressing among the prisoners in Wentworth but also it is a place of no return. Anyone that ends up being housed into the psychiatric unit is there because they either suffer from any mental illness or they can't hack it in general and they decide to attempt suicide

This unit is roughly around the same build and size as protection. There are at least six cells but for the prisoners there isn't much privacy. The cells were big enough to roam around in and sleep but like in protection there are huge glass windows at the front for doctors and screws to check in on the prisoners. Just in case if anyone had tried to either escape or kill themselves

Constant giggling and chattering could be heard from the other residents. The news edition to the psychiatric unit is none other than Kaz Proctor. After Kaz had attempted suicide, Jake was left with no choice but to send her to this unit to be kept under close observation and for her own safety

Kaz sat up on her bed and is dressed in what a patient would normally wear in hospital. A long white scrub that went all the way down to her ankles. Kaz has only spend one day in this unit and managed to get a good sleep after taking sleeping tablets that were supplied. She has no desire to fight back or snap out of her stupor

She's just accepted her fate and her new surroundings while constantly talking to herself and picturing both Tina and Allie. Kaz muttered quietly to herself just to keep the doctors away and had a feeling that this what Ferguson had planned for her all along. Become psychologically broken and guilt ridden to the point of a possible suicide attempt

Kaz is currently waiting for her psychological assessment from Bridget Westfall. She wasn't tested the day before because Jake and the doctors thought it would be best to just observe Kaz. She's been prescribed not only sleeping tablets but also anti-depressants 

She may be a few cells apart but Kaz could hear the constant mumbling and chatter from the other inmates. This was indeed a dark and depressing place but again Kaz didn't care. She just didn't have the fire or the will to fight back

Kaz looks up to find Bridget Westfall entering the psychiatric unit and being lead into her cell as one of the screws opens the door for Bridget to enter the cell

Bridget moves further into the cell and looks at Kaz " How are you feeling?" she's carrying a file on Kaz and some assessment papers attached to a clip board that will be used shortly

Kaz stares at Bridget “What do you think"

Bridget could tell just by observing Kaz that she has been suffering really badly than she is letting on and knew that Kaz's suicide attempt wasn't a random thing " I’d like to hear that from you" she gave Kaz a warm smile " This must be new to you being in the psych" she says

Kaz looks away but doesn't respond

Bridget wasn't exactly feeling too good herself. She's just received some rather distressing news before heading into Wentworth but wasn’t going to allow it to affect her work “You’re history shows that you haven't attempted suicide before until now"

Kaz continues to look away and rather preferred to not discuss her reasons for trying to kill herself or personal problems. All she wanted is to be left alone

Bridget felt pity for Kaz and was quite saddened that this woman sitting before her. Used to be a strong and dynamic woman that protected the weak and innocent has now been reduced to a broken, beaten shell of her former self

She presses on “I think we both know the reasons why you're in here"

Kaz looks up at Bridget and listens closely

Bridget meets Kaz's gaze “It’s because of what happened in laundry.....with Tina.....with Ferguson"

Like everyone else that hated Ferguson. Bridget was disgusted when she heard what Ferguson did to become Top Dog by secretly pushing Kaz to kill Tina

Kaz shakes her head “I don't want to talk about it" she tells Bridget " Let's just get this test done so I can come back"

She knew for a fact that she wouldn't be leaving the psychiatric unit. At least not in her current state of mind but Kaz had no desire to change it. She would now rather be in here or in the slot than possibly facing Ferguson again

Bridget sighs “You’re going to have to talk about it sooner or later and how it leads to you ending up here. When that happens we can start making strategies for a possible release back into general for you"

Kaz looked away from Bridget and turns her focus to one of the doctors that was busy writing notes in the observation room " Are we going or not?" she asks

Bridget nods " Yes but you might want to know that Mel has taken over you're crew....."

Kaz looks back at Bridget after hearing Mel's name being mentioned and waited for Bridget to finish speaking

Bridget continues “And she has now challenged Ferguson for Top Dog"

Kaz's widens her eyes in shock “She did what?" she hops off the bed

A male screw sees Kaz's movement and opened the door but Bridget assured him that she'll be fine and no harm will come to her

Bridget sees the distress and anger in Kaz's eyes “That’s right. Mel has challenged Ferguson and said she's had enough of her being in charge. It's obvious she's doing this for you as well as the others"

Kaz shakes her head in disbelief. She told Mel to not challenge or fight Ferguson under any circumstances “What the hell is Mel thinking? I told her that Joan is too strong for her...she's unbeatable" she moves away from the bed

Bridget disbelieves Kaz's comment about Ferguson being unbeatable " Ferguson isn't unbeatable but she is a psychopath and from what i can see. The sole reason why you're in here" she changes back to the original subject as to why she is in here in the first place “Let’s go"

She heads out of Kaz's cell first and waits for her by the doorway

Kaz follows Bridget “Mel is making a mistake by challenging Joan and is going to...." she couldn't finish her sentence and tried not to picture negative thoughts. She told Mel to not challenge Ferguson but Mel disobeyed her and will now suffer the consquences and Kaz will lose another good friend because of it

She follows Bridget out of her cell and is lead down a small corridor and into a neighboring office that was used to make psychological assessments for prisoners in this unit

Neither Bridget nor Kaz were aware that someone else had overheard their conversation from the cell next to them. A female inmate with black hair with a bandage covering where her right eye used to be. 

She shivered at the mention of Ferguson's name and remembered her horrible experiences with the Freak which lead her to being housed in this unit. This person was in total shock that not only is Ferguson a prisoner but also Top Dog. Her name is none other than Jodie Spiteri

Meanwhile back in general. Ferguson and her crew including Sonia were now gathered together in D Block. After hearing that Mel has now challenged her. Ferguson has called for a meeting to plan for retribution and make her step back in line

“Next time I see that bitch. I’m going to kill her" Rebecca says bitterly while holding her cheek and still felt the sting from Mel's slap

Sonia still hasn't yet been caught up to scratch with what happened in the yard “What exactly happened?"

Stephanie looks at Sonia ' Mel has basically challenged Joan after what happened to Kaz who is in the psych unit. Not only that but she slapped Rebecca and to disrespect Joan. She pulled the fingers at her before walking off" she informs

Sonia remarked “Fuck! Mel's either really confident or she is incredibly stupid"

"Stupid and dumb" Rebecca says to Sonia while pacing back and forth in front of the table 

Ferguson sat ahead of the table and has been silently going over her plans for revenge and put Mel back in her place. She knew sooner or later that if Mel didn't challenge her than someone else would but unlike the previous Top Dogs. Ferguson is making plans to ensure that no one will dare challenge her again

She casually listens to Sonia, Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie talking while planning thoroughly inside her brilliant mind

Maria folds her arms while sitting beside Sonia at the table “Mel is in way over her head and incase if she hasn't realized. There is five of us and only...." she mockingly counts with her fingers” Three of them"

Stephanie smiles amusingly" I gotta hand it to her. Mel has balls but as Maria just said. She is in way over her head because of Joan here" she looks at Ferguson briefly

“I don't care what happens to the others but give me five minutes alone with that bitch" Rebecca grunts and stops pacing back and forth “I’ll sort her out in no time"

Sonia looks at Rebecca “What did Mel do to piss you off?" she wondered since she notices the bitterness and tension within Rebecca

“It’s a long story and I won't bore you with the details" Rebecca says to Sonia

Stephanie looks back at Ferguson “What do you have planned?" she isn’t sure if Ferguson is thinking or just listening to her and the others 

“Trust me babe. Give me five minutes with Mel and i assure you she won't be a problem anymore" Rebecca heads over to the table and plans her hands down 

Ferguson shakes her head “That won't be necessary" she looked at Rebecca before turning her attention to the others. She's already made up her mind with what she wants to do with Mel

Maria takes a deep breath " Are we killing her and the others?' she asked

Ferguson looks at Maria “No! There is no need to kill Barrett and I know of a better way that will end her crusade by the end of today"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow “How do you propose on doing that?" she didn't even know why she questioned Ferguson. Stephanie was all too familiar with Ferguson and yet she still asked

“Don’t keep us in suspense" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson and could see that her girlfriend has thought of something fiendish for Mel. She loved how Ferguson's mind works 

Ferguson looks at each and every member of her crew and begins explaining in detail with what she wants them to do. Rebecca, Stephanie, Maria and Sonia were all intrigued by Ferguson's plan because it was bold, different and risky

At first they weren't sure if Ferguson's plan would work but they agreed that this would be the perfect way to show Ferguson's complete authority over not just the inmates but the screws as well and were determined to make it work


	11. Threats

Mel Barrett started making her way back to her unit in H-2 to start planning with Soz and Snortz for their assault on Ferguson's crew. Mel knew it wouldn't be easy getting to Ferguson and if she can at least two or three out of the way. Then it will be easy picking for the rest

It hasn't even been a full day, and yet the inmates, were talking about the confrontation between, Ferguson and Mel, earlier and her stand against, the Freak. Not many were sure on what to make of this sudden development. Some believe that, Mel is an idiot and is going to crash and burn soon. They think that going against, Ferguson, especially in these times is signing on your own death warrant

However there are those that have started to gain hope and believe that Mel could be a potential threat. Kaz is in the psych unit; Allie and Bea are long dead so it only leaves Mel left to challenge the Freak

Not many people know much about Mel Barrett and her past before arriving to Wentworth. All they knew is that Mel was just a member and probably a fanatical fan of Kaz's feminist ideologies but it isn't just that. There's more to Mel then meets the eye

Before even meeting, Kaz, in women's refuge that Kaz would regularly volunteer to help vulnerable women. Mel had been in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend and considerably weak. She couldn't stand up for herself because of the abuse and the control but after one terrible evening. Things got really heated, Mel almost lost her life and if she saved by an old friend

It was only then when, Mel had moved to a women's refuge to recover and be protected from, her former partner. When she met Kaz, she was immediately drawn to her strength and charisma. Once, Mel had heard that Kaz is planning to form a group of women to protect those weaker than they are. Mel jumped on board immediately and started to toughen up under Kaz' tutelage

Their first act is to pay a visit to Mel's former partner, and beat him to a bloody pulp. It was only after this incident that, the Red Right Hand, was formed and started to build up a following from the other women

Mel didn't care long it would take to finally kill Ferguson but she is in it for the long haul. She would do what it takes to rid every one of the Freak. The nightmare that has plagued Wentworth for at least a year now both as Governor and Top Dog

She soon arrived into her unit but is surprised to see that neither Soz nor Snortz were present. Their cells were left open but no sign of them “Strange" what Mel didn't know is that her friends were both called at the same time for a random drug test

Since Mel couldn't find Soz and Snortz. She proceeded to leave until she heard a thud coming from within her own cell. The door is closed. Mel slowly approaches her cell “Who the fuck's in there?"

Silence

Mel when she reaches the door and slowly places her hand on the door handles “Last chance"

Mel swings the door wide open to find Stephanie Napier standing in front of her by the window. She sees a smug look on Stephanie but before, Mel had time to react. She is hit on the head from behind thanks to her nemesis, Rebecca Widmore, with her trusty metal pole that used to be attached to a couple of weights

“Payback’s a bitch, don't you think?"' Rebecca taunts and smashes her favorite weapon at the back of Mel's head which caused her to fall down

Mel falls to the flaw but is semi-conscious from the attack. She hears the door close and is immediately attacked on all sides from both Rebecca and Stephanie. Receiving kicks to the stomach by Stephanie while Rebecca repeatedly slams the metal pole into Mel's back

The repeated blows to stomach had caused Mel to start having flashbacks dating back to when her boyfriend would kick her in the stomach after being thrown to the floor

“I think that's enough" Rebecca gives a simple nod to Stephanie which was the signal to stop their attack “Can’t rough you up too bad because Joan wants a piece of you"

Mel spits blood out of her mouth “Fucking coward. Why can't she fight me herself and has to send shit stains like you two?" she looks up at Rebecca

“You’re gonna fight her Mel. Joan, is waiting for you in the yard, and has a group of the women, as the spectators. She has personally asked us to escort you to the party but gave us permission to punish you" Rebecca grins as she brings out at a string and begins tying Mel's hands

Stephanie nods “You got balls, Mel, but you're stupid. Incredibly stupid and this is why, Joan, doesn't want to wait. She wants to end this right now and you're gonna regret crossing her in a few minutes"

“Got that right, Steph" Rebecca roughly pulls Mel to her feet after tying her hands and once done. She turns Mel around to face the door “Let’s hop to it" she opens the door and shoves Mel out

Mel shakes her head “Some Top Dog that will fight someone with their hands tied behind their backs" 

“You’ll fight fairly" Rebecca places her hand around Mel's shoulder and looks at her” Trust me...this is just taking precautions" she grinned and leads Mel out of H-2 with Stephanie walking directly behind them 

Mel was lead directly through the corridors with Rebecca and Stephanie. Their walk to the yard, went without a hitch with Rebecca pretending to be friends with Mel and Stephanie waling behind them to cover Mel's bonds in front of the screws

They soon find themselves at one of the entrances where Maria was greeting them. Mel quickly observed Maria holding a pair of keys “How in the hell did she get a pair of those keys from the screws?" Mel thought to her

Mel is quickly shoved into the yard with, Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria following Mel in from behind. Maria closes the bar door, and uses the keys, to lock themselves in, so there will be no interference. She managed to grab those keys thanks to Jeffery under Ferguson's orders

Maria quickly races past the trio and runs to the other entrance to give Sonia the signal to lock that door

Mel is lead into the yard where she sees a group of inmates gathered around. She felt like she was a criminal being lead to the gallows in the town square where she will be publicly executed

Standing in the middle of the group of the inmates is none other than Ferguson who stands formally with her hands rested blow her stomach and waits patiently

Among those present in the yard were Vera, Maxine, Boomer and Doreen

Ferguson watches Mel being lead straight to her after a small pathway was opened up. She had called for the inmates to be present because she has an important message for all of them after she beats Mel 

Mel glares at Ferguson after she stopped walking and the inmates closes the circle. Stephanie stands back to join the crowd while Rebecca stands by Mel and waits for orders

Ferguson smirks at Mel “Why the long face? You didn't think that I would just allow anyone...let alone you to not only challenge me but disrespect me as well did you? Hmm"

Mel spits down at Ferguson's shoes “Fucking old whore" she looks back up at Ferguson “Had to send you're bitches to get me. Couldn't do it yourself?" she then receives a slap to the face from Rebecca

“Remember who you're talking to" Rebecca says coldly

Ferguson stares at Mel “Earlier today you challenged me and instead of going through the traditional gang war. You and the Red Right hand attack my crew in retaliation and I would do the same for months which would prove to be pointless. Would then we would finally settle the score......one of us leaves as Top Dog. So I decided we get it over with.....today"

She wasn't going to allow Mel or any other possible contenders to have prep time to plan their moves to overthrow her. Ferguson will crush anyone foolish enough to challenge her and she believed that after she makes an example out of Mel. No one will be brave enough to take her on 

Mel snickers at Ferguson “Suit you but where are Soz and Snortz. What did you do to them?" she glares

Ferguson shakes her head “I didn't do anything. They have been called in for a random drug test that will take some time" she smiles” Besides by the time they have finished. This will be over and done with"

Mel kept her eyes on Ferguson " Then what are we waiting for?' she wasn't prepared to fight Ferguson now but she isn't going to back down. Mel didn't care, if she had to kill Ferguson on her own and in front of everyone in the yard. She's going to do it

She sees Ferguson nodding to Rebecca which gave her the signal to untie the string around Mel's hands. None of them were aware that Jake is watching all of this from his office but has yet to even report it to the screws 

Ferguson's cold smile grows “I think you know the rules, Barrett. If you win, you're Top Dog and you can kill me. Which is what you have planned but if i win...” she paused for a moment to take a step back” That will be the end to your revolution"

Rebecca moves away after untying Mel and joins the crowd. Maria and Sonia remained guarded at the entrances 

Mel proceeds to attack Ferguson by punching her in the stomach but her attempts end in futile. Ferguson blocks Mel's punch with one hand and elbows Mel in the face. This caused her to stumble back. Ferguson approaches her prey and with one punch she sends Mel down to the ground

Ferguson starts to kick Mel in the stomach; the inmates try to rally around Mel and cheer for her to make a comeback. Ferguson picks Mel up by the collar of her shirt and punches Mel in the face 

She grabs Mel by the collar again to punch her. Mel was prepared this time for Ferguson's attack, as punches Ferguson in the side of the face. Ferguson still has her hold on Mel, but after receiving another punch, she is forced to let go

Mel quickly springs to her feet and charges at the Freak. She manages to tackle Ferguson to the ground and before Mel has a chance to pin Ferguson to the ground. Ferguson uses her legs to kick Mel over her and land on the ground next to her

Ferguson is the first to stand to her feet. She grabs Mel's leg but loses her grip when Mel kicks back. Mel gets up to charge at Ferguson once more but Ferguson grabs both of Mel's shoulders and knees her hard in the stomach

Mel coughs up blood due to the impact of Ferguson's knee, and holds her stomach with both of her hands. Ferguson swipes Mel's hands away, knees her stomach again and also head-butts her. Mel, stumbles back as Ferguson continues with her assault and receives a punch to the stomach and the face by the Freak

The inmates still try to cheer and rally around, Mel. Their last hope to stop Ferguson, despite seeing Mel getting beaten. Vera stares in awe and in shock at Ferguson's strength. This is the first time, she has seen Ferguson in a fight, and had no idea, she could defend herself

Ferguson had been trained, in the fine art of martial arts ever since, she was a little girl. Not only would she receive fencing lessons, learning to take control of situations and taking down her enemies mentally while suppressing her emotions. Ferguson would also be trained physically to be the perfect soldier in her father's eyes. The total package because some people are strong but lack intelligence and some lack strength but Ferguson has both and that makes her twice as deadly

Mel is knocked back down to the ground, and gets kicked in the stomach once more by, Ferguson. She felt like, she was being run over constantly by a bus, due to every kick she received

Ferguson stares at Mel “Pathetic" shaking her head 

The screws heard the chants from the inmates and had initially rushed to the entrances but both doors were locked. Maria and Sonia pointed their shivs at the screws and held their ground

Instead of trying to fight their way through. The screws along with Ms. Miles decided to go around the other way and use their swipe cards to stop whatever incident was taking place in the yard

They make their way down the small caged walk way and sees Ferguson beating Mel to a pulp with the inmates crowding them. Ms. Miles races down to the caged door with the other screws in pursuit

Ferguson catches the screws from the corner of her eye " Right on time" she pulls out a shiv that used to belong to Kaz, but secretly managed to swipe it in the laundry, after she was crowned Top Dog

She pulls Mel to her feet, holds her tightly and places the shiv around Mel's neck. Ferguson springs her captive around “Stay where you are" she warned the screws as they stood by the caged door

Ferguson stares at them coldly “You enter the yard and Barrett dies. If any member of my crew spots you trying to enter then I will slit her throat. Is that understood?"

Silence

Ferguson raises her voice “Is that understood?"

Ms. Miles and the screws slowly nod their heads

Ferguson smiles " Good and listen up because this concerns you as well" she spins around to face all of the inmates. 

Rebecca and Stephanie stood behind Ferguson to keep an eye on the screws

Ferguson keeps her tight grip on Mel while addressing the inmates “I will not tolerate any insubordination. I am in control of this prison......I have always been in control of this prison. Everyone single one of you, including the officers and the Governor, are at my mercy. If anyone dares to challenge me like, Mel, tried to do. There will be consequences" she paused

The inmates and screws listen to Ferguson's speech intently and all felt chills running down their spines when Ferguson said if anyone challenges or goes against her. There will be consequences

Ferguson continues “If you disobey my orders, make alliances or do anything to overthrow me then all of you, will pay the price. I could easily kill anyone of you or send you to the psych unit and if there are any doubts. Just visit, Proctor" she shakes her head “Not only that but i also have back up on the outside to make your lives more unbearable"

Vera knew full well that if she was imprisoned for being an enemy for Ferguson then Ms. Miles and the others could suffer the same fate

Ferguson turns around to face the screws “All of you will answer to me now. All of you are the property of Wentworth and this is my prison"

The hope that the inmates, all had for Mel, had quickly vanished. Everyone was now more scared than miserable because, Ferguson has beaten Mel and the screws are just standing by. Not even attempting to make some sort of plan to distract, Ferguson. This is the first time that a Top Dog has not only threatened the inmates but the screws as well 

Mel's revolution has now come to an end

Ferguson smirks at the screws and satisfied, that she has forced them all, to stop dead in their tracks. She spins around to the crowd, and after humiliating, Mel by forcing her to submit. Ferguson throws her down to the ground, and smirks at everyone


	12. Something To Fear

Ferguson effortlessly lowers the handle of the steam press down onto a clean sheet in laundry. She observes the inmates that are present before raising the handle once more. It's more quiet than usual in the laundry room usually a few inmates would be chatting amongst themselves but after Ferguson's speech yesterday which is a direct threat. Everyone is now a bit on edge and doesn't want to end up saying the wrong thing

She caught looks that she had been receiving from Vera and her response to Vera is by smirking at her. Ferguson knew that Vera had witnessed her fight with Mel Barrett yesterday and showcasing her physical strength

“Looks like you got an admirer" Rebecca says to Ferguson while nodding her head over in Vera's direction

She pulls the sheet away from the steam press and hands it to both Stephanie and Maria to fold while Rebecca puts down a new sheet for Ferguson

Ferguson lowers the handle of the steam press once more onto the new sheet. Steam shoots out from all angles in Ferguson's face “Vera’s just shocked that like so many of the women. She didn't think I can defend myself or be strong in a fight"

“Like always you proved them wrong. Deception is the best course of action in those types of situations" Rebecca smiled Ferguson before giving her a quick peck on the cheek

Everyone including the screws had found it hard to believe that neither Ferguson nor her crew was slotted during the incident with Mel. Usually a prisoner would for threatening another prisoner, disrupting routines and dishing out threats but not this time. For the first time since anyone can remember, no one has been slotted

After defeating Mel and threatening everyone in sight if they were foolish enough to challenge her. Ferguson was called into Jake's office to discuss it and what would be the best course of action. Jake felt he had to slot her but Ferguson countered it by telling his officers that he and she have made a deal which allowed for the Freak for making a scene and beating Mel

Plus Ferguson also told Jake to tell everyone else that she received a warning for making threats. Even though Ferguson will make good on her word to correct her enemies and Jake easily complied. He had no choice in the matter and was starting to feel more like a puppet than a Governor

Due to the injuries she had sustained in her fight with Ferguson. Mel Barrett was luckily enough to not be transferred to a hospital and was allowed to recover in the medical unit

Doreen carried a basked over to the table where Vera, Maxine and Boomer were busy folding sheets and sorting out other items " Unbelievable, Ferguson threatens not just us but the screws as well and she doesn't get slotted"

“Who would have thought that the Freak could actually fight" Boomer says before helping Maxine folding up a sheet 

Vera shakes her head " Certainly not me" she glances briefly at Ferguson and notices Ferguson smirking at her

Maxine looks at her friends “What troubles me is that the Governor just allowed this and didn't give it another thought. He's in charge and yet Ferguson is calling the shots"

Doreen nodded in agreement “Yeah that's a bit weird. Governor Stewart could easily just place Ferguson and her crew in the slot but he didn't. Screws are not happy about it either" she says

“Seriously who would think that an old bag like her could actually fight" Boomer tilted her head over to Ferguson but keeping her gaze at Vera, Doreen and Maxine 

Vera sighs “As always Ferguson wins. Doesn't matter if she is the Governor or a prisoner. She always finds away to be in control of everything and it wouldn't surprise me if she had something over Stewart" 

She knew in her gut that Ferguson must have something over Jake or they had some sort of an agreement during her time back as Deputy. Vera always had her suspicions but didn't have any proof

Ferguson looks at Rebecca and motions for her to head to Vera's table. Rebecca nods and quickly makes her way over to the table 

“Hey guys, some fight that was huh. Mel got her ass whooped big time" Rebecca grinned at Boomer, Vera, Doreen and Maxine

No one say a word to Rebecca

“Don’t have to stop talking on my account" Rebecca grinned again and turned her attention to Vera” Ferguson knows you have the hots for her but she says she isn’t interested' she joked

Doreen frowns “What do you want?" she grunted

“Woah" Rebecca smirks at Doreen ' Where is all this attitude coming from? Huh" she moves over to Doreen “Missing your son and Nash? Where are they Dor? Huh where are they?"

She moves closer and taunts “That’s right they are in Perth because you screwed up your relationship with him and you'll still probably angry about that. Which is fine but get over it" Rebecca's grin fades and swipes the pile of sheets that Maxine and Boomer folded and heads back to Ferguson

Maxine shakes her head " That woman needs to have her head bashed in and be brought down a peg or two"

As Rebecca heads back over to the steam press with the pile of sheets for Ferguson to steam. Soz and Snortz both reluctantly entered the laundry room and equally share cold stares at the Freak. They heard what happened to Mel who disgusted them but also felt bad that they couldn't protect her

Ferguson looks at Soz and Snortz “It’s about time that the two of you have arrived. I thought I’d have to send search parties.... come this way" she tilts her head and motions for them to approach the steam press

Soz and Snortz were brought into the laundry because they were involved with Mel's failed attempt to start a revolution against Ferguson and because of that. Soz and Snortz were about to be corrected and let off with an easy punishment

Ferguson raises the bar of the steam press and keeps her eyes on the muscles of the Red Right Hand " I think we all know why you're here and you've heard about the new order" she says rhetorically " Of course you have and because of your involvements with Barrett. Both of you are about to be corrected"

Rebecca grabs the freshly steamed sheet and pulls it out of the steam press. She knew what was about to happen

Soz and Snortz remained silent but coldly stare at Ferguson. They heard about how strong Ferguson was and the way she threatened everyone. There was temptation to strike and shove the Freak's head into the steam press but what was the point? Ferguson humiliated the group not once but twice and they see why Kaz told them it was useless to fight Ferguson

Ferguson looks at Soz " You first" she was going to give Soz and Snortz to willingly place their hands in the steam press but if they refuse then Ferguson will shove their hands in by force " Both of them"

Soz heads over to the steam press and without putting up much of a fight. She places both hands in the press. Soz just wanted this to be over and done with so she and Snortz could check on Mel

Ferguson grabs the handle and lowers the stream press onto Soz's hands and burns them terribly

Soz doesn't scream or yell out loud. She's not the type to show much emotion and silently yells in her head

Ferguson finally lets up and raises the handle again. Steam shoots up in the face of not only Soz but also Ferguson as well. Soz is in terrible pain and even thought she isn't yelling but everyone could see the look on her face

Soz quickly rushes off to the medical unit

After punishing Soz, Ferguson turns her attention to Snortz “Now you" she has something special planned for Snortz's punishment

Snortz quickly makes her way over and plants both of her hands in the steam press and waits for them to be burnt

Ferguson smirks at Snortz while addressing someone else and letting go of the handle bar “Vera will do the honors" she then smiles at Vera” Won't you?"

Vera blinked and felt all eyes were laid on her. She didn't understand why Ferguson wants her to burn Snortz's hands when she didn't do anything to her. Snortz wasn't her problem to deal with " W...What?" she utters

Ferguson continues smiling at Vera “You’re going to finish the job of correcting this woman and i think it would be good for you to observe what happens to those that disobey me"

Vera shakes her head " Why me? Why can't you do it yourself? She had done nothing to me at all" she didn't want to do it and knew there might be repercussions if she does burn Snortz's hands

She looks from Snortz to Ferguson “Don’t ask me to do this, Joan. I can't"

Ferguson glares menacingly at Vera “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. Now get over here or you'll suffer a fate far worse than this" she says coldly

Vera feels her heart pounding and had this urge to throw up but nothing would come out. She reluctantly starts to slowly make her way over to Ferguson while everyone stares at her. Vera didn't want to do this but also didn't want Ferguson to make good on her promise of punishing her

She felt Rebecca grabbing her arm and being dragged over to the steam press and stands beside Ferguson. Rebecca would then let go of Vera and steps back 

Ferguson smiles at Vera “All you have to do is to grab this" she points to the handle bar " And lower it onto her hands. I’m sure you can do that" instructing Vera like a coach would do to one of her team members for a solo practice drill

Vera looks at Snortz for a minute before tilting her head towards Ferguson “Please don't make me do this" she begs

Ferguson stares coldly into Vera's eyes “Do it"

Vera sighs deeply and reaches for the handle bar. She grabs a hold of it but has yet to make a move. Her whole entire body trembles in front of Ferguson while she looks back at Snortz. Vera is practically in a now win win situation if she did burn Snortz's hands. Then she would be a target but if she didn't then Ferguson will deal to her

She shakes her head again and a single tear drops down past her cheeks " I....I can't" she mutters over and over. Vera couldn't bear to do what Ferguson wanted from her

Ferguson sighs and shoves Vera away from the handle bar. She didn't even care to notice that Vera had fell to the ground as she slams the handle bar of the steam press and finishes Vera's job by burning Snortz's hands

Once done, Snortz would quickly leave the laundry room and everyone was finished working the laundry room. Vera felt Ferguson's cold stare on her before she left laundry and raced over to the stairwell. Leaving Doreen, Boomer and Maxine behind

Vera tries to calm herself down by taking in deep breaths since she senses a possible panic attack on the horizon. She feared for her safety and what may happen to her now. Especially after Vera refused to burn Snortz's hands like Ferguson wanted

She paces pack and forth in the stairwell and takes in more deep breaths. Vera hated herself by not complying with Ferguson but felt if she did then she would get bashed in by the Red Right Hand. This probably wasn’t going to happen because everyone knew that Ferguson had intimidated Vera and tried to bully her

It didn't matter in the end because everyone will soon see what Ferguson will do to Vera. Will she have Vera bashed? Burn her hands? Murder Vera? Or send her to the psych unit like she did with Kaz? There was no end to the amount of punishment that Ferguson might inflict

Vera may have found protection with Maxine, Doreen and Boomer but it isn't enough. Not after what she had witnessed the day before with Mel in the yard. Plus Vera knew that whatever happened to her. She couldn't exactly tell Jake or any of the screws because if that were to occur. Vera will be labeled as a lagger and that would make things ten times worse for her 

She's practically caught between a rock and a hard place and much to her amazement. Vera manages to calm herself down to avoid a panic attack after a few minutes. She finally leaves the stairwell and starts to head back to her unit

Vera raced down the corridors and hopped that she won't bump into Ferguson or her crew during her trip back to H-1. She wanted to avoid them as much as possible before she has to face the music

After turning down, the next corridor, Vera sees someone that she thought, she would never expect to see again, and makes her stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes widen in shock while staring at a familiar person being escorted by two screws in handcuffs into a room nearby

Never in a million years would Vera ever expect to see this prisoner again

“Doyle" Vera uttered

Franky Doyle doesn't even notice Vera staring at her or uttering her name from across the corridor as she is being lead into the room with the door closing behind her


	13. Home Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a flashback that explains how Franky ended up back in Wentworth as a prisoner after her return in the previous chapter

Franky Doyle finishes serving up two places of macaroni cheese for dinner for herself and her little sister, Tess. It was another usual afternoon where Alan had to work and Franky had to look after her sister a little longer but it didn't bother her. She loved spending time with Tess and teaching her a few things

She places the siv into the sink and turns around to glance across the room where Tess was busy sitting at the table and drawing a picture “You want some juice?"

Tess looked up and nodded “Yes please" before resuming her drawing of herself, Franky and their father

Franky smiled “You got it, Gromit" she moved over to the fridge and brings out a big bottle of Just Juice. Shuts the door and brings out two glasses to pour the juice in “What are you drawing this time?"

Tess doesn't look at Franky “You, me and daddy" unfortunately for Tess. Her mother sadly died during childbirth and while she will never get to meet her. She would always hear her father speaking highly of Tess's mum

Franky puts the Just Juice bottle back in the fridge “Awesome and I look forward to seeing it" she takes both hers and Tess's glasses and brings them over to the table. Placing Tess's glass down first 

She briefly looks at Tess's drawing and sees stick figures with curly hair sticking out on both her sister and herself " Very good, Gromit. I think we have a little artist in the family what do you reckon?"

Tess looks up at Franky and shrugs “I don't know" she says and not really understanding what the word artist means

Franky smiled at Tess “I think you could be a great drawer. Just have to wait and see but time to take a break yeah? Time for dinner"

Tess nods “Ok" she grabs her crayons and her half-finished drawing and places them onto the far side of the table

Franky gently ruffles Tess's hair before heading back to the kitchen to grab both plates and bringing them to the table. She sets a small bowl of macaroni cheese down for Tess before sitting down at the front of the table

She loved her sister with all of her heart and was so grateful to know that she had one. In the beginning, Franky had initially only wanted to know Tess but as time went on and they started to bond. She decided to give their father a chance and make amends with him for Tess's sake

Franky also like the fact that she doesn't have to put up that cold and mean side to herself that she had to use during her time in Wentworth. No longer did Franky have to not only watch out for her friends but also watch her back and whether or not if her life would be on the line

She could just enjoy being happy and finally having a good life with Bridget and her family as well 

Franky starts eating her dinner and waited until she swallowed down the first sample " How was preschool today? Did you go to the zoo?" she looks at Tess

Tess smiles and nods at Franky “Yep it was a lot of fun" before actually going and when she did spend time with her big sister. Tess would always talk to Franky about her upcoming trip to the zoo

Franky grinned “Did you see...." she pretends to think” tigers?" 

Tess nods before eating more of her macaroni and cheese

Franky grabs her glass and drinks a few sips before placing her glass back down “What about the monkeys" she does her best impersonation of a monkey's voice

Tess giggled at Franky's impersonation and nodded again

Franky pretends to think again and remembered hearing Tess's favorite animal which is a lion “Did you see.....the lions?" she grins again

Tess nodded and make small growl like a lion to scare her big sister

Franky yelled softly and pretended to be scared “The lions got nothing on you, Grommet. You're scarier than they are" she gives Tess a wink

Tess loved having a big sister and despite only meeting a couple of months ago. She had already bonded with Franky and is drawn to her sense of humor “Did you want to know what happened when we got back?"

Franky nods “Absolutely" she says before continuing to eat her dinner

Tess drinks a few sips of her juice first “After we got back. We had to write about what happened today and what did we liked"

Franky looks back at Tess “Let me guess....you liked going to the zoo because you're out of school, seeing the animals and favorite part? Well I think we both know what that was" she says

Tess smiles “Other girls said they were scared of lions but i wasn't" shaking her head “I love em"

Franky laughs amusingly “No surprises there, kiddo. You're a Doyle and we aren't scared of anything. Nothing can scare us because it's in our blood" she only wished that were true and that there was nothing to fear but Tess didn't need to know that. At least not at this stage in her life

After Franky and Tess had finished eating their dinner and eating ice cream for dessert. Alan arrived to Franky's place after finishing work to pick up Tess. He has a brief conversation with Franky before leaving with Tess to return home

Once Alan and Tess had left and Franky finished cleaning and putting away the dishes. She decided to spend most of her evening by preparing for new client in upcoming court case. Franky brings out documents, profiles and starts to jot down notes at the table

She's unaware of the dark cloud that is looming over her courteously of Ferguson and will never be the same again after tonight

Half an hour later, Franky continues writing down notes and going over every piece of evidence that her client has done. She's hoping to get her client to stay out prison and put him on community service like she did with Shane Butler

Knock Knock

Franky looks up from her work and glances at her clock on the wall. The time read eight thirty "Wonder who that could be" she gets up and heads straight over to the front door

She opens the door to find no one standing in front of her and all Franky could see was the houses that laid on the opposite side of the street " The fuck?" she looks out for anyone that could be hanging around but to no avail

Franky closes the door and easily dismissed these knocks as a typical punk teenager who thinks it's cool to prank people by knocking on the door and disappearing. She heads back into the kitchen and resumes her work

Five minutes later

Knock Knock Knock Knock

Franky looks up again “What the fuck" she frowned before standing up again and dashed to the front door at top speed. Franky didn't care if this was some prank anymore because it was stupid and more importantly. She had work to do

She opens the door again to find no one standing in front of her “Whoever is knocking on my door can cut it right now" she stands outside and looks around at the street

What she doesn't notice is that an intruder was now not only in her house but standing in corridor that lead to the front door. He's dressed in black, wearing dark blue jeans, faded red t shirt with a dark green hoddie. This intruder is member of Damien's gang...the same gang that kidnapped and killed Will Jackson for Ferguson 

Franky shakes her head before turning around to head back inside. She doesn't see the intruder because by the time she headed back into her house. The intruder had already vanished into a different part of the house

She locks the door “Fucking assholes" she heads back into the kitchen and still pissed by the teenagers of pulling this lame prank. There would be hell to pay if Franky ever finds them because not only is it stupid but also annoying 

Franky decided to take a small break and brings out a small glass and a bottle of red wine. Her back is turned as she starts to pour in the wine and doesn't notice the intruder slowly approaching her

The intruder is now within reach of grabbing Franky but as he is about to grab her. She hears a small creak in the floor boards. Franky turns around; she sees the intruder right in front of her and reacts by hitting her lower back to the edge of the counter sink. The intruder makes a grab for Franky but she manages to swipe his hands away and pushes him back

Franky starts to take off but the intruder shoves her into a nearby wall by the stove. At first he tries unsuccessfully to tie up Franky's hands but when wiggles and tries to fight her way out of the situation. He then switches Franky around and punches her in the face and the stomach 

“Fucking bitch" The intruder grunted while pinning Franky at the wall

The intruder proceeds to take out his gun but taking whatever chance she's got. Franky spits right into the intruder's eyes and stomps on his foot. Forcing him to loosen his grip on her and then receives a punch to the face

Franky punches the intruder away, grabs a small sized pot that she used to cook dinner earlier and smack it right across the intruder's face. Franky quickly leaves and makes a bid by going to her front door

She has no idea who or why this man has invaded her home and has either attempted to kidnap, kill or rape her. God only knows but she knew she couldn't let it happen and her best possible chance is to go to the front door, unlock it and head out into the street. That way, this intruder would be forced to stop

The intruder quickly regains his composure and unfortunately for Franky. He beats her to it by making it to the front door first

Franky stops dead in her tracks “Who the fuck are you?"

The intruder doesn't answer her and starts to approach her. He's been given specific instructs to kidnap Franky, place her in Damien's van and drive off to some warehouse to finish her off but it hasn't worked out for him so far

He tackles Franky to the ground in the lounge and knocking over a coffee table. Franky tries to squirm her way past him but this intruder finally manages to get a good grip on the feisty brunette lawyer and climbs on top of her

The intruder punches Franky in the face two times before taking out his gun and pointing it at her " Make one more move and you'll receive a bullet to that pretty little face" he snarls

Franky glares at the intruder “Bite me" she manages to knee him in the balls hard but she doesn't stop there. Franky knocks the intruder's gun away, uses her hand to pull him closer to her and bites down hard on his ear

She realized that running from this man is pointless and had to fight her way through if she hopes to disarm, beat and tie him up long enough so when she calls the police. They can easily take this intruder away

The intruder yells in pain and is forced to retreat. Franky starts to stand up and believes that if she can make it to the gun first then all of this will be over. She proceeds to make a grab for the weapon but feels her leg being grabbed

Franky kicks her way out and knocking the intruder to the ground. She gets up and quickly picks up the gun. However before she has a chance, the intruder is right on her tail. He sees Franky with the gun and tries to snatch it away from her

A struggle breaks out as both Franky and the intruder fight for the gun in their hands. Their fingers continued to move past around the trigger and coming to a complete stand still. Neither one is willing to back down. Franky tries to snatch the gun away but the intruder tries to snatch it 

The intruder ignores the pain from receiving a bite to his ear and a knee to his balls and continues on with his mission. They struggle back and forth, bumping into a cabinet that knocks down photos and other items from the cabinet

Neither one knows that because of their struggle and this incident that is taking the place. Neighbors started to get worried when they heard things being knocked down and a man yelling and they decide to call the police

The intruder uses the back of his hand to knock Franky to the ground but much to his disappointment. His gun has also been knocked to the ground as well. Franky feels that this man has intentions on killing her and feels the adrenaline kicking in

Franky kicks the intruder back, scrambles over to the gun and grabs it. She springs around fires a single shot into the intruder's forehead

BANG

The intruder yanks back and immediately collapses to the ground. Blood starts to pour of his head

Franky immediately realizes what she did and drops the gun “Oh fuck" her eyes widen in horror. She's killed another person again “Fuck fuck fuck fuck" she immediately thinks about the neighbors. Surely they have heard the shot and the commotion

She didn't know this intruder or why he wanted to kill her. It didn't make sense to Franky but in the end it didn't matter. The police soon arrived and after seeing what had just taken place in Franky's house. They arrested her for murder, despite the fact she had told them she doesn't know this man and killed him in self defense

The police couldn't pick up any links or evidence to this intruder that may have had a possible history with Franky but they couldn't let her go. She has killed a person and since this isn't an open and closed case to begin with. Franky was sent back to Wentworth on remand until her trial for the final judgment


	14. Welcome to Hell

“Come on Doyle, while we're still young"

Ms. Miles stood on the opposite side of the strip room looking at Franky Doyle. Only other person that was present was Governor Stewart. Even Ms. Miles was stunned to see Franky again but on a lower level

Franky doesn't respond, her thoughts had constantly drifted back to that night when she killed that man. Who in the hell was he and why was he coming after her? It didn't seem like a random attack on her and it was more of a deliberate and methodical attack

She didn't want to be brought back to Wentworth to which she referred to as a “Shit hole" she had a terrible and while there were good memories. There were also a lot of dark moments involving her feud with Jacs, accidentally killing Meg Jackson and of course multiple conflicts with Ferguson

This felt was so wrong and Franky wished it was a bad dream but the truth it wasn't. She did kill that man, not that she wanted to because she practically had no choice and because of that. Franky is back right where she started and felt like her world had been ripped apart

Jake smiles at Franky “So you're Francesca" he nodded slowly” Heard a lot about you" trying to break the silence

Franky takes a deep breath and starts to undress and take off her clothes “Really" she briefly looked at Jake before looking away “Because I’ve heard nothing about you" 

Jake chuckled “Well you will soon enough. Probably not used to a male Governor but it's not bad" even he was trying to take his mind off Ferguson controlling him and try to have a bit of fun

Franky takes off her clothes and hands them over to Ms. Miles. She didn't even need to be told to open her mouth, let the screws check her hair and so forth. Franky has done this countless times and begins by showing Jake her arms

Her thoughts would then drift to Tess and what she may think about all of this. Tess may be young but hearing something like this would obviously have some kind of an effect on her. Franky didn't want Tess to think any less or be scared of her. She did nothing wrong and it killed her because until justice can be served in a court of law. Franky will have to keep her distance

Jake inspects Franky's arms, legs, hair and everywhere else on her body. Satisfied that he can't find anything on Franky he tells her to get dressed “I think we can put you back in your old unit and sure the girls would love to see you again"

He did hear a lot about Franky by reading the paper and listening to her interview on the radio shortly after she was released and he was impressed. Jake may not know Franky well yet but he is about to and he believed that she is going to make things interesting in general 

Franky easily gets dressed into her original teal attire which consists of teal pants, white shoes and wearing a white top. Franky made a mental note to alter her shirt later and make it like a wife beater shirt once more

She didn't give up hope because under these mysterious circumstances there wasn't any evidence to show that Franky knew that Intruder and it was more than likely she would be released after her trial. All she would do is reunite with her friends in H-1 and see what kind of chaos Ferguson has unleashed in general

Franky wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Ferguson again but knew she couldn't avoid her forever. It still came as a complete shock to Franky that no one has attempted to kill the Freak because everyone hated her. She'll get the answers she needs soon enough

Ms. Miles looks at Jake “You won't need me or anyone else to escort Doyle to H-1. She's been in this prison long enough to know where everything is"

Franky shakes her head and looks from Jake to Ms. Miles “Actually I’d like to be escorted by you, Smiles. I could do with a catch up...how about you?" she gives Ms. Miles a secret look to let her know she wanted information

She always could count on Ms. Miles for information and knew the right people to transfer money into Ms. Miles's account for her gambling addiction. Until Franky is released she is going to have to go back to her tough, strong and cold side in order to survive in general again

Jake nods" Sure" he didn't see a problem with Ms. Miles escorting Franky back and he didn't really care " If that's what you want, Doyle. Then by all means" he then heads out of the strip search room 

Franky grabs her basket filled with spare teal clothes and follows Ms. Miles out of the room and they both started heading down the corridors

The inmates that were around spotted Franky but none of them were exactly happy to see her again. Despite the fact that most of them had a great deal of respect for Franky but because of Ferguson's control over Wentworth. They were miserable and almost on the borderline of depression

Franky quickly picked up the attitude from the other inmates and felt a new sense of darkness and dread while walking down the corridors. Usually a prison is the last place you would want to be but this was on a whole different level to Franky. She could see not only the inmates being miserable but also the screws as well

She tilts her head to Ms. Miles “What’s up with them? Did did the Freak die or something? Because if she did then everyone should be partying" she joked and oblivious to the fact that Ferguson is Top Dog 

Ms. Miles shakes her head and frowns “You picked a bad time to comeback, Doyle" she replied

Franky sarcastically laughed “Yeah like I planned on coming back at all. This is the last place where I wanted to be" she looks away and continues to look on at both inmates and screws

Ms. Miles looks at Franky “And look how that turned out for you. Everything has changed since Smith died and it hasn't been for the better"

Franky nods in agreement “I can see that in the women, the screws and even you" she looks back at Ms. Miles “Look like shit. Where's that famous smile of your's huh" she grinned to try and lighten the mood

She almost felt like she had be abducted from her home and transported to a different world because of how everyone looks so depressed. Franky felt like she was heading into uncharted territory

Ms. Miles rolls her eyes and not really in the mood “You can thank Ferguson for that. Ever since she became Top Dog, everyone has to dance to her tune. Including us"

Franky felt her alarm bells being raised. She stopped walking and turned to Ms. Miles which made her stop walking “Ferguson is the Top Dog?" she asked and had to make sure she was hearing this information correctly

Ms. Miles nods and takes a deep breath “Yes"

Franky smiles at Ms. Miles and shakes her head “Nah you're pulling my tit. There's no way that these girls would allow her to be Top Dog" she refused to believe that Ferguson has risen to Top Dog and it had to be false

Ms. Miles doesn't say anything but her silence and her grim look alone was enough to convince Franky that in fact it was true. Even Ms. Miles still had a tough time in believing that Ferguson is in control and after hearing her threats yesterday. It just made things ten times worse

Franky's smile fades “Aw shit and what do you mean everyone dances to her tune?" she pauses for a moment and reads Ms. Miles's face in search for answers " Fuck off and you let her be in charge of you lot. What about that clown?" referring to Jake “What does he have to say about all of it"

Ms. Miles shrugs “Don’t know but Governor Stewart has just basically allowed Ferguson and her crew to do what she wants. Almost as if they have a deal or" shakes her head” I don't know but something is up with them" she says

Franky couldn't believe her ears with the overwhelming information she is receiving and it was actually quite disturbing. First Ferguson is Top Dog and proclaims to be above the screws and the Governor himself but now she has a crew? Who in the hell would want to help her?

Definitely it explained the dark and depressing atmosphere that Franky was picking up on from the inmates. All of it made sense to her

Before Franky had the chance to speak both her and Ms. Miles see Ferguson, Rebecca, Maria, Stephanie and Sonia approaching from the opposite end of the corridor. Franky carefully takes a look at each and every prisoner that Ferguson has surrounded herself with

Ferguson instantly spots Franky and the two of them were locked in an intense stare with one another. It was almost as if they were communicating to one another telepathically while crossing paths with one another

Franky nods “Nice ponytail. Makes you look decent" she watches Ferguson and her entire crew walking past her. She wondered what kind of twisted stories the Freak used to manipulate each and every member of Ferguson's crew

She even picked up some weird vibes from Sonia and Rebecca. There was something about those two women that appeared odd to Franky. She did however found Rebecca quite attractive though

What Franky didn't see after Ferguson had walked past her was the smug look on the Freak's face. Ferguson had anticipated that Franky would have ended up killing one thug in Damien's gang and ended up back in Wentworth. This is what she wanted all along and would have been a little disappointed if Franky did die like Will Jackson

Ferguson has so many things planned for Franky and would hate to see them go to waste. Luckily that didn't happen and she would allow Franky to settle in before talking to her again 

Franky shakes her head and watches Ferguson and her crew disappear around the corner before turning her attention back to Ms. Miles “I take it that is her posse"

Ms. Miles looks at Franky " Darth Vader and her storm troopers more like but close enough" she did consider mentioning Vera being a prisoner in general but allowed Doreen and the others to inform her while getting settled back in 

Franky smirks “Still got it Smiles and I'll take it from here" believing she has got all the information she needed from Ms. Miles

Ms. Miles nods “Suit yourself" she starts to walk off but stopped herself and remembered there was something else she needed to say. Ms. Miles turns around to face Franky “Welcome to Hell by the way" she then turns around and walks off

Franky headed straight over to her unit and relays that last sentence before her and Ms. Miles parted ways " Welcome to Hell" it certainly did feel like that Wentworth has become hell due to Ferguson being in charge of everyone 

She heads into H-1 and sees Boomer eating her favorite biscuits - Monty Carlos on the couch and sharing them with Maxine who sat on an arm chair while Doreen and Vera were reading magazines at the table 

Franky looks straight at Vera and almost didn't recognize Vera because she was wearing teal and her hair wasn't pulled back “The fuck are you doing here?" she wasn't angry and was more in shock

Doreen, Boomer, Maxine and Vera all looked over to find a friendly face standing in their doorway

“F...Franky?" Boomer sits up and takes a good look at Franky. She wondered if she was seeing things or not

Franky smiles at her longtime friend “Booms"

Doreen, Maxine and Boomer all get up to greet and head over to Franky to welcome her back and while they were happy but also shocked. Boomer was happier than shocked because she headed past both Doreen and Maxine to give Franky a hug

Vera kept her distance and stayed seated in her chair. Only because she wasn't close to Franky unlike Maxine, Boomer and Doreen were

Franky drops her basket to the ground and welcomes Boomer with open arms. They both embraced each other with a warm and friendly hug “I missed ya" she fights back her tears

Boomer breaks down and ends up crying while still hugging Franky " I....I...missed you too...Franky"

Doreen, Boomer and Vera smile at Boomer and Franky's reunion 

Franky grabs Boomer's face and looks her eyes onto Boomer's “Still a big sook" she joked as she sees the tears in her friend's eyes

Boomer chuckled while a few more tears escaped her eyes “You can talk. ...Just look at yourself" smiling at Franky

She has missed her best friend for a while and the only friend that looked out for Boomer back in the days where Jacs Holt was still Top Dog. Boomer didn't care what Franky did to end up in Wentworth again. She's just glad to see Franky again and that's all that matters

Franky smiled back at Boomer and the two both nodded and pressed their heads together. She is happy to be reunited with all her friends again. Except for Bea but if Bea was still alive. I’m sure Bea would be glad as well

She and Boomer both stood side by side again like in the old days and turned to face Doreen, Maxine and Vera

Franky smiles at Doreen first “Hey Dor" she then tilts her head over to Maxine “Maxie"

Doreen and Maxine smile at Franky

Franky turns her attention towards Vera who still sat at the table. She never would have expected to see Vera with them in general and thought she would be placed in protection. Despite the fact that Franky believed that Vera didn't murder Juice in the first place “Not to be rude but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in protection?"

Vera looks at Franky “Governor Stewart thought I wouldn't be at risk from the other prisoners" she says but knew it was a lie. She still wondered what Ferguson will do to her after refusing to burn Snortz's hands earlier

This is also a reason why she didn’t tell Boomer, Doreen and Maxine about seeing Franky after returning to the unit. Vera was too focused on Ferguson and what may happen to her 

Franky shakes her head in disbelief " I leave for a couple of months and everything goes to shit" trying to lighten the mood which gets the others smiling at her " Now tell me just how in the hell did Ferguson manage to become Top Dog and everything else that happened along the way"


	15. Catch Ups and Proposals

Franky Doyle sat back in her seat and went into utter silence. She has just been told everything that has happened since Bea's death with Ferguson forming a crew, Mr. Jackson's bizarre disappearance which has since been upgraded to murder, Ferguson becoming Top Dog and Kaz being transferred into the psych unit

She looks at Doreen and Maxine who sat across from her at the table in their unit. On her side were both Vera and Boomer. Franky shakes her head and relays all of the information in her mind and she still couldn't believe it. She knew that Ferguson was evil and vindictive but had no idea that Ferguson would take things this far

Doreen finally breaks the awkward silence “And that's pretty much what happened. Plus Ferguson beating another member of Kaz's group while threatening us and the screws at the same time" she looks at Franky

Vera interjects “Plus the only reason I’m here is because Ferguson killed Gambaro and has framed me for the murder. Since there, I’ve been pretty much her target" she lets out an anguished sigh

Doreen nods in agreement “We’ve agreed that we would do our best to look out and protect Vera. She's one of us"

Franky looks from Vera back to Doreen and still has yet to say anything. She's still in shock with how everything has turned to shit and Ferguson being control of everyone and everything. Franky shakes her head and truly felt like she has ended up in Hell. Wentworth hasn't been the same since Bea's death with Ferguson rising to Top Dog and it will never been the same again 

Boomer pats Franky on the shoulder “But at least we got you back aye. That has to count for something"

Maxine looks at Franky “Also it seems that Ferguson can easily defend herself in a fight. She easily defeated Kaz and Mel. Wiping out all possible contenders and after what happened with Mel.....I don't think anyone is going to challenge Ferguson" she says

Franky takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling for a bit in hopes she could find answers and possibly salvation from this nightmare " Unfucking believable" she looks back at her friends” Ferguson can't be in charge of just us and the screws. Doesn't work out that way"

Vera tilts her head over to Franky " Unfortunately that's exactly what has happened and Governor Stewart...just......just" she paused for a moment and found it almost difficult to continue speaking " lets her.....her lets her be in control" she said with disgust

Franky looked at Vera “That Governor is an idiot. Anyone with half a brain can see that"

Boomer chuckles at Franky's comment about Jake being an idiot. She always did love Franky's sense of humor and did miss it the most

Maxine half smiles at Franky “If you think things couldn't get worse or crazy it does"

Franky shakes her head and looks back at Maxine “With Vera being in here with us, Ferguson being Top Dog and a Governor that thinks he is in charge. I don't see how it can get anymore worse" folding her arms

She now understood why no one did anything to Ferguson after Bea's death. It made sense when Ferguson quickly formed a crew to protect herself but from the sounds of it. Ferguson didn't need anyone to protect her at all 

Maxine keeps her gaze on Franky “When you saw Ferguson and her crew in the corridor. Did you see a woman walking beside her with black hair?" she asked

Franky thought for a minute but really didn't take any notice from any member of Ferguson's crew. They weren't important to her but she did get a weird vibe from a few them “She wearing the same teal shirt as Ferguson?" not really too sure

Maxine nods “Yep, her name is Rebecca Widmore and she is bad news. She knows what kind of person, the Freak is but she doesn't care. Totally loyal to Ferguson's cause and not only that but Ferguson and Rebecca are in a relationship"

At the exact same time both Franky and Boomer started to laugh at the thought of Ferguson being in a relationship with someone that actually loves her. Boomer's heard it before obviously but still thought it was hilarious and Franky thought the same 

Franky shakes her head " Fuck off that's bullshit, Maxie and you gotta be pulling my tit. How can anyone ....let alone a hot girl like Rebecca fall in love with that decrepitated old fart. She'd have to dust off cobwebs for days down in Ferguson's regions"

Boomer howls with laughter at Franky's last sentence 

Doreen, Vera and Maxine weren't laughing about Ferguson and Rebecca's relationship. While they thought it was bizarre and wrong. They all knew how deadly of a team and couple Ferguson and Rebecca can be

Boomer wipes away a tear “It’s all true, Franky. Every bit of it but it is fucking nuts and this whole place might as well be a loony bin"

Doreen stares at Franky “Don’t underestimate them, Franky. There's more to them than meets the eye and the rest of her crew are just as deadly. None of them have been slotted for what happened to Mel and Ferguson dishing out threats" she warns her

Franky nods at Doreen “I know Dor but this place is depressing as hell and they can't be that bad" she looks up to see where Liz is” Hey where is Lizzy? Thought she would be in here with you lot"

Vera looks at Franky “Liz is in hospital following an assault from Sonia Stevens who has recently joined Ferguson's crew but Liz is due to be back any day now" she informed

Just when Franky thought that things couldn't get any worse. It does “Ah shit" shaking her head in disbelief

Maxine sighs and decides to change the subject slightly “So tell us what happened with you after you were released from here, Franky" she smiled " Must have been pretty busy to stay away from here"

Franky smiles at Maxine " If I’m gonna talk about my life. You might as well start boiling the kettle because it's a long story" says sarcastically

Maxine rolls her eyes “You know what I mean"

Franky smiles and nods " Yeah but how about a cuppa first?" she didn't have any problems talking about what happened with her and how she ended up back here. Knowing that she will be freed but until then. She's just going to have to survive and navigate through uncharted waters

While Maxine makes everyone a cup of tea and they listen to every detail of Franky's story from getting a job to bonding with her little sister to how she ended up back in Wentworth on demand

Maria wondered down the corridors alone after leaving her unit. She didn't want to stick around to hear all kinds of noises coming from Ferguson and Rebecca, Stephanie was over in the library and as for Sonia? She was doing her own thing

She got bored and decided to have a little fun. Maria wanted to find Jake and see if she could and try to pursue a sexual relationship with him. She couldn't help but be attracted and finding Jake incredibly charming. The way he smiles and would give Maria a wink every now and then when crossing paths in the corridors

Maria did hear the rumors of Jake being into men but there was also the fact that he used to be in a relationship with Vera. So that gave her a bit of hope and something to work with and besides. Maria isn't looking for a relationship at this stage, she just wants someone to fuck her real good and felt Jake would be the best candidate

She slowly wonders down the corridors and looking both ways at all the inmates and screws that were passing by. If she couldn't find Jake in the corridors then her next option would be to visit him in his office

Maria is a typical girl that loves to have fun, someone who is loyal to her friends and this case it would be everyone in Ferguson's crew including Ferguson herself. Plus before arriving as a prisoner, Maria loved to get high on weed every once in a blue moon

She had little success in relationships which is why Maria isn't interested in anything other than sex with Jake at this stage at least. Plus she hasn't had sex in over eight months so that's another reason why Maria is pursuing this 

Maria quietly hums to herself while walking down the corridors and not having a care in the world. Maria did feel a sense of pride and gratification after Ferguson became Top Dog because she does have some power and control but on a lower level which suited her just fine

Once she turned down the next corridor and low and behold. She sees Jake about to pass her in the corridor

Maria smiles at Jake and steps in front of him “Hey cutie" causing him to stop walking

Jake stands within inches of Maria “Hey" he casually smiles back but then looks around for no one in particular

Maria's smile grew “Relax, Ferguson isn't coming and she didn't sent me" 

Jake looks back at Maria “Really?" his eyes blink “Why? Not that I don't mind seeing you but usually Joan always wants something from me" feeling slightly confused 

He truly believed that was the only reason why Maria was standing right in front of him 

Maria giggled " Such a cutie" she's amused by Jake's antics and shakes her head " No I just wanted to see if you're interested in having a little chat with me as we walk?" she touches one of Jake's fingers

Jake felt Maria touching one of his fingers and pulls away. He can't be seen to be touched by a prisoner in public "I wish I could but being the Governor and all" he shrugs his shoulders

Maria snickers “Come on...” she reads Jake's name plate " Jake, you said it you're self. You're the Governor and you can do what you like" tempting him” Pretty please?" she gives Jake the puppy dog eyes

Jake smiles at Maria amusingly and shakes his head “You’re persistent aren't you?" he paused for a moment to think but seeing that no harm it could do he accepts “Sure"

Maria walks past Jake and motions for him to follow her as they end up walking back the same way where Jake was walking from. They started to make conversation and telling each other how their day is

Only other reason that Maria wanted to walk with Jake is to find somewhere a little private so she could attempt to pursue a relationship with him

Jake turns to Maria “Suppose neither you nor Joan has met our latest prisoner yet? Franky Doyle"

Maria looks at Jake" We have but it was very brief. When I was with Joan and the girls earlier we walked past her but didn't stop to have a chat. Although Franky or whoever she is" not really caring "did say something but was totally ignored" she replied

Jake blinked " That's odd because from what I heard. Joan and Franky have a bit of a history together"

Maria shrugs her shoulders “Ferguson hasn't said anything but I’m sure she will soon enough” smirks at Jake” Enough about her. Let’s talk about you. How did you end up working here?" she asked

She looks for an opening as she looks from door to door to drag Jake into so they could be alone together and quickly spots the door to the shower block " Perfect" Maria thought to herself

Maria knew that she would have some privacy with Jake because it's in the middle of the afternoon and no one would be having a shower at this time but she would have to get straight to the point

Jake starts to begin talking about his career in corrections and how he came to work at Wentworth but is instantly caught off guard when Maria grabs his hand and leads him into the shower block

He roughly pulls his hand away from Maria's and frowned at her “What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Maria smiles innocently at Jake “Relax, Jake. Nobody saw us, I swear" she giggles and and casually starts to twirl a string of her hair

Jake glares at Maria “its Governor and what if someone did see us. Doesn't exactly look good if one of my officers caught us" shaking his head and looks away

Maria rolls her eyes “Yeah they see you being dragged into here by me? Hmm yep that will cause problems' says sarcastically

Jake continues glaring and felt there was another reason to why Maria wanted to spend time with him and being dragged into the shower block “Just what the fuck do you want?"

Maria places a hand over her heart " Oh baby did I make you angry? I’m sorry" she steps closer to Jake and in turn Jake starts to take a step back” Let me make it up to you"

Jake continued to step back until he found himself backed into a wall. He didn't even know why he was still in here with Maria. Jake could easily call for back up or just walk out but he choose not to  
Maria presses herself onto Jake and moves her hand down to Jake's crouch and starts to rub it slowly “I want you so bad and I know you want me too. I’ve seen the way you look at me, smiling at me and taking a look at my butt behind my back" 

She continues rubbing Jake's crouch while looking at him in the eyes “It’s ok because every time you look at me. It makes me wet" she says seductively

Jake is at a loss of words and is stunned to hear this from Maria. He enjoyed the feel of Maria's hand on his crouch and he started to pitch a tent in his pants. Too excited and turned on from the seductive orange haired prisoner

Maria felt the bulge in Jake's pants and smirks at him ' Someone wants to say hello"

Jake's jaw tightens and knew he shouldn't be allowing Maria to do this but it felt so good “I can't do it. There are risks involved and my job" shaking his head repeatedly. Jake didn't want to lose job

Maria's smirk grew wider as she shoves her hands into Jake's pants and strokes his dick “It will be our little secret, Governor and no one has to know. Ferguson can make sure of that" she kisses him on the lips

Jake kisses Maria back in reply and felt that Maria did make a good point. Ferguson has already ensured that his job remains intact and it will remain that way. His judgment is now and all he wants is to bend Maria over and have his way with her

Maria breaks their kiss " You're eyes say no no but you're friend from down under says yes yes" she smirks at Jake before taking her hand out of Jake's pants

Jake blinks in confusion and stutters slightly " W...Wha...What?" he didn't want Maria to stop stroking him and yet she did “You can't leave me like this" he looks down to see his pants still pitching a tent

Plus think of the embarrassment that Jake would suffer if an inmate or a screw saw the bulge in his pants if they walked in on him

Maria heads over to the door and stops to turn around to face Jake “I can and I will" she giggled” And besides you can punish me next time"

Jake couldn't help but let out a chuckle from hearing Maria's giggle and he liked her giggle “You’re a bad girl, Hume and might have to take you up on that offer" he smirks

Maria winks at Jake “I’ve always been a bad girl, Governor" she blows him a kiss before leaving him alone in the shower block


	16. Heated Conversation

Only one day has passed since Franky's return to Wentworth and Ferguson believes that one day is more than enough for her enemy to settle back in. She now wants to have a private chat with Franky and to discuss the new order in Wentworth. Ferguson sends her second in command, her soul mate and love of her life, Rebecca to retrieve Franky

Rebecca walks down the corridors at a fast paste and has slowly adopting her own strut that she has seen from Ferguson countless times. Rebecca knew that next to Ferguson, she is the second most hated woman in this prison but she doesn't care. Rebecca embraces it which immediately shuts everyone up

She has been recently told by Ferguson on who Franky is and Ferguson's history with her. Rebecca is intrigued to meet Franky and may have an interesting conversation on the way back to her unit but just like the rest. Franky is enemy and an enemy that needs correcting

Rebecca flashes her smug smile at everyone that walks past her and acting like she is also in charge of this prison. So far she has been more than impressed with Ferguson's reign as Top Dog but does believe that Ferguson has yet to even get started and what she has just seen is only the tip of the iceberg

She flicks her hair back and soon enough she reaches her destination. Rebecca stands outside of H-1 and only sees Doreen and Maxine present. Seems like only yesterday that Rebecca had first entered this unit before having a proper introduction with Ferguson

Doreen spots Rebecca standing outside her unit from the corner of her eye “What do you want?"

“I’m looking for Franky. Have any of you idiots seen her?" Rebecca smiles at both Doreen and Maxine before looking around at the open cells to see if Franky was in any of them

Maxine stares at Rebecca “You might want to work on your manners love and take a look at yourself in the mirror"

“Whatever" Rebecca rolls her eyes as she makes her way further into H-1 “Where is Doyle hiding? With Vera or Booms perhaps?" she asks

Franky pops her head out from her cell “I’ve only been back for a day and I’m being pursued by hot girl. Not bad if i do say so myself"

“Not interested" Rebecca replied with a smile and casually flicks her hair back” Ferguson wants to see you" she tells Franky

Franky shrugs her shoulders “Well I don't want to see that bitch. If she wants to see me then she can come and see me"

“Now" Rebecca said sternly

Franky grins “Oft it's a shame that a hot girl like you is sleeping with Frankenstein. You could pick out all the others but not me" she approaches Rebecca “I’m already taken"

“I’ll pretend I didn't hear that" Rebecca said coldly and starts to mentally calm herself down. She knows that Ferguson can take care of herself but still couldn't help it but be angry at those that call her soul mate all kinds of names. Just a force of habit

Franky's grin grew wider “Actually on second thought I do need to see Queen Freak. There's so much we need to catch up on then" she walks past Rebecca and heads straight out of her unit but stops when Rebecca is still standing in H-1 " You coming or not"

“Certainly" Rebecca smiled at Franky before leaving H-1 and walks down the corridor with Franky right beside her 

Franky looks at Rebecca “Can I ask you a question?" while she couldn't understand why Rebecca would still be in love with Ferguson despite knowing her true nature. She felt the need to ask as her curiously got the better

“Sure" Rebecca says calmly and doesn't look at Franky while walking with her down the corridors

Franky briefly looks ahead to see anyone coming her way and passes them before turning her attention back to Rebecca " Why are you still with Ferguson when you know what a vindictive bitch she is?"

“Oh Franky Franky Franky" Rebecca tilts her head to Franky and smiles at her “You’re not the first to ask me that and won't be the last. I’m with Joan because we are in love and there's another side to her that neither you or anyone else knows" she says

Franky snickers at Rebecca's comment about knowing another side to Ferguson and thinking its ridiculous “There’s no other side to her, Becks. All there is a dark monster that should have died a long time ago. Especially with all the shit she's done"

She will never forgive or believe there is another side to Ferguson. Franky has seen most of the horror that the Freak has unleashed within Wentworth and knew that Ferguson won't stop until someone finally sends her to Hell 

" You're completely wrong but that is your opinion" Rebecca replied and looks away from Franky " What you and the others don't know is that me and Joan understand each other and we have a bond that is unbreakable"

She wasn't wrong with her and Ferguson having an unbreakable bond. They came into each other's lives, see their broken pasts and fixed one another. Not only are they in love but they are committed to each other forever

Franky disbelieves Rebecca and quotes her on Rebecca's last comment “Like you said. You're wrong but that is your opinion"

A few minutes later Franky and Rebecca arrived into D Block and Franky immediately recognized this unit upon entering. She's been in her countless times in the past when there was conflict between not only her and Bea but also Jacs Holt as well

Franky shakes her head and smirks “Fuck I should have known that you would be living in this unit" she glances at Ferguson who was sitting in an arm chair

She enters the unit and still looks at the Freak “From that angle, you do remind me of Jacs but we know you're far worse that Jacs ever was"she says

Ferguson looked at Franky briefly before tilting her head towards Rebecca “Thank you, Rebecca and I'll take it from here" 

" See you in a bit" Rebecca winks at Ferguson before leaving the unit and heading straight down the corridor to see where Maria, Stephanie and Sonia have gone too

Franky heads over to the lounge area and takes a seat that laid opposite from Ferguson " How much you wanna bet that you're living in Jackie's cell" she smirks " Seen any visions of her?"

Ferguson snickered silently “Still trying to be the class clown are you Doyle? Don't give up your day job" shaking her head

Franky sits back in the chair " Heard all the shit that has happened after you killed Red" she glares at Ferguson and it suddenly gets personal " How dare you take that position that rightfully belong with Red"

As much as she hated to admit it and while she is better at protecting her friends at not being in charge of the other prisoners because of how stressful and reckless she got. Franky truly believed that Bea was the best Top Dog that Wentworth has ever had

Ferguson remained unphased by Franky's sudden cold glare" For the record I killed Smith in self-defense and secondly........don't blame me for taking an opportunity when it presents itself"

She knew it was going to get personal when Bea's name was mention by Franky. It was inevitable but Ferguson didn't care. The only reason that Franky is here is because Ferguson wanted to put Franky in line and wanted it to be diplomatic but it's highly likely that this meeting will turn south

Franky shakes her head in disgust “We all knew that you've had it in for Bea since she killed Brayden and you’re a coward with the way you became Top Dog"

Ferguson stares at Franky “Really? That's interesting because you did the same thing by pitting Smith against Jacqueline Holt and turning the other inmates against her after it was believed that Jacs had killed Meg Jackson" she replies

While she did get over the fact that she has to spend the remainder of her life behind bars. Ferguson still couldn't get over how why she wasn't able to prove it was self-defense when killing Bea Smith. Surely the cameras would have picked it up and strangely they didn't

Franky doesn't respond at first and wondered if Ferguson knew if she had killed Meg Jackson but like with the intruder a few days ago killing Meg was an accident

Ferguson continues” But we both know that Jacqueline didn't kill Mrs. Jackson" she paused for a moment” It was you.....you killed her" she smirks at Franky's silence

Franky smiles and shakes her head “If we're going to talk about the Jackson's. Let’s talk about Will and what you did to him" changing the subject slightly and Franky was doing this on purpose. Not to avoid admitting that she killed Meg but to hurt Ferguson by mentioning Shane and Jianna

She leans forward in the chair slightly “Mr. J was one of the good screws and every chance you got. You tried to ruin his career with every chance you got all because of what happened to Jianna. Believing that he is the reason she died because took Shane away but it was the prisoners"

Ferguson smirks at Franky and sensed that Franky is trying to hurt her by mentioning Jianna. This is the sole reason that Bea used to bring her down as Governor but unfortunately for Franky. Jianna is nothing but a distant memory now and has no attachments towards her

Plus she still refused to believe that it was the prisoners of Blackmore that killed Jianna and not Will Jackson “I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Jianna is nothing to me anymore. She was the past but Rebecca is my present and future" she tells Franky

Franky nodded slowly “Maybe not but what about Shane? He was your last link to Jianna and you tried not once but twice to make him commit murder. First with Nils Jasper and then attempting to use him to kill Will but we know how that turned out"

She sees Ferguson's smirk fading and being replaced with a glare “Did I touch a nerve? You never gave a shit about him but guess what? I did and still do. Shane is a good kid and I knew at some point you would try to use him so during the day of your trial and after convincing him to hand me his gun. I told Shane the truth about you and what you did" she added

Ferguson still hasn't forgotten that day when Shane visited her for the last time and while she no longer cares for Shane like Jianna. It did sting for a while until Rebecca filled that void and helped her to move on

She also made a mental note to have a chat with Damien later by keeping an eye on Shane to not only make him pay for his betrayal but also to hurt Franky

The tension in the air between Ferguson and Franky in D Block that you could almost cut it with a knife 

Ferguson looks away and sighs “As I said about Jianna. Shane is nothing to me anymore, just an ungrateful little brat" she said coldly

Franky leans back and shakes her head in disbelief " Unbelievable and you just proved my point by not caring about him" while still oblivious to the fact that Ferguson has kept a closetful watch on her by using Damien and sole reason for returning to Wentworth on remand

Ferguson looks back at Franky menacingly and resents the way Franky is speaking to her “After out last encounters and with what happened to Smith. You should know better than to cross me. Bad things happen to those that defy me" 

Franky stands her ground and refuses to be intimidated “You may scare the women, screws, the Governor and Vera but not me" she replied

Ferguson raised her eyebrows curiously “You planning to stand up Doyle?" she thinks Franky is an idiot if she does plan to challenge her “Because if you are then it I wouldn't recommend it. The last time someone tried to challenge me, they failed miserably" 

Franky shrugs her shoulders “I don't know but its tempting" giving Ferguson a strong hint that she probably would challenge her. Despite hearing what happened to both Mel and Kaz

She stands up “Are we done?" 

Ferguson could see it in Franky's eyes that she has another contender in the ranks that may come after her position. No matter though. Ferguson is more than prepared to put Franky in her place or if it comes down to it....kill her

She nods in reply

Franky starts to head of Ferguson's unit but stops when she hears the Freak's voice again. She turns around to face Ferguson again

Ferguson keeps her gaze on Franky and a sinister smirk appears “Tell Vera that I’d like a word with her" remembering that she still has unfinished business with her pathetic little mouse

Franky stares at Ferguson "And If I don't" she said rhetorically and knew that she would have to protect Vera as best as she can

Ferguson didn't need to answer back at Franky verbally and continues to smirk at Franky. Letting her know that one way or another. She will use her crew to get Vera for or she would do it herself

Franky takes one last look at Ferguson before she turned around and finally leaves the unit and disappearing down the corridor. Franky hasn't officially declared herself as a contender yet but it was evident that something needed to be done about Ferguson and restoring order in the general population


	17. Next Time

Jodie Spiteri sat on the side of her bed in the psychiatric unit. She slowly rubs her arms to which she has clawed and scraped several times in self-harm. Jodie had been a victim of both physical and psychological abuse at the hands of the sadistic Freak. 

The torture went on for months until with the help of Bea; Jodie decided to make a complaint when Ferguson was still Governor

Unfortunately for Jodie and Bea, their plan had failed because during the hearing with the ombudsmen, Channing and Ferguson. Jodie became increasingly paranoid due to Ferguson being in the room, self-harming once more and Bea being placed in the psych unit herself for a short period of time. 

Ferguson made sure that Jodie was harm to her and continue to torture her until she made sure that Jodie remained in the psychiatric unit after Jodie had literally destroyed her right eye

“You’re worthless, you're pointless" Those cruel words from Ferguson had continued to plague and remain on repeat like a broken record in Jodie's mind

Even though Jodie is in the psychiatric unit and only slowly recovering. She continues to have nightmares of Ferguson entering her cell, taking her way to beat her and to make her feel worthless and that her life had no meaning at all

Jodie will never ever forget Ferguson for the cruelty she had to endure and forever destroying Jodie's self-esteem. Doctors, including Bridget would try their best to help build Jodie's confidence and to not self-harm but it never lasts

She keeps thinking to herself “What did I ever do to Ferguson? How can she be so cruel to me when I have done nothing? Nothing at all"

Despite her circumstances, Jodie does feel safe in this unit and has managed to make some social developments with some of the other prisoners. Only those that she felt comfortable with like Tasha

Jodie has recently heard that Ferguson is not only a prisoner but also Top Dog which made scared the shit out of her. Luckily for her though, she has the screws on her side to protect her if Ferguson attempts to enter the psychiatric to extract Jodie again

The door opens and standing in the doorway is Ms. Miles “You want fresh air?" 

Jodie slowly tilts her head over to Ms. Miles and nods in reply. She hops off her bed and leaves her cell. Ms. Miles closes the door behind and together they walk down the corridor in silence

She and Ms. Miles bypass the other mentally ill prisoners while on their way towards the yard. Inside the psychiatric unit, there is a small yard is only reserved for them for their safety

While on her way to the yard, Jodie recounts another night where she suffered restless abuse from Ferguson 

*Flashback*

Jodie sits down in a chair in the middle of a darkened room. She doesn't where she is because she hasn't been in this room before. There is a small window where the moonlight of the darkened sky shines in

Ferguson circles around Jodie like a shark toying with its prey before eventually devouring it. She's been psychically and mentally abusive towards Jodie for months now in her efforts to break this weakened prisoner and use her to get to Bea

She stands in front of a frightened Jodie " You're disgusting....how can you live with yourself?" she says cruelly

Jodie starts to cry while looking up at Ferguson “P....Please...Sto" she gets slapped hard across the face by Ferguson who is wearing her infamous black leather gloves

While she can take the physical pain because it was only temporary. Jodie could not take the verbal abuse from Ferguson. It was too much for her to bear and each time she is told she is worthless, pointless, disgusting, nothing and ugly it only destroyed her self-esteem and made her feel like a piece of shit

Jodie has suffered verbal abuse dating back to her childhood at the hands of her cruel and heartless mother to which would lead to Jodie to start self-harming

Ferguson leans in slightly to look at Jodie's terrified and saddened face “No man let alone a woman could ever love you. What do you matter? Hmm?" she takes great joy and delight in seeing Jodie suffer

Jodie attempts to look down to her knees but Ferguson grabs her chin roughly and is forced to look at the Freak again

Ferguson frowns “Look at me when I’m talking to you" she still has her hold on Jodie's chin

She wants to break Jodie because she wanted to use her as a pawn to attack Bea Smith and eventually have the inmates turn against Bea for not helping Jodie in her time of need. Since Bea had set Jodie up to take the fall for Franky's drug trafficking

Tears run down Jodie's cheeks as she starts to whimper “Leave me alone" she then receives another slap across the face

Ferguson smiles sadistically before letting go of Jodie's face. She moves over to a small table to grab a bowl of cold water and heads back over to Jodie. Ferguson throws the icy cold water over Jodie's face to still keep her awake and fresh

She then circles Jodie again by walking around her “You’re worthless, you're pointless, you're nothing, you're weak" she finally stops when standing behind Jodie and yanks Jodie's hair back

*End of Flashback

 

Ms. Miles and Jodie stand just outside the entrance to the psychiatric yard. She sees Jodie lost in her thoughts “Spiteri"

Jodie's eyes blink for a second which snaps her out of her thoughts and looks at Ms. Miles

Ms. Miles tilts her head towards the entrance “Go on"

Jodie looks back to the front and starts to make her way outside she. She always looks forward to going outside in the psychiatric yard for an hour before going back to her cell again

The psychiatric yard was quite similar to the yard in general but it was relatively smaller. It had the picnic benches, basketball hoop but it was hardly used by the prisoners and a small garden that was planted months ago

Jodie sees only three prisoners in the psychiatric yard today. She sees Tasha sitting to the right on a picnic bench reading a book, her eye briefly drifts to Kelly bouncing a basketball by the hoops but her one eye immediately locks onto the psychiatric unit's newest prisoner

Kaz Proctor, the former Top Dog and leader of the Red Right hand sits by herself at a picnic bench on Jodie's left side. Kaz looks down at the bench with her hands resting on the sides of her head

She continues to think about Mel and what Ferguson may be doing to her at this point in time for challenging the Freak. Kaz warned Mel and the others to stay away from Ferguson but did they listen? No and now they are going to suffer 

None of the prisoners in the psychiatric unit know what is going on general or who is Top Dog. The screws don't tell talk about it for the prisoners’ own good because it isn’t like they are going to be released back into general anyway

Jodie heads over to Tasha and sits across from her “Hey" Tasha is the only one so far that Jodie is comfortable with in befriending and liking her in general. She tried to with Kelly and some of the other prisoners but it didn't work out too well

“Hey" Tasha looks up from her book to smile at Jodie. Ever since her transfer to the psychiatric unit following her attempting suicide. Tasha has been on the mend but issues and nightmares herself being back in general and being attacked 

Jodie looks at the book that Tasha is reading “Fault in Our Stars" she reads the title "Any good?"

“So far yeah" Tasha nods “Another love story but it is a sad one though" at first she was freaked out but seeing a bandage around Jodie's former right eye but as they begin to talk and get to know each other. Tasha becomes more at ease with Jodie and sees as a normal person 

Jodie half smiles “Aren’t they always" she turns around to look at Kaz who still sat alone on the other side of the psychiatric yard” Do you know who she is?"

" That's Kaz" Tasha answers and glances at Kaz " Well at least that's what the other prisoners called her" she vaguely remembered seeing Kaz but didn't really interact with her during Tasha's time in the general population

Jodie overhead Bridget's conversation with Kaz the other day about Ferguson and Kaz's reasons for ending up in the psychiatric unit. She doesn't know Kaz but yet felt compelled to go over and talk with her

“Wonder what happened" Tasha wonders

Jodie looks back at Tasha “Tried to top herself from what I hear" she attempts to stand up and walk over to Kaz but stops when she sees Kelly beating her to the punch 

“Oh look, Kelly is making herself known" Tasha remarks and watches Kelly standing beside Kaz with a basketball in her arm

Jodie watches the interaction between Kaz and Kelly with Tasha. It appeared to the both of them that Kelly is trying to get Kaz to play ball with her. Since Kelly is constantly shoving the ball in Kaz's face and Kaz is shoving the ball away

Kelly pouts at Kaz and shoves the ball in Kaz's face again “Come on play with me. Jodie and Tasha won't" she said in a childlike voice

She stands at 5 FT 7 with short brown hair and is twenty nine years old. She has been housed in the psychiatric unit for at least three years now and suffers from Histrionic Personality Disorder

Kaz frowns at Kelly " I told you no, so fuck off" she smacks the ball away from Kelly's hands and sends it flying across the yard

Kelly glares at Kaz and slaps her across the face for being smacking the ball away from her. Before Kaz had a chance to react, one of the screws that is supervising the psychiatric yard immediately grabs Kelly and starts to drag her back inside

She tries unsuccessfully to break free from the screw's grip while yelling at Kaz ' WANNA PEICE OF ME DO YA?" she looks at the male screw and tries to wiggle her way out “Let go I was just trying to be friendly" 

Kaz watches Kelly disappear back inside and shakes her head before drifting off back to her thoughts on Mel, Tina and Allie and even Bea. She thinks she is a failure, a disgrace and a hypocrite

She still refuses to get the help she needs to start her process in getting over her depression and guilt. Even when she thinks about Mel and what is happening between Ferguson her in general. Kaz doesn't have the desire because she believes that it's pointless and if she did make an effort. She would fuck things up again

“You not going over?" Tasha asks Jodie

Jodie thinks about still going over to Kaz but after seeing Kelly's recent display and angering Kaz. She decides not to and believes it would be better to speak to Kaz later on in the week

She doesn't even know Kaz all that well yet but because of overhearing that Ferguson is the reason that Kaz is in this unit. Jodie felt drawn and compelled to go over to Kaz and talk to her about it. 

Who knows maybe she might strike up a friendship with her and possibly together they can deal with their issues on Ferguson 

Jodie sits back down and shakes her head “Nah she looks busy. Next time I will...yeah" she nodded simply, looks back at Kaz and repeats herself “Next time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Histrionic Personality Disorder is someone who seeks constant attention, can get really emotional and may be a little bit of a drama queen. Plus childish


	18. Face The Music

Rebecca smiles as she finishes pouring in hot water from a jug into a cup to finishing making Ferguson a cup of tea. She quickly grabs a spoon and stirs for several seconds before finally chucking the spoon into the sink and heads over to Ferguson with the cup in her hand

“Here you go babe" Rebecca sets Ferguson's cup down on the coffee table that is seated right in front of her girlfriend. She takes her rightful place by sitting on Ferguson's lap which is her favorite place to be

Ferguson looks at Rebecca" Thank you but you didn't need to do that" she kisses her cheek and also for the first time Ferguson nuzzles Rebecca's cheek as well

“I know but I wanted to" Rebecca smiles at Ferguson and gives her two kisses. One on the cheek and the other on Ferguson's lips “I’d do anything for my queen"

Ferguson smiles back at Rebecca “And Id anything for my queen" she knew in her heart that her relationship with Rebecca will last forever. They have a strong connection and bond that no one will ever break

She kisses Rebecca on the lips briefly

"I love you baby and nothing will ever change that. You are my soul mate, the fire in my loins and my angel. We may have met in prison but it's better than not meeting at all. I can't picture my life without you now. You mean too much to me" Rebecca says with genuine affection and wiggles closer to Ferguson

Ferguson wraps her arm around Rebecca's lower waist and holds her tightly “I love you too and I knew if we met when I was Governor and you were a prisoner. We would still be together"

She did believe that if the circumstances were different and if Ferguson was successful in proving her claims of self-defense regarding the murder of Bea and reinstated as Governor. Her and Rebecca would still be together and very much in love

“Me too" Rebecca nuzzles Ferguson's nose” We we're meant to be together and I didn't believe it before, because how can you? But this right here" she paused for a minute “You and me" she uses her finger to point at Ferguson and herself” Is defiantly true love"

Ferguson nods in agreement “You’re not wrong there" she smiles warmly at her lover and kisses Rebecca on the lips once more

“You and me forever Fergy" Rebecca giggled softly before kissing Ferguson back on the lips

For a few minutes both Ferguson and Rebecca did nothing but held each other close and giving each other soft and tender kisses. They can't get enough of each other when they are alone and always look forward to sharing intimate moments such as these. 

It was certainly a nice little break from all the chaos in the general population and Ferguson keeping things under control 

Rebecca knew right from the get go when she not only met Ferguson but also finally becoming a couple. She knew that Ferguson is the one for her despite being the opposite sex but Rebecca didn't give a damn. She loved Ferguson and that's all that mattered

“So" she says after breaking the kiss “How did your meeting with Franky go?" she lays her head back and next to Ferguson's head

Ferguson made a face to show Rebecca that the meeting went well but she was neither satisfied nor disappointed “It was fine. Doyle tried to use Jianna to get under my skin but failed miserably and she may be the next in line to challenge me"

“Really?" Rebecca widens her eyes in shock “Escalated that quickly huh" she then shakes her head and thinking how stupid Franky is “What an idiot" she says

Ferguson smirks at Rebecca's comment “I agree but don't underestimate Doyle. She's smarter than she looks and could be a worthy adversary" shakes her head "However it won't matter in the end"

She knew that while Franky didn't come right out and say that she is challenging her. Ferguson assumed Franky would step up to the plate eventually and when that day comes. She will be more than ready to beat her nemesis

“Of course not" Rebecca moves her head away from Ferguson's and smirks at her” You're Joan Ferguson, the queen of Wentworth Correctional Center and nobody can beat you"

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “You’re forgot about one thing" she says to Rebecca 

“Oh and what would that be?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson looks into Rebecca's eyes “I am the queen but I also have the love of my life, my savior and my queen....." she paused for a minute to admire Rebecca's brown eyes” Rebecca Widmore with me"

She always loved to be in control of everyone and everything. Ferguson claimed that as her birth right and it has always been important to her throughout her life. However now that Ferguson has found true love in Rebecca and has developed such a strong bond with her. Rebecca is now more important to Ferguson then just being in control of life

“Aw babe" Rebecca felt touched by Ferguson's words and smiles brightly at her” That is so sweet" she then kisses Ferguson on the lips softly

Ferguson kisses Rebecca back on her lips in reply “And it's the truth"

“Franky maybe a tough contender judging by what you've told me about her and if she is stupid enough to challenge you. We will take her down no contest" she lays her head next to Ferguson's again

From all the relationships that Rebecca has been with which were mostly men. Ferguson is the only one that not only genuinely loves her, accepts her for who she is but also made Rebecca so happy and appreciated

Ferguson leans forward to grab her cup of tea and brings it close to her mouth and already drinks half of her tea. Since it has gone from hot to lukewarm now and actually almost forgot that Rebecca made it for her

She places the cup back down on the table and as she does. Ferguson then remembers Vera and the little incident that happened between her and Vera in laundry. She has yet to think of a punishment for Vera's defiance

“What are you thinking?" Rebecca knew that when Ferguson went quiet on her. It was usually because Ferguson is thinking of something devious and clever no doubt

Ferguson softly strokes Rebecca's hair “Thinking about what to do with Vera" she replied

" Any ideas?"" Rebecca asks 

Ferguson nods " I do and I think now would be the perfect time to correct that pathetic little mouse" she thought of a perfect plan that will make Vera think twice about defying her again

Plus it's also to enforce terror on the inmates because if they step out of line then they could suffer the same fate

“I’m all ears babe" Rebecca smiles and waits for Ferguson to reveal the plan to her

Ferguson looks at her girlfriend “I need you and both Stephanie and Maria to bring Vera into the shower block. I'll find Sonia and all of you there"

“That can be arranged and you want it done now?" Rebecca asks

Ferguson nods

Rebecca smiles at Ferguson and gives her one more kiss on the lips before hopping off of Ferguson's lap and leaves the unit. She didn't need to be told twice and luckily for her. Rebecca quickly catches up with Stephanie and Maria walking in the corridors

After informing her friends on Ferguson's latest plan for Vera. They quickly headed down the corridors to make their way over to H-1. Knowing it would be the most obvious place to find Vera and Ferguson would soon leave the unit to go find Sonia 

Few minutes later, Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie stand outside H-1 with Vera already sitting at the desk reading a magazine

Franky leaves her cell now that she has successfully made her shirt into a wife beater shirt again and sees Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria “The fuck do you guys want?"

“Ferguson wants to see you" Rebecca ignores Franky and looks straight at Vera 

Vera stares at Rebecca in horror after hearing that Ferguson wants to see her. She knew what this meant and she is going to suffer for not doing what she was told

Franky blinks “What! I don’t get a hello or how do you do from you lot?" she says sarcastically while shrugging her shoulders

“Hi Franky" Rebecca smiled briefly at Franky before turning her attention back to Vera “Now" 

Franky moves over to Vera but keeps her eyes locked onto Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria “Vera doesn't need to go anywhere with you lot or see Queen Freak" folding her arms

She kept her promise to Vera that she would do her best to protect her from Ferguson and her crew. Despite the fact both her and Vera have had issues in the past and certainly knew that Vera won't be able to survive alone in general

There was no doubt to Franky that the only reason that Vera hasn't been torn to shreds simply for being a screw and Governor is because Vera was made off limits to everyone but Ferguson 

“Don’t make things worse for you than they already are" Rebecca ignores Franky again by looking at Vera

Vera feels her heart pounding while her body starts to shake in absolute terror. She didn't want to be alone with Ferguson now that Vera knows exactly what Ferguson is capable off but what choice did she have?

She had no choice or say in the matter because she didn't burn Snortz's hands by using the steam press in laundry the other day. Plus Vera suspected that Ferguson did this on purpose just to punish and terrorize her

Franky shakes her head “Queen Freak isn't getting her hands on her and neither you lot either" keeping her gaze on Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria

Stephanie smirks at Franky “If we have to drag Vera out of her after beating the shit out of you then we well"

Maria nods in agreement with Stephanie “Got that right. So either Vera comes with us willingly or by force" she says 

“Well?" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders at Vera “What’s it to be?"

Vera takes a deep breath and looks at Rebecca. She doesn't want to go through with this but also didn't want to make things worse for herself or see Franky get hurt because of her and slowly stands up from her seat

Might as well face whatever punishment that the Freak as for Vera and get it over and done with. Vera knew there is no point in trying to avoid and hide away from it forever 

Franky tilts her head to look at Vera '"What are you doing?" she asks

Vera lets out an anguished sigh and reluctantly says to Franky “I’m going with them" 

“Good girl" Rebecca smirks

Franky shakes her head “Vera, if you go with them, then Ferguson will either bash you, or have you killed. Do you really want that?" she can't believe that Vera is willing to go with Rebecca and the others

Vera looks at Franky “I don't want to but what choice do I have? Besides neither you, Anderson or Conway should suffer because off me"

Franky places her arm around Vera's shoulder “We need a little chat" she says to Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie before dragging herself and Vera into Franky's cell 

She lets go of Vera's shoulder “Listen to me and listen to me good. All of us said we would protect you because despite our differences. You are a decent person that doesn't deserve whatever shit the Freak has planned for you" she refuses to allow Vera to hand herself over

Vera nods “I know but there's no point in dragging this out and as much as I appreciate all of your support and trust me I do" she's trying to put up a brave face but isn't fooling anyone ' Besides If I am to learn how things work in general. I need to face the music"

Franky walks past Vera and shakes her head “If this was Bea or maybe Jacs" she turns around to face Vera " Then maybe you'll be let off but this is Ferguson. She shows no mercy to anyone that crosses her" she tells Vera in an attempt to make her see sense

Vera takes a deep breath and a single tear runs down her cheek “I have to do this and I would feel awful if you, Maxie, Doreen or Boomer get her hurt and besides" she shakes her head " I have to do this"

She turns around , leaves Franky's cell and heads straight over to Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie who waited patiently just outside of H-1 

“Good choice Vera and Ferguson will be pleased that's for sure" Rebecca smirks at Vera and tilts her head” Let's go" motioning for Vera to follow her and the others

Vera reluctantly follows Ferguson's crew down the corridor and starts to ponder whatever horrible fate that Ferguson has in store for her


	19. Made To Suffer

Vera reluctantly follows Ferguson's crew down the corridors and heading towards an uncertain but potentially brutal fate. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice in the matter and didn't want any of her new friends to suffer for protecting her. Vera didn't know where she was being lead to but she didn't care

She silently remarked on her long history with Joan Ferguson. Vera had idolized this woman due to her confidence, strength and Ferguson's no nonsense attitude. Plus she had also considered Ferguson as a close friend until she realized what a monster Ferguson is and being manipulated by her

Vera had to admit that she did learn a lot of Ferguson on how to take control of certain situations, stick to your gut and don't let anyone step on you or taken advantage off. It was because of Ferguson that Vera had finally developed her confidence and strength that she had lack for most of her life and it allowed to Vera to be extremely effective 

She always used to think that her and Ferguson we're a team but it all changed during the riot with Ferguson refusing to give into the prisoner's demands lead by Juice to release Bea from the slot and Juice infecting Vera with hepatitis C. When Vera learned of this from Channing it was only then that the cracks had started to form

Vera truly thought that Ferguson did care about her until she learned just what kind of woman Ferguson really is. Little did she know that Ferguson did care about her at one point their partnership would ultimately come to an end when Ferguson accused of Vera for betraying her, planting photos of Jianna, slapping Vera and demoting her from deputy

Even when Ferguson had been sent to Sinclair before being transferred to Wentworth as a prisoner. Vera still had feelings for Ferguson that never seemed to go away. Especially when Vera kept reminding herself that she had been manipulated by a monster known as the Freak but that failed

This would soon lead to Vera’s current predicament being framed for Juice’s murder and now spending the rest of her days as a prisoner. Any feelings she did have for Ferguson were gone for good after learning that Ferguson had framed Vera for the murder and kept her promise to annihilate Vera

“We’re here" Rebecca's voice snaps Vera out of her thoughts

Vera blinked for a moment and quickly observes the surroundings. She is standing outside of the shower block with Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria

“She’s waiting for you inside" Rebecca tells Vera

Vera may be putting up a brave face but she is literally dying on the inside and just wants to melt until there is nothing left off her. While she knew that she was going to receive some form of brutal punishment because this is coming from Ferguson after all. However Vera did feel that she wouldn't be killed which is another reason why she agreed to come willingly

“Go on" Rebecca tilts her head towards the door and motions for Vera to open it and step inside

This is it for Vera and there's no turning back. She wants to face whatever is about to happen and get it over with. Vera opens the door and enters the shower block first

Ferguson stands in the middle of the shower block with both of her hands rested on the lower part of her stomach with Sonia standing right beside her. She smells the fear in Vera to which she takes great delight but also she smells something else

Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria enter after the shower block after Vera and they stand around her to ensure that Vera doesn't try to escape

Vera looks at Ferguson and takes a deep breath “Get it over with" she tries to fight back the fear inside her

Ferguson stares at Vera and studies her movements and attitude “How very brave of you" she sees a small tint of that confidence and strength that Vera has built up for half a year 

Vera felt like she was being ganged up by a group of sharks that are slowly toying with their food before eventually they devour Vera "I just want it over and done with"

Ferguson had such high hopes for Vera during her days as Governor mentoring Vera but she soon learned it was all for nothing “You’re such a disappointment, Vera. It didn't need to go down this way but you forced my hand" she says

She did truly care about Vera and not only did Ferguson consider her as a friend but also had some romantic feelings for. Ferguson felt drawn to Vera because like her, Vera had a difficult childhood and they both were committed to their career in corrections

Seeing the potential in Vera, Ferguson had decided to become Vera's mentor and they worked well as a team but it would all be for nothing after Vera's betrayal

Vera looks back at Ferguson “It didn't need to go down this way at all. There was no reason for me to burn that woman's hands in laundry. She, like the other one and Mel were you're problem...not mine" shaking her head

Ferguson steadies her gaze “If I ask you to do something then you do it because i am in charge of this entire prison. Not just for the women in general but for the screws and Governor Stewart" she smirks “Such a shame that you two had to split up"

She intentionally brought up Vera's relationship with Jake to let Vera knew that Ferguson is the sole reason for splitting them up. Just a small part in her ultimate plan of annihilating Vera

Vera shakes her head in disbelief at Ferguson's comment and the fear she had slowly disappears but is oblivious to it “I knew you had something to do with it. Anything to destroy me and for what?" she blinked “for betraying you"

Ferguson frowns “You did betray me after everything I have done for you. If it wasn't for me you would have never had the courage to be Governor and be second best and a substitute" she will never forgive Vera for her betrayal

She steps closer to Vera " You're a pathetic little creature that used me for my knowledge and when you had enough. You betrayed me by helping Smith, Mr. Fletcher. Mr. Jackson and Doyle to take me down as Governor and...” she points her finger at Vera “Posting photos of Jianna" 

Vera stands her ground " I didn't post photos of Jianna.....I wasn't even working that night but of course you would blame me. After supposingly claiming that you cared about me but you didn't and after all of the horrible things you did? You weren't fit to be Governor. Hell...you shouldn't have been Governor in the first place" she says

Ferguson senses the confidence building in Vera and she had to destroy that to show Vera that she is in charge and that Ferguson won't tolerate insubordination or disrespect from anyone

Without a moment too soon and with one punch. Ferguson sends Vera crashing down to the ground. She looks at her crew “Correct her" she takes a step back to give her crew their space

Stephanie, Rebecca, Maria and Sonia start their rent less assault on Vera as they take turns in punching Vera's face, kicking her stomach and her back. Vera doesn't have time to make an attempt to fight back or recover because the punches and kicks were coming in from all different angles

Ferguson watches on with absolute delight seeing Vera suffer but simply bashing Vera isn't all the Freak has planned. She didn't take part in bashing Vera because she wasn't worth Ferguson's time

Her crew stops their assault and decides to take turns in punishing Vera individually

Rebecca grabs Vera by the collar of her shirt and punches her in the face several times until blood started to appear on her knuckles. She turns to Stephanie “Help me throw her into one of the cubicles"

She keeps her hold on Vera and instructs Stephanie to grab Vera from the other side

Stephanie nods “I’m on it" she heads over and grabs Vera's left arm and they start to drag Vera to one of the cubicles. They stop on the third shower cubicle

“On three" Rebecca says to Stephanie” One....two...three' her and Stephanie shove Vera into the third cubicle and forcing Vera to land roughly onto the cold hard floor

Stephanie and Rebecca move out of the cubicle and allow Sonia and Maria to have their chance to have their fun. Maria repeatedly starts to stomp on Vera's stomach but Sonia doesn't get involve and decides to wait

Ferguson smiles coldly at the blood and brutality that her crew has shown towards Vera and she knew that Vera's confidence has gone out of the window and would be reduced to tears once more

Maria stops her attack and gives Vera a few minutes to catch her breath before pulling Vera up by the collar and throwing her across the follow. Vera lands on her stomach within inches of Ferguson's feet

Vera is battered, bruised and covered in blood. She starts to shed tears and even pleads to the Freak to call off the attack " No....no more......please"

This is the first time in her whole life that Vera has been beaten to within an inch off her life and she didn't like it one bit. No one did

Ferguson continues to smile coldly at her pathetic little mouse “Hold her in place" she says to her crew

Maria and Stephanie grab Vera's arms and pull her up to her knees with Rebecca placing her hands around Vera's neck to force her to look at Ferguson

“No so cocky now huh bitch?" Rebecca giggles

Ferguson looks down at Vera “I didn't want to do this Vera but you forced my hand and for that you needed to be corrected but we're not done yet" she shakes her head

Vera's eyes widen in horror when she heard that Ferguson hasn't finished with her yet. What else is going to happen and even started to have thoughts of Ferguson actually killing her

She shakes her head “Please no more...Joan....I can't....please" she pleaded but it fell on death ears. The fear has now returned and this time it isn't going away 

Ferguson smirks at Vera's fear “I promised to annihilate you and I attend to keep that promise. You see" she kneels down to Vera's level” The first part in my plan was to have you imprisoned which proved to be successful but that isn't enough. The second part is to shatter your sense of security, impose terror and bend you to my will and if you step out of line..." she pauses for a moment to allow all of this information to sink in 

With Vera's eyes solely locked onto Ferguson's. She doesn't see Ferguson taking out a shiv from her pocket and holding it in her head. Vera felt like her life is flashing before her very eyes

Ferguson finally continues " Then you will receive punishment for your defiance and this is one of many but after what you displayed only moments ago" her voice becomes cold and harsh " Next time I might just kill you or I will continue to have you bashed and perhaps burn your everyday until you're literally begging for death" she looks sternly at Vera

She raises the shiv in her hand for Vera to look at it

Vera flinches at the sight of the shiv in Ferguson's hand as her heart and body trembles beneath Ferguson. She starts to think off all sorts of terrible thoughts on what Ferguson may do with that shiv

Ferguson presses the tip of the blade of her shiv onto Vera's forehead “That is only if you step out of line and I’m sure that after today you won't. However I don't think you have learnt you're lesson so it's about time I wrap this up"

She starts to slowly slice the shiv across Vera's forehead intentionally to force Vera to feel the pain. 

Vera cries in agony from the slow cut and feeling every inch of the blade cutting her skin

Ferguson removes her shiv away from Vera's forehead leaving a big cut and takes a minute to admire her handy work "Now the cheeks"

She takes her time in cutting both of Vera's cheeks to make prolong her suffering in her twisted plot to correct and bend Vera to her will. Ferguson coldly smirks at Vera's cries and pleas for Ferguson to stop 

Vera is not only battered and bruised from the vicious beating she has received from Ferguson's crew with blood stains on her face. Now Vera has three long and painful cuts on her face thanks to Ferguson's shiv

Ferguson finally takes the shiv away and lowers it while keeping her attention on Vera " Now I’m going to only ask you one time and you better give me the correct answer because if you don't? I'll just continue....got it" 

Vera nods her head under the grip of Rebecca's hands

Ferguson stares at Vera “Have you learn your lesson and will you do exactly as I say?"

Vera nods again as more tears run down her cheeks “Y....Yes....I'll do whatever y...you want" she replied

Ferguson smiles at Vera and with a single nod Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie let go of their grip and Vera collapses to the floor

She wipes the blood off the shiv on Vera's clothes “Good and I knew you would come to your senses in the end. Now you can receive medical help but only after we leave"

Vera doesn't look at Ferguson or any members of her crew and instead looks down at the floor. She has been beaten, humiliated and tortured into submission and knew she couldn't tell the screws what happened because that would make her a lagger and it would make things a thousand times worse for her

Ferguson stands up and walks past Vera as she heads to the door along with Rebecca, Stephanie, Maria and Sonia

She allows them to exit the shower block first and turns to face Vera again “Maybe next time you won't be such a disappointment" she presses the panic button and exits the shower block

Ferguson and her crew quickly walked away from the shower block and headed straight over to Ferguson's unit now that the alarm is raised

Vera curls up into a fetal position on the floor and lies in dried blood stains due to being bashed and receiving cuts to her face. She is not long found by one of the screws and is quickly taken into the medical unit


	20. Bad News

“What happened to Vera was just disgusting and Ferguson?"

Franky starts to pace back in forth in Bridget's office shortly upon entering. She had just recently left the medical unit to see the scars and bruises on Vera that will take at least a couple of months to disappear. She knew she should have tried harder to make Vera stay

Everyone in Wentworth including both the screws and Governor Jake had heard about Vera's brutal attack and no doubt it came from Ferguson and her crew. However with no official evidence with Vera refusing to say who actually attacked her after lying about. No one could do anything but even if she did lag. It probably wouldn't have made much off a difference

Ferguson is in complete control of everyone and everything in Wentworth after she defeated Mel and made that public speech. The screws assumed that Jake would shut her down but much to their dismay and astonishment. He did absolutely nothing and he wasn't really in a position to do so

Bridget closes the door and turns to face Franky “I heard what happened and you're right. It's disgusting but you said that Vera left with Ferguson's crew willingly?" she raised an eyebrow

Franky stops pacing and looks at Bridget “She didn't want to do it but she said that she had to do it. I should have stopped her" shaking her head and starts to pace back and forth again

Bridget heads over to her chair and sits down “There was nothing that you could have done, Franky. Vera thought she was doing what was best but obviously that didn't work out too well for her" she says 

Franky sighs deeply before running her hand through her hair “Ferguson is......I don't even know what to say anymore" she turns to Bridget and sarcastically smiles “There’s no end to what that bitch is capable off"

She walks over to the chair that laid opposite from her girlfriend and sits down " First she has Vera bashed and then shivs her entire face?" she looks at Bridget trying to find some answers to Ferguson's madness and brutality 

Since no one in Wentworth could prove or much less know by now that Franky and Bridget are still a couple. They use their time together wisely with Franky pretending to have issues readjusting to prison life and Bridget giving her tips

When really it's the only time they got to spend some quality time with one another

Franky shakes her head and sits back “What kind of a sick mind does that. I’ve seen some fucked up shit with Jacs punishing the girls but nothing like this"

Bridget stares at Franky and still wonders how she is actually re-adjusting to prison life once again. She knew that Franky hated being in Wentworth and when Franky was finally released. Bridget saw how happy Franky was and that made her happy but then it all went up in flames

She knew that Franky didn't purposely kill the intruder on purpose and it was all in self-defense but why an intruder was coming after Franky was somewhat of an enigma. Bridget tried to work out who would want to hurt Franky but couldn't find any answers

Bridget keeps her gaze “How are you? Really?" she knew that Franky isn't the type to openly share feelings or troubled thoughts. Even if it was Bridget

Franky meets Bridget's gaze. She wanted to pretend that she was alright and that nothing bothers her but that's a big fat lie. Being back in this “shit hole" and being separated from her family was really tough but is unable to lie

When Franky looks at Bridget and sees the sincerity and the persistence in her girlfriend. She takes a deep breath “I feel like I had my heart had been ripped out and thrown into a blender" she fights back the tears

She didn't deserve to end up back in prison and made it her life goal to never come back. Franky had everything she ever wanted when she was released. A job that she loved, hot girlfriend and a family

Now that she's back in Wentworth. Franky felt like shit and the thought of not spending time with her little sister was actually killing her. Especially with all the possible thoughts and Tess wondering where her big sister is and why she can't see her

Bridget knew she couldn't get too close to Franky because if anyone discovered her relationship with Franky then her career is over. Bridget couldn't careless but with all the damage that Ferguson has done and with Franky as a prisoner again. She had to be cautious

She sighs “Fuck it" she quickly gets up, moves over to her window to blinded the shades and once that was done. Bridget headed over to Franky to give her a hug and Franky immediately throws her arms around Bridget

Franky buries her face into Bridget's shoulder and still fights back the tears “This is so fucking wrong, Gig. It's all messed up and because of that prick. I’m back in this shit hole and away from Tess" she wished she knew who sent the attacker after her so Franky could kill the prick herself

Bridget holds Franky close and slowly rubs her back. It killed her to see Franky completely destroyed because she knew how hard Franky worked to make a life for herself “I know babe, I know"

Plus she knew how happy and elated Franky was when she started to bond and spend time with her little sister. Next to herself, Tess is Franky's whole world but now it has been blown into smithereens “Have you made contact with them?" she asks

Franky pulls back and shakes her head “I can't do that. I can't have anyone else, let alone the Freak knows about them. If she knew......." she paused for a moment to let that thought stick in

She remembered when first meeting Bea and hearing about her daughter who would soon be caught up in the mix with Jacs Holt's son, Brayden. Knowing how that turned out, Franky quickly made a decision to keep her family life private to everyone else except for her friends in H-1

Franky could not and will not imagine the possibility if Ferguson somehow knew about Tess and her father. She didn't know for sure if Ferguson did have back up on the outside but Franky isn't going to take that risk

Bridget nods and completely understood what Franky meant by that " Understandable but I’m sure they are would like to know what's going on with you. Especially, Tess" 

She's only seen Tess a couple of times with Franky and did grew quite fond of her

Franky sniffs and wipes away a tear before it could run down her cheek and starts to think for a moment “Could you talk to them? Let them know what's going on without all the bullshit in here of course"

Bridget smiles at Franky “Of course I will" she continues rubbing Franky's back” Anything you me to say personally to Tess?" she wondered

Franky nods " Tell her that I love her, I miss her and she will see me again really soon" she still has hope that when the day of her trial comes. Franky won't be imprisoned and it was nothing more than self defense

The only thing that Franky wanted more than anything right now is to see her sister and just be alone with her. She wanted to see Tess smiling and hearing about how good her day was at preschool but for now Franky would have to wait

Bridget continues smiling “I can do that baby" she says softly before giving Franky a quick kiss on the lips and starts to move away but feels Franky grabbing her arm 

Franky smirks at Bridget “Can’t leave yet, Gidget. Not without this" she leans in and passionately kisses her girlfriend on the lips. She knew she found the perfect woman for her when meeting Bridget

Sure she had some flings in the pass and a potential relationship with Erica but they were nothing compared to Bridget. Franky is grateful and lucky to have Bridget who has been kind, passionate and supportive towards her. Bridget isn't just Franky's girlfriend; she's her mentor and best friend in life

Bridget doesn't move away or pull back as she passionately kisses Franky back and giving in to temptations a little bit. They wrap their arms around each other while keeping their kiss, soft, passionate and sweet

After a few minutes, Bridget finally pulls away " Ok I think that's enough for now" she wanted to place Franky on her desk and to fuck her but can't exactly do that in a public place much less in a prison. Especially when they are on different sides of the bars

Franky smirks and shakes her head “You’re such a tease. Giving me all that honey and then to pull away like that. My heart is breaking" places her hand over her chest

Bridget laughs before heading to the windows to unblind the shades and sitting back down in her chair “Well it's going to have to wait until after you're trial" she smiles at Franky " You're not the only one that's feels hurt"

Franky rolls her eyes at Bridget " Yeah yeah Gidget. Just wait until I have you on my bed back home. You're going to wish you didn't tease me then" her smirk widens

Even though she still continued to have thoughts about standing up and possibly challenging Ferguson for the Top Dog role. Franky didn't want to ruin this good moment and did feel that Bridget had similar thoughts. For now that can all wait and they can just enjoy the time they have before Franky has to leave

Bridget gives Franky a wink “We will have to wait and see won't we?"

Elsewhere in Wentworth, Liz Birdsworth has finally returned from the hospital after suffering a brutal attack by Sonia two months ago. She wasn't looking forward to returning and facing Sonia again

Liz had been promised that if she had given a false confession to Detective Don about Sonia confessing that she did murder her best friend. Liz would have an early parole and be released but obviously that didn't happen. As soon as she had given that confession, Don had just left her high and dry

She was obviously hurt by Don's betrayal and being used but also blamed herself for allowing herself to be played. Liz had been trying her best to avoid Sonia's questions for months on where she was or why she lied about certain things

Liz had to use every tool she could think off to get Sonia off her case and it worked for a while until Sonia found that Liz is the reason she is sentenced to life imprisonment. Liz had concerns in the past about Sonia and seeing bizarre scenes from her. Such as when Sonia had shaved Maxine completely bald with Sonia talking about it as a rebirth off some sorts

She would then be brutally attacked in her cell before the screws had managed to pull Sonia away and place her in the slot. Liz did have thoughts about going into protected but trusted Maxine, Boomer and Doreen enough that she will be protected from Sonia

Liz did have regrets for betraying Sonia and yet she felt she did the right thing because there was something about Sonia that seemed off. After being led inside and going through the usual routines and deciding to no go into protection. She is then escorted back to her unit with one of the screws

As she headed down several corridors. Liz picked up on the tension and unhappiness from both inmates and screws alike. Something is definitely wrong and it wasn't just because of Vera being a prisoner. Liz heard about Vera murdering Juice, and being imprisoned, but that wasn't it, no, it was something else

When Liz turned down the last corridor that lead to her unit. She immediately sees Sonia from the opposite end off and that they were about to cross paths. Luckily for Liz, she had a screw to keep Sonia at bay for now

Sonia is pleased that Liz has finally returned and she can now make arrangements with Ferguson to let her finally have her revenge. Sonia stares at Liz before walking past her ' Welcome back, Elizabeth"

Liz felt a chill running down her spine when she sees the cold glare from Sonia and the insincere greeting. She headed past Sonia and believed that bad things are going to happen when they meet again

Few minutes later and after telling the male screw that he can leave. Liz finally returned to her unit and sees both Doreen and Maxine present. Unware that Franky and Vera are both living in H-1 with her

Doreen spots Liz coming in from the corner of her eye “Liz" she tilts her head to get a good look at her longtime friend and smiles “So good to see you again"

Liz smiles back “Hey Dor and good to see you again too" she walked over to Doreen and the pair both hugged each other

Maxine heads over to Liz and Doreen “We missed you but you certainly picked a hell of a time to come back"

Liz breaks her hug with Doreen and heads over to Maxine “I tried escaping on foot but when that didn't work. I tried to persuade the nurses to keep me in a little longer but what can you do" she shrugs her shoulders before hugging Maxine

Maxine laughs" Oh well maybe next time"

Liz nods “Yeah" she steps back after her and Maxine finished their hug” So what's been happening around here while I've been away?" she looks at both Doreen and Maxine

Maxine and Doreen both looked at each other for a moment to see who will be the one to tell Liz about all the chaos and drama that has unfolded with Ferguson being Top Dog to Vera living with them in general to Franky's return

Liz notices the tension between Doreen and Maxine judging by their stares “What’s going on?"

Maxine nods at Doreen “You can tell her"

Doreen looks back at Liz and says the first thing that pops into her head. She wanted to start off by telling Liz some good news “You’ll never believe whose back with us" she says

Liz blinks “Who love?"

Doreen takes a deep breath " Franky"

Liz raises her eyebrows in complete surprise “Franky’s back?" she couldn't believe it and assumed that Franky would never be the type to end up back in Wentworth with her, Doreen and Boomer

Not that she didn't mind seeing Franky again but initially thought that she wouldn't see Franky again

Doreen nods " Yeah and it's a long story" she along with Maxine would spend the rest of the afternoon telling Liz everything that has happened with Ferguson, Mel, Sonia, Kaz, Vera and Franky when she was still recovering in hospital at the time


	21. Honoring The Deal

*Flashback - Two Months Ago*

Liz Birdsworth finished reading the last page in the NW magazine which tells about all the latest gossip and drama within entertainment and the actors. She sets the magazine down, stands up and heads over to the counter to make herself a cup of tea

She's alone in her unit which suited her just fine. After Liz makes her drink, she would head over to the phones to call her daughter and have a bit off a catch up. It wasn't easy for Liz when her daughter had been transferred as a prisoner from Wentworth to a farm prison. She didn't even want Sophie to be in prison in the first place but as the saying goes....shit happens

For a while, Liz and Sophie had a bit of a distant and difficult relationship. Due to Liz being away in prison for most of her daughter's life and Sophie had grown to resent her mother but before Sophie was transferred. She and Liz had finally managed to move on and have a great relationship with regular contact by phone

Liz pulls out a cup and begins making herself a cup of tea by placing the tea bag in and boiling the hot water in the jug. She couldn't believe how foolish she was by letting herself being played by that manipulative detective. All he wanted from Liz is to make a false confession from Sonia to put her behind bars for the rest of her life

Once he had gotten what he wanted, he practically left in a hurry and never saw Liz again. The promise to Liz of having an early parole was nothing but a lie. If things weren't bad enough, she has tried her best to make sure that Sonia doesn't find out that she is the reason for her imprisonment. This wasn’t easy half the time because Sonia could see through some of Liz’s lies but never the one to give up. Liz manages to turn things around for now at least

She did have regrets for making that false confession but after seeing that strange display of Sonia shaving Maxine's hair off and talking about it as if it's a rebirth. Plus Sonia getting more cautious and actually watching Liz sleep at night. Liz had a feeling that there was something not right about Sonia and perhaps maybe she actually did kill her best friend after all

Liz doesn't even notice that she's being watched by Sonia who is standing right outside their unit

Sonia looked calm, cool and collective on the outside but on the inside she is really livid with Liz and hurt. She finally figured out that the only reason she got life imprisonment at her trial due to a confession to which she never confessed at all came from Liz. 

It made sense because for months and months before her trial. Sonia had been asked repeatedly by Liz about her life, husband and her friend. Every time Liz asked, Sonia started to grow suspicious of her friend but believed that Liz wouldn't do that to her. Liz was a good woman and very likeable to all of the women in Sonia's eyes

Sonia continues watching Liz from a distance and continues to take in deep breaths to keep herself under control. She couldn't believe she had been betrayed by a friend whom she trusted but it happened and Sonia is going to make Liz pay for her betrayal

Liz turns around to see Sonia standing by the entrance and got a small fright “You scared me love, you wanna a cuppa?" she asked with a smile

Sonia nods “Yes please" she enters the unit slowly and unknown to Liz. Sonia is carrying a shiv that is concealed in the fabric arm part off her teal hoddie 

Liz looked cautiously at Sonia “You alright love?" 

Sonia half smiles " I’m fine, Elizabeth" she stands by the table 

Liz nods “Right oh" she turns around and begins making Sonia a cup of tea. She knew well enough by know how Sonia likes her tea

She felt Sonia's dark eyes piercing into the back of her head and into soul which sent a cold chill down her spine

Sonia continued to take in deep breaths but seeing Liz right in front of her and in Sonia's opinion. Liz is mocking Sonia for being such a fool into trusting her and because of that. Sonia has lost her company and her freedom 

She watches Liz “What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" she asked

Liz tilts her head to look at Sonia ' Well after this, I’m going to use the phones to talk to Soph but after that?" shrugs her shoulders “I’m not sure"

Sonia moves away from the table and slowly approaches Liz while still having a firm grip on her shiv. She also heard that it isn't the first time that Liz has lagged to which infuriated Sonia even more " How in the hell is Liz still alive or better yet how can anyone like this bitch?" she thinks to herself

Liz doesn't see Sonia approaching her from behind and continues to make the tea “How about you love? What do you have planned?"

Sonia stops within ten feet from Liz “I’m not sure but I’ll think off something" she lowers her hand that is gripping the shiv to be shown in plain view

She will wait until Liz turns around to face her

Liz pours in the hot water to both hers and Sonia's cups. She feels slightly uncomfortable now but she has no reason to be worried. She's done enough to keep Sonia off her radar and yet she still felt unease by being alone with Sonia

She keeps telling herself that it's all in her head and Sonia doesn’t know anything. Liz would then place the jug back down and stirs both cups before throwing the spoon into the sink. She turns around to see a cold glare from Sonia and even spots the shiv in her hand

Sonia shakes her head in disgust “It was you.....all this time....it was you"

Liz blinks and pretends to play dumb “What? What did I do and what are you doing with that shiv?" she looks worryingly at Sonia

Sonia snarls “Don’t fuck with me, Elizabeth. You fucking dobbed me in" she raises the shiv and points it at Liz” I trusted you, considered you as my best friend and what did you do? Huh" she moves closer “You make a false confession to that fuckwit and I get life. I've lost everything"

Liz steps back but immediately bumps into the counter with her arms raised “Put the shiv down, Sonia and actually think about this... Why would I do that?" she pretends to trick Sonia once again but this time she feels that it won't work

She sees the anger and hurt in Sonia's eyes

Sonia closes in the gap between herself and Liz “Stop playing the innocent with me and making me look like a fool. You pretended to be my friend in order to extract information from me about murdering my friend and when that asshole couldn't get it? He makes you make a false confession and that would be enough"

She presses the shiv into Liz's stomach " I should have seen this coming because this isn't the first time that you've lagged isn't it Elizabeth? You've done it before which got you early parole so you thought why not do it again" she says bitterly at her former friend

Liz knew that at this point there is no reasoning with Sonia or talking her way out of her situation this time. Sonia means business with that shiv that is now slowly digging into the stomach and Liz only has one chance to make it out alive"

Her silence had said it all and pretty much confirmed to Sonia that she did in fact lagged and betrayed her

Liz immediately punches Sonia across the face and shoves her back to take the shiv away from her stomach. She then tries to make her escape by running but Sonia quickly catches Liz and places a hand on Liz's stomach

Sonia attempts to get a firm grip and drag Liz back but received received a slap across the face and stumbles back again. Liz starts to run out of the unit but before she could make to the exit. Sonia pulls Liz by the back off her teal hoddie and drags her back in

She doesn't waste any time or give Liz any chance to make another attack as she slams the shiv into Liz's stomach. Sonia takes out the shiv and stabs Liz in the stomach again making her wound bigger and deeper. 

Blood starts to seep out, staining Liz's clothes, Sonia's and even the floor as well

Liz is in terrible pain from receiving not one but two stab wounds. Sonia takes out the shiv and shoves Liz's to the floor making her land roughly. Sonia drops the shiv and climbs onto of Liz

Sonia glares at Liz " Enjoy Hell you miserable, lying cunt" she punches Liz's face several times using both of her hands to grab Liz's neck and proceeds to choke her until she dies

Boomer, Maxine and Doreen arrived back into the unit after spending a couple of minutes outside in the yard. They see Sonia attempt to kill Liz and immediately spring into action to help their friend

Maxine easily pulls Sonia off from Liz and keeps a firm grip as Sonia tries to break free 

Sonia continues glaring at Liz while trying to wiggle and break free from Maxine's arms “LET ME GO. Elizabeth betrayed me and for that she needs to die" she says coldly with bloodlust in her eyes

“Fucking hell' Boomer looks at Sonia “I knew you were a fucking psycho"

Doreen immediately pushes the panic button 

* End of Flashback 

 

Sonia hasn't forgotten that moment when she tried to kill Liz but failed miserably and ended up in the slot for a couple of weeks. Looking back at it, Sonia believed she was careless and stupid because she didn't think through her plan long enough. Sonia was too caught up in her emotions and that's why she failed

However things are completely different now or so it appears to be. Sonia only joined Ferguson's crew and gave Ferguson her loyalty in exchange to finally exact her revenge on Liz. Plus now that Ferguson is in charge off everyone, Sonia won't have anything to worry about and will succeed this time around

Sonia doesn't waste any time by quickly making her way over to Ferguson's cell. She only sees Rebecca sitting on the couch reading a magazine at this time “Where’s Ferguson?"

“Hey Soniz" Rebecca lowers the magazine and smiles at Sonia “Joan is in her cell. Which is down at the very end" she points to the fourth cell with the door completely closed. Rebecca wasn't with Ferguson this time because Ferguson wanted time alone to think about her plans for both Vera and Franky

Sonia nods “Thank you, Rebecca" she then heads straight over to Ferguson's cell like a woman on a mission. She stands by the door and sees Ferguson sitting in the side of her bed looking straight at the wall

Knock knock knock

Ferguson slowly tilts her head over to see Sonia looking at her in the small window on her door and motioned for Sonia to enter by nodding

Sonia opens the door and stands by the doorway “Elizabeth is back from hospital" she says and hopes that Ferguson will keep her promise

Ferguson sees the hate in Sonia's eyes and the determination to have her revenge on Liz and while she couldn't care less about Liz or Sonia's beef with her. Ferguson has seen how loyal Sonia had been to her and the crew and for that she will be rewarded

Sonia stares at Ferguson " I hope you're going to keep your word because Elizabeth doesn't deserve to live.....not after what she did" shaking her head “I’ll be in this crew no matter what because I like everyone far better than Maxine's. That hasn't changed"

She needed to be absolutely sure that Ferguson will keep her word and help her by getting Liz alone to finish off her enemy once and for all “Plus I like the way you do business. It's very interesting and a breath of fresh air to say the least" she added

Sonia has grown to respect Ferguson but if she doesn't keep her word then there will be hell to pay and Sonia may just go after Ferguson but can't do anything until she has an answer

Ferguson doesn't take her eyes off from Sonia and measures her words carefully " I meant what I said when we first met. You will have you're chance to kill Birdsworth. You've proven your loyalty to me and I thank you for that. Now it's time I honor our agreement"

She sees the sincerity in Sonia when Ferguson heard that Sonia will still continue to be a part of this crew no matter what. It didn't bother her if Sonia decided to leave right now because Ferguson can easily replace her but Sonia is loyal and a keeper

Sonia is pleased that Ferguson has kept her promise to her “Thank you, Joan" she can now start planning her next and final assault on Liz

Ferguson smiles “You’re welcome. Just tell me when you want to set a date to kill Birdsworth and I'll make it happen"


	22. Chance

Stephanie and Maria sat oppositely from each other in the library which is now considered their favorite hangout when they aren't hanging out with Ferguson or following orders. It wasn't much but then again, Stephanie and Maria are in a prison and they have to make do with what they got until they are released

Their conversation had ranged anything from the latest rumor or attack in general to the sudden return of Franky. Stephanie and Maria had heard stories of Franky's first run as a prisoner and her encounters with Fergusons and they decide to share their views on what they have seen so far

Maria folds her arms " So what do you think about Franky? She's somewhat off a legend around here" she said that as if Franky being a legend was ridiculous despite only seeing her once

Stephanie shrugs “Not sure to be honest. She and Ferguson have a history so it's likely that Franky may challenge her at some point"

Maria nods “True that but if Franky does challenge Joan then she is going to crash and burn. Just look what happened with Mel" she says

Stephanie smiles at Maria's comment " Oh yeah that was a good one. Mel challenged Ferguson like what? During the morning and shortly before dinner on that same day. Mel got her ass whooped and failed"

She always got a kick out of Ferguson planning her assaults and being a part of them but the incident with Mel had to be Stephanie's favorite by far. Ferguson had only planned it for like an hour or two and then they went out and took control

Plus Stephanie would never forget the looks on all of the screws faces when Ferguson said that she is in charge of everyone on and dishing out threats to anyone that opposes her

Maria smiles back and nods again " Chances are that will happen with Franky......that's if Ferguson wants to finish Franky off that quickly again" she didn't really care if Franky will challenge Ferguson because it wouldn't matter in the end

Her main thoughts had constantly drifted to Jake and when they would start sleeping with each other. After what happened with Maria teasing Jake in the shower block and leaving him there till his bulge went down. She wondered what Jake may do to her the next time they meet

Stephanie shakes her head “I don't know, Maria. We don’t know Franky well enough to know if she will be easy to get rid of “she sits up straight so she doesn't slouch “I’m not saying that Ferguson can't beat her. She will but I don't think we should underestimate Franky...at least until we know for sure"

She had always had that constant throughout her life to never underestimate her opponents when entering a competition. Whether it was playing a game of Netball back in her school days or video game. Stephanie would always make sure to test the waters and feel the opponent out first

Maria smirks " Why is that Steph?" she leans closer " Do you know something me or the other girls don't know?" she pretends to look to both sides so no one is listening before looking back at her friend " Do you have the hots for Franky and secretly fucking?" she teased

Stephanie smirks back at Maria “How did you guess?" and snickers “Nah I’m just saying we shouldn't judge until we are absolutely sure. Ferguson would want to do the same"

Maria nods and sits back “True" she pretends to still think that Stephanie does have a crush or something going on with Franky” It's fine, you're secret is safe with me" she winks

Stephanie smiles and pulls the fingers at Maria “Speaking of crushes, how did it go with Jake? Huh I bet he ran for the hills"

Maria laughs “It went well actually..... Jake has fallen for my charms and now he can't get enough of me" she starts twirling a string of her hair with her finger

She couldn't wait to meet Jake again and see her theories about Jake being good in the sack will be proven correct. Maria had no doubts about that and couldn't wait to see how Jake will pay her back

Stephanie raises an eyebrow curiously “Seriously? I thought he wouldn't have given up that easily since he is meant to be a Governor and all"

Maria shakes her head “He tried but in the end it didn't work. You should have seen what I did to him in the shower block" she replied

Stephanie pulls a face to show that she isn't interested in hearing Maria and Jake having sex " No thanks....too much information" holding her hand up in Maria's face

Maria giggles “No it wasn't anything like that and besides” she frowns “What kind of girl do you take me for. All I did was give him a taste of what's to come"

Stephanie lowers her hand and smiles “Like what?" she asked

Maria smirks “Gave him a half a hand job before leaving him with a raging hard on the showers"

Stephanie starts to chuckle but it turns into a roar of laughter. She could only imagine the humiliated look on Jake's face 

Maria smiles at Stephanie but her eyes turned to the three prisoners that have entered the library and were making their way towards the back. She could only recognize the woman in the middle with black hair and blue shades. This is none other than Jade Slater

She remembered seeing Jade in the yard talking to Ferguson on the same day that Mel challenged her. Maria picked up that the conversation had been pretty serious judging by the look on Jade's face and assumed it was Ferguson giving her a warning

Maria looks back at Stephanie “Hey" she tilts her head to the side for Stephanie to watch Jade and her crew heading to the back of the library “Remember her?"

Stephanie tilts her head slightly and sees Jade talking to two other girls in the corner " Oh yeah, Ferguson talked to her the other day" she remarked

Maria nods and kept her eyes on Jade “Yeah and I think Ferguson warned her" shrugs shoulders" I don't know but it seemed pretty serious"

Stephanie looks back at Maria “What are you thinking?" she asked

Maria doesn't look at Stephanie “I’m thinking we should see what Jade and the others are planning in the corner. It could be something that Joan may disapprove off" she finally looks back” After all, Joan did say to keep an eye on the women when we aren't bashing Vera or whoever"

Stephanie nods in agreement " Worth a look and I'll go check" she stands up from her seat and makes her way down one of the aisles that were close to where Jade is with her crew

She hears Jade talking and to ensure that Jade doesn't know that she is being spied on. Stephanie pretends to look on the shelves for a good book to read

Jade stands in the corner with her crew looking like they are up to no good and were conspiring on something or someone ' I’m not going to let Ferguson tell me what to do" she says quietly " If that bitch thinks she can stop me from bringing in drugs she can forget it"

Stephanie moves closer so she can hear properly while keeping her eyes on the books in the shelves

“The women are looking a bit edgy and could do with a break from that Freak running things" Jade's second in command with black hair tired into a ponytail named Tara says

Jade nods “I know and that’s why I’m gonna giving it to them. We will just have to be smart about it and I have a contact that will start bringing in the drugs for me on Friday"

Stephanie headed straight back to Maria so that she wouldn't be spotted by either Jade or her crew now that she knows that Jade is planning

Maria looks at Stephanie “Well?"

Stephanie stands beside Maria but doesn't sit down “Jade is planning to bring in drugs this Friday" she answered

Maria shakes her head and makes a “Tsk tsk" noise " Joan won't be happy about that and is against bringing in drugs"

Stephanie nods “I know and we should go tell her now before Jade has a chance to even bring in a single gear" she says

Maria stands up from her seat, leaves the library with Stephanie and they both start to head back to their unit to report to Ferguson

Meanwhile in the medical unit. Vera is still recovering from her brutal injuries that she suffered from Ferguson and her crew from yesterday. She was told to stay for at least two days under observation 

The brutal attack and the cuts to her face have made a lasting impression on Vera and it's shown a side to Ferguson that she hasn't seen before. Someone who so sadistic, brutal and enjoyed watching inflicting pain to Vera

Franky has kindly given her time to visit Vera in the medical unit and to see how Vera is coping with the bruises and cuts. She had no doubt in her mind that once Vera is cleared to return to their unit that she should go into protection. It's for her for her own good

She uses the spare seat by the bed to sit down with arms folded. Franky still couldn't get over how Ferguson had brutally attacked her. Seeing the bruises as well as the cuts on Vera's cheeks and forehead “How are you coping with this? Honestly"

Vera sits by the edge off her bed dressed in a clean teal clothes ' Not well" she shakes her head before looking at Franky " It's like a nightmare that won't go away" she still has flashes of the attack and Ferguson's cold smile

Franky sighs deeply " You should not have gone with them but it wouldn't have made a difference anyway" it sickened her to see just how cruel Ferguson can be up close and still mentally kicked herself slightly for not going with Vera or forcing her to stay with her

Vera looks way from Franky and down to the floor” I just wanted it over and done with but" she paused for a moment and takes a deep breath to calm herself down” I didn't know....I didn't know"

She figured when she did agree to go with Ferguson's crew and heading into the shower block that Vera will get bashed but had no idea it would be painful. Plus being shived at the same time and now is in constant fear from the Freak

Vera has to do exactly what Ferguson tells her to do because if she doesn't then she would wish she was dead and because of the Freak's threat. Vera has kept that part quiet to Franky and everyone else

Franky can see the pain and fear in Vera's eyes “You have to go into protection, Vera. It's the only way to guarantee you're safety. Me, Maxie and the others will do our best but Ferguson is fucking devious and will get to you one way or another"

She knows it's the only way to ensure that Ferguson can't harm Vera or use her in some kind of twisted plot for either herself, Franky or the others in the general population

Vera lifts her head up and looks back at Franky “Don’t you think I want to? I tried pleading with Governor Stewart, when I arrived to put me into protection but he refused. Saying I would be a hero after killing Gambaro which I didn't" shaking her head

Franky nods “I know you didn't kill Juice. It wasn't you because you don't have it in you to take another person's life and trust me" she gives Vera a stern look “You don't want to have it on your conscious....ever"

While killing Meg Jackson and the intruder were purely accidental. Both of those incidents will forever stick in the back of Franky's head. She wished she could take them back while killing the intruder was in self-defense but still

Vera half smiles at Franky and felt relieved to hear Franky say that. Sure, Doreen and the others all believed her but to actually hear that from Franky had meant a lot to Vera “Thank you"

Franky leans back in her seat “I’ll talk to the Governor and see if i can get him to change his mind about putting you into protection. He can't be afraid of Ferguson; he's in charge of this prison"

Vera shakes her head “No that's fine" she knew that if she were to be transferred then Ferguson will know and will come for her at some point. Making her situation even more worse" she believed when Ferguson said that she is in charge of everyone and has all the power at her disposal

She wanted to go into protection but it wouldn't do her any favors with Ferguson or herself because it's an isolation unit and while she would be safe. Vera would not only miss the company of her new friends but also wonder when Ferguson will be coming for her

Vera remembered the last riot that involved her infection and Bea escaping from the slot thanks to Juice and a few other prisoners. If Bea can do that then Ferguson will use her power to break Vera out of protection and torture her again

She takes a deep breath “Besides, Ferguson has already had her fun with me and I doubt that she will come after me again" she says half convincingly

Franky stares at Vera “You don't know that for sure. What if Ferguson asks you to kill and you refuse? Protection is the best place for you and I really don't think that you can cut it in general. I’m not saying that to be mean....I’m just being honest"

Vera looks at Franky “I know and it's the truth but I can learn can't I. Smith was a late bloomer and I could be as well. Tell you what...If Ferguson does want something from me that I just can't do then I'll go into protection" trying her best to convince Franky to not talk to Jake

She uses her hand to flick the hair from the front out of her face “Besides you, Maxine, Boomer and Doreen can teach me. I can survive in general; if Ferguson can then I can as well"

Franky doesn't like Vera's comment and thinks it's too risky. She does genuinely care about Vera and may consider her as a friend but with Ferguson running things as Top Dog? She doesn't like their chances “Vera, I don't know. I still think Protection is the safest bet" she says 

Vera moves closer to edge of the bed “All I’m asking is a chance. Just to be absolutely sure and if Ferguson does ask and I can't cut it. Then I’ll leave" she said this for two reasons. One is to actually see if she can survive in the general population and the other is to not make Ferguson angry than she already is with Vera

Franky still doesn't like it but she is willing to give Vera one chance " Ok but if you're with me then you do as I say and listen to me, Maxine, Dor, Liz and Booms closely. If i get so much as a sniff that Ferguson has something planned for you or whatever. You're going"

She had to admit that Vera had balls for actually not giving up so easily and a new level of respect but with Ferguson constantly looming over them. She had to take into consideration that this could be a big mistake

Vera nods and smiles “You can count on me and thank you" pleased to have been given a chance and learn from Franky but also pleased that she won't suffer from the Freak's wrath if she did move into protection


	23. Stepping Up

Maria and Stephanie returned to their unit not long after spending time at the library and overhearing Jade's plan to bring in drugs. They knew that Ferguson is against bringing in drugs because she wants all the prisoners to be alive, miserable and forced into working for her

The unit looked relativity empty to the naked eye but both Maria and Stephanie had figured that Ferguson would be in her cell and most likely with Rebecca as well. Since they couldn't see Rebecca in her cell or anywhere in the unit

Maria turned to Stephanie “Since it looks look like Joan and Rebecca may be doing things. I'll play rock paper scissors to not go into Joan's cell"

Stephanie smiles" You're on" she holds out her hand

Maria holds out her's “Rock....paper.......scissors" she made her hand into a rock but frowns when Stephanie used paper " Drat"

Stephanie giggled " You snooze you lose" she says

Maria rolls her eyes “Yeah yeah" making her way over to Ferguson's cell and immediately expecting to see Rebecca and Ferguson making out or doing something that she doesn't want to see

However much to Maria's relief, she doesn't see anything physical going on. Since she sees the power couple sitting together on Ferguson's bed through the small window on the door. 

Rebecca sits in between Ferguson's legs and having her back rested on her girlfriend's chest. Her other favorite spot when she isn't sitting on Ferguson's lap

Knock knock knock

Ferguson and Rebecca both glanced to the door and see Maria entering and standing by the doorway

Maria looks at Ferguson " Sorry if im interrupting but there's something you need to know" her eyes caught Stephanie making her way over and standing beside Maria

Ferguson's eyes are sharp; her ears attuned “What is it?" wondering if it had something to do with Franky, Vera or someone in general

“If it's about Liz being back" Rebecca looks at Maria and Stephanie “We already know about that. Sonia told us earlier"

Stephanie shakes her head “Nah it's nothing to do with Liz" she says to Rebecca before looking at Ferguson” Jade is planning to bring in drugs this Friday" she informed

“Seriously?" Rebecca asked

Maria nods “Yeah, we spotted them back in the library and Stephanie spied on them. Jade has a contact and from the looks of it. She'll be more than likely to start spreading the word by now"

Ferguson registers the information before shaking her head in disbelief. She had already warned Jade earlier to not bring in drugs or do anything without her consent but did she listen? No

She thought Jade was an idiot but it doesn't matter though. Ferguson already has a punishment lined up for Jade or anyone that crosses her or does something that she doesn't like

“Why Jade though? Why in the hell would she want to start that shit anyway" Rebecca says

Maria shrugs her shoulders “What else? Power. That's all it is"

“Yeah but on a much lower level. Nothing compared to what Ferguson has" Rebecca replied with a snicker

Stephanie stares at Ferguson “You want us to sort Jade out?" she asked with her arms folded across her chest

Ferguson shakes her head “No, I'll handle this. In fact, I’m going to handle it right now" she kisses Rebecca's neck and motioned for her to get up

“Damn it Jade" Rebecca muttered quietly before getting off Ferguson's bed and standing up

Ferguson stands up and straightens her teal sweatshirt “Where’s Slater now? Still in the library?" looking at Maria and Stephanie

Maria covers her mouth to cough slightly " I doubt she'll be in the library and chances are she's either in E Block or in the yard" thinks for a moment " Yeah probably the yard'

Ferguson nods “Then that's where we will go" she says 

“Shall we get Sonia?" Rebecca looks at Ferguson

Ferguson shakes her head “No this won't take long"

“Okie dokie' Rebecca smiles

Without a moment too soon. Ferguson and her crew quickly left their unit and walked down the corridors. Everyone that went past Ferguson and the others had to stop and make way for their superior leader. Despite everyone hating her guts and lacking the courage to stand up to her. Remembering what happened with Mel

Few minutes later, Ferguson and her crew had entered in the yard and all off them immediately see Jade with her crew sitting by one of the picnic benches. One of the inmates grabbed Jade's right hand and secretly gave her money before walking off

Ferguson approaches Jade “Like a word"

Jade looks up to see the Freak and her cronies heading towards her “What can I do you for Queen Freak" she smiled” Oh I’m sorry...ma'am" she said mockingly

Ferguson stares at jade “I heard a disturbing rumor that you're planning to bring in drugs. Even when I specially warned you not to “briefly looking at Tara and Sarah sitting side by side with Jade

Jade smirks “What proof do you have" she didn't care that Ferguson was giving her a cold and stern look. The look that would intimidate mostly everyone that dared to get on her bad side

She was imprisoned for armed robbery only two months after Bea's death. Jade had remained in the background for some time, learning the rules of the general population, observing how things worked whether it was Tina supplying drugs or Kaz running things as Top Dog

Jade is opportunist and when an opportunity presents herself. She will take it and never look back. She originally helped Tina along with her crew to bring in drugs but when Tina had problems with Kaz. Jade had to take a step back and wait till the conflict was over and even had thoughts about becoming Top Dog but she was nowhere near ready for that role

Ferguson is unamused by Jade's attitude “My crew had overheard you foolishly talking in the library and it wouldn't matter if you didn't talk in the library. I would have known one way or another"

Jade stands up from her seat and walks around to stand near Ferguson “You of all people should know that Top Dog or Governor. Drugs will always find their way into this prison" her crew stands beside her

Maria, Stephanie and Rebecca stand on either side of Ferguson and ready for battle if need be. Inmates and screws had their attention on Ferguson and Jade 

Ferguson nods in agreement before looking back at Jade " True but they won't anymore and to ensure it. I'll make an example out of you and your crew"

Jade snickers at Tara and Sarah before smirking at Ferguson “You think you can take me on? I know you're strong but so am I" almost daring the Freak to make the first move

She figured that if she and Ferguson were to fight right now. Jade would most likely loose but it wouldn't stop her from trying

Ferguson smirked “You remind me of your sister. Defiantly have her attitude and look like her" 

She's the only one in Wentworth that knows Jade's background and family. Plus seeing Jade up close reminded her of Jade's sister

Jade's smirk faded “You don't know my sister" shakes her head

Ferguson nods “I do know her and I know you're niece" 

Jade frowns

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “Here’s what's going to happen" her smirk fades and is replaced with a stare “Do you know how the Roman's settled their conflict? No? Well of course not but I'll tell you..."

She stands closer to Jade and towering over her “They settled their differences by fighting each other to the death. Most people viewed it as a form of entertainment but it was mainly punishment or in this case....correction. You and your crew are going to fight each other and it will end with only one of you standing. The others will go to medical" she says

Jade stares at Ferguson and shakes her head in disbelief “You sick fuck. Do you think that I will hurt one my girls for you're sick entertainment? I will not injure my girls and they won't injure me"

She is disgusted that Ferguson would even dare to think up something like that. Jade may not be well aware of what Ferguson is capable of but she is starting to and she won't do it

Ferguson sighs " Well you can choose not to but then my friends on the outside may pay a visit to your niece...." she tilts her head slightly and pretends to think " I could have her killed or have her end up in her as prisoner with you"

Jade glares at Ferguson' and the threats towards her niece. She promised her sister to look out for her daughter and to stay on the right path and if Ferguson were to do something to put her niece in Wentworth.

She shakes her head to get rid of those possible thoughts “Don’t you dare threaten my family" standing her ground

Ferguson remained unphased by Jade's sudden outburst “This is all down to you, Slater. You can choose to beat you're girls or have them beat you" she turns to Tara and Sarah “By the way you can't allow Jade to beat you. It has to be real or else"

She turns her attention back to Jade “Or do nothing and see what happens to your niece" Ferguson holds up her hands as if they were weights on a scale for Jade” You're choice" she adds

Jade clenches her fists and snarls. The nerve of Ferguson threatening her niece with death or ending up as a prisoner. She didn't want to beat up her friends but couldn’t break her promise or risk her niece’s future

She turns to Tara “I’m sorry" Jade punches Tara in the face and making her stumble back. Sarah attempts to attack Jade from behind but is met with an elbow to the cheek and gets shoved to the ground

Ferguson and her crew stand back so they wouldn't get in the way

Jade picks up Sarah by the collar of her shirt and punches her in the face several times. Tara spits blood out of her mouth, charges at Jade and locks her into a full nelson. Her arms locked around and holding Jade's arms up in the air

Sarah stands up, sees Tara holding Jade up by the arms and proceeds to punch Jade in her stomach. Neither she nor Tara wanted to attack their friend but like Jade. They had no choice because they didn't know what Ferguson may do to them if they didn't comply

Ferguson tilts her around to on looking crowd of inmates " This is for anyone that thinks about bringing in drugs" she sees the screws about to make their move but a cold glance stopped them dead in their tracks

Sarah continues to pummel Jade's stomach while Tara tightens her grip. Jade pushes her legs up to kick Sarah back and stomps on Tara's foot and forcing her to loosen her grip. Jade breaks out of the full nelson, elbowing Tara in the stomach and the face

Tara lets go off Jade and stumbles back but before she has a chance to make a counter attack. Jade punches Tara in the face again which sends her to the floor and to finish Tara off. Jade knocks out her friend by kicking Tara in the face

The fight is now all down to Jade and Sarah. They threw their best punches, kicks and whatever they could to knock the other down. Unfortunately for Tara and Sarah, Jade is much stronger than they are

Watching this incident by the entrance is Franky who watches on with disgust and horror because the screws aren't doing anything to stop it. She only went outside to see if Boomer or the others were around but instead finds this disturbing fight take place

Jade blocks Sarah's next attack, head-butts her and sends Sarah to the ground by elbowing her in the face. Sarah pretended to be knocked out so this fight between her and Jade could end

Franky storms over to Ferguson after the fight was over " This is officially gone too far and I for one and sick of it"

Ferguson turns around to face Franky

Franky looks at a battered Jade “Is this what you want?" she then turns to the on looking crowd” Is this any of you want? To be beaten to a pulp like that if you disobey Ferguson? " she turns to Ferguson " Top Dog only punishes people if they deserve it but this right here and what you did to Vera.....that was for your own pleasure" she says with disgust

For while she has been contemplating whether or not to challenge and stand against Ferguson. Franky is only in here on remand and more than likely be released following her trial and can't be Top Dog if she's on the outside

However, Franky can no longer sit around and watch this madness continue under Ferguson's reign through fear and brutality. She knew the rules and can always look for someone to continue her war when she is freed

Franky turns to the screws “What the fuck is wrong with you guys? You should have stopped this as soon as it began but no you allowed Ferguson to control all of you because you're afraid" she nods” I understand but enough is enough"

She finally turns to Ferguson “I will no longer look on and see you kill or put every single one of these girls in the hospital and since no one is brave" she pauses for a moment

Ferguson continues staring at Franky and listening intently to every word that Franky said. She knew what is about to happen which suited her just fine and almost welcomed it

Franky glares “Until my trial and I find someone to take my place. Consider yourself challenged and trust me. One way or another Red's death will be avenged" she isn’t intimidated, she won't back down and will do what it takes to take Ferguson down once and for all


	24. Who's in Control and Who's not

After the incident in the yard with Ferguson's punishment towards Jade and her crew for planning to bring in drugs and Franky stepping up to challenge her. Ferguson has found herself wound up in her number one puppet's office, Jake's. She stands behind the two seats that are placed in front of Jake's desk 

Jake is livid with Ferguson for her latest stunt in general. He's livid with her but more importantly himself for allowing it to happen. Jake is meant to be in full control of this prison because he is the Governor and yet he felt powerless every day after Ferguson had risen to Top Dog. It's bad enough that Ferguson is in control of him but now he has the screws on his back for not taking action 

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down “I should put you and you're crew in the slot. I really should" he looks away from Ferguson and runs his hands down his face

Ferguson stares at Jake “But we know it won't come to that" she's enjoying the level of frustration in Jake and being in full control off him. She might as well consider herself an Empress in Wentworth for having multiple people doing her bidding

She stands still and while she doesn't have a smug smirk or smile on her face. Even though Ferguson has every right too because she gave the Governor position to Jake but also supposingly claiming she has a contact that could prove that Jake murdered Nils Jasper in cold blood

It's almost as if Ferguson is daring Jake to take charge and throw her in the slot

Jake looks back at Ferguson and resents her comment “You have no idea of the kind of shit I’m in. I have my staff complaining to me why I haven't slotted you after your stunt with Slater and let's not forget what happened with Barrett" shaking his head

He thought when Ferguson became Top Dog that he would be able to remain in control, not have any problems and for some stupid reason. Jake believed that with Ferguson being Top Dog, they would work well together as a team

Ferguson steadies her gaze “You implying that this is somehow my fault that you're officers are turning against you? You're the Governor of this facility and it's your job to keep them in line. Besides they should have done their jobs by stopping me but they didn't"

She pulls out a chair and sits down for the first time since she started paying Jake regular visits to his office. Ferguson sits up straight with her hands rested on her legs “As for your job, you shouldn't be worried. Mr. Channing is forced to make sure that you are not replaced" she adds

Jake sneers and shakes his head. The thought of being replaced with someone else actually started to sound pretty good by now but for reasons obviously. Jake can't give it up or else he will be in serious trouble with the Freak

He leans back “Maybe so but what about Vera and what you did to her? I told her that if anything did happen then I'd place her in protection but I didn't. Just like you wanted" he says bitterly

Ferguson notice from Jake that she may have struck a nerve and for some ridiculous reason he still had feelings for Vera “Still in love with Ms. Bennett are you?" changing the topic slightly

She loved messing with people's heads, particularly Jake's. She knows that there is nothing he can do to change the situation he is in

Jake glares " You should be thanking me, Joan" he felt the urge to slam his fist on his table but if he did then that would catch the attention of his assistant and Ms. Miles who waiting outside his office

Ferguson raises her eyebrows curiously “For what?"

Jake takes in another deep breath “If it wasn't for me" pausing for a moment” You wouldn't be Top Dog right now and you'd still be rotting in that unit all on your own" he tells her

Ferguson sees the anger in Jake's face and while she couldn't careless with how furious he is with her. She looks at his face to find answers and read between the lines “You placed Rebecca in that slot when she first arrived"

Jake nods " Quite right, Joan. I didn't have to but I wanted to. When I noticed how...." he carefully measures his words “how dull things were getting in general and with you looking rather lonely. I took pity on you by placing the next inmate in your unit" he leans closer in his seat 

He steadies his gaze at Ferguson “If I didn't do that. You wouldn't have a crew or be Top Dog and we both know that I’m right. You could still be rotting in that unit with your thoughts in solitude but I didn't" 

Ferguson would like to think that even if Jake didn't take pity on her. She still would have found her way to manipulate an inmate and being allowed to roam freely in general again to become Top Dog but knew that wasn't the case

She was kept under strict orders to be isolated away from all the prisoners in general by being confined to an empty unit with a guard keeping watch all day until lock in. It was for her own safety after killing Bea and used her time wisely to plan her comeback

Ferguson did have faith and hope that eventually someone would be placed in her unit so she could use to help her in her master plan but as the months went by. No one came and Ferguson started to lose hope and hated being isolated longer than she would have liked. That would all change when Rebecca arrived on the scene obviously

Jake sits back and is a little surprised to see Ferguson becoming silent on the subject. He knew that Ferguson knew that he is right. If it wasn't for him then everything that happened at this point wouldn't have happened. Who knows what Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria might do if they weren't with Ferguson

He looks at her “All I’m asking is a little gratitude and some respect" he is also relieved that he managed to change the subject on Vera to Ferguson herself

Ferguson looks back at Jake “I am grateful for what you did and thank you" she said genuinely because he is right but also looked like she is about to apologize for her actions and treatment towards Jake

Jake nods “Your welcome" believing that Ferguson to be genuine and starts to smile. Thinking that he finally has some sort of hold over her

Ferguson coldly looks at Jake “But just remember who you're talking to. I am the sole reason you're Governor and the sole reason you're still alive. If I didn't bail you out from these drug dealers then you would be dead. You owe you're entire life to me"

Jake's smile suddenly disappears when hearing that he owes his life to Ferguson and believing that to be not only a direct threat but also meant he is forever her slave. He couldn't argue with the fact that Ferguson did make a good point about bailing him out and helping him to being Governor

Ferguson continues “I am in control of this prison and you being Governor?" she smirks at the thought of it still being a reward and favor “That was part of my plan to keep you as a puppet. Sure you we're Governor when I was locked away but now you're just a puppet that appears to be in control"

She could choose to get rid of Jake anytime because she has more than enough dirt on him to place Jake behind bars for a long time. Ferguson has kept Jake around this long because he is useful and also interesting to her

Jake frowns at Ferguson after hearing that the only reason he is Governor is because it wasn't a favor and just a plan to further keep him under Ferguson's control

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “Nothing to say" enjoying the fact that Jake is at a loss for words” Where did you really think this was heading? She shakes her head “I am grateful but you need to be reminded of who is in charge"

Jake sighs and a sudden thought entered his brain “What if i decide to not be Governor anymore? You can't kill me because then you're little system starts to fall apart" he says 

Ferguson nods “True but I can always find ways to manipulate the next Governor. It's what I do and I’m more than happy to fill in the authorities of your murder in regards to Nils Jasper"

Jake smiles “I think you're bluffing and there was no one around during that time" he replied and did believe it was a bluff to keep him in line

Ferguson looks back at Jake “If you think it is a bluff then I am more than happy to put that to test and if you think that's the only leverage over you then you’re wrong. I know you've been involved in multiple hits during you're time at Walford, drug smuggling and along with other information you don't want getting out" 

She shrugs her shoulders “Who knows maybe I’m lying and I have nothing over you but there is only one way to find out. How did you think that Doyle ended up back here? A random attack from a thug maybe" she pauses before shaking her head to show just how much power she has

Jake's smile disappears and he immediately backs down from his attempts to call Ferguson's bluff when he realizes she is the reason for Franky being a prisoner again. If Ferguson can do that to Franky, then who's to say that she is lying? That she doesn't have a contact or all of this dirt on him?

Ferguson stands up, moves away and tucks the chair back into its original setting “I don't want us to fall out over spilt coffee and I think we can be a good team. It would be a shame if something bad were to happen but I don't think it's going to go down that route"

She heads over to the door, grabs the door handle but stops and turns to face Jake " Hope everything works out for you and Maria" she opens the door, heads over to Ms. Miles and gets escorted back to general 

Jake watched Ferguson leave and now truly accepts the fact that Ferguson is in control of everyone and there is nothing that he or anyone else could do to change that. Even though he still liked Ferguson, however he has now slowly grown to resent her


	25. Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. I know all of you have been waiting patiently for Erica to return and see what her role in this story will be. Wait no more

Once Ferguson had been escorted back to general after leaving Jake's office. Ferguson and Ms. Miles went their separate ways since there was no longer a need for the Freak to still be escorted. Ferguson enjoyed her recent chat with Jake and once again showing her dominance and control over him

Everything is going exactly the way that Ferguson had planned from the get go. She is the Top Dog, she has a loyal crew that would follow her into the fires of Hell if need be and is in full control of the entire prison. Screws and prisoners alike are forced to step aside and be told what to do

This is something that has never been done before and probably never will again. Usually whoever is Top Dog would have control over the entire general population either work with or fight against the screws and the Governor but that has all changed. Ferguson is in control of both worlds and with that it changes the entire landscape. Both worlds have now become one

Ferguson isn't concerned with Franky challenging her reign as Top Dog. She knew Franky well enough by now to push her buttons and see how she operates in general. Ferguson could easily defeat Franky before she even had a chance to fight back. Just like what happened with Mel but Ferguson decided not to. Ferguson wanted a worthy opponent and believes she has found that in Franky

She knows that Franky will do whatever it takes to upsurp her or find someone to take her place believing that she won't be in prison for much longer. However, Ferguson has other ideas for Franky which will forever seal her fate

Ferguson walks down the corridors and starts to plan her next moves to make Franky suffer and make her wish she didn't challenge her. It's all too easy because not only will Ferguson hurt Franky on the inside but with Damien and his thugs working for her. She can also hurt Franky's family, friends and Bridget on the outside

Even though she never planned to kill Bea Smith until sometime later after being reinstated as Governor. Ferguson is glad that she has rid herself of Bea despite the circumstances. Who knows what may happen if Bea is survived the attack. Things may not have run so smoothly but it didn't matter in the end. Ferguson's biggest nemesis is dead and no one has come close into taking Bea's place

Ferguson soon has an idea that involved not only Franky but Vera as well. She smiled as she remembered the incident of her and her crew brutally attacking her pathetic little mouse in the shower block. The attack alone is enough to instill absolute fear and obedience in Vera

She did thoroughly enjoy watching Vera suffer and practically begging for the pain to stop and now that Vera is forced into doing her bidding. Ferguson has now thought of a perfect plan to use her in her war against Franky

Ferguson nods “That will work" she thinks to herself. Knowing that it would be at least another day till Vera is released from the medical unit. Ferguson decides to pay her a little visit

She power walks her way down several corridors and passing by both screws and prisoners alike until she finally reached her destination. Ferguson stands outside the medical unit and glances at Vera in one of the rooms

Vera has her back against a wall as she sits on the bed and lost in her train of thoughts. She's oblivious to Ferguson watching her from a distance

Ferguson turns to Stacy who guarded the front entrance of the medical unit “I’d like to see Ms. Bennett, please"

Stacy looks at Ferguson “You a friend?" not aware of the history between Vera and the Freak  
Ferguson nods

Stacy pulls out her swipe card and uses it to unlock the blacked bar gates and opens it

Ferguson steps in and stands directly outside Vera's room. She sees Vera now looking directly at her through the window on the door and smiles

Vera's heart at sunk when she sees Ferguson standing outside her door. The fear soon returns as she is once again reminded of the assault

Ferguson opens the door, steps inside and closes the door. She takes a look the cuts on Vera's face and the bruises that are slowly starting to disappear “You’ve seen better days"

She heads over to the chair which is seated next to Vera's bed and sits down in front of her

Vera looks at Ferguson “W...what d...do you want" she stutters slightly due to the growing fear inside of her

She didn't want to speak or be anywhere near Ferguson now that Vera has seen and experienced firsthand at what the Freak can do. She isn't stupid though and knows that Ferguson is capable of much more than just a simple bashing and shiving

Ferguson pretended to be offended by Vera's comment " I’m insulted Vera, can't I just stop by and have a debrief with my former apprentice again? I do miss our debriefs"

Vera wished she wasn't afraid, she wished she had her strength and courage again to stand up to Ferguson like she used to and perhaps strike Ferguson down where she sat but she can't. Vera feels nothing but fear whenever being alone or near Ferguson now that she is a prisoner

Ferguson smiles at Vera “I suppose you've heard what happened with Doyle in the past hour" she wondered

Vera shakes her head “No" she said softly 

Ferguson murmurs “Huh" looking away for a moment “Interesting.... Franky has now foolishly challenged me to be Top Dog" informing Vera

She didn't need to be here, talking to Vera and demand something from her that will be used in her battle against Franky but Ferguson wanted to. She liked how scared Vera is and wanted to Vera to be her little slave

Vera looks at Ferguson “Doyle’s not afraid of you that's why. She is a fighter that stands up for what she believes in" despite her new found respect for Franky, Vera believes that Franky challenging Ferguson is pointless and will end badly for her

Ferguson nods in agreement “Yes she's always been a rebel so to speak. Fighting against the system but this system...my system is unbeatable and Franky will soon realize that

She will make Franky pay for not only helping Bea overthrowing Ferguson as Governor, preventing Shane from killing Nils despite the fact that Ferguson knew Shane wouldn't be up to it but also more importantly. Franky has turned Shane against her and Ferguson believes that to be a great injustice

Ferguson now has plans to make Shane pay that will be used to destroy Franky in the long run

Vera mentally smiled and shakes her head after once again hearing Ferguson's diluted beliefs of being superior and unbeatable. It's the only place where Vera felt safe now

She takes a deep breath " It is a different system...I'll give you that. No Top Dog in history has managed to pull off what you've done and something that is unlikely to be repeated"

Ferguson looks back at Vera “That’s because there won't be another Top Dog for a very long time. I may unfairly be in here until the day I expire from this world but I’m going to make every second count" she says

Vera knew that Ferguson is only here for one reason and it obviously had something to do with Franky. She didn't care what it was; she just wanted Ferguson to leave her alone

She also a suspicion that whatever it is, Ferguson wanted Vera to be involved in her plan against Franky. Vera can't say no because if she did then she would wish she died in the shower block

Vera lets out an anguished sigh “I know you're here because you want something from me. Just tell me what it is and I'll do it" hoping that what she just said didn't infuriate Ferguson

Ferguson smirks “I’m very glad to hear that" pleased that Vera has finally learnt her lesson and will not hesitate in carrying out her orders” I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself and earn forgiveness"

Vera blinked “Forgiveness?" she asked and thought how ridiculous that sounds but doesn't have the nerve to actually say what she actually feels to Ferguson 

Ferguson nods " Yes and to do that. You're going to be my eyes and ears on Doyle's crew and will report every detail to me. Her plans to take me and my crew down and anything else that could be useful"

Vera sits up straight “You want me to be your informer... making sure that whatever Franky plans it will ultimately fail" she remarked

Ferguson nods again “Correct" she then smirks at Vera “Maybe you're not a complete disappointment after all but" shrugging her shoulders” Early days yet"

She moves her seat closer to the bed “I trust there will be no objections" she says sternly and looks into Vera's eyes looking for total obedience and fear within her

Vera shakes her head “No" reluctantly accepting her task out of fear from Ferguson and another reprisal if she refused “I’ll do it"

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “Good" she then gets up, exits the room and leaves the medical unit. Since she's gotten what she wanted from Vera and there was no point in staying

Elsewhere on the other sides of the bar in Wentworth. A car pulls up to one of the parks outside the front building. A familiar person that hasn't been seen in a long time is about to make her return for a very special reason

The door opens and the person standing out is none other than former Governor, Erica Davidson. Erica hasn't been seen since she was fired as Governor for failing to control the prisoners and Bea killing Jacs Holt

Ever since being fired and resuming back to her normal duties as a lawyer. Erica's life had started to turn for the worst. She broke off the engagement to her longtime fiancé, Mark, for good. Erica could no longer resist or deny her feelings for Franky and wanted to make an attempt to start a possible relationship with Franky

This is the only reason why Erica has returned to Wentworth. She always did plan to visit Franky a few months back but due to stress at work and constant fights with Mark. Erica never made the effort but things are different now. She's getting her life back on track and knows who she wants to be with

Erica closes the door and begins making her way over to the front entrance of Wentworth. She looks around at the new reconstructed buildings that were put in place after Ferguson started a fire and has flashes of her time as Governor and talking to Franky

She missed Franky a lot, their talks, Franky's sense of humor and just being with her. Erica never stopped thinking about Franky and now wants to reach out and still see if Franky feels the same way. It's been months, things could be different but Erica has to try

Erica hopes that Franky still has feelings for her. She wished she didn't have feelings for Franky and is happily married to Mark but Erica can't fight it no more. It was pointless and made her very unhappy

She also heard of the recent news as to what brought Franky back to Wentworth in the first place and wanted to see how she was coping. Erica knew well enough before being Governor that Franky hated being a prisoner in Wentworth

Erica reaches to the front entrance, opens the door, heads straight on over to the desk and sees Ms. Miles at the desk jotting down a few visitors in the notebook

She smiles at Ms. Miles while making her way over to her “Hey Linda, long time no see" she says

Ms. Miles looks up and sees Erica standing in front of her “Erica" smiling back “Shit, It has been a long time"


	26. Life

“It hasn't been even a week and now you're already challenging Ferguson. Isn't that against the rules, Love? After all, it would be difficult to be Top Dog when you're on the other side of the bars again"

Liz brings over the last two cups of tea for herself and Doreen to the table. Sitting around where Franky, Doreen, Maxine and Liz herself. While they all agreed that something had to be done about Ferguson and a need for new leadership but why it had to be Franky. Not that they didn't have any faith in her

Doreen grabs her cup ' Thanks Liz' she tilts her head to look at Franky " Liz is right and plus this is Ferguson after all. She's has set a whole new standard to the term Top Dog"

Liz nods in agreement " She makes Hitler and Stalin look like girl scout cookies compared to even half that shit that Ferguson has pulled" sitting next to Doreen at the table

Franky smiles at them " Glad to see that both of you have so much faith in me. Gee I’m truly fucked if I don't have support from my own crew"

“We can take the Freak and her crew down no problem. It'll be like the old days with Jacs" Boomer says

Maxine shakes her head at Boomer “It’s not going to be that easy. I may not have been around when Jacs was alive but we all know what Ferguson is capable off. This is going to be really tough and in times like these....I wish Bea was still around"

The group went silent after the mention of Bea's name. They all missed their friend, the only one that could truly stand up and take the Freak on. She brought her down before and could do it again

Franky folds her arms “Red should still be with us but that Freak just had to take out another life. How many more is Ferguson going to kill until she is satisfied?" she looks at everyone around the table “The nightmare and the shit she has pulled has gone on long enough. I won't be Top Dog because I'll be looking for someone to take my place before my trial"

She grabs her cup and drinks in a few sips before placing the cup back down “All I aim to do is inspire you and the girls to stand up to the Freak and continue fighting long after I’ve been released. Everyone gave up when Bea died not when Ferguson became Top Dog" she added

Franky believed that any one of the prisoners if given the chance could lure Ferguson away from her crew in the days leading up to her take over as Top Dog and kill her but they didn't. The loss of Bea had ultimately killed their resolve and desire for revenge

Liz smiles at Franky “Well I’m sure that won't be hard. You've already got the girls talking" she's always been proud to call Franky as her friend and seeing develop into the person that Liz knew Franky could always be

She also even considered Franky as a daughter that she never had and it sadden Liz to know how well life was going for her friend until those mysterious and unfortunate circumstances took place

“We’re with you all the way" Boomer pats Franky's shoulder. She didn't care if no one else would be willing to help. Boomer would still stick by her best friend because that's the kind of person she is

Franky looks at Liz “So what's with all the drama with you Liz? Heard you have a stalker” curious to know the full history between Sonia and Liz and believed that sooner than rather than later. Sonia will strike again and Franky wanted to be prepared

Maxine rolled her eyes “Sonia’s a head case and it's no wonder that she joined up with Ferguson. They are both as bad as each other"

Liz sighs " She's just pissed because I dobbed her in with a false confession. I did have regrets but after Sonia's last attempt to kill me. It was clear that she did kill her friend" she'll never forget that incident and now wonders when Sonia will be coming after her again 

“I knew it before you lot in the beginning that Sonia was nuts. She's an uptight psychopathic slag under all that make up" Boomer says

Doreen looks at Liz" It's obvious why Sonia has joined with Ferguson. Ferguson is clever in getting people alone. Look what happened with Bea..... She’ll try and do the same to you Liz"

Liz nods “Yeah"

Franky smiles at Liz “Don’t worry Lizzie; you got nothing to worry about. We're a family in this unit and no one fucks with our family" her thoughts soon to drift to Jade back in the yard

She couldn't place her finger on it but seeing a glimpse of Jade before making her public speech and challenging Ferguson had reminded someone that Franky used to know

Before there could be any more chats in regards to either Sonia or Ferguson. Ms. Miles arrives and enters the unit

Ms. Miles glances at Franky “You got a special visitor"

Franky shrugs “Not in the mood to see anyone" she didn't care who wanted to see her because she had more important matters to attend to and besides. If it's anyone important, Franky needs to distance herself from them for their own safety until she is released

Ms. Miles smirks “I think you'll be in the mood to see this one" pausing for a moment “It’s Erica"

Franky widens her eyes in amazement " Erica" did she really hear Ms. Miles say that Erica has come to visit her? Course not. Franky had to be hearing things

Ms. Miles nods " You want to see her or not?"

Franky initially thought it was a joke but knew that Ms. Miles isn't the type to joke around. Which peaked her interest and curiously. Franky hasn't seen Erica in months until now. She gets up from her seat and follows Ms. Miles out of her unit and over to the visitor center

She wondered why Erica had wanted to visit her. Not that Franky didn't want her to because she always liked Erica and always did have feelings for her. Last time that they met was on the day when Bea killed Jacs with Franky and Erica sharing a small kiss in the office

Franky is lead through the small corridor that leads her to the visitor center. Ms. Miles uses her swipe card to open and hold the door so Franky could walk in in. Franky steps in, looks around and from the corner of her eye, she sees her

Erica Davidson stood up from a table at the far end of the visitor center. She smiles warmly at Franky like an old friend that she hasn't seen years but she didn't consider Franky just a friend anymore

Franky makes her way over to Erica and smiles back “Now this takes me back" she offers a hug to Erica into which Erica gladly accepts

They hug each other for a few moments before pulling away

Franky smirks before sitting down " Still hot as ever" shaking her head " You're gonna have to stop before I actually have to stay in this shit hole for a few months" even though she is still in love with Bridget, doesn't stop her for complimenting Erica

Even seeing Erica and being with her right now has started to stir those unresolved feelings that had laid dormant for sometime

Erica sits down and smiles at Franky's compliment. She always did like Franky's sense of humor and being with her in general “You’re not so bad yourself" briefly notices the new tattoos on Franky's arm “Nice tats"

Franky looks at her tattoos " Yeah I was thinking of becoming a tattooist after I was released but you know" shrugs her shoulders " Shit happens but how have you been? It's been like a century since we last met and I was certain those letters I sent would have turned you on “she says

Erica blinked “Letters?" she didn't know what Franky meant because during all those months after being fired she has seen any letters “I didn't get any letters"

Franky smiles “Yeah that's because Mr. Channing had prevented those letters from being sent or so Ferguson says" sitting back in her chair

She instantly caught onto the fact that there wasn't a wedding ring on Erica's hand anymore which meant something bad happened in that relationship

Erica shakes her head “That creep still around" she never did like Derek at all during her time as Governor or when she was working as a counselor for the prisoners. 

Usually Erica thought the reason is because she was starting to lose control over Wentworth due to rivalry between Franky, Jacs and Bea but now figured it's because Derek had the hots for Erica

Franky nods " unfortunately but you should have seen his face when I confronted him about those letters. His face was priceless"  
Erica looks back at Franky ' What happened?" she asked

Franky pulls her chair in closer “When Ferguson was in the shit as Governor, Channing wanted to get rid of that bitch and when i brought up the letters. Got him turned on when I said that the three of us could have a three way" 

Erica frowns and pulls a face “Ugh no thank you" she replied

Franky laughs at Erica's comment" Who's to say that it was going to be a three way? We could have locked him out of the room and it could have been you and me “Shaking her head “Nah but as soon as he smiled. I told him to fuck off"

She is pleased and happy to see Erica again. It may have been awhile since they last met but she felt like nothing has changed in all those months and Erica is still working in Wentworth. If only that was the case 

Erica smiled at Franky, seeing her smile again and actually had butterflies in her stomach. Her feelings were foreign because Erica doesn't usually like women but Franky was a different and despite her best efforts to fight those feelings. Erica couldn't anymore

She looks back at Franky “What’s Ferguson like? I never got over the fact that not only did she replace me but is now a prisoner in the very same prison" not aware of Ferguson's cold and ruthless nature

Erica continues “Bet Ferguson is exactly like Jacs" 

Franky shakes her head “Jacs is nothing compared to Ferguson, trust me. Ferguson...” pausing for moment "With all the stories I have on the Freak, we could be here till Christmas" she replied

She actually rather preferred to be fighting Jacs again instead of Ferguson. Despite hating Jacs at least Franky knew where she stood with her. Ferguson has and will always be unpredictable towards her enemies

Erica blinked “She’s that bad huh" she remarked

Franky nods " Plus Ferguson is Top Dog but enough about her" wanting to change the subject and curiously wanting to know what Erica has been up to " How's life been treating you, bet it's been shit without me"

Erica smiled briefly before looking down at the table “It’s been alright, managed to go away for a holiday and got myself a job as guidance counselor for a rehab clinic" she tried sounding cheerful but it wasn't fooling anyone

She did miss being Governor despite her best efforts to control the inmates in general and also seeing Franky when she wanted to but Erica just wasn't cut out for it. She even thought about entering politics but after being fired. Those dreams quickly went up in flames

Plus not forgetting the fact that Erica broke off her engagement with Mark for the final time after confessing her true feelings and no longer want to be living a lie. She felt bad for Mark but he was angry, confused and upset before he walked out on Erica and disappearing from her life

Franky grins at Erica " Anyone seeing you would think you're about to be killed. I have to say you did pretty well for yourself and where did you and the husband go off to?" she asked and pretended to no notice the missing wedding ring

Erica looks at Franky and sighs " I didn't get married.....me and Mark.....we just drifted apart and didn't even make it to the actual wedding day"

Franky folds her arms and felt pity for Erica ' Sorry to hear that and sucks when shit happens. Did he cheat on you or something? I’ve got buddies that could pay him a visit" she joked

Erica chuckled and smiles at Franky “No it wasn't anything like that"

Franky decided to press the issue ' What happened then? Come on Erica....you can trust me" she leans back in her chair

Erica shakes her head and decided to not to tell Franky straight away about the reasons why her engagement was broken off. Even though it is one of the main reasons why Erica wanted to see Franky but didn't want to rush into it

She felt now wasn't the time and right now it should just be her and Franky catching up. When Erica comes back to visit Franky. Only then will she reveal her true feels and see where it may lead to. Not aware that Franky has moved on and in a relationship with Bridget

Franky widens her eyes and pretended to be offended" Oh come on. Don't keep me in suspense, Erica. I want to know every detail" she smirks

Erica smiles back at Franky “Maybe next time but what about you?" changing the subject “How did you manage to end up back in here"

Sensing that she won't get through to Erica and taking her word that she'll know next time. Franky tells Erica everything that happened with her after Erica left and when Franky was released until it was time for them to part ways and agreeing to see each other again


	27. Read My Mind

After going through a regular checkup on her condition and satisfied with the results. Vera was allowed to leave the medical unit and return to general. She makes her way down the corridors to head back to her unit and goes over the conversation with Ferguson. Vera is now Ferguson's informer, reporting everything to her to use against Franky

Vera didn't want to be Ferguson's informer because it was pretty much a betrayal but she didn't want to be beaten up, shived or receive something from the Freak that is far worse. Vera had to what she is told and that's exactly what's going to happen

She felt like she had only just been accepted into Franky's crew and being a part of their family and now because of what Ferguson wanted. Vera is pretty much stabbing them in the back, no point in telling Franky. She did have thoughts but if that were to happen, Ferguson would find out eventually and who knows what may happen to Vera then

Vera never thought once that she would end up as prisoner, getting beaten up by a gang of psychopathic thugs and forced into doing things that she doesn't want to do. Bottom line is that Vera shouldn't be a prisoner to begin with because mostly everyone believes she killed Juice all thanks to Ferguson

She has no freedom and every day for the rest of her life she has to sleep with one eye open and constantly watch her back. Never knowing when either one of the inmates would pick on her or being alone with Ferguson again. Vera knows that like everyone else in Wentworth, she's another statistic that has had her life utterly destroyed by the Freak

A few minutes later and still in train of thought. Vera makes her way back to her unit, seeing only Liz, Doreen, Maxine and Boomer present in the room

Liz is the first to see Vera entering the unit “Oh love" seeing the cuts on Vera's face for the first time

Vera looks over at Liz “Welcome back" she half smiles before heading over to the table

“You look like shit" Boomer remarked while sitting on the couch

Vera doesn't respond as she takes her seat at the table and still wishes that this was all a terrible nightmare

Liz tilts her head over at Boomer “You would be after what Ferguson has done" shaking her head in disbelief. She had only recently learned of Vera's attack “How are you feeling?" looking back at Vera

Doreen takes a seat next to Liz “What happened was just sick. I don't even think Jacs would have done that you and that's saying something. Maybe receive just a bash but not shived as well"

Vera lifts her head up to look at both Doreen and Liz “I know I should just accept it that no matter what I do. I won't be able to go home, won't be able to have privacy and do things that I like doing but I can't. This feels like a nightmare that won't end" she starts to tear up” Ferguson believing that this is for a greater good and I deserve this"

Tears started running down her cheeks. Vera uses her hands to wipe the tears away but as she did, more tears started to appear. She's upset that she now has to betray Franky and possible everyone else in H-1

Liz gets up from her seat, walks around to Vera's side and slowly starts to rub her back and sitting beside her " We all know you shouldn't be in here love because you're not that type of person. Ferguson is a sick woman that should be locked in a mental institution"

Maxine nods in agreement with Liz “Plus things could be different now. Franky has now stepped up to challenge Ferguson" she says

Vera looks over at Maxine “I know but Ferguson isn't unlike any opponent that Franky has faced before. Not matter what Bea, Franky or anyone did to her. Ferguson always seems to fight back and strengthen her resolve by making all of our lives hell"

“Just imagine if Jackie was still alive and both she and the Freak were working together" Boomer says

Doreen shakes her head “Don’t even make think of that possibility. It was bad enough dealing with Jacs but if we had to contend with her and Ferguson? Who knows what might have happened"

It was an interesting thought though and everyone had thought about that scenario at one point. What might have happened if Jacs survived and met Ferguson? Would things be worse than they already are? Would they even function as a team? Some people thought

Maxine sits down on Vera's left side “On a much brighter note" wanting to lighten the mood " You'll never believe who's comeback to visit Franky"

Liz nods “Yeah that was a real shocker and I bet Franky is really chuffed" she says

“Never thought she would return but wouldn't it be weird though?" Boomer stood up and moved over to the table to join everyone else

Maxine thinks for a moment “Probably, because she did get fired from this place from what you guys told me"

Vera blinked “Who?" wanting to know what the fuss is all about as she looks at everyone around the table

Doreen answered “Erica.....Ms. Davidson"

Vera tilts her head over to Doreen “Erica’s here? Visiting Franky" she asked 

Maxine nods “Yep and I bet those two have loads to talk about. Didn't they used to have a thing for each other" she looked at Doreen and Liz for answers because both of them knew Franky's history with Erica really well

Doreen looks at Maxine" Ms. Davidson didn't but Franky did. That was clearly obvious" she has a sudden thought “You don't think Franky still has feelings for Erica?" looking at the others

Liz shakes her head " I doubt it because Franky is with Ms. Westfall now and highly unlikely that there would be anything still there" folding her arms

Vera listens on intently and made a mental note that she would need to report this information to Ferguson at some point. Whatever the reason Erica is here, Ferguson would like to know because after all it involved Franky

She hates herself for being a snitch but had no choice or say in the matter 

“You never know...Liz" Boomer looks at her” What if it turned into a love triangle and Erica does love Franky” she joked and obviously not believing in her own words. Just wanted to make the conversation more interesting

Doreen sits back" Well if you have been locked in this place as long enough then you'll know that anything is possible" she's been around long enough to know that anything is possible in Wentworth and there are no exceptions

Vera finally speaks “What I’d like to know is why now? How come Erica didn't come back before or when Franky was released" feeling slightly curious

She always did have her suspicions that there may be some unresolved tension between Franky and Erica and always did wonder if Erica had any feelings for Franky

Maxine shrugs “Will find out soon enough

While Vera and the others continue to chat about all the possible scenarios and reasons that may or may not happen with Franky and Erica's return. Elsewhere, Rebecca returned to her unit after finishing cleaning the corridors and mopping the floors

The unit as expected is empty which is what Rebecca wanted. She knew that even if Stephanie and Maria weren’t present Ferguson would still be present in the unit. Ferguson always liked to be alone when she wasn’t either causing terror in the general population or being intimate with Rebecca in one of their cells

Rebecca immediately assumed that her girlfriend would be alone in her cell and started to make her way over to Ferguson's cell. However she stops immediately outside her own cell when seeing Ferguson standing by the window with her back to Rebecca

Ferguson knew Rebecca is watching her and pretended not to notice as she gazes out to what view she could see in the window which is nothing but barbed wires and big walls. She missed watching the blue sky, buildings and people walking down below when she used to be the Governor in her office

She's already had her fun at being alone and constantly planning her next set of moves for Franky and now all Ferguson wanted is to spend time with her true love. She secretly smiled for being watched by Rebecca

Rebecca smiles and slowly enters her cell. She didn't make any attempt to speak or make herself known because she wanted to surprise Ferguson. Unfortunately for her, Ferguson is already aware of her plan

She slowly walks up to Ferguson and planning to wrap her arms around Ferguson's waist. Rebecca stops dead in her tracks when Ferguson spins around

Ferguson smiles at Rebecca “Surprise"

“You already knew I was here?" Rebecca asked before flicking her hair back

Ferguson nods

“No fair" Rebecca stomped her foot and pretended to sulk “I wanted to surprise you" she tilts her body to the side and folds arms

Ferguson continued smiling and is amused by Rebecca's antics " Come on don't be upset, Rebecca" playing along 

“Forget It. I might as well just leave and not spend any time with you' Rebecca tried not smile while pouting but she wasn't fooling anyone

She attempts to leave knowing that Ferguson will stop her

Ferguson grabs hold one of Rebecca's arms, forcing her to stop and pulls Rebecca back over to her for an embrace

“I can't stay mad at you" Rebecca grinned at Ferguson and wraps her arms around Ferguson's waist. Nuzzling her face into Ferguson's chest 

Ferguson kissed the top of Rebecca's head and held her close “Thought I’d surprise you for change by waiting in your cell. Nice change of scenery....so to speak"

She still has those knots and butterflies in her stomach every time she's alone with Rebecca. The only person that Ferguson will ever love and it's because of Rebecca's love. Ferguson hasn't seen visions of her father or anyone that she has killed for a long time

Rebecca is almost the like the glue and key to keeping Ferguson above waters and stable. Ferguson never thought she would know what unconditional love would be like until now and doesn't have to worry about being a disappointment or be good enough for Rebecca unlike her father

“I love it babe and I love you" Rebecca looked up and smiled at Ferguson before staring dreamily into her eyes. When she is with Ferguson, she doesn't see the ruthless, sadistic and cold hearted Freak that everyone else sees

She sees Ferguson as another person that had a really tragic past and a human being. Rebecca knows that Ferguson isn't exactly normal but she doesn't care. She's in love and still sees the good in her girlfriend that no one else sees

Ferguson looks into Rebecca's eyes “I love you too" she leans in and gives Rebecca a soft and tender kiss on the lips

Rebecca kisses Ferguson back in reply while holding onto her girlfriend tightly like a little kid that doesn't want to part with her teddy bear. She loved how affectionate Ferguson can be with her during their alone time

“You and me forever baby" Rebecca says after breaking the kiss while staring into Ferguson's eyes

Ferguson smiles back and feels the knot of her pony tail coming undone by Rebecca. Allowing her long black hair to fall past her shoulders

“You know what about be great?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson doesn't take her eyes away from Rebecca “What?"

“If we could just get away from this place. Away from all the drama and bullshit. Don't get me wrong I love that you're in control but you know" Rebecca shrugs her shoulders” I think it would be great if we found a home somewhere in the countryside....just the two of us" she says

Ferguson kisses Rebecca's lips again “I know what you mean and I have always thought about making an escape from this place. Don't plan to spend the rest of my life in here and it will happen"

“You’re willing to give up control and the role as Top Dog?" Rebecca raised her eyebrows and grinned “We could run away together one day?" she wondered

Ferguson nods " Absolutely and when I’m satisfied that there's nothing more I can do and all of my competitors are dead then yes. We will go somewhere far away from civilization"

“Can’t argue with that" Rebecca kisses Ferguson back “When you're ready to leave then let me know. Oh I can't wait for that day" she kisses her girlfriend again

Ferguson smiled before kissing Rebecca back and for a few minutes they remained standing together, holding one another and kissing each other. Even when Ferguson had been isolated in her unit, she always did think of escaping from Wentworth someday

She refused to spend the remainder of her years in prison longer than she already need to. Ferguson wanted to leave her mark as Governor and Top Dog before leaving Wentworth forever and putting it behind her. Ferguson doesn't like staying in one place for very long and like to move on to other things

In this case when she escapes with Rebecca. Ferguson will no longer need to work for the greater good because she has dedicated her life working for a greater good and now she can spend the rest of her life with someone and no longer being alone

Rebecca breaks the kiss and moves around so her bed is directly behind her while holding onto Ferguson. She grabs hold of Ferguson's hand “Let’s have some fun. Governor" giving Ferguson a mischievous wink before throwing herself onto the bed with Ferguson on top of her

Ferguson smirks at Rebecca while lying on top off her “You read my mind"


	28. The Same Boat

Kelly hangs upside down on her bed in the psych unit. She watches screws and doctors walk past her cell several times. Kelly feels the blood rushing to her head but has yet to make an attempt to sit up or get into a more comfortable position. 

She's bored and ever since being banned from the psychiatric yard for the last 3 days following her attack on Kaz. Kelly has been looking for something to do while being confined to her cell. She didn't mean to slap Kaz, all she wanted was someone to play ball with

Kelly doesn't have the normal sense of right and wrong because of her disorder. Ever since being diagnosed at an early age for having Histrionic Personality Disorder. Kelly believes that the world is a dark and depressing place. Too much violence, control and murder and to make things better. She likes to disrupt order and bring chaos into the mix

She doesn't feel empathy for hurting those that dared to stand in her way or make fun of her and when she sees them in pain. Kelly smiles and laughs at their misery before carrying on with her day. The sole reason for her incarnation is because she electrocuted a man's testicles and damaging public property

When asked for the reasons why she electrocuted a man's testicles. Kelly said that it was the voices that told her to do it. Believing she works for a higher being to correct the moral injustice in the world from which she perceives

Kelly wasn't immediately transferred to the psychiatric unit in the beginning after arriving as a prisoner. She was in general for a number of months and developed a bit of reputation and had been considered a huge threat to Jacs for the Top Dog position

She caused a hell of a lot of mayhem, causing food fights, riots and doing whatever else she could to have fun. Even came close into killing Jacs but failed and when the screws knew that something wasn't right with Kelly. They had her gone under a psychological test to which it was revealed Kelly has a disorder and was then transferred to the psychiatric unit

Once she was gone, Kelly had been pretty much forgotten after Jacs regained control and it around this time that Franky had first arrived and began making a name for her. Hell she still thinks that Jacs is still alive and Meg Jackson is still the Governor

Kelly sits up straight and pouts “I’m bored" looking up to the sealing as if had the key to saving her

She wants to go outside, feel the fresh air and seeing what either Jodie, Tasha or even Kaz is doing and won't take no for an answer

Kelly hated being in the psychiatric unit because there was nothing fun to do or people to play with. She even tried escaping one point but it failed miserably two years ago. She had to make due to her new surroundings. When she wasn't in the yard or having therapy, Kelly would talk to herself and sing sometimes in her cell

She hops off the bed and moves over to the window so the doctors, screws including Ms. Miles could see her “I want out" Kelly starts banging on the windows like a child throwing a tantrum

Kelly keeps banging on the window “I’ll promise I'll be a good girl" her face pressed into the window looking at the others

Ms. Miles headed over to Kelly's cell and opens the door “Cut that out, Hillman or I’ll get one of the doctors to give you sedative"

Kelly tilts her head to look at Ms. Miles “I’m so bored and I want to go outside" frowning at her

Ms. Miles shows no sympathy for Kelly and knew her well enough to start treating her like a child since Kelly seems to always be acting like one “Should thought about that before you started getting friendly with Proctor"

Kelly moves away from the window and approaches Ms. Miles

Ms. Miles warns Kelly “That’s far enough" if Kelly were to move closer than she have no problems in calling in the doctor while restraining Kelly

Kelly stops walking “I didn't mean to slap her. I just wanted someone to play with and I learnt my lesson. Please, Ms. Miles. Let me out, you can even supervise me" she smiles trying to convince her

Despite her childish behavior, Kelly can be pretty clever at manipulating people

Ms. Miles looks at Kelly and thinks about it for a moment “One more chance and if you do anything. You won’t be seeing daylight for a month...got it" she says

Kelly nods with a smile “Crystal" giving Ms. Miles a salute and is pleased that she can now take a break from the confines of her cell 

She had no intention on talking to Kaz this time around for now at least. Kelly just wanted to see what both Jodie and Tasha were doing

Ms. Miles opens the door and motioned for Kelly to step out

Kelly walks outside of her cell “Can I get some shoes?" she looks at Ms. Miles “The floor is so cold"

Ms. Miles closes the door " Shouldn't have thrown your other ones over the wall but I’ll see what I can do" she then starts escorting Kelly down the corridor

Kelly smiles and even waves to the other residents while passing by their cells in the psych unit. She hums to herself and even pulling her hair back. This made her hair rest on the back of her ears and falling past her shoulders

As Ms. Miles escorts Kelly down the corridor leading to a small door which had another corridor that lead to the psychiatric yard. She amuses herself by thinking how Ferguson may handle someone like Kelly who is a wild card and probably just as crazy as the Freak

Kelly still yearns to escape, return to general and being among the other prisoners. She missed the drama, chaos and power struggles. Kelly wanted to disrupt everything and just have fun. Plus another chance to kill Jacs

She doesn't know how or when but someday she will find a way to escape

A few minutes later after being escorted down the next corridor. Kelly is then lead outside to the psychiatric yard. As usual it, there's hardly anyone around except for Jodie, Tasha, Kaz and another screw keeping watch

Ms. Miles turns to Kelly “One chance, Hillman. Remember that"

Kelly nods “You can count on me" she glances at the nearest table which is occupied by both Jodie and Tasha and starts to make her way over to them 

She smiles “Hey guys, how's it hanging" she casually takes her seat next to Tasha. Jodie sat oppositely from them

“Hey Kelly" Tasha said unenthusiastically

Jodie didn't greet Kelly

Neither Jodie nor Tasha trusted Kelly because she was probably the craziest inmate in the psychiatric yard. Plus unpredictable with her mood swings and weird beliefs. 

Kelly looks at Jodie “I don't think I'll ever get over that bandage around your eye. Clean you up a bit, change the outfit; replace the bandage with an eye patch and you would be a kickass pirate....seriously though"

Jodie half smiles “Thanks...I guess" not sure if was a compliment or not

Kelly smiles back “Mind If I take a look at the scar underneath? I want to see what an eye looks like after you completely fucked it up. I bet it's gross as shit" she did wonder what Jodie's eye looked like and didn't say it to actually be mean 

However because of her disorder. Kelly doesn't realize that she is being mean and while her over the top and sometimes unpredictable nature could be annoying and a problem. All Kelly ever wanted is to find friends

Jodie looks down to the table, feeling like shit and hearing Ferguson calling her ugly, disgusting and a monster in her head

“You can be really mean sometimes, Kelly" Tasha frowns

Kelly shrugs her shoulders " What?" looking at Tasha first before turning her attention back to Jodie " I really want to see what It looks like" not aware of the torture that Jodie has suffered from Ferguson 

She notices The Fault in Our Stars book in Tasha's hands “Fault in Our Stars...huh" nodding slightly “Any good?" changing topic

“It is" Tasha replied “Quite sad though but its good"

Kelly looked up at Tasha “What’s it about?" she asked

Jodie glances at Kaz from the corner of her eye and tilts her head to look at her while Tasha starts to explain the story of Fault in Our Stars to Kelly

She still feels compelled to go over and talk to Kaz. Since both of them had suffered at the hands of the Freak in general. Different situations of course but caused by the very same person

Plus Jodie wanted to get to know Kaz as a person. She heard about Kaz's reputation and what she stood for before being transferred into the psychiatric unit herself. Perhaps by talking about their experiences with Ferguson could fix their pain and help each other to move on

Kelly snickers " That's a stupid story" after hearing what happened so far in Tasha's book " What's the point in being with her when she's like...going to die" shaking her head

“Because it's about true love and no matter what condition she or anyone could have. True love is real" Tasha says to Kelly

Kelly rolls her eyes and winds her finger around her ear. Making a gesture that Tasha is crazy “If you say so Tashie"

Jodie thought not only is it a perfect time to go over to Kaz and start talking to her but also an excuse to get away from Kelly

“You don't think it exists?" Tasha questions Kelly

Kelly pulls a face looks from Jodie to Tasha “You kidding right? Have you seen me? I’m totally nuts or so as everyone thinks but no" shaking her head” It's a load of garbage"

What made Kelly more unique as a person is that she knows she is different compared to the others but doesn't necessarily believe she is insane

Jodie stands up and starts to make her way over to Kaz

“Where you going Jodiz?" Tasha noticed Jodie leaving, giving her a look as if to say “Don’t leave me alone with Kelly"

Jodie doesn't turn around " I’m gonna go talk to Kaz" she continues walking away

“Just great" Tasha mutters quietly to herself

Kelly smiles at Tasha “How bout we play basketball? Better than reading that silly book" swiping the book off from Tasha's hands

“Hey" Tasha tries to get her book back but to no avail

Jodie doesn't notice the action between Tasha and Kelly behind her as she makes her way across the psychiatric yard and over to Kaz “Hey"

Kaz slowly looks up to see Jodie coming towards her “Hi" she replied

Jodie stops “Just thought you might like some company...unless you want me to go away" she says with caution and mentally kicks herself for being stupid

Kaz shakes her head “Nah you're alright. You're the first to actually talk to me since I’ve been in here" she moves to make room for Jodie” Sit"

Jodie sits down next to Kaz “I’m Jodie by the way" offering a warm smile” And a big fan of your work. It's really inspiring" she tells Kaz and pleased to be a bother to her

Kaz half smiles “Hey Jodie, no point in introducing myself is there and I wish I could say the same" she feels like a failure and no longer believing in her feminist ideology. Not after everything that has happened with Ferguson and Bea

Jodie looks at Kaz ' You not bothered about my....." paused for a moment and measuring her words” how I look?" she feels like a freak because of the bandage around her former right eye

Kaz shakes her head “No" she looks away “I’ve seen things far scarier and I’m not the person that judges another based on their appearance. Deformed or not"

Jodie glances briefly at Kelly and Tasha who were now playing basketball “Thanks and it's probably weird huh? Being locked in this place will the lunatics" smiling

Kaz doesn't look back “It’s not bad, better than the shit I had to deal with back in general and I know one person that should be locked in here" referring to Ferguson 

She no longer thinks about what Ferguson is doing to the other girls in general or what might be happening to Mel. Kaz believes that it's best not to think about it and just do nothing

Jodie decides to take a stab and pretend to not know the real reasons why Kaz has ended up in the same unit with her" Yeah someone like, the Freak" shaking her head and believed that either protection or this unit would be perfect for Ferguson so she can't hurt anyone else

Kaz looks back at Jodie “You know her?" she asked

Jodie nods “Unfortunately" she sees an image of Ferguson smiling and mocking her" She ruined my life and... and" starting to tear up in her left eye" Did this to me" pointing to her bandage

Kaz is stunned to hear of this revelation “What the fuck?" staring at Jodie and she may not know it but the small fire that fueled her strength and determination in her started to flicker from within “Seriously?"

Jodie looks at Kaz “She did more than just that" wiping away her tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a great Christmas :)


	29. Good Work

Franky sat on top of one of the picnic benches in the yard with Liz, Maxine, Doreen and Boomer being present. Her thoughts constantly drifted back to Erica visiting her yesterday in the visitor center with Franky and Erica trading stories of what has happened to them since they last met

She never actually expected to see Erica again but was pleased when she did. Both of them have a long history with one another and could be unresolved feelings there, Franky certainly felt those feelings that she thought were long buried with Erica. However despite those feelings she isn't interested in pursuing that relationship any longer

Franky is very much in love with Bridget and she won't do anything to ruin that relationship. Plus it’s not like that Erica had those kinds of feelings for her in the first place. Franky did suspect that Erica may had feelings for her but when she tried pushing it she got nothing in response but the casual flirtations

It didn't matter for Franky though. She was glad to catch up with an old friend and pleased that Erica will be making regular visits with her now. Franky certainly needed to see a familiar face to give her a break from the drama in general with her war against Ferguson

Franky is looking forward to seeing Erica again tomorrow and she noticed that something was different with Erica. Franky didn't know what it was but it was defiantly something and it may have to do Erica cancelling her engagement. Franky got a hint that there is more to it than Erica and Mark just drifting apart

Whatever it was and since Erica will always be a close friend and someone she truly cared about. Franky is going to push her luck again and try to get Erica to open up to her about it

Franky smiles while being lost in train of thought

“Franky.....Franky.......hey" Franky can barely hear Liz's voice in the background

Franky blinks and tilts her head to look at Liz “Sorry"

Liz smiles "Still thinking about your visit with Ms. Davidson?" she asked

“That’s right you haven't told us how that went" Boomer added while sitting oppositely from Liz at the picnic table

Franky smiles at both Liz and Boomer “There’s nothing to tell....it went good" 

“Ah don't be like that, Franky. You can tell us" Boomer says and encouraging Franky to tell her and the others what happened with Erica

Doreen looks at Franky “What is Ms. Davidson doing these days?" she wondered

Franky answered" Guidance consular for a drug and rehab clinic" glancing around the yard and watching the other inmates

Liz nods “Well that's not bad for a former Governor"

“Hey you still got the hots for Erica. Don't ya?" Boomer looks at Franky

Franky shakes her head “I did” she then shakes her head” but not anymore" her attention is immediately cast onto Jade and her crew on the far corner of the yard

She doesn't even know if she believes in her own words. Franky does love Bridget and wants to be with her but seeing Erica again did bring up old memories and some feelings

Franky changes the subject “Who’s the chick with the blue and black hair?" she asked while looking at Jade

There is something about Jade that reminded Franky of someone who used to be a prisoner in Wentworth. Someone that she often crossed paths with back in the days when Jacs used to be Top Dog

Liz, Boomer, Doreen and Maxine all glanced at Jade

Maxine looks back at Franky “That’s Jade Slater and she has been in here for a while" trying to remember the reasons for Jade's incarceration “Burglary I think"

Franky raised her eyebrows curiously" Wait, Jade Slater?" she then thinks about Jade's last name” Slater....Slater...Slater'

She grins as a she pictured the last person she knew who had Slater as a surname “No fucking way" shaking her head in disbelief

Of course Jade had to be related to her. It made sense because Jade looked similar to her

“What?" Boomer looks at Franky “You know her?"

Franky shakes her head " No but doesn't she remind you of someone?" she looks from Boomer to Liz, Maxine and Doreen “Jade Slater.... it's all in the name" she says

Maxine shrugs “You completely lost me" not having a clue

Franky rolls her eyes “I think Jade may be related to Simmo"

“I don't see it" Boomer shakes her head

Doreen, Maxine and Liz cast their eyes back on Jade talking to Tara and Sarah with her arms folded

Liz nods after taking a closer look “Now that you mention it. She does look a little bit like Simmo" she remarked

Franky hops off the picnic bench “Daughter or sister but there's only one way to find out" she heads over to Jade as her curiously gets the better of her

Every time she gets closer and closer to Jade. Franky could see a bit of Simmo's tough and what do you want attitude in Jade “I’ll be surprised if she isn't" muttering quietly to herself

Jade notices Franky approaching her “Can I help you?" she remembered seeing Franky the other day when she challenged Ferguson

Tara and Sarah stand on either side of Jade. They share the same bruises they received from Jade thanks to Ferguson's barbaric punishment for trying to smuggle in drugs

Franky smiles and nods “Sure can, I’m Franky by the way" holding out her hand

Jade looks down at Franky's hand before shaking it “Jade" she then takes her hand away” Well" wondering what Franky wanted

Franky continues smiling “You sure sound like her" she remarked

Jade blinked “Who?"

Franky thought for a minute to try and work out herself of how Jade could be related to Simmo and she did thought about Jade as Simmo's other daughter but easily dismissed it. It's possible but Franky has her doubts

Jade frowns “What the hell do you want?" she said rudely and getting rather agitated

Franky looks back at Jade “Sorry if im being forward here but is there any chance" she moved closer to Jade " Any chance that you're related to Simmo Slater?"

Jade stares at Franky for a minute “Why do you want to know?" she counters but didn't exactly deny it

Franky shrugs “I’m just curious because you remind me of Simmo and I knew her quite well" briefly looking at Tara and Sarah

Jade takes a deep breath and nods " I’m her sister...well...the prettier one out of the both of us" smiling with pride

She is in fact Simmo Slater's youngest sister and the type of girl that likes to be rebellious and defying authority. This had gotten her in trouble with the law more than once. Simmo had kept a watchful eye over Jade, protecting her and doing her best to ensure that Jade doesn't follow in her steps

Jade admired and always looked up to Simmo because she is the only constant being that was present in Jade's life. Their parents were hardly around and didn't do a good job at raising them. They had a great relationship and had each others backs but there were times were it got volatile between the both of them

She had dreams of becoming a cartoon artist but those dreams were shattered when Jade's curiously got the better of her which cause her to break the law. From buying drugs to shoplifting it didn't matter

Jade tried her best every time to keep her promise and clean up her act for her big sister but it never last long. For a while she did manage to say on one side of the law but after Simmo's death and under circumstances. It caused Jade to go off the rails which landed her in Wentworth

Franky smiles “I knew you two would be related and you're right" nodding slightly “You are prettier" she says

Jade looks at Franky “How did you know? I never told anyone" she never mentioned to anyone that she is Simmo's sister because she's private that away

Franky folds her arms “It wasn't hard, one look at you and it was enough for me to put the pieces together" she replied

Jade smiles" I’ve been told that I look like Simmo but me and her both knew that I was better looking" usually her and Simmo would have their usual sibling rivalry of who's better and who was more attractive

Franky laughs at Jade's comment “It’s funny because all the time that I’ve spent in here and running into Simmo and no offence but she can be a bitch. Simmo never mentioned about having a sister...just a daughter"

Jade nods” Yeah she could be a bitch and I never told anyone myself when I arrived because...." shaking her head” It's nobody's business except for my friends" tilting her head to both Sarah and Tara

Despite the fights she had with Simmo on the outside. Jade always loved Simmo and wanted to make her proud and to do that. She made a promise to lookout for her niece, Carly and making sure Carly doesn't do anything that could land herself in Wentworth

Franky smiles “Fair enough and I would do the same" she looks back to see Liz, Boomer, Maxine and Doreen staring at her 

She looks back at Jade “Well I won't hold you up any longer. Just wanted to know and if you ever wanted to talk about your sister or the reputation she had in this shit hole or to chill.... come find me in H-1...always welcome"

Jade smiles back and takes Franky's offer into consideration" Thank you and I will" she says and was curious of Simmo's time in Wentworth. She tried asking Simmo when she was first released but didn't really reveal anything to Jade 

Franky takes one last look at Jade, Sarah and Tara before heading back to the picnic table. She would then tell Liz and the others about Jade's relation to Simmo 

Meanwhile inside Wentworth, Vera makes her way over to Ferguson's cell. This will be the first of many for her since she is now Ferguson's informer. Vera hated it but she wouldn't oppose Ferguson out of fear

Vera stopped walking as she got near to Ferguson's cell. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down before entering the unit. Vera just wanted to get this over and done with

She walks into the unit, seeing Rebecca sitting on an arm chair while Stephanie and Maria were sitting together on the couch

“Vera, what do we owe this pleasure?" Rebecca is the first to notice Vera entering

Maria and Stephanie tilt their heads around so they could see Vera 

Vera blinked “Wh...Where's Joan?" she stuttered slightly

" Hey babe" Rebecca called to Ferguson who sat in her cell while smiling at Vera " Vera wants to see you" she knew sooner or later that Vera would be making regular visits and wanted to be prepared

Ferguson's voice echoed out of her cell '"Send her in"

Vera looks at Rebecca first before glancing down at Ferguson's cell and remembered who it used to belong to

“Go on" Rebecca motioned for Vera to walk on by

Vera walks past and headed straight over to Ferguson's cell and as she did. She has flashes of the last time in which she stepped foot in that cell. This was around the time when Jacs had blackmailed Vera into bringing drugs or else she would tell Erica about the riot that lead to Meg Jackson’s death

She stands by the door way and sees Ferguson sitting on the edge of the bed

Ferguson tilts her head slightly “Enter" welcoming Vera inside

Vera steps inside and intentionally tries to avoid eye contact with Ferguson by looking down at the ground

Ferguson stares at Vera “Found out anything useful for me?" she asked

Vera nods and continues to look down at the ground looking like a child that has had her hand caught in the cookie jar

Ferguson sighs “Look at me" her voice is firm and authoritative to remind Vera of who's in charge. Plus Ferguson always viewed someone looking anywhere else but the person disrespectful

Vera slowly lifts her head up to look at Ferguson. Her jaw tightens and feeling slightly uneasy due to Ferguson's cold dark eyes upon her

Ferguson motioned for Vera to talk “Well"

Vera takes a deep breath “Franky has recently received a visit from Erica Davidson" she felt like a piece of shit for betraying her new friend

Ferguson thinks for a moment " Ms. Davidson...she was the former Governor of Wentworth, correct?" looking at Vera

Vera nods “Yes"

Ferguson shakes her head “And this is useful how?" believing that information is useless to her because she didn't know of the relationship between Erica and Franky 

Vera looks back at Ferguson “Because Franky and Erica share a history that goes back to when Meg Jackson used to be the Governor. Doyle had feelings for Erica and while it was never confirmed. I’m certain that Erica had feelings for Doyle. It was clear there was some kind of attraction"

Ferguson takes in the information that she has just received. The information about Erica visiting Franky, the information of their shared past and this delights the Freak

She smirks at Vera; the wheels start to turn in her mind with devious and cunning plans that could not only cause problems for, Franky and Erica, but also Bridget as well

Vera felt chills running down her spine when she sees that evil smirk on Ferguson's face. She knew full well of what that smirk means “they are planning another visit tomorrow and if i hear anything important from their conversation or what Franky has planned for you. I'll let you know" sighing deeply

Ferguson's smirk grew wider at Vera as she thinks about how to use Erica against Franky and Bridget “Good work, Vera"


	30. Shot Down

The following day and as promised, Erica returned to Wentworth to continue her visits with Franky Doyle in the visitor center. This time, Erica will tell Franky the truth of how her relationship broke down and of course her true feelings. She hopes that Franky still feels the same about her after all this time and they can finally be together

Erica smiles at Franky" So has your sister visited you yet?"

Franky shakes her head “Nope and I can't have dad bringing Tess in here" she said painfully and it’s not that she didn't want to see her sister. Franky wanted it more than anything but it would mean putting Tess and their father in danger

Especially since Franky has now challenged Ferguson and not only that but they were pretty much enemies to begin with since day one. Franky doesn't know if Ferguson would hurt a child but she will not take that rise. Anything can happen when you go against the Freak

Erica looked quizzically at Franky “You think that Ferguson would actually go after her and your father?" she wondered since she isn't aware of who Ferguson is and capable off but understood

She remembered the last time when an inmate had mentioned or brought in family members that were a risk to enemy. This was to do with Jacs using her son to kill Bea’s daughter

Franky nods “I wouldn't put it past that bitch to go after Tess" shaking her head” It kills me though. Despite the fact I’ll be out of here in a couple of months but not spending time with Tess is really tough"

Erica could see the pain in Franky in eyes and it took everything in her not to go over and hold Franky in her arms

Franky looks back at Erica “It’s not all bad though and we do keep in contact. She writes to me and I write back. That's the only safest way to ensure that neither Ferguson or her crew find out"

Erica smiles " Absolutely and like you said. It'll only be a couple of months before your trial and a couple of months go by really quickly" trying to lighten the mood and give Franky some comfort

Franky nods and smiles back “True" It still didn't change how she feels and while her and Tess write to each other. Franky still wonders how her sister feels about her being in prison

They only met a couple of months ago and bonded really well. So it had to have had some effect on Tess but Franky had hope that things will turn out fine

Franky snaps her fingers “Oh guess what I found out yesterday" changing the subject

Erica sits up straight so she doesn't slouch “What" listening intently

Franky folds her arms “You remember Simmo right?" she asked and still got a kick out of the fact that Simmo had a sister

Erica thinks for a minute and then nods “Yeah she was in Jacs's crew.....what about her?" looking at Franky

Franky grins “Well" she leans forward in her seat “Simmo has a sister named Jade and she's in here....crazy right"

Erica nods “That is crazy and she's with Ferguson's crew?" she wondered

Franky shakes her head “Nah Jade has her on crew and like the rest of us hates Ferguson. Jade actually reminds me of me during my first imprisonment" she remarked and unfolds her arms

Despite their meeting had only been pretty brief. Franky did see herself in Jade due to jade putting up a tough front and attempting to bring drugs into Wentworth. Perhaps a troubled upbringing and maybe just maybe Franky could take Jade under her wing and put her on the right path

Erica blinked after hearing Franky's comment of seeing herself in Jade “How so?" she mentally starts to prepare herself to reveal her true feelings to Franky

She has hope and faith that Franky does in fact still love Erica. It's the only thing that has kept Erica going this long and what brought her back to Wentworth in the first place

Franky smirks “Well for starters, she's hot like myself and secondly..." pausing for a moment” She wanted power and felt that the only way to do that is by bringing in drugs" 

Erica smiles at Franky “Thinking of tutoring her the same way as I tutored you?" she asked 

Franky shrugs at first but then nods at the thought “Possibly" after all she did consider it after meeting Jade

A moment of silence passed between them

Erica feels that now is the perfect time for her to come clean to Franky and put everything on the table. This is it and there's no turning back now and takes a deep breath

She looks back at Franky “I need to tell you something.....something that" she smiles at the thought” Something that I’ve wanted to do for a long time"

Franky smiles and moves her seat closer “What is it? No wait" leaning back in her seat” Your coming back to be my tutor and run the drug and alcohol programme again?" she guesses

Erica shakes her head “Nope and despite how tempting that is.....I have something better in mind" she feels confident enough to finally tell Franky

Franky raises her eyebrows curiously “Don’t keep me in suspense, Erica" listening intently and eager to know what Erica is about to reveal

Erica stares at Franky “The reason why I and Mark never got married isn't just because we drifted apart. Well it was a factor but there was something else...something that I tried to fight and fight but no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't because I’m in love with someone else, someone that had the same feelings for me and she's the only person I want to be with"

She smiles warmly, reaches out and grabs hold of Franky's hand. Erica gives Franky a gentle squeeze " That person is you Franky.....I love you...I’ve always loved you and there was no point in denying it. You were right, back when I was the Governor. I did have feelings about you and thought about you when I was with Mark" she added

Franky stares in disbelief and is at a loss for words at Erica's revelation. She waited so long for Erica to say those words and made countless attempts in the past to try and push Erica. However she also felt really bad because she's with Bridget now and Erica just poured her heart out

Erica still holds Franky's hand “We can be together, especially when you're released after the trial" she then starts to feel worried and unsure due to Franky going silent on her” What's the matter?"

Franky tried to speak but when she did no words came out of her mouth. She continues to look at Erica and doesn't even notice that she is still holding Erica's hand. Franky is still in shock

She takes a deep breath “Erica...I....I don't know what to say" she looks away

Erica steadies her gaze “Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to finally come clean and we can hook up? I know you have feelings for me because you’re still holding my hand"

She wasn't expecting Franky not looking too pleased with the situation or even saying something witty in response

Franky measures her words carefully and as much as she wished she could just say yes and finally be with Erica. Despite her feelings, she's still in love with Bridget and didn't want to possibly ruin her relationship with Erica

She looks back “It is...” she corrects herself " It was and you have no idea how long I waited for you to say that but" Franky paused

Erica shrugs her shoulders “But what?" not understanding and measures her gaze. She tries to find the answers as to why Franky is acting so strangely

Franky sighs deeply " I wish you said this to me earlier...really but" no matter how hard she tried to find a nice way to gently let Erica down. Franky couldn't find an answer and just had to spit it out “I’m in love with someone else"

She found this really difficult but it's the only way and Franky isn't the type to let a girl on and not reciprocate the same feelings

Erica didn't really believe Franky due to the way that it was said “You don't need to fight it and deep down. I know you still have feelings for me and there's no point in burying them. It'll just make you unhappy" she smiles and still determined to fight for their relationship

Franky shakes her head " I’m sorry Erica and your right" nodding in agreement with Erica's comment about her feelings " I do have feelings but it's not what it used to be....I’ve moved on...I’m sorry" she says

She takes a deep breath “I will always care about you but as a friend" looking into Erica's eyes

Erica wanted to know who the other girl is “Who is she?" she starts to feel two emotions at this time. One is pure anger for who Franky is with and the other is sadness that Franky has appeared to move on

Franky replied" She works here like you did and is a psychiatrist. I wish things were different...believe me but it's not" she felt really bad for Erica

Erica sits back in her seat and processes all of the information in her head. She felt like her heart had gotten ripped out of her chest. Despite her attempts to hide her disappointment and sadness, it was still visible to Franky

She didn't picture this conversation in her head before meeting Franky again. Erica wanted to finally be with Franky; she poured her heart out but was quickly shot down. Due to this new person that also works in Wentworth

Erica looks down to her knees and remained silent

Franky observed Erica's facial expressions and her attempts to hide her disappointment and feeling heartbroken “You ok?" she felt stupid for asking that question

Erica nods “Yeah...yeah I’m ok....disappointed but ok" she lied while putting on a brave face

Franky knew that Erica wasn't ok and pressed the issue “Are you sure because it's ok to be pissed or sad. I would be too if you were me and I were you right now but hey" she smiles to lift Erica's spirits “We are still great friends aren't we"

Erica half smiles at Franky “We sure are and really...I’m fine" she says and glances at the clock noticing their time is almost up

She wasn't going to break down and cry in front of Franky in the visitor center with everyone watching. No! Erica would wait until she returned home and try to amend her broken heart

Erica looks back at Franky “I better be going, time's almost up and I have to get to work soon"

Franky nods " Of course and you sure you're ok" she did genuinely care about Erica and knew exactly what Erica is going through

Erica smiles “Yep I’m fine" she grabs her handbag and stands up

Franky stands up “Same time next week?" hoping that Erica would still visit her again after this little incident

Erica nods “Of course"

She and Franky give each other one last hug before they parted and went their separate ways


	31. Hope

Franky sighs and shakes her head “Ugh you should have seen the way she looked at me during her visit" she knew that Erica is devastated at the fact that her feelings aren't reciprocated when trying to reach out to Franky

She's still in complete shock as a matter of fact while talking to Bridget in her office. Franky only dreamt and imagined in the past of Erica confessing her feelings for Franky and obviously back then when Franky felt the same. Franky imagined Erica and herself finally hooking up

Franky always thought before meeting Bridget that Erica was the one for her. There was no doubt she was attracted to her and instantly picked up that Erica secretly felt the same. She would try for months to push the envelope to get Erica to confess but to no avail until now

She wouldn't change with how she feels about Bridget but can't help but think what it would have been like if Franky hooked up with Erica instead. Would they have the same loving relationship and loyalty as Franky has with Bridget? Possibly and no doubt they would have some outrageous sex together

Franky tilts her head and glance out at the window” She's upset...I know she is but things will be ok" she smiles hopefully” It'll be hard for her to accept but it'll be ok"

Bridget heard Franky mentioning Erica in the past and was quite surprised to hear that Erica was back to visit Franky but assumed it was nothing more than what friends do when they haven’t seen each other for a long time

She moves into a more comfortable position in her chair “Erica was a Governor of this prison before Ferguson arrived. Correct?" she asked just to make sure

Franky nods “Yep and you would like her" she looks back at Bridget “She’s fun like you are Gidg"

Bridget stares at Franky “How do you feel about her?" she didn't have doubts that Franky loved her but since Erica had meant a great deal to Franky. There was no doubt in Bridget's mind that there Franky may or may not still have feelings for Erica

Franky shrugs " I’m not in love with her if that's what you're wondering....not anymore at least" she still wondered why she didn't automatically removed her hand when Erica grabbed it

Bridget shakes her head “No it's not that" she smiles at her girlfriend “I’m just curious is all because it's been awhile since Erica and you last met. Plus with the history between the both of you, it may bring up some unresolved feelings and perhaps tension" she says

Franky thinks for a moment, she leans forward with her arms and hands rested on the tip of her knees " There is something there, I won't lie to you but" she looks up and into Bridget's eyes “I’m not in love with her. That is the honest truth. Erica is just a close friend to me now"

She needed Bridget to believe her when she said that nothing will ever happen between her and Erica. As surprising that is and as far as Franky is concerned. Her heart belongs to Bridget now and forever

Bridget nods “I know babe and I believe you" she replied

Franky smirks “Good because you can't get rid of me that easily. I’m here for keeps" leaning back in her chair

Bridget smiles “I couldn't get rid of you even if I tried. You're like a boomerang that never goes away"

Franky widens her eyebrows and pretends to be insulted “Oh so I’m a push over now and no matter what happens. I'll just come running back to you...huh...is that it" she grins

Bridget laughs “No I didn't mean it like that"

Franky shakes her head “Nah nah that's exactly what you meant" her grin widens as she stands up from the chair and approaches Bridget” What you're saying is im your bitch"

A female screw catches a glimpse of Franky moving over to Bridget and acting on instincts. She opens the door

Franky glances at the screw and stops within inches of Bridget" Relax, I’m not gonna attack her" holding up her hands

Bridget tilts her head to face the screw “It’s ok, she won't do anything"

The female screw doesn't budge or back down from her position. Her eyes locked onto Franky

Franky sighs “Fine" she moves back to her seat and sits down “You happy now"

All she wanted to do is not only hold Bridget but obviously relieve some of the stress that both she and girlfriend have. Since they can't exactly sleep together in Wentworth and would have to wait till after Franky's trial

The female screw heads back outside and close the door. What she didn't noticed when the door closed was Franky pulling the fingers at her

Franky looks back at Bridget " I’m gonna make you pay for that once I’m outta here because if anything...you're my bitch" smirking once again

Bridget smirks back “Yeah yeah just have to wait and see won't we" her smirk fades as she now has thoughts about Franky going up against Ferguson. Despite it only being temporary, a lot of things could happen between now and the trial

Franky is taking on Ferguson after all and Bridget knows just as much as the next unfortunate victim of the Freak that Ferguson will stoop to any low to make her enemies especially Franky suffer

Bridget now looks on with concern “Now that you have taken it upon yourself to challenge Joan. What are your plans for her?" she asks

Franky looks at Bridget “I had to challenge her Gidg...no one else would because they are afraid and especially after what that bitch has caused. Ferguson can't go on as Top Dog anymore" she doesn't even have a plan yet and is still thinking of one

Her main goal before leaving Wentworth for good this time is to not only fight Ferguson but to inspire the women to make a stand against the Freak and choosing her suitable replacement to lead her cause

Bridget nods “I know that and someone had to make a stand. I’m not saying what you did was wrong but you need to be careful. Ever since Bea had died with Ferguson forming a crew and having a girlfriend" shaking her head in disbelief” She's become more dangerous than before"

Even though she would have complete faith in Franky. Bridget couldn't help but worry about Franky sometimes when she would return home because anything can happen and it is only natural for her to worry about someone she loves

Franky smiles at Bridget “I’ll be fine, I got my crew back and I will be careful. Trust me" she leans forward “I still can't get over the fact that someone loves Ferguson. Seriously her? Rebecca must be pretty insane to be in love with the Freak"

She really didn't know what to make of Rebecca. Other than the fact that she is crazy but Franky did hear some of the stories of what Rebecca did in general. Stories of her sending Juice and her boys to the hospital, speaking her mind, disrespecting Kaz and being instrumental into Will Jackson being suspended before his death

Bridget steadies her gaze “I had the chance to speak to Rebecca before Ferguson became Top Dog. She clearly had issues before arriving but don't underestimate her, babe. Her maybe Ferguson's girlfriend but she can also be dangerous as well"

She still felt sorry for Rebecca and her past but mainly because Rebecca has willingly chosen to align herself with Ferguson. Bridget could see potential in Rebecca being a possible candidate for Top Dog and even being likeable but Rebecca could care less about being liked

Franky nods “Yeah there is something about her that makes her standout from the rest and it's not because she is with Ferguson but I can handle her. What about the rest of Ferguson's crew? Wednesday Adams and Annie?"

She has yet to figure out if Stephanie and Maria are dangerous or can be easily managed 

Bridget thinks for a moment “Not sure about Maria. She's the one with dark orange hair that is obviously not her natural hair color but Stephanie is the brunette...” pausing for a moment “Stephanie is a good person and she attended a few of my sessions but like Rebecca. They don't care if they are with Ferguson"

Franky frowns " Well that's a shame" leaning back " I was thinking of turning them against Ferguson but there's no point in trying if they wanna stick with her" she says

Bridget had yet to speak to Vera and her situation of being a prisoner now. She had been so caught up with Franky being back that she accidently forgot about Vera and made a note to speak with her later “Just be careful babe"

A few minutes later, their session would come to an end and luckily for them. Franky and Bridget managed to sneak in a quick kiss before Franky left Bridget's office and was escorted back to her unit

Elsewhere, things weren't looking good, for one particular woman. Erica's hopes of starting a relationship with Franky were crushed when Franky no longer had the same feelings for her. She didn't know why because her and Franky would be good together and had something that couldn't be broken

Well that's what Erica thought anyway. After leaving Wentworth, Erica had managed to contain all of her emotions and hold off until she finally returned him. She throws the keys into the bowl by the door, chucks her handbag to the floor and takes off her shoes

Erica now lets a wave of emotions flow throw her which was sadness, confusion, disappointment and also anger. Why? Just why did this other woman had to come into Franky's life and take her away from Erica

She's never the one to actually break down or get really upset when she breaks up with someone or having feelings for someone else but not reciprocated but this is a special case. This is Franky, a special woman in Erica's life that she had a crush on for a long time and only reason to continue working at Wentworth when she still worked there at the time

Erica heads into the kitchen opens up the cabinets until she finds a bottle of wine. After the disappointment and heartbreak that has befallen on her. Erica needs a drink to mend her broken heart. She gave up her relationship with Mark to be with Franky but only to receive a slap in the face

She grabs the bottle, brings it down to the counter and now begins looking for a wine glass. This is the way it was meant to happen. Right now Erica should be on cloud nine and finally hooking up with Franky...her true love but no

Erica kept relaying the entire conversation she had with Franky just before leaving. She heard Franky say that she doesn't love her but Erica didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it and tried to think of any possible reason to enforce her belief

A single tear runs down Erica's eye as she pours herself a glass of wine " Why the fuck not" hearing Franky's words of always having feelings but not loving her in that particular way

Erica grabs her glass of wine and heads into the living room to sit on the couch. She shouldn't be angry at whoever is dating Franky because a considerable amount of time has passed but Erica couldn't help it. She hated this woman with passion 

She's even now seriously considering if her continuing to visit Franky is worth the effort. Erica does care about Franky and will always love her but she failed in her goal to start a relationship with her

Erica knows she isn't thinking straight due to the emotions but still considered what the point is and then a thought came to her. Something that Erica easily picked up with Franky during her visit 

Franky didn't let go of her hand when Erica grabbed it after she confessed her true feelings for her. No...Franky still held Erica's hand and she didn't exactly look at Erica straight in the eyes either when she claimed to no longer having feelings for Erica

Erica brings the glass to her lips and drinks a few sips " There's something there...there has to be...why else did it take Franky so long to break away from me" she remarked and truly believed that was the case

She then looks at her glass as if it had the answers to her dilemma and decides that she will continue her visits with Franky. No matter what Erica will not give that up or part from Franky's life anymore

Erica shakes her head " Who am I kidding...Franky has moved on" she takes a few more sips and ends up finishing the rest of the wine in her glass. 

However that image of her and Franky holding hands for a considerable amount of time still got her thinking that Franky may still in fact love her and this gave Erica some hope “Or maybe she hasn't"


	32. Late Night Chatting

During the late hours of the evening with all the prisoners being locked inside their units for the night. A certain Governor and his little fling had just finished having their fun with one another inside one of the conjugal rooms. Luckily for them, there weren't many screws passing by so their "meeting" went without a hitch

Maria climbs off of Jake and snuggles swiftly beside Jake. She takes a few deep breaths while smiling up at the sealing “Wow"

Jake placed his arm around Maria “What?" looking at Maria “Were you expecting any less from you're Governor" smirking at her

He's highly pleased at this little arrangement that he has with Maria. Not only is Maria beautiful to him and since they agreed to not have a serious relationship. Jake can let out his frustrations of being Ferguson's slave by sleeping with Maria. Resulting in some outrageous and kinky sex

Obviously in order to avoid detection during their interaction. Jake and Maria lowered their voices and moan but on an odd occasion especially for Maria. She would let out a loud moan but no one heard them 

Maria smirks at Jake " Of course not and I knew you would be good but I wasn't expecting it to be better than good" she remarked

She rests her hand on Jake's chest “They don't call you Jake The Snake for nothing and usually the sex I have..."tilting her head slightly” It's been good and even though this was the first I had in a long time but it was better than the others"

Jake felt an immense pride in his ego when hearing from Maria that he gave her the best sex ever “Well I can't take all the credit. You were a fire cracker and it's amazing that no one heard us" he replied

He may not be in full control of Wentworth, despite the fact that he is Governor and really wanted to run things his way. Jake was satisfied that he had Maria and can distract himself for a few hours

Maria plants a small kiss on Jake's cheek “Hey when a girl hasn't had sex in months. I gotta pull out all the stops and make the most of it" she then stares back up at the sealing

She is also pleased in their little arrangement and even though Maria isn't looking for a serious relationship with Jake. She couldn't help but be a little attracted to his personality. After all he is charming and could make her laugh sometimes

Jake looks for the time on his wrist watch which read eleven thirty pm “Shit that's the time already" he sighs” Well better get going I suppose. Bring you back to your cell and I gotta get going"

He attempts to sit up so he could hop off the bed but he is instantly pulled back when Maria grabs his shoulders

Maria smiles " You're not going anywhere mister"

Jake looks at Maria “I have to put you back in your cell because that’s where you belong and I gotta get home and get some rest. Busy day tomorrow. Plus I gotta get you back before anyone spots us along the way" he tells her

He is the Governor after all and if one of his officers had spotted him at this time of night with Maria. It could raise some questions with them 

Maria rolls her eyes and snickers at Jake's comment “Please you're the Governor for fuck sake. No one is going to care and what's happening tomorrow?" wondering if Jake had something planned for her and the rest of the prisoners in Wentworth

Even though they had just finished sleeping each other. Maria didn't want their night to end just yet and wanted to spend a little more time with him 

Jake nods “True but you never know in this prison and if you have been here long enough like me than anything is possible. Can't exactly say it was a meeting at this time of night" he smirks at Maria “What’s happening tomorrow is none of your business" 

Maria looks back at Jake “Oh don't be like that, Jake. You can tell me what you’re planning tomorrow for his prison" she says

Jake shakes his head “It has nothing to do with this prison and that's all you need to know, my little firecracker" still smirking at her

He may be a puppet and slave but it doesn't mean he still isn't dodgy and has other contacts in the criminal underworld that pretty much helped his entire career in corrections

Maria sighs and pretends to pout “Fine be a party pooper" she lays her head down on Jake's shoulder “This bed is really comfy and spacy" she remarked

She had long forgotten what it felt like to sleep in a comfy bed. Since these days she has to sleep on a mattress that isn't always comfortable. Plus having a lot of space to stretch her arms and legs

Maria stretches her legs “Can you just transfer me to this room and have it off limits to everyone else. Especially for whoever comes to visit and fuck with the girls" she added

Jake chuckles “Afraid I can't do that" feeling highly amused with Maria “This room is a conjugal and as you said. It's reserved for prisoners wanting to see their partners"

He then smiles at her “Besides you're a prisoner and shouldn't be treated any less different. As the old saying goes, do the crime and you do the time" he says

Maria raises her head and forms a fist to nudge Jake's shoulder " Speak for yourself, you're not exactly Mr. Perfect yourself" being well informed with Jake killing Nils for Ferguson 

Jake nods “That is true but" he taps Maria's noise “I didn't get caught and far as I’m concerned I never will" looks away and mutters quietly “Least I hope not"

He has faith in Ferguson that she won't reveal whatever dirt she has over him that included killing Nils to anyone. However during their meetings lately with Jake becoming a little more defiant, he had been continuously threatened if he didn't fall back in line

Maria smirks at Jake” Someone is scared of Fergy" teasing him in a childlike voice" Someone is scared of Fergy" she says again 

Jake rolls his eyes “As If" and pretended that he wasn't scared but deep down. Especially after everything that has happened lately with him being appointed as Governor. Jake did start to fear the Freak for what she has done to both prisoners and screws alike

Maria giggles “Don’t worry, my deadly serpent. You have nothing to fear and besides I’m not gonna have you run away from me that easily"

She is starting to like Jake a lot more know and found him quite cute when he pretended that Ferguson doesn't scare him and stayed strong

Jake smiles as he turns to Maria " Good because with all the fun I’m having with you.....you'd have to put me in a strait jacket and send me to china to be away from you" he kisses her on the lips

Maria kisses Jake back in reply

After a few minutes of kissing, Jake breaks it" Speaking of Joan" pausing for a moment and curious to know what Ferguson is planning " What is she planning now that Doyle has challenged her?"

Whatever it was, Jake knew that sooner or later he would be receiving another visit from Ferguson to find out what is expected from him in her plan

Maria shakes her head and makes a "tsk tsk" noise. She may like Jake but like Stephanie and the others. Maria is fiercely loyal to Ferguson and doesn't discuss her plans to anyone “I’m afraid that's none of your business

Remembering when she asked what Jake had planned for tomorrow and only to be denied to know what it was. Maria decided to give him a taste of his own medicine

Jake chuckles “Come on, firecracker" he smirks at Maria” You know as well as the others that I’m close to Ferguson and we work pretty well together. Plus I’m pretty much in it for the long hull" encouraging Maria to open up to him

Maria smirks back and shakes her head again "Still not going to tell and besides...I’m sure you'll be included when Ferguson wants you for something" she say

Jake shrugs his shoulders” Well can't blame me for trying, can you but" he finally sits up and hops off the bed” Time for us to leave ' looking at his wrist watch again and it read eleven fifty five

Maria moans" Do we have to? Can't you just sleep here with me?" she asked

Jake shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to get dressed “No can do" he made a mental note to get one of the inmates to change the sheets in the morning to remove evidence

Maria sighs “Fine" she hops out of bed and quickly gets dressed back into her teal uniform

Once Jake had finished changing back into his clothes he and Maria would make the bed half presentable and look like it hasn't been used. Jake then leaves the conjugal room with Maria and escorts her back to her unit

They did pass two screws along the way back to Maria's unit and when asked. Jake quickly came up with a good cover story of having Jeffery bringing Maria to his office to discuss plans on a programme and keeping a close eye on Ferguson

Jake would then successfully put Maria back in her unit before leaving Wentworth for the night. Maria would blow a kiss to Jake before retiring to her cell and falling into a deep sleep

Down at the end of the unit and in the fourth cell with the door closed. Ferguson paced back and forth in cell as she methodically and carefully planning every step to her plan to destroy Franky and using Erica against her

Ferguson mutters constantly to herself as she plans on how she will meet Erica, manipulating her against Franky which will cause a rift between Franky and Bridget, attacking Franky and her crew physically and plus among other devious plans

She has so many plans for Franky to make her suffer as the last surviving enemy that had yet to have her life totally and utterly destroyed. Ferguson also hasn't forgotten about Shane and been making regular contact with Damien while planning her revenge against the ungrateful brat

Ferguson is alone this time because she wanted to go over her plans in detail to ensure that they work and nothing can be done to stop it

She also devised ways as to use Vera against Franky. Ferguson started to like having Vera as her informer and someone she push around “First I need to Ms. Davidson's contact details to set up for a visitor's form"

Ferguson stops pacing as a single thought came into her head and smiles at the thought. She knew the very person to contact to get Erica's details to set up a visit with her 

She sits down on her bed, lifts up her pillow and grabs the phone that lay under the pillow. Ferguson casually dials in a few numbers into the phone and waits for the other line to pick up

“Hello"

Ferguson smirks “Evening, Derek”


	33. Difficult Choice

Sonia sits on her bed with a shiv in her hand and looking closely at the blade. She has sharpened the blade for several weeks now, making it that more painful for Liz when Sonia uses the shiv to kill her. Plus it would be even easier to easily cut through the skin tissue. Her eyes repeatedly look from the tip of the blade to the bottom and to the top again

She's waited for months and months for Liz to finally return from the hospital following her last assault. Sonia was so close and yet so far but now things are different. She will succeed in where she failed and with Ferguson's help. Sonia will have no problems in killing Liz this time around

Sonia has bided her time long enough and now that Liz is back. She spent the last few days sharpening the shiv even more while dreaming of all kinds of twisted scenarios of her killing her ex best friend. The town drunk with a big mouth that won't stop yapping and yapping to everyone in sight

She plans to go to Ferguson soon to set up her final assault on Liz but before Sonia even attempts to leave her cell. She must first test the shiv and see how painful and useful it really is on her own skin. Sonia holds out her left wrist and brings the shiv over with her right hand

Sonia actually did end up killing her best friend because she found out that her friend was planning to steal her company's fortune. A company that Sonia built up from nothing and created with her blood, sweat and tears. She couldn't allow that to happen and it was around that time that she had experienced her first betrayal from someone she thought she could trust

Without a moment too soon, Sonia slices her wrist with the blade of the shiv. She easily felt pain from the cut but it didn't bother her too much. Sonia sees blood started to slowly drip out from her wrist and puts her right hand on her wrist to put pressure on to stop the blood

Sonia smiled to herself “This will do nicely for Elizabeth" pleased with the results of her shiv 

She's waited long enough and feels that today is the day to finally exact her vengeance. Liz will finally get what's coming to her and receive a slow and painful death. Sonia wants to ensure that her former friend suffers in agony for her betrayal before ending her life

Sonia tucks the shiv into her pocket and hops off her bed. She easily makes her way out of the unit and quickly struts down the corridor heading to Ferguson's unit. Sonia has made it clear that she wants Liz all to herself and doesn't need any help from Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie

This is something that Sonia needs to do on her own and can't move really move on until Liz is no longer walking on the Earth. Sonia felt that even though she hasn't talked to Liz since returning, she feels that Liz is still mocking Sonia for putting her trust in her

“No more Elizabeth........no more"

Sonia passes by several screws and inmates in the corridor. She entertains herself by imagining inflicting pain onto Liz, making her bleed and suffer. A cold smile grew on Sonia's face while making her way over to Ferguson's unit

She knows that Ferguson and the rest of her crew are expecting Sonia. Especially after Sonia visited Ferguson yesterday in the late afternoon. All she needs is for Ferguson to lure Liz away into a secluded place and Sonia would handle the rest

Sonia also thought about Maxine, Doreen and Boomer in H-1 and even tempting a thought of taking them down one at a time for siding with Liz. It still amazed her that they would rather still be friends with a lagger who has already betrayed one of them in the past resulting an extended prison sentence

She has little regard for Franky Doyle and as far as Sonia is concerned. Franky isn't her enemy but that could change if she foolishly tries to intervenes and denies Sonia's attempt for revenge

A few minutes later, Sonia finally arrived in Ferguson's unit. Sitting at the desk were Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria. Rebecca and Stephanie were listening to Maria talking about what happened last night with Jake

Sonia glanced down to Ferguson's cell, seeing Vera standing by door and informing Ferguson about the last news between Franky and Erica's visit

“Hold that thought" Rebecca says to Maria before catching Sonia by the entrance “Babe, Sonia is here to see you" smiling at Sonia” Don’t just stand there"

Sonia enters further into the unit and heads over to the table

Vera quickly finished briefing Ferguson and proceeds to leave but she hears Ferguson calling out to her

Ferguson stands out by the doorway “Stay where you are, Vera. I’m not done with you yet" she smiled before turning her attention to Sonia” Shall we begin' moving over to the table

Vera stopped and turned to watch Ferguson heading to the table. She blinks “Why do you want me to stay? I’ve already informed you on the latest news about Doyle" feeling slightly confused

Ferguson takes a seat in the middle of the table and next to Rebecca “I need you to stay because I have another important job for you “not looking at Vera as she talks to her

Sonia shakes her head " I don't need her help. All I need from you is to set a room and away to lure Elizabeth in so I can kill the lagging drunk" she says bitterly

She doesn't need back up from Rebecca, Stephanie or even Ferguson herself even though they are her friends. Sonia just wanted it to only be her and Liz when it comes down to it with no outside help

Vera takes a deep breath and glances at Ferguson " If it's to do with Doyle....please" shaking her head in pleading " I don't want to hurt her" she already feels like shit for being an informer but she would feel worse if she took part in plan to either kill or seriously hurt Franky

After all, Franky is Vera's new friend and even a mentor for her in the general population. She hated her position for spying on Franky for Ferguson but there wasn't much she could do to change it

Ferguson slowly tilts her head to Vera “You will do as I tell you to do or I’m more than happy to have my girls beat you to a bloody pulp and receive more cuts to your face" 

She tilts her head to a spare chair at the end of table “Now sit down and speak when you are spoken to and for your information this has nothing to do with Doyle. This is about Birdsworth" Ferguson added

Vera quickly made her way over to the other end of the table and quietly sits down. She had a feeling sooner or later that Ferguson will use her to betray not just Franky but the others as well

Ferguson tilts her head to look at Sonia “You’re wrong about not needing help. You do if you want Elizabeth to be lured into a secluded area" she tells her

“True” Rebecca nodded in agreement with her queen “Plus what if Liz has backup? She knows you'll be coming for her again and this time she will be ready"

Stephanie folds her arms " That's why you're gonna need back up. Incase if Doyle either uses Booms or Maxine to stop you again. What if they are expecting you to attack and ends up with you being ambushed" looking at Sonia

Rebecca, Stephanie and Maria all agreed that Sonia needed them to ensure her plan to kill Liz actually succeeds this time. Not having them would be incredibly foolish

Sonia listened and carefully took into consideration what Stephanie and Rebecca had said. Both of them had made excellent points and it would be foolish. She then starts to consider that possibility “Maybe your right....Elizabeth will have protection this time around" she remarked

She still wanted to be alone for when she does kill Liz but having back up to ensure that Liz doesn't escape from her could be very useful for Sonia

Ferguson shakes her head “Not necessarily" she did take into consideration that Sonia needed help but quickly dismissed it. Since Ferguson has something else entirely planned to ensure that Sonia gets what she wants

Vera remained silent in her seat but listened intently to the conversation among the co- conspirators in Ferguson's crew. She easily deduced that Sonia is planning to kill Liz again and will be an accomplice in the plot

Why else would Ferguson have told Vera to stay put and listen in to their conversation? It won't just be about the Freak being in control and dominant. This is something much more 

Maria looks at Ferguson “What do you propose?" she asked curiously and eagerly waited to hear what diabolical and intelligent plot that Ferguson has prepared

Ferguson smiles at her crew “We do nothing but" tilting her head towards Vera who sat at the end of the table” She will"

All eyes were now locked onto Vera for a moment

Stephanie blinked " How in the hell is Vinegar Tits going to help? “She asked

“It’s pretty simple actually" Rebecca easily deduced and putting the pieces together for this insidious plot “Vera is Ferguson's informer, she's part of Franky's crew...." smiling even more at Ferguson's plan " They won't see it coming"

Vera felt increasingly uncomfortable from everyone staring at her and listening to Rebecca's theory of how she will be involved in the plot

Ferguson nodded and smiled at Rebecca " That is exactly right, Rebecca. Everyone trusts Vera and they won't expect it all or even be aware. Since by the time of the murder, Vera would have already left"

She is so proud of Rebecca and how far she has come since they first met a number of months ago. Rebecca is not only Ferguson's soulmate but also her only successful apprentice who has not only learned from her but also took initiative to use Ferguson's skills for her own gain 

Which is another reason for why she loved Rebecca because like Ferguson. Rebecca has become highly observant and reading between the lines

Sonia thought for a moment and nodded “That could work and it makes sense as well"

Ferguson looks back at Sonia “When and where?" wanting to know where Sonia wants to kill Liz and to ensure that no one else interferes along the way

Vera wanted to melt away and disappear from sight. It's bad enough that she has to be Ferguson's informer but now she has to be involved in Liz's murder? It was beginning to be too much for Vera to handle

She liked everyone in H-1 always has and always will. She especially liked Liz because she cared about every single inmate in Wentworth and understood her reasons for lagging. Despite the fact it was against the rules

Ferguson kept her gaze on Sonia while making regular eye contact with Vera and seeing how she is reacting to this development “You would need to do it around a suitable time where most of the screws won't be present. Your best course of action would to set this around either before or during dinner in the dining room"

Sonia looks at Ferguson " Word is, that Elizabeth is having one last check up with, Nurse Radcliff" she paused for a minute to think of a suitable place nearby " The library will be more than sufficient" she says

Ferguson smirks at Vera “Then that's where it'll happen. All you need to do is to accompany Elizabeth and lure her into the library. I trust there will be no objections" she reveled in delight from seeing Vera looking so miserable

Vera shakes her head “N...No" she stuttered slightly 

Ferguson looked back at Sonia and the others ' While Vera lures Birdsworth into the library, where Sonia will be waiting. The rest of us will be in the dining room and keeping an eye on Doyle's crew....making sure that they don't leave or suspect anything"

“I love it when a plan comes together. Especially when it came from the brilliant mind of my ravishing queen" Rebecca remarked and smiled brightly at her girlfriend

Ferguson smirked and winks at Rebecca before turning to Vera “You’re dismissed"

Vera stands up from her seat and quickly leaves the unit. She ponders on the conversation and her involvement in Sonia's plan to kill Liz. Vera didn't want to be an accomplice, its one thing to be an informer but to actually help take part in a murder is a different story

She heads down the corridors and has psychological war inside her head with the choices that Vera must make. Is she really going to allow this murder to happen? She knows what is at stake and facing Ferguson's wrath if she fails but if Vera does keep her word and Liz does die by the end of tonight

How will Vera feel at the fact that she helped Ferguson taking down a friend and well liked prisoner amongst the general population? She is against in committing murder or taking part but is constantly reminded of Ferguson's brutality

Vera starts to ponder all of her thoughts and choices as she slowly walks down the corridor while making her way back to the unit


	34. Blindsided

"You don't need to accompany me to the medical unit, love. I’m perfectly capable of heading all the way there and catching up with you and the others in the dining room"

Liz says to Vera as they walked down the corridors together shortly before dinner begins. She felt that nothing bad would go her way around this time of the evening. Unfortunately for Liz, she has no idea of the danger that soon awaits her

Vera nods “I know that but it’s just...." she carefully measured her next words in order for her part in Sonia's plan to kill Liz to be successful” Sonia may strike again and just thought you'd like the company"

It's been a few weeks since her brutal assault in the shower block but the bruising on Vera's face had managed to disappear. Only leaving her a black eye that was well on its way to recovering and the cuts she had sustained were still on her face

Vera has been thinking all afternoon since returning from the meeting with Ferguson's crew about her role and whether or not to be involved. She thought through carefully and while she doesn't want to betray and be a factor that helped Sonia kill Liz. However she still didn't want to experience Ferguson's wrath again 

Liz smiles at Vera " No offense and while I appreciate the company but something tells me that Sonia would easily get through you. That's if she choose to strike now" pausing for a moment” Something tells me that won't happen" looking back to the fading public in the corridors

Ever since returning from hospital. Liz has kept her guard up and constantly watching her back in case if Sonia did strike. She may have Franky and the rest to protect her but Liz has been around long enough to know that if Sonia wants to get her she will

Vera nods “Yeah I guess she would" half smiling while walking down the corridor. She hated this position but she had no alternative but it had to be done

She wonders what Ferguson may demand from her next after this incident. Vera's already an informer and now she is an escort. What's next? Will Ferguson ask Vera to actually kill someone or frame someone that has foolishly gotten on the Freak's bad side? Who knows?

They turn down the next corridor and were now getting closer to the medical unit. Liz didn't really wanted to go since she has fully recovered but it was standard procedure for prisoners to receive one checkup after being released from hospital

Liz looks back at Vera " How are you?" curiously wondering what state of mind Vera's in now that she is forced to adapt to prison life

Vera shrugs " Feel like shit but apart from that....I’m getting there" sighing deeply before locking her gaze onto Liz " Just taking it one day at a time. I’m grateful though, for you, Doreen, Booms, Maxie and Franky's protection. If I didn't have you guys...Id" she shakes her head and not wanting to think of all the other possibilities that may happen to her

Despite her position of being Ferguson's informer. Vera had been relieved that she hasn't received other attacks from the other prisoners in general. She wasn't despised like Ferguson and was a decent officer 

However, Vera used to be screw and a Governor as well. Plus she did multiple strip searches on the inmates in the past. So while she hates working for Ferguson at least she isn’t being bothered by anyone else

Unknown to Vera, Ferguson had made it clear that she was off limits to everyone except Ferguson herself and her crew

Liz gently pats Vera's shoulder “You’ll be alright love and even though you shouldn't be here in the first place. You're in good hands or" looking at the cuts on Vera's face” but even then things aren't always guaranteed

She liked Vera and believed she is a good person and definitely a great screw and Governor that did her best to look out for her and the other prisoners

Vera looks at Liz “I’m still grateful though and we all know I’d be worse without any of you lot to help me" she feels like Judas who is about to hand Jesus over to be crucified” How's your daughter by the way?" changing the subject

Liz nods “Soph is doing great. She's actually enjoying working on a farm despite the fact that it’s a prison farm" chuckles” Sounds silly when you think about it....prison farm. Something that you'd think it was made up but no" she remarked

Vera smiles “Yeah and I felt the same way after I made the transfer" she stopped walking and turned to Liz who made her stop walking “I am sorry for transferring, Sophie. You and she were started to patch things up and I'd just...”

Liz shakes her head " No you did nothing wrong and it actually worked out for the both of us. I wouldn't have to worry about what may happen to her, especially when Juice used to be alive and Soph may get a possible early release in the next year or so" she says

She also believed it was for the best when Sophie got transferred to a prison farm. They may have started to repair their relationship shortly before the fire but being apart from one another temporarily and keeping contact regular by phone is bringing them closer together

Vera sighs with relief “That’s good to hear and hopefully she will get released. I wouldn't wish prison on anyone" she starts walking again and heading down the next corridor which leads to the library

Liz follows Vera down the next corridor “Can I ask you a question?"

Vera nods while continuing to lead the way and seeing the library up ahead. Taking in deep breaths and bracing herself for this moment 

Liz looks back out in front and passed by two inmates “Why does Ferguson hate you? Usually when someone pisses her off. They are usually dead or wished they were" oblivious to Vera's deceitfulness

She then added “Because from what I hear and what happened to you. Ferguson has it for you really bad"

Vera tilts her head slightly to face Liz “Ferguson believed that I betrayed her during her time as Governor and promised to annihilate me. She thought I planted photos of Jianna across her office and I wasn't even working on that night" looking at Liz” Why would I do that and God help me for saying this but why would I do that? After she helped me to stand up for myself and have confidence?"

It killed and even to this day it still killed her that Ferguson would believe that. Especially after everything they have been through. Vera thought they had a great connection but was proved wrong during the riot which caused her Hep C and knowing of Ferguson's true nature

Vera questioned her moments with Ferguson when she was Deputy. The closeness, conversations and Ferguson evening stopping by Vera's home to deliver dinner to her and Vera's cruel mother. Was it all a lie to manipulate Vera or did Ferguson actually care about her up until that point?

Liz shakes her head “That woman is a sick individual and why she isn’t in a mental institution is beyond me"

She soon noticed that the both of them were heading towards the library “Why are we going here?" looking at Vera

Vera takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and her heart beating rapidly. She is disgusted with herself for not having a spine to stand up to the Freak like she used to during her time as Governor

Liz presses the issue “Vera, why are we standing outside here when we should be in medical?"

The sounds of chairs being shoved to the floor and books being thrown off could be heard by Liz and Vera on the other side of the doors

Vera ignored Liz after hearing those sounds “What the hell?" shooting a look back to the doors

Liz blinked “What’s going on in there?"

Vera grabs the door knob “Only one way to find out" she takes another deep breath before opening and motioning for Liz to step inside first

There's no turning back now for either Liz or Vera. This is it

Liz steps in and looks around seeing a chair knocked down, several books laid across one of the aisles with a shadowy figure by a window. She couldn't make out who the figure was because of the figure is standing close to a darkened corner

Vera follows Liz into the library but also keeping a short distance away from her

“Evening, Elizabeth"

The figure steps forward and out of the shadows revealing to be none other than Sonia Stevens

Sonia nods at Vera and which gave her a signal to shove Liz closer in the library and away from the exit

Liz blinks “Sonia...” immediately realizing the situation that she is now in

Without warning, Vera grabs Liz and drags her into the middle of the library while also standing directly behind her

Liz turned to Vera “Why?" she's confused and upset due to Vera's betrayal " Why are you doing this? You realize you just got me killed?" looking into her eyes

Sonia smiled coldly and slowly starts to bring out her shiv while Liz is distracted with Vera who said nothing in return

Liz continues staring at Vera “We took you in as part of our own and made you family and you go and do this?" she's seething with anger and also very disappointed

Vera starts to tear up and looks down at the floor. She's too ashamed with herself and wouldn't give Liz the courtesy of looking at her in the eyes " I...I’m sorry"

Sonia slowly approaches Liz “Don’t be too hard on her, Elizabeth. Vera was only a pawn to lure you into this facility. How does it feel?" her smile fades and it's replaced with a cold and harsh stare “How does it feel to be betrayed by someone you thought was a dear friend"

She feels an overwhelming sense of gratification to see the hurt on Liz's face from being betrayed by Vera “Now you know how I felt when you betrayed me" she says bitterly

Liz looks back at Sonia “I did what I had to. I was promised with an early parole but that obviously didn't happen" she replied

Sonia snickers ' What do you expect? That detective and it was Don right? Don Baker? He's a corrupt detective that tried to make and advance on me but I wasn't interested" she's even more relied to know Liz has been betrayed by not only Vera but also Don

She moves closer "Don had been sleeping with my best friend and on one unfortunate night. I discovered that Helen and he were planning to run away together after they stole all of the money from my company. A company I worked hard to build from the ground up and I wasn't going to let her or anyone destroy it" she snarls

Vera moves away but continues to stare down at the floor

Sonia grabs Liz by the collar of her shit and pins her into a nearby book shelf “I killed Helen to save my company, for betraying me and to preserve the greater good" she places her shiv across Liz's neck” And I'll kill you for the greater good"

She keeps her eyes locked on Liz with the blade of the shiv pressed into the neck “You can leave now, Vera" she tells her

Vera slowly turns around and without so much as trying to talk Sonia out of killing Liz. She immediately leaves the library

Sonia smiles at Liz "I’m going to enjoy every minute of this" she couldn't believe that this actually happening. Finally her vengeance will be complete

Liz has only once chance if she is to make it out alive and that is to fight for her life. She does this by punching Sonia not once but twice in the stomach

Sonia starts to lose her grip on Liz

Liz punches Sonia for the third time in the stomach and then punches Sonia in the face which forced her to stumble back. Liz tries to escape but Sonia grabs Liz by the back of her hair and throws her into a nearby table

She turns around and sees Sonia charging at her with her shiv and closing any chance for Liz to make her escape. Just when Sonia is about to plunge the shiv deep into Liz's stomach, she is tackled to the floor by Maxine

Maxine knocks the shiv away from Sonia's hand and due to her brute strength. She manages to pin Sonia on the ground “Better luck next time, Sonia"

Sonia is astonished and angry “But...but how?" looking at Maxine

" Because, Vera told us about you and Ferguson's plan to use her to lure Liz into this place just so you can kill her" the voice came from Boomer as she makes her way over after hiding with Maxine at the back of the library and on the opposite end of the bookshelves

Sonia glares “NO" her chances of revenge were once again thwarted

Liz sighs with relief “Phew that was a close one and you and Maxine could have come in sooner" she looks at Boomer first that Maxine

Maxine smiles while restraining Sonia “We couldn't let our operation be exposed if we intervened early. We had to make sure that Sonia fell through that act"

Sonia blinked “An act? You mean Vera and Liz were faking it?" she asked

“That’s right psycho and you can thank Franky for this too eh" Boomer answers

Maxine grabs Sonia by the collars of her shit and stands up “Plus to send a message to not only you but also Ferguson. You're not leaving here unscathed" she coldly looks at Sonia

She and Boomer would then proceed to beat Sonia up for several minutes before leaving the library with Liz and Vera


	35. Okie Dokie

Ever since Jodie had first made herself known to Kaz in the psychiatric yard and opening up about the abuse she suffered from Ferguson. Kaz has gone under a radical transformation in her demeanor and attitude as well. As she started to get know Jodie and about what Ferguson had cruelly done to her and made everything think that she was insane

Kaz no longer feels depressed, broken or any negative thoughts that have plagued her for days since her failed suicide attempt and being transferred to the psychiatric unit. She feels the fire starting to burn inside her as her hatred and disgust for Ferguson had returned

Her heart goes out to Jodie for all the pain and suffering that the Freak has caused her in the past and still causes her to this very day. She couldn't believe how cruel and low that Ferguson could stoop down to her. After experiencing her own encounters with the Freak which got her sent into this unit in the first place. Kaz thought she had seen it all but was proven wrong

Jodie gazes down at her lands on the picnic table” She....She's right though" tears starting to form in her left eye” I am worthless and I'm pointless"

She opened up to Kaz about her experiences in hoping that Kaz will do the same because Jodie believed that they could possibly help each other and fix their broken and mangled souls. Despite making a breakthrough in her social developments, Jodie still had low esteem for her own well being

The image of Ferguson flashes in Jodie's mind to replay those cruel words that will forever stick in her mind " You're worthless.....you're pointless.....you're nothing...you're weak"

Jodie wipes away her tear before it could run down her cheek “I ...I thought...II was doing the right thing in making a complaint about what she did to me" she looks up at Kaz " Even though I was extremely hesitant until Bea changed my mind but I wasn't and just made things worse" looking away

More tears starting to build and one by one they run down her cheeks and believing in her thoughts that she is a piece of shit " It's all my fault"

Kaz shakes her head “Jodie" she tilts her head down slightly to Jodie's level” Look at me" she says

Jodie looks back at Kaz

Kaz steadies her gaze " You are not a piece of shit and it wasn't you're fault. You were doing the right thing about making a complaint to that Freak. That monster that sent us to this hell hole" shaking her head in disgust” You didn't deserve to be treated like your life doesn't matter"

She thought she had read and heard all kinds of abuse from various women that Kaz wanted to help to improve their lives but was wrong. Never has she listen to anyone's story that told Kaz that she was made to believe that she didn't matter, her life and existence is meaningless and treated worse than dirt

Jodie attempts to look away again but Kaz gently grabs hold of Jodie's cheeks and lifts her head to keep her focus and attention on Kaz

Kaz needed Jodie to believe that her life does mean something and she isn't worthless “This is not your fault. None of it.......You're a beautiful, intelligent, caring and funny woman. The only reason you feel like this is because of Joan and her control over you. She is wrong about you, Jodie....she is"

She feels her old spirit of protecting women that are vulnerable and taking revenge on those that did them wrong flowing through her. Kaz even starts to feel stupid for allowing Ferguson to control her and almost committing suicide

Jodie does take into consideration of Kaz's words about not being worthless but since she's heard it months and months. It's been branded into her body and it would take a long time for her and if she is willing. To start building up her self-esteem again 

She takes a deep breath " Do you.....do you really believe that?" she asked 

Kaz nods “I do and you may choose not to believe me and its fine" half smiling at Jodie and feels that she can help Jodie “But I’m going to help you to regain your confidence and make you happy again" 

She will no longer feel like shit or guilt ridden or believing that Ferguson is unbeatable anymore. Kaz will do anything and everything in her power to make the Freak pay for all the lives she has destroyed including herself and Jodie

Jodie smiles at Kaz “Thank you and it's not too much trouble. Could you let go of my face please" while she doesn't necessarily believe that she isn't worthless. Jodie is thrilled to hear that Kaz will be doing her best to help her 

Kaz nods “Sorry" she lets go of Jodie's face” I almost forgot that I had my hands around your cheeks" letting out a soft chuckle

Jodie giggles “It’s ok and it was kind of nice" she remarked 

Kaz smiles and looks out into the center of the psychiatric yard. She sees Tasha sitting on another picnic bench in the distance and Kelly playing, commentating and pretending she's playing a professional basketball game by the hoops 

She drifts her focus back to Tasha at the picnic bench “How’s she doing?" remember how brief Tasha's time was in the general population 

Jodie tilts her head and glances down at Tasha “Tasha is doing pretty well or as can be expected. She's was my only friend in this unit but now I have you"

Kaz sits up straight “Tasha doesn't look like she should be in here and would rather be better off in protection" feeling that next to her. Tasha seems to be recovering well and no longer has thoughts about suicide

Jodie shakes her head " They tried transferring her but Tasha doesn't like to be left alone too long and having nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. She almost tried to top herself again" she tells Kaz

Kaz sighs “Poor girl and she already had a bad time back in general"

Jodie tilts her head to look at Kaz “I remember her telling me that she got branded as a lager after pushing the panic button to stop Juice from raping her" she says

Kaz nods but doesn't meet Jodie's gaze “That’s correct and it was fucking stupid...seriously. Why should any girl get punished for simply trying to stop herself from getting raped' she says bitterly especially when mentioning the word - rape

She shared her disgust with Tasha's punishment at the hands of Bea a few months ago and tried to not only remove Bea from power but also abolishing “Don’t press the button" rule

Jodie sees the bitterness and resentment in Kaz " How is Bea by the way and why did she let Ferguson be Top Dog?" completely unaware of the events that happened after being transferred to the psychiatric unit

Despite her short and brief history with Bea Smith. Jodie actually did take a liking to Bea for her strong personality as Top Dog and wanted to help her by making a complaint to the ombudsmen about Ferguson's cruel abuse

Kaz takes a deep breath before finally looking at Jodie “Bea didn't let Ferguson become Top Dog. She wouldn't in a million years..." pausing for moment and remembered her fight with Ferguson in the laundry room 

Jodie presses on " Then what happened to her and if she wasn't Top Dog then who was?" she had her suspicions that Kaz may have been Top Dog but wasn't entirely sure

Kaz steadies her gaze “I was Top Dog and the only reason that Ferguson defeated me is because she manipulated me into believing that Tina killed someone I cared a lot about... which worked. Me and Tina started a war which ended with her death and as soon as she died" she looks away” Ferguson revealed her plan and ended up beating me in a fight"

She still wishes she could take it all back and figuring out that Ferguson had manipulated her before killing Tina but knew it would have been pointless. Especially after witnessing how psychically strong Ferguson can be" 

Jodie shakes her head “That’s awful" she shouldn't be surprised by Ferguson's antics but she was

Kaz nods in agreement “Yeah it made me feel like shit and I tried to top myself. Believing that Ferguson is unbeatable and here I am" looking back at Jodie” Now my other best friend is fighting her and doing God knows what"

She takes another deep breath after remembering Bea's name being mentioned by Jodie “As for Bea.....she died. Ferguson killed Bea shortly after Ferguson exonerated herself for any wrong doing during her time as Governor" she added

Jodie listened intently to everything that Kaz told her about Bea's death and processed the information inside her head. She already deduced that because of Bea's death, Ferguson is imprisoned but had no idea that it wasn't her first time or exonerate herself for that matter

She looks back at Kaz " Unbelievable and how did Ferguson manage to exonerate herself before killing Bea?" she asked 

“Hey guys, how are ya?"

Kaz and Jodie both tilted their heads to see Kelly Hillman sitting down on the opposite end of the picnic table looking very happy and energetic

Kelly smiles at them both “What are we talking about? Is it about the screws?" tilting her head simultaneously at Kaz and Jodie “Or is it Ms. Westfall? All of them? “Eagerly guessing

She has no idea that she has just interrupted a private conversation between Kaz and Jodie and since she no longer wanted to play basketball. Kelly wanted to talk to them

Kaz remembered the last time her last encounter with Kelly which didn't end to well “We’re having a private conversation and if you don't mind. Could you please leave?"

Kelly blinks and shakes her head “I’m sorry what?" looking at Kaz” I didn't quite catch that" sometimes she drifts off into her own thoughts that she doesn't listen to other people talking to her

She doesn't do this to be mean to anyone. Kelly sometimes has a short attention span due to her mental illness

Kaz stares at Kelly “I said. Me and Jodie are having a private conversation. So could you please leave" feeling slightly irritated

Kelly starts twirling a string of her hair with a finger " Okie dokie but before I leave I’d like to apologize for slapping you the other day. I shouldn't have overreacted like that" shaking her head

Jodie looks back at Kaz and waits for her response

Kaz nods “Apology accepted" she doesn't know what to make of Kelly as of yet. In the beginning she viewed Kelly as annoying and perhaps a bully due to being slapped crossed the face when refusing to play with Kelly

However, Kaz now sees a change in Kelly's attitude right in front of her eyes. It's almost as if Kelly appeared to be normal but also acting almost like a child. Kaz did believe that Kelly's apology is genuine

Kelly smiles and holds out her free hand “Name is Kelly Hillman nice to meet ya but just call me, Kelly. Hillman sounds too formal" rolling her eyes and wavering her hand

She isn't ashamed of her family's name but would rather just be addressed by her first name at all times

Kaz shakes Kelly's hand “Kaz Proctor"

Kelly nods and pulls her hand back “I heard about you and your red right hand gang" she moves forward and looks curiously at Kaz's hand

Kaz raised her eyebrows curiously “What are you doing?"

Kelly doesn't look up at Kaz and continues to tilt her head to all sides while looking at Kaz's hand as if it was the most important thing on Earth " I’m trying to find which of your hands is red" she answered

Kaz smiles amusingly at Kelly and shakes her head “The Red Right Hand was just a slogan for my group's name. It doesn't mean that I or any of my girls have red hands"

Kelly looks back up at Kaz and sits back “Really? Huh" nodding slightly “Strange" not understanding why Kaz has a group called the Red Right Hand and not actually having a red hand

She then shrugs her shoulders " Oh well, I better head off then. Nice talking with ya" turning to Jodie” See ya, Jodiz"

Kelly stands up and moves away from the picnic table. She decides to head over to Tasha but as she makes her way over. Kelly sees Tasha being picked on by another resident in the psych unit who's trying snatch her book away

She frowns and storms her way over “Why don't you leave her alone, Tanya" she gets right up in Tanya's face " Or do you want a piece me? Huh"

Tanya is a tall inmate with short black hair who hardly speak and lets her actions speak for her when she wants something

Kelly stares crazily into Tanya's eyes " I’m ready to fight if you are and for the record. Leave Tasha alone, that's her book. Not yours to eat your paper eating weirdo"

Tanya immediately backs down from Kelly and heads over to a quiet area in the psychiatric yard with Kelly watching her closely

Tasha looks at Kelly “Thanks" while she is grateful for what Kelly did for her. Tasha is surprised because she didn't expect that at all and assumed that Kelly would join in with Tanya

Kelly sits next to Tasha at the picnic table “You’re welcome and how can I not" she smiles at her” You're my friend"

Tasha tilts her head slightly to face Kelly “I’m your friend?" did she actually hear that right? She’s Kelly's friend?

Kelly nodded and continued smiling “Absolutely, Tasha. You're a cool person and well" shrugging her shoulders “I like you....you and Jodie. Hell... Kaz seems pretty cool"

Tasha stares at Kelly “Not to sound ungrateful or mean but if I’m your friend and you like me and Jodie. Why do keep bothering us to play basketball or make rude comments" she says

Kelly blinked “What rude comments?"

Tasha closes her book and sets it down on the table “Well you said some pretty mean things about Jodie and her bandage. Especially wanting to see her damaged eye" she replied

Kelly thinks for a minute to remember exactly what she said to Jodie. She would then smile and laughs “Well for starts I’m known to be a bit pushy and I just wanted someone to play with. It's not always fun playing on your own and sometimes I say things without thinking them through or how people would react"

She truly meant every word and while she may come across someone who is uncaring, bossy and mean to other people. Kelly is actually a decent person underneath her who mood changing and over the top personality 

Tasha listened closely to everything that Kelly had to say and it actually started to change her opinion on Kelly. She believed every word and it made sense to her 

Kelly's smile faded and hangs her head almost looking as if she was about cry " I just wanted to have some nice friends and I’m sorry if i was mean" all she ever wanted is to have friends and got tired of being lonely all the time

Tasha smiles and gently pats Kelly's hand “It’s ok and we're still friends but don't pressure me or anyone into doing something we don't want to do ok?" assuring Kelly that they will still be friends

Kelly surprises Tasha by giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek " Okie dokie" pleased that Tasha is still her friend


	36. Double Agent

Jake Stewart is hand given a visitors form by Ferguson in his office during her visit. He looks over her hand writing, seeing Erica Davidson's name being written with contact details “Ms. Davidson." he thinks for a moment “Wasn’t she a former Governor of this prison?"

Ferguson nods while standing behind a chair at Jake's desk. She has no intention of sitting down to have a long chat with Jake this time. Since Ferguson has made it abundantly clear who is in charge and besides she has more important things to attend to. One being ready for Erica's visit tomorrow

After calling Derek to extract Erica's contact details during the night before. Ferguson wasted no time with her plan and immediately called Erica before visiting Jake. She made a convincing story that enticed Erica to visit her. Especially when Franky was mentioned and it was enough for Erica to accept Ferguson's invitation for a visit

Jake places the visitor's form back down on the table and stares at Ferguson” Since we know how this will end" he wasn't going to question or deny her request to visit Erica” Why her? What does she have to do with your plans?"

Ferguson smirked at him “Isn’t it obvious" not giving too much away as her hands were neatly placed behind her back in formal position

She has everything planned for Erica, Franky and Bridget. Oh she couldn't wait to see her plan unfold before her very eyes. This is just one of many plans for revenge and her pleasure to make Franky suffer for her defiance as well as being an old enemy

Jake sits back and looks into Ferguson's eyes in search for answers. He doesn't know what she has planned but it occurred to him it may have something to do with Franky. After all Franky is one of Ferguson's enemies and she did challenge her just a few days ago

He smiles at Ferguson "Well I know for starters that you and Erica aren't friends. I just don't see that being a possibility" shaking his head

Ferguson raised her eyebrows in attempt to make Jake second guess himself “Are you sure about that, Governor Stewart? There are a lot of things that you don't know about me. Things you'll never get to know"

She could almost hardly wait for tomorrow to come and with what she has planned for Erica. Things between Franky, Erica and Bridget won't be the same again. Only reason that Ferguson is in Jake's office is to get her visitor's form approved despite the fact she's already arranged a meeting with Erica earlier in the day

Jake nods and continued smiling “That is true because you already have a group of friends which is your crew but" shaking his head again” I don't think you're besties with Erica and whatever it is that you got planned in that head of yours. It has something to do with Doyle"

Even though he has started to resent Ferguson for being constantly reminded that she is the boss, she's in control of Wentworth and his appointment as Governor was nothing more than to be used as her puppet. Jake still liked the way Ferguson thought and operated when dealing with enemies

Jake folds his arms “I mean she did challenge you in front of the other girls, helped Smith on multiple occasions to bring you down as Governor and during your trial. So" shrugging his shoulders” You'll use Ms. Davidson to get to her" 

Ferguson snickers “Give him a gold metal" she says sarcastically and easily impressed with Jake deducing her true intentions to seeing Erica to hurt Franky

She briefly glances at her visitor's form “So you'll get it approved yes" refusing to go into detail about her plans. Ferguson wanted this visit to be over shortly because she needs to make a phone call to Damien

Jake leans back and holds up his hands in a gesture “What else can I do" and he wasn't wrong either. He couldn't deny it because then Ferguson would make a complaint and since he is dealing with her, things for him could turn really nasty as well “Of course I will"

He brings out his stamp that's marked with approval and stamps the visitors form. Jake looks up at Ferguson " Done and all that's needs to happen is to process it but other than that. You're good to go" he says

Ferguson nods “Good" she proceeds to head out of Jake's office by heading towards the door but she stops at the last second. A single thought entered her brain and remembered hearing from Maria about her relationship with Jake

She smiles before heading back and standing in her original position behind the chairs “How is your relationship with Hume going? Getting wild" hinting to Jake that she knows about his first night with Maria in the conjugal rooms

Jake sighs “She isn't meant to be talking about our relationship to anyone" he actually likes Maria more than just using her body but thought she was stupid in revealing about their relationship. Jake didn't care if was to her friends in Ferguson's crew

He would rather have everyone not knowing to be on the safe side and if one of his officers or some blabber mouth prisoner got wind of it. It would mean the end of his career and perhaps imprisonment

Ferguson blinked “What? Not even to her own friends or to me" she said in a rhetorical manner

Jake looks back at Ferguson “To be perfectly honest?" shaking his head “No because it’s another thing that you have over my head and I don't want her telling anyone and I don't want anyone knowing" 

He feels like he is in constant death with a loan shark and when he can't make the payments. The loan shark would just add more interest and forever keeping him in det. That's what he feels like with Ferguson. Especially with the amount of dirt she has over him 

Ferguson smirks “Don’t worry, Governor Stewart. What goes on between you and Maria is your business and your business alone to deal with" while she genuinely meant that she also hinted that if Jake displeases her or ruins her operations then Ferguson will take action

She continues “Besides I doubt Maria would be foolish to tell anyone else other those she absolutely trusts. This includes me"

Jake smirks back at Ferguson “Who would have thought it eh. Ferguson actually making friends for a change" he isn't stupid or a Johnny Come lately and knew Ferguson will keep his relationship with Maria a secret as long as it suited her

However he did have nothing to fear because Jake won't do anything to upset or anger Ferguson because it would be against his own interests

Ferguson nods " Yes I couldn't believe it myself but then again that's not all I have is it. I have a girlfriend as well and in control of this entire facility" casually looking around her former office to make her statement

Despite the fact that Ferguson had only wanted to use Maria, Stephanie and Sonia as henchwoman and not having any consideration or feelings for them unlike Rebecca. She has grown accustomed and rather fond of her crew 

Jake's smile faded quickly and is replaced with a grim expression " How's Vera doing in general and well....working for you?" he usually doesn't have any regret for people that he had disposed of or framed but in this case. He regretted putting Vera in general instead of placing her in protection 

Ferguson looks back at Jake " She is a pathetic little mouse that has a long way to go if she ever has hopes to survive under my rule in general" she heard of Sonia's failed attempt to kill Liz and instantly knew it Vera is the reason behind it

She will make Vera betray for her defiance and make her punishment ten times more horrible than the last. For Ferguson it's all about correcting Vera for the greater good

Jake remarked “Shit" knowing that Vera fucked up and is about to get bashed again “Maybe you should go easy on her" 

Ferguson coldly stares at Jake for suggesting that she should go easy on Vera. The nerve of him to tell her what to do

Jake holds up his hands briefly and sighs “Just a suggestion" looking away 

Ferguson doesn't say in reply as she turns away and heads straight for the door. She is no longer amused or wanting to continue this conversation longer than it has to. Ferguson has got what she wanted and there's no point in staying 

She leaves Jake's office after closing the door and is escorted back to general with Jeffery before they go their separate ways. Jake watched Ferguson leave and had a gut feeling that Vera is in deep trouble for what she has done

Meanwhile, inside her own cell which used to belong to Bea. Vera sits alone on her bed and lost in train of thought. She is highly fearful for her own safety and wellbeing now that she's the reason that Liz isn't dead right now

Vera is pleased with herself for doing the right thing by telling Franky, being a part of her counter attack on Sonia and saving Liz's life. She is happy but knew that Ferguson won't tolerate it because it would be an act of betrayal and defiance

She has flashes of her brutal attack back in the shower block from receiving punches and kicks to having cuts on her face. Vera gently touches the cut on her lower right cheek as she remembers the incident

What is Ferguson going to do to her now? Will she make good on her promise to torture Vera everyday by beating and shiving her till Vera is begging for death? Will she have her hands or God forbid her head in the steam press? These were the thoughts that raced through Vera's head 

Knock Knock Knock 

Vera snaps out her thoughts by shaking her head “Come in" she says

The door opens and stepping inside to visit her is Franky Doyle

Franky closes the door after entering “Thought you could use some company"

She has two reasons for visiting Vera. One is to check on her and the other is to find out how exactly Vera overheard Ferguson and Sonia's plan to kill Liz. She also had suspicions at a possible fact that Ferguson is using Vera to get to her in someway

Vera doesn't look at Franky “Thank you but I'll be fine" she says unconvincingly

Franky smiles and shakes her head “Doubt it, you look like shit. Seriously I’ve never seen someone so scared or looking like crap in all of my life" heading over to Vera's bed

Vera moves aside so Franky could sit down next to her “Yeah well you would be to if you were me and I were you" she replied

Franky sits down next to Vera “Maybe and not everyone is like me or you for that matter" half smiling

She sees the fear and dread in Vera for once again going against Ferguson's wishes and is going to suffer for it. Franky looks at her “You did the right thing because if you didn't come to me then Liz would be dead"

Vera nods and tilts her head to face Franky “I know that and trust me. I’m glad that I told you and the others because I couldn't let Liz die. I wouldn't live with myself if i did but" looking away again 

She even considers telling Franky that she is Ferguson's informer but immediately stopped herself because she believed it would ruin her friendship with her and the others and be viewed as an outcast

Franky steadies her gazes “But" knowing exactly what Vera is about to say next “You’re afraid of the consequences from Queen Freak and the Freakanites"

Vera nods " Yes and I’m afraid that Ferguson will make good on her word to torture me until I’m begging for her to kill me" looking back at Franky

Franky shakes her head “That’s not going to happen and trust me when I say this. Nothing will happen to you. After what you did for Liz, it showed me that you're loyal to this family and when Ferguson comes to collect you. We won't back down"

Even though she is helping Vera to defend herself in fight but when it’s someone like Ferguson and her crew. Franky still felt that Vera should go into protection and tried to persuade her but to no avail

Vera smiles “That won't be necessary and it's my mess. I deserve this" she knows she needs protection but didn't want Franky or anyone else to suffer for her defiance

Franky sternly looks at Vera “You need protection...for fuck sake look at your face. You won’t be lucky with Ferguson a second time. Me, Maxie and Booms are protecting you whether you like it or not"

She isn't going to give in and allow Vera to be brutally attacked again. Franky still had regrets during the first time and she won't allow it to happen again. She even suspected that Ferguson may actually kill Vera

Vera's smile grew wider even though she doesn't deserve Franky's kindness or protection" Thank you for everything" 

Franky slowly nods and takes a deep breath “You’re welcome and I need you to answer something for me “It was time for her to find out if her suspicions were true if Vera is secretly working for Ferguson

Vera nods “Anything" she says

Franky looks back at Vera " Be honest Vera, the real reason you over heard Ferguson and Sonia's plan to kill Liz is not because you over heard them. Ferguson isn't that dumb. The real reason is because she is forcing you to do her dirty work and to get at me" 

She immediately didn't believe Vera yesterday when she claimed she overheard Ferguson talking to Sonia about their plan to kill Liz. Franky knew Ferguson wouldn't stand for anyone spying on her while making plans. There had to be something more and Franky is going to find out what

Vera kept her eyes locked on Franky and contemplating whether or not to tell Franky the truth about being Ferguson's informer but decides to tell her anyway out of respect " When Ferguson and her crew attacked me in the shower block..." pausing for a moment

Franky studies Vera for a moment, seeing her sorrow, pain and reluctance which made it easy for her to figure it out herself “Ferguson forced you to spy on me and knowing all of my plans, didn't she?" she asked

Vera nods “I’m sorry Franky" she looks down at her knees “I didn't want to do it but Ferguson made me” 

Franky sighs “Fuck, Vera" leaning back on the bed while shaking her head. She isn't angry with Vera but is disappointed in her. She knew there had to be something that Ferguson wanted from Vera but didn't know what it was until now

Vera clenches her fists and felt so ashamed for betraying Franky “I’m so sorry and I understand if you, Booms or Maxie don't want to protect me no longer"

Franky looks at Vera “Did you tell her about Erica and our visits?" she asked but already knew the answer

Vera nods in reply

Franky steadies her gaze “But not my plans or anything like that?"

Vera shakes her head

Franky nods “Good and Erica will be safe. I'll make damn sure of it" believing that no harm will come to Erica as long as she continues to listen and visit Franky " I am disappointed but I do understand, Vera and we're still friends and will still protect you" she tells her

Vera's eyes blinked as she looks at Franky ' Really?" she had to be sure that she wasn't hearing things “Because I'll stop informing for Ferguson"

Franky shakes her head as a she thinks of clever idea and something she can use in her plan to bring Ferguson down" Actually don't because it's being an informer for Ferguson can be really useful" she remarked

Vera raises her eyebrows curiously “How so?"

Franky would then proceed to tell Vera to be her own personal informer and spying on Ferguson while pretending to still work for the Freak. She wants to be ready for whatever plans that Ferguson may have for her and can plan for a counter attack


	37. Live Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter between Joan Ferguson and Erica Davidson. Erica is never going to be the same again

During the following morning, Ferguson waits patiently for Erica to arrive in the visitor's center so she can begin one of many plans to hurt and destroy Franky. Unlike Erica's visit with Franky, her visit with Ferguson is placed in a private room so they could be alone and free from distractions around them if they were to talk with everyone else

Ferguson sits up straight, her eyes locked onto the front door and standing outside on the other end of the door is Ms. Miles. If anyone including Ms. Miles were to check on Ferguson through the small window they would see Ferguson appearing to be in a trance and looking like a stature

She mentally prepares herself for Erica's arrival and masking her true nature to her. Ferguson plans to show Erica a bit of her true self but also coming off as a sincere person that actually cares about others and in this case Erica's feelings for Franky

Ferguson doesn't really think much off Erica Davidson to begin with since Erica had failed to control the prisoners during her time as Governor and someone that can be easily managed. Especially after hearing the latest details from Vera that Erica tried to reach out to Franky in hopes of starting a relationship

However she knows that by manipulating Erica in her schemes to attack and distract Franky during their rivalry. Erica will be very useful to Ferguson and someone she could probably manipulate again and again whenever she needed her

All that needs to happen is for Erica to walk through those doors, sit down and easily get sucked into Ferguson's false facade that she is now putting on. Ferguson has no doubts or concerns with Erica not attending because during their phone call. She claims that she can help Erica fight for Franky and be with her

Ms. Miles takes a quick peak in to see Ferguson sitting perfectly still in her seat “She is beyond weird. Crazy and yet so smart" shaking her head in disbelief

She notices Erica entering the visitor’s center and approaching her from the corner of her eye “You don't have to do this you know and it would be best if you walk away right now"

Erica stops walking “What’s that supposed to mean?" she asked

Ms. Miles sighs “Anyone who goes near Ferguson or so much as even says one word to her. They become entrapped within her lies and deceit. Don't believe me? Ask Fletch, Franky, Vera or anyone else in this place" warning Erica

Erica smiles and easily ignores the warning " She can't be that bad, Linda. Don't get me wrong I have heard the stories but I'll be fine" looking at the door” Her in there?"

Ms. Miles nods “She is and you're wrong about being fine. No one is fine with that Freak being locked up. We thought she was bad enough being Governor but as a prisoner and Top Dog?" shaking her head “What does she want to see you about?" feeling slightly curious

Erica shrugs “I really don't know to be honest" she lied and only because Ferguson wanted to lie to anyone that may question their meeting. Erica agreed to keep it a secret because she wants to if Ferguson can actually back up her claims of helping her and Franky

Ferguson easily hears a small part of Erica and Ms. Miles's conversation inside the private room. She knew exactly what was being said about her and even smiled. Since she has already trapped Erica into agreeing to visit her

Ms. Miles stares at Erica for a moment “Well be careful and don't believe a word that she has to say" she opens the door and makes room for Erica to enter

Erica enters the room, her eyes immediately caught Ferguson's penetrating gaze staring back at her. It's almost as if Ferguson is seeing into her soul, watching and judging her for everything in her life

Ms. Miles closes the door

Erica doesn't make an attempt to head over to the table yet and continues staring at her replacement as Governor of this prison. She finds it so hard to believe the stories of what Ferguson has been accused of doing to people

The only thing that Erica can see in Ferguson is an old woman, who is strong and probably no nonsense kind of person but hardly a murder and psychopath. Erica just doesn't see it in the Freak

Ferguson breaks the silence “I’m glad you could come and we won't need to introduce ourselves. I know who exactly you and I’m sure you've heard and read all about me"

She now truly believes that Erica can be easily managed and also be her new puppet by even just looking at her. Plus Ferguson can see Erica taking her bait and falling for her false facade

Erica nods “Guess not” she heads over to the table and takes her seat “I am curious as to why you wanted to meet with me or even call me for that matter. I know you mentioned Franky but still" she looks at Ferguson” Why?"

She believed there is another reason as to why Ferguson wanted to meet with her. Erica doesn't know what it is but has a gut instinct that there is something else going on. Maybe she is just isn't thinking clearly due to meeting Ferguson in person

Ferguson stares at Erica “There is another reason" nodding slowly “I wanted to see the person who failed to keep this prison under control. My predecessor and I’m not impressed"

She may have plans to manipulate and pretend to be Erica's friend but she is hardly going to keep some of her opinions about Erica to herself

Erica counters “Well I’m not impressed either. You seemed bigger from what was reported about you in the media and the supposed crimes that occurred" 

She did read about Ferguson's trial in the papers with her murdering Bea a couple of months ago and obviously believed them back then but seeing Ferguson in person right now? Erica starts to have doubts. Not with Ferguson murdering Bea but for the crimes she supposingly did as Governor 

Ferguson shoots back “Do you believe them? The crimes of attempting to kill Mr. Fletcher not once but twice.....killing Harry Smith...physically and psychologically abusing an inmate" she sees doubt in Erica's eyes and plans to use it to her advantage

Erica replies " You killing Bea Smith?" nods " Yes" she thinks about the other crimes " Abusing an inmate, killing Bea's husband?" shaking her head " No I don't see what you could gain from that but Fletch?" she thinks through it carefully

Ferguson waits for Erica's answer and isn't even in the slightest concerned that her plans of fooling and manipulating Erica won't work if she does know who she's dealing with

Fortunately for Ferguson, Erica doesn't even have the slightest clue and it will make it that much easier for Erica to be Ferguson's new puppet

Erica finally answers" I really don't know about Fletch. I wasn't there and all I can do is take yours and everyone else’s word for it"

Ferguson has a sudden thought, she isn't sure if she will get the answers she wants but it is certainly worth a try " Have you seen Mr. Fletcher lately and his current ware bouts. It’s true that we didn't see eye to eye on a number of occasions but I didn't make any attempts to kill him. As for Smith that was in self-defense" she says

She hasn't forgotten about Fletcher and his role in helping Bea bringing her down as Governor a number of months ago. Ferguson would like nothing more than to settle the score with Fletcher but she has no idea where he is living or where he is working

Erica shakes her head and shrugs “To be honest no... I haven’t seen him in months and last time I did is when I was the Governor"

Ferguson nodded “Thought as much" she really didn't expect Erica to know but was slightly disappointed in not getting the answer she wanted

Erica looks back as her curiously gets the better of her “Why did Bea attempt to kill you? If you say it was in self-defense?" not aware of the history between Ferguson and Bea

Ferguson smiled for a second “Smith attempted to kill me because she believes I’m a freak and a danger to everyone single person in this world. Not just this prison" she replied

It is now time for Ferguson to what she does best and that is to manipulate and fabricate excellent cover stories in order to get people on her side and working for her 

Erica pulls her chair in closer to the table “That doesn't really answer my question, Joan" she wants to know why Ferguson claimed she killed Bea in self-defense and why Bea wanted to kill her in the first place

Ferguson sighs and looks away “We have a long and complicated history. When I arrived as Governor I tried to set up an alliance with Smith since she was the Top Dog to keep the women in line" deliberately not mentioning Franky being Top Dog before Bea

She looks back at Erica “We both had similar ambitions or at least I thought we did. I wanted Smith to get rid of the drugs to help correct these women and she did for a short period until she started to undermine my authority. Needless to say, we clashed and she conspired with Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Bennett to overthrow me and make up those ridiculous accusations which got me imprisoned. Only because I discovered Smith's secret relationship with Mr. Jackson and tried to expose it. Anyway I managed to exonerate myself and made plans to be reinstated but Bea wanted to kill me. She viewed me as a threat to her interests. I didn't want to kill her but I had no choice"

Erica blinked “Wait a minute, you're saying that Fletcher and Vera were in on this little conspiracy?" she has a hard time believing in it but sees Ferguson nodding "and Bea and Will were together?" 

Ferguson nods “Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Bennett had aspirations to be Governor but they were manipulated by both Mr. Jackson and Smith. They were the ring leaders in their little operation for control over this prison" she replied

Erica doesn't say anything in response and thinks about Ferguson's comments about Vera and Fletcher. She did see during her time working in Wentworth that both of them had dreams of being Governor but this still came as a complete surprise to her

She leans back but doesn't look at Ferguson " That is a quite a story. I knew that Bea was different and I was quite surprised when she not only killed Jacs, Brayden and rising to Top Dog but to stage all of that? Just because she used to be with Will?" she still couldn't believe it

Ferguson smirks seeing Erica falling for her story and believing it “Smith was a great manipulator and I fell for her tricks several times. Only reason I’m not Governor because apparently the cameras didn't pick up the footage of me defending myself against her"

Erica looks back at Ferguson " I’m sorry that happened to you and I knew it. I knew you those rumors about you were never true. You just don't seem the type" shaking her head and is easily deceived by Ferguson's deception of looking innocent and timid

Ferguson pretends to be relieved “Thank you, Ms. Davidson. You don't know how much that means to me" she even manages to shed a tear to make it more convincible 

Ms. Miles casually takes a peak into the small window and sees Ferguson shedding a tear in front of Erica “What the fuck?" she muttered quietly to herself

Erica offers a warm smile " Please call me Erica and you're welcome'

Ferguson wipes away the tear “And that leads us to Franky Doyle" it was now time for her bring Erica under her spell “I hear you and her were quite close with one another?" quickly changing her mood and going back to normal

Erica nods “We were..." she then corrects herself " We are.." she still thinks about her last conversation with Franky and whether or not she actually believes that Franky no longer has feelings for her

After all there were good reasons for Erica to doubt Franky's claims. Especially at the fact when Erica held Franky's hand shortly after revealing her true intentions. Franky didn't pull away quickly but she didn't view this as franky being shocked 

Ferguson looks at Erica “Why don't you tell me? After all I am here to help you" she smiled at her

Erica meets Ferguson's gazes and hesitated for a moment “When I used to work here for the drug and alcohol rehab programme. I was tasked to be Franky's tutor in hopes of changing her life and giving her tools to succeed. It was obvious that she became attracted to me, she would always hit on me and in the beginning I didn't feel anything because I’m not into the opposite sex'

Ferguson nods and motioned for Erica to continue with her story. Despite the fact that she already knows it but had to appear that she didn't know anything if her plans to use Erica were to be a success

Erica sighs deeply and shrugs “I was flatted though and even flirted back but it was harmless and it meant nothing or so I thought. We got closer, she would continue to hit on me and despite my efforts to not have feelings for her. I started to but viewed it as a phase since I was engaged to my boyfriend. Even when I was Governor, my feelings for Franky grew and I kept fighting it and fighting. Franky knew the truth but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction or the pleasure" looking away

She doesn't even know why she is opening up to Ferguson but felt really good in doing go because it took a lot of weight off her chest believed Ferguson could be trustworthy. Now that Erica has bought into Ferguson's act

Ferguson presses Erica “And what happened after you resigned?”

Erica looks back at Ferguson “My relationship with my fiancé broke down at that point. I tried and I tried and I tried to fight my feelings for Franky but I couldn't any longer and after years of putting off and restarting the engagement. I finally called it off and decided I wanted to be with Franky. After catching up, I told her about how I felt but...” she paused because the memory is still recent and painful

Ferguson pretends to deduce the next lot of information “And Franky told you that she doesn't love you because she is with someone else, correct?"

Erica nods “But I’m not sure if Franky is being entirely truthful to me and I don't know why she would lie" she says

Ferguson's eyes blinked "What do you mean?" playing the part of acting dumb to perfection 

Erica takes a deep breath “Well when I told Franky how I felt" her eyes locked onto Ferguson's “I held her hand and she wouldn't let go for a few minutes. That has to mean something right? If she doesn't love me anymore why didn't she back away immediately"

Ferguson senses Erica's vulnerability, her confusion and an opportunity to dig her claws into Erica and use her to cause problems for Franky “She does love you Erica, she has always loved you and I know this for a fact" she says

Erica raised her eyebrows curiously “How?"

Ferguson stares at Erica “When I was the Governor, I found letters that were confiscated by Mr. Channing. Letters from Franky to you expressing her love. She couldn't stop talking about you, Erica. The only person she ever loved is you. Franky would even tell me herself with how she felt from time to time"

Erica smiles at Ferguson's comment about Franky “I know about the letters, she told me herself and did really say that I’m the person she's ever loved?" hopping this statement to be true

Ferguson nods slowly

Erica smiles even more but then her smile fades “Then why is she with someone else if she still loves me?" she asked

She knew it in her heart that Franky still loved her. It was clearly obvious but did wonder why Franky is with someone else who she doesn't really love

Ferguson sighs “Because Franky feels like she owes Ms. Westfall. The psychologist of this prison. They are together but not because of love or anything like in a normal relationship. Ms. Westfall was the key into helping Franky getting her parole, so Franky attached herself to her" she pauses

She appeared to in front of Erica to be a genuine and sincere person but on the inside she is delight and smirking at Erica's stupidity for believing her “Bridget only helped Franky because she wanted to sleep with her and if Franky accepted. Ms. Westfall would help Franky with her parole and that is exactly what happened"

Erica thinks for a moment " So Bridget abused her power into helping Franky with a promise for a parole as long as Franky agreed to the perform sexual favors?" looking at Ferguson

Ferguson nods “That’s exactly right. Franky is only with Ms. Westfall is because she was threatened that if she left her. Ms. Westfall would make Franky's life hard for her and threw her back into this prison when she tried to leave. Plus i heard their relationship was a little abusive at times"

Erica muttered under her breath “Bitch" before shaking her head “Who the hell does Bridget think she is? Seriously? She's the reason that Franky is back in here? How?" questioning Ferguson 

As always, Ferguson has an answer for everything and she has prepared for this visit “Ms. Westfall claims to have contacts and contributed into the conspiracy against me"

Erica shakes her head in disgust and is livid with Bridget for what she had done to Franky " I knew it...I knew that Franky still loved me. You don't just give up feelings for someone you share a close bond" she sighs while sitting back in her seat

She has renewed faith and strength to fight for Franky and to save her from Bridget's horrible treatment over her. Unaware that she is being manipulated and has taken Ferguson's bait

Ferguson felt it was now time to seal the deal “I can help you, Erica. I can help you to be with Doyle. It's obvious that you two still love each other and want to be together. We can even bring Ms. Westfall down as well for her crimes"

Erica immediately shoots a look at Ferguson “How? Can we stop her" she asked

Ferguson smiles at Erica “I have contacts as well and even thought it will be difficult it is possible to bring Ms. Westfall to justice. Plus I’ll talk to Franky and convince her that she doesn't need to be with Bridget but you need to do the same"

She holds out her hand as she did when she first started manipulating Shane as a sign of friendship and loyalty “If you truly love Franky than you will fight for her as long as it takes and do what is necessary. We can make this happen, Erica" sounding cheerful and highly convincing

Erica doesn't hesitate; she believes in Ferguson as she holds out her hand and gently grabs it to show her support and friendship. She believes in Ferguson's false story about Franky, Bridget and even herself “I love Franky and I’m not giving up. Not after what you told me" shaking her head

Ferguson continues smiling “Good and I would like for you to visit me. I feel so at ease and comfortable around you. Plus in that we can plan and do what is necessary to bring Ms. Westfall down so Franky can finally be happy with you “she tells Erica

Erica nods " Absolutely and I feel comfortable around you too and thank you for this I appreciate it"

Ms. Miles catches the handshake between Erica and Ferguson “Oh dear God" she thinks to herself

Ferguson convinces Erica to keep their visits a secret for now to not tell Franky or anyone anything of what they discussed. Only because Ferguson needed a few more visits in order for Erica to be controlled but made a story that Franky wouldn't be interested and feared for her and Erica's safety


	38. Proposition

Sonia Stevens storms her way down the corridors to head into Ferguson's unit. She's livid and she has every right to be angry. Her plans of revenge against Liz were once again foiled because of one particular individual, Vera Bennett. Sonia wants blood and she's going to get that by teaching Vera a lesson

She's only heading to Ferguson's unit to speak to Ferguson personally about what's going to happen to Vera since she betrayed them. Sonia knows Ferguson wants to make Vera suffer as well and even has a proposition for the Freak that could satisfy them both

Sonia feels not only anger but humiliated for allowing herself to be deceived by a woman who is inferior to her and it's that same woman that saved Liz's life. She can't rest or ever truly move on until Liz is dead. However, Liz and Vera aren't the only enemies for Sonia anymore

After getting ambushed in the library to which Sonia is still recovering from? Only showing a few bruises on her face with black eye. Sonia has now set her sights on every one of her former friends including Franky Doyle. She had no problems with Franky but since Franky set that trap following Vera's lagging, Sonia can't afford to let that slide

Somehow, someway and some day, she will make them all pay. Sonia won't rest until Franky, Liz and the rest of their crew is dead. She did consider in moving on when she spent time in the slot but when she saw Liz again with her betrayal. It just brought up bad memories again

A few minutes later, Sonia finds herself standing outside of Ferguson's unit. She immediately sees Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie but no Ferguson. Her eyes then turn to Ferguson's cell and thought she may be in there

Sonia enters the unit “Is Ferguson in her cell?" looking at her allies

“Afraid not" Rebecca looks up and shakes her head “She’s currently receiving a visit from a friend"

Sonia turns to face Rebecca who sat on one of the arm chairs “What friend?" she asks

" A dear old friend from Franky's that is going to be used to not only destroy Franky herself but also hopefully cause a rift between Franky and Ms. Westfall"

Maria tilted her head over to Rebecca while standing by the counter to make herself a hot drink “Franky and Ms. Westfall are dating?" she asked Rebecca

“Yep they have been at it for a while now" Rebecca nods at Maria before looking back at Sonia” Joan suspected that you may come looking for her. Especially after what happened the other night"

Stephanie shakes her head " I think we may have underestimated Vera and maybe she isn't the push over we think she is. Especially after fooling you" looking at Sonia

“Nah she is just an idiot" Rebecca says to Stephanie “A dumb idiot that's going to be in a world of pain. She'll be corrected again soon enough"

Maria snickers at Rebecca's comment " It's kind of stupid don't you think? Correction and I know Ferguson needs to keep the others in line but to use the term correction?" she has no problem in carrying out orders from Ferguson but did feel like it is stupid to give it a nickname such as correction

“It’s not stupid, Maria and think about it. Joan is calling her punishments to those that step out of line and defy her as correction because it will make the girls think twice about what they say to Joan or doing anything without her consent"

She leans back in her chair “Joan needs to ensure no one will disrespect her or even think about challenging her and when she corrects them. Even if they continue to be a problem, they will be corrected enough times until it sinks in. Most people get it on their first go" Rebecca added

Stephanie nods “Makes sense when you put it like that"

Maria thinks for moment” Yeah I guess but hey" shrugs her shoulders” Who am I to judge our smart and fearless mentor. Besides she does a great job at running this place and manipulating as it is" she says

" She does indeed my friend" Rebecca smiles at Maria before turning her attention back to Sonia " Anyway, Joan said that she will discuss about Vera and how to correct her later today"

Sonia shakes her head “That won't necessary. I'll sort out, Vera, myself and Ferguson can have what's left" she turns around and proceeds to leave the unit 

“I don't think you wanna do that, Soniz" Rebecca called out as she watches Sonia standing with her back to her by the doorway

Sonia turns around “Is that a threat?"

" It could be" Rebecca nods before hopping off the arm chair and walking over to Sonia " You know as well as the rest of us that Joan doesn't like people doing things without her consent" pausing for a moment " Plus Vera is a special case for Joan. Those two have history and I’m sure she doesn't want to kill Vera...at least not anytime soon" she says

Sonia watches Rebecca approaching her “I have no intentions to kill Vera unlike Elizabeth or Maxine. I just want to make her suffer for denying me my revenge"

She did have thoughts about killing Vera but as soon as she was reminded by Rebecca mentioned about Vera's special relationship with Ferguson. Sonia decided to go with Plan B and that is to either bash or shiv, Vera

“You’ll get your chance, Soniz. Trust me" Rebecca smiles as she pats Sonia's shoulder " You'll get your chance at revenge soon enough but you need to be patient" she looks into her eyes " My woman has taken a liking to you and considers you a dear friend just like Maria and Stephanie but that could change if you go against her wishes

She's only warning Sonia about the possible consequences that may happen if she chooses to hurt Vera without Ferguson's consent. She does this out of respect and because Sonia is her friend

However if Sonia were to break the rules and go against Ferguson. Rebecca will have no choice but to view Sonia as enemy instead of a friend

Stephanie nods “Rebecca is right" she glances at Sonia “As the saying goes, good things come to those that wait. Don't make decisions based on emotions......emotions lead to mistakes"

She remembered Ferguson's lessons about taking control of a situation and not allows your emotions to cloud your judgment and thought it might be useful for Sonia

" Yeah and if you were to hurt Vera right now and Ferguson knowing because we would tell her" Rebecca looks back at Sonia " You'll regret it but we know you're not thinking straight. You have every right to be angry but give it time"

Sonia looked from Stephanie to Rebecca and carefully thinks through everything she had just heard from then. She likes Ferguson, Rebecca, Maria and Stephanie and considers them her only friends and enjoyed being part of their crew

She also liked how Ferguson operated and is feeling really emotional about both Vera and Liz. Sonia quickly came to decision that she’s already waiting this long revenge. Despite two failed attempts at killing Liz and now wanting to punish Vera. Waiting a little longer won't hurt

Sonia takes a deep breath to clear all of her thoughts" You're right" her eyes glanced from Rebecca to Stephanie and back to Rebecca again “I shouldn't base a decision on emotion because it would be stupid"

“Exactly" Rebecca smiles” You're more than welcome to wait here until Joan returns though and shouldn't be too long now" she says

Sonia shrugs " Might as well, what else can I do to kill time" she follows Rebecca over to the chairs and couches

Maria grabs her glass “Anyone wants a drink before I sit down?" she asks her friends

Stephanie, Sonia and Rebecca shake their heads in unison

Maria nods “Super" she heads over and sits down on the couch with her drink

Sonia looks at them “So what's the deal about this friend and Ferguson using her to get to Franky?"

" She wants to make Franky suffer on every level possible by not just using us to attack her but also use target those that Franky cares about on the outside" Rebecca answers

Stephanie looks at Sonia " Plus this friend used to work here as a counselor and Governor before Ferguson replaced her"

Maria smirks “That should be an interesting conversation though. Ferguson talking a woman who she had been replaced for Governorship" She drinks a few sips from her cup

" Not only that but this friend" Rebecca looks back at Sonia " used to be really close to Franky and it's only last week she confessed to Franky that she loves her but only to be shot down" Rebecca tells Sonia

Sonia remarked with a slight nod “Interesting indeed"

While Ferguson's crew discuss among each other about their theories of Ferguson's other plans for Franky and as well talking about Erica. Elsewhere, Franky sits inside her cell, reading a new letter from Tess

Franky smiled while reading her younger sister's handwriting. It may not exactly be perfect but it was still readable and she even sees a small drawing of herself and Tess playing together at the park

She tries hard not to cry or be upset but it's getting hard for her. In the past, Franky had an easier time in Wentworth of not caring about someone on the outside because she had yet to meet her sister and make amends with her father at that time but things have changed

Franky, for the first time has everything she could possibly want or hoped for. She has a girlfriend who is also her best friend and mentor, a young sister who she has a strong bond with and her father back in life

Well, Franky never had any intentions of giving her father another chance but when she did gave him the chance after spending time getting to know Tess. She was pleased and grateful for giving it a shot

Franky knows she will be getting out of Wentworth in a couple of months after her trial because it's was clearly obvious she killed that intruder in self-defense but doesn't make things any easier for her. It kills her at the fact she has to distance herself from her family for their own protection while still being a prisoner

She closes the letter and puts it away. Her thoughts now drift to Ferguson and what she is going to do to overthrow Ferguson. Hell Franky still had yet to look for her suitable replacement before she leaves

Luckily for her, not everything is uncertain. Franky now has Vera working as her informer in Ferguson's crew so she can plan her attacks and be ready for whatever Ferguson throws at her

Franky did consider about Erica because Ferguson knows about their visits but she easily dismissed the idea of Erica being in any danger. She has told Erica everything about Ferguson and when Erica visits her again. Franky will warn Erica to stay away and watch her back of Ferguson tries to make contact with her

She now starts to plan on how she is going to take Ferguson down to avenge Bea and save all of the inmates from Ferguson's tyrannical reign

Mel Barrett makes a surprise visit to H-1 along with the rest of the Red Right Hand. After her failed attempts at a revolution and getting beaten to a pulp by Ferguson. Mel bided her time while recovering in the shadows. 

She still wanted to make Ferguson pay for killing Allie Novak and the damage she has caused to Kaz but knew this time that she couldn't take Ferguson head on anymore. It would be pointless to even attempt it again. So she remained in the background and waited 

However, when she heard of Franky's return and Franky stepping up to challenge Ferguson. Mel believed that this could be a gold opportunity for her, Franky and the others to take out the Freak once and for all

She believed that if she could manage to convince Franky to start an alliance with her crew and Mel's crew. Then they may just have a fighting chance at beating Ferguson 

Doreen sees Mel entering after she exited her own cell” Hi Mel, what brings you here?"

Mel smiled at Doreen “Hey Dor. I’m looking for Franky" she looks around at the other cells but didn't know which one belong to Franky's “Is she in?"

Once Franky heard her named being mentioned. She snapped out of her thoughts and left her cell to see Mel, Soz and Snortz standing in her unit “You wanted to see me"

Mel nodded before glancing at Franky " We do and after the stories we heard about you during you're first time in this place. We like to make you an offer" she says

Franky smirked before shaking her head " I don't accept anything until I know who I’m dealing with first and if i can trust them or not"

Mel smiled “Fair enough. I’m Mel Barrett and these two are Soz and Snortz" she points to the both of them so Franky knows who they are

Franky laughs “You fucking serious?" she looks at Soz and Snortz " Those are you're names...that's brutal and you're parents must have been of their heads to come up with those. No offense"

Soz and Snortz say nothing

Mel shakes her head " Those aren't their real names and aren’t exactly good nicknames either but it doesn't matter"

Doreen looks at Franky “They belong to the Red Right Hand" informing her

Franky's smirk grew wider" Oh yeah I heard about your little gang. It's admirable but it's also not the way to do it. You guys are pretty much thugs" questioning their methods

Mel frowned “We do what is necessary to help those that can't help themselves. Talking about it and going through the justice system doesn't work. That shit is broken" she replied

Franky nods “True but there are better ways to stand up for women but anyway. What do you guys want?" she looks at the trio

Soz and Snortz, consult Mel by whispering in her ear, telling her that maybe it isn't a good idea to make an alliance with Franky. Mel tells Soz and Snortz it's their best chance to bring down Ferguson and by having Franky as their ally. They can learn traits from her

Mel looks back to Franky “We have a common enemy and that is Queen Freak and since facing her directly or alone doesn't work. I think it would be best to band together if we have any chance at all in stopping Ferguson"

Franky interjects “So you want to make an alliance with me" easily deducing Mel's proposition

Mel nods " Exactly and since you're the only person that knows Ferguson. Then who better to make an alliance with" she smirks at Franky” Interested?"


	39. The Alliance

Once, Mel had made a proposition to start an alliance with Franky, in a bid to bring an end to Ferguson's reign as Top Dog and Ferguson herself. Franky immediately accepted the alliance, because she knew it would be useful and agreed with Mel, that it may be their only shot to stop Ferguson for good

The two leaders of their respected crews sat at the table in H-1. On one side are Mel, Soz and Snortz from the Red Right Hand and on the other side of the table is only Franky and Doreen. Vera, Maxine and Boomer had yet to return

Franky smiles at Mel " What was it like fighting, Ferguson?" she felt curious because like everyone else during that time. No one knew that, Ferguson could actually hold her own in a fight or let alone win

Doreen tilts her head to look at Franky “It was like seeing Mel getting beating by a marine solider" she then turns to Mel “No offense"

Mel shakes her head “None taken" she then nods in agreement with Doreen's comment “I didn't really know what I was getting myself into. Ferguson planned that assault on me and it was only a few hours ago, I challenged her. Hell, I didn't think she could be strong, because when she took on Kaz, Kaz had been weakened from her fight with Tina" she says

Franky nods “I heard about, Tina, trying to make a bid for Top Dog. Never thought it would actually happen. Despite the circumstances of her and Kaz being manipulated by Ferguson's crew" 

She leans back in the chair “Are any of Ferguson's crew strong?" she asked Mel. Franky had her suspicions that Rebecca, Stephanie, Maria and Sonia could be strong in a fight but she need to be sure

Mel thinks for a minute before shaking her head " I don't know about Sonia or Maria...never seen they fight but that doesn't mean count them out but Rebecca and Stephanie?" she looks back at Franky “They are strong, despite cheap shotting me. Plus Rebecca managed to send Juice's entire crew to the hospital a couple of months ago"

Franky smiles “Yeah but Rebecca got lucky by doing exactly what she did to you. We haven’t seen her fight one on one but then none of us believed Ferguson could fight so" shrugs 

Mel snickers " I doubt that bitch could fight one on one and I sure as hell would love to get my hands on her" she mutters more to herself than Franky

She would love nothing more than to wipe Rebecca's smug look off her face and send her to the hospital if given the chance. Every time, Mel would be near Rebecca, or even hear her speak, she would get irritated

Plus Mel believed Rebecca felt the same about her. They don't like each other and there will never come a time where they will even try to make things work between them

Franky hears the bitterness in Mel's voice “What did the Freak's bitch do to piss you off?" she asked and eagerly wanting to know

Mel sighs " She's a bitch that runs her mouth and thinks she's better than every single one of us in this prison but guess what?" she looks at Franky but pretends she is seeing Rebecca " You're not so better, than us because you’re a fucking prisoner as well"

Soz nods “Ever since, Rebecca arrived and even before hooking up with the Freak. She has been nothing but trouble and easily made herself an enemy to everyone" she tells Franky

Doreen interjects “Not entirely true"

Mel, Soz, Snortz and Franky all turned their heads to look at Doreen

Doreen looks at each and every one of them “I and Liz had befriended Rebecca, in the beginning. After all, she was a newbie at the time and tried to warn her, to stay away from Ferguson, but obviously she didn't listen and has now been manipulated by her"

Mel shakes her head “I disagree with you, Dor. Every time Rebecca speaks about Ferguson or herself for that matter. There is no hint of her being twisted and not only does she believe in what she is saying but actually loves Ferguson" she still couldn't get over it. None of them did

Franky frowns “Ugh don't make me throw up, but I agree with, Melanie, here. Rebecca seems nuts and Ferguson is nuts so...." pausing for a moment” They deserve each other"

She smirks at Mel and laughs " You really do have it in for, Rebecca" leans forward in her seat and starts to tease Mel " Or is it because your jealous and in love with Rebecca, but in denial?" she knew it wasn't the case but she loved to push people's buttons sometimes

Mel snickers and looks away “As if I were interested in a psycho like her, who could pull off playing, Harley Quinn, in a Batman movie"

Franky's smirk grew wider when she sees Mel looking away. This gave her an indication that maybe Mel may have feelings for Rebecca “But that doesn’t answer my question, Mel? Are you in love with her?" she asks her

Mel shakes her head before looking back at Franky " Of course not"

Franky nods with a smile" Ok" but still doesn't believe Mel

Mel frowns “What? I don’t. The bitch hates me and I hate her" she says

Franky continues nodding and smiling 

Mel starts to glare “You know what, maybe this wasn't such a good idea" she stands up from her chair

Franky uses a hand as gesture for Mel to sit back down “Relax, Hulk. I was just pulling your tit...sesh...lighten up" she leans back again

Mel sits back down “Let’s just discuss on how we are going to handle, The Freaks" not amused with Franky's antics and she had no intention on walking out or cancelling her alliance

She knows full well by having Franky, her crew and knowledge on Ferguson and how she operates. It's their best shot in getting rid of the Freak

Franky remarked “The Freaks" nodding as she liked that nickname for Ferguson's crew” I like that, but yeah what do you have in mind?"

She already had some of her own ideas on how to handle Ferguson and making a statement but wanted to hear what Mel had to offer. After all, this alliance was, Mel’s idea and would have been a fool if, Franky said no

Mel looks at Franky “Except for planning an attack on Queen Freak and her crew and letting her know that we have started an alliance. Since, Ferguson will more than likely, grab allies for herself..."

Franky folds her arms and patiently waited for Mel to continue speaking

Mel licked her lips " I think we need more allies ourselves and the way to do that is start a protest" remembering when Kaz started her own protests, before carrying out their own brand of justice, on their enemies

Franky looks quizzically at Mel “A protest?" she doesn't seem rather impressed by Mel's offer

Mel nods “Yeah...we need a protest to get the confidence and blood pumping from the girls in general. They are all scared of Ferguson and don't dare to challenge her but if we show them" pointing at Doreen, Franky and her own crew " Our alliance and confidence and say we won't stand for Ferguson bossing us around anymore. Then the others will follow suit and join our cause"

Soz smiles at Mel “Good idea, Mel. Kaz would have probably done the same if she was still in general" she says to her

Mel nods “Yeah" she lowers her head and wonders how Kaz is coping in the psych unit

Franky doesn't say anything for a few minutes and starts to think over Mel's idea of starting a protest. At first she thought it was a stupid idea, but after hearing the potential it had by telling the inmates, they aren't afraid and will do what it takes, to bring Ferguson down

She now strongly considers in doing the protest and also agreed with Mel that Ferguson will plan to get more allies on her side but if they can't beat her to the punch. Then may actually have a chance

Franky takes a deep breath “You know by doing this, aligning our crews and convincing others to join us. It will be a war zone in general, Ferguson won't give up easily and she will do what it takes to gain allies. Lives will be at stake..."

She hasn't had a change of heart and still wanted to go through with her alliance with Mel but she had to remind Mel what road they are taking and the consequences that could follow. Franky believed this war, won't be the same as the others and could be historic for the general population 

Mel stares at Franky “I know the repcussions and what could happen and i know this war on Ferguson will be difficult but it's our only shot. If we don't do this now, then we may never have another shot and will forever have to obey, Ferguson until the day she dies"

She doesn't want to spend her twelve years in Wentworth being bossed around, living in fear or watching Ferguson destroy another life. Mel has had enough and for her it is now or never

Franky can see the desire and determination in Mel which she thought it was pretty admirable "Alright then, just so you know and I know someone else with a crew that will be more than happy to join us" she says

She believed Jade and her crew could be very useful to their alliance and made a mental note to speak with Jade either later today or sometime tomorrow. Plus she believed, Jade would want revenge on Ferguson, for forcing her to fight her own friends

Mel raised her eyebrows curiously “Who?"

Franky grins " I need to speak to her first but you'll just have to wait and see" deciding to keep Jade a secret from Mel for now " In fact, let’s not plan anything until, I have spoken with my friend and seeing if she's agreed to join us" she added

Mel nods “Fair enough" she has no reason to disbelief Franky or her plans to bring in another ally

Doreen looks at both Franky and Mel “But aren't you guys missing one important detail in the plan? We all know Ferguson is incredibly smart and after, what she did to you, Mel. There's not telling, in what she will have planned for the both of you and after what happened with Liz. We got lucky when Vera overheard Ferguson and Sonia's plans"

Franky smiles at Doreen “Way ahead of you on that Doreen. Vera will be our informer on Ferguson's crew and she will tells us what that bitch is planning" she says confidently

Doreen shakes her head “Franky no!" becoming alarmed at the fact Vera is an informer “Ferguson could tear Vera apart for being a spy and just look at her face. Ferguson could do and probably will do much worse, especially if she finds out Vera is the reason Liz is still alive"

Franky's smile quickly faded and she became concerned and worried after hearing Doreen's comment about Vera. She knew that, by sending Vera back to Ferguson as her personal informer, Franky has pretty much signed Vera's death warrant and Ferguson may very well kill Vera this time 

She looks away and starts to rethink her strategy about using Vera. Franky knew Doreen was right and she can't allow Ferguson to get a hold of Vera. She would never forgive herself, if she did

Franky nods slowly " You're right, Dor. I can't have Vera be our informer and send her back to the Freak. Vera's already suffered enough cruelty and pain from Ferguson. This means we are back to square one and won’t know exactly on what Ferguson may do. However it's better than, throwing Vera to the wolves" she looks at Doreen

Mel watches Franky and Doreen talk about Vera and listens closely

Doreen stares at Franky “Exactly and Vera is pretty much family. She's only starting to learn what life is really like in general. Plus, she would be more of a liability, but there will always be another way, to take Ferguson down. Ferguson has been beaten before and she can be beaten again"

Franky nods again " Will make it work....will make it" she turns to Mel “We will just keep planning and do our best to be prepared. You have our back and that means all members of my crew. Then I'll have you, Soz and Snortz's backs as well" she holds out her hand

Mel doesn't hesitate to shake Franky's hand by holding out her own and grabbing Franky's “You got a deal and let me know, when you have spoken to your friend, so we can get this underway"

They both shook hands, which sealed the deal and officially confirming their alliance


	40. Daddy's Coming

Kaz has made a remarkable recovery during her time in the Psychiatric unit. In the beginning she was broken, ridden with guilt, depressed and didn't have a desire to fight or starting the process of recovering after she tried to kill herself. However things have changed when she started to get to know Jodie Spiteri which has lit a fire under here that was desperately needed

She no longer dwells on the past of her killing Tina and being manipulated by Ferguson again. While Kaz still did have regrets but she came to accept what she has done and because of her humiliation, it has only enraged her. Kaz won't allow Ferguson to control her life and hold her down anymore

Kaz paces back and forth in her cell. She causally stares at doctors and screws in the psychiatric unit while she starts to think about plans for revenge but also Jodie as well. She likes Jodie and doesn't want to leave until she has helped her through Jodie's ordeal. Just like herself, Jodie is another victim of Ferguson and Kaz believes she can help her

She can put off her plans for revenge a little longer because helping someone like Jodie is more important to Kaz. Even if she is told today that she can return to the general population, Kaz will refuse. She's also drawn to Tasha and Kelly as well. Kaz doesn't know why but she feels as if her work is far from over in the psychiatric unit

Kaz starts to even think about Mel and what may possibly be happening to her in general after hearing that Mel has challenged Ferguson. She chooses to block out any negative thoughts, she has hope and faith that her best friend will be ok 

While most people who are transferred into the psychiatric unit believed this place is not only dark and depressing but also boring. Kaz believed it has helped her to reevaluate herself as person, see the mistakes while recovering as well

Kaz stops pacing when she seems Bridget heading to her cell with a screw

The door opens, Bridget steps inside and the door closes. Bridget carries a note pad and some files in one hand 

Bridget observes Kaz closely to see how she is coping and to her surprise. She sees a radical change in her “You’re looking a lot better than the last time I visited you"

Kaz headed over to her bed and sits down on the edge " I feel better" she nods but doesn't keep eye contact with Bridget " Feel better that I did in a long time" she remarked

Bridget half smiles “Good" she steps closer to Kaz “Do you feel depressed at all? Suicidal thoughts? Anything in that particular nature?" she asks

Kaz shakes her head “Nope" looks up at Bridget “Not anymore"

Bridget nods " What about your ability to talk about Ferguson and the incidents in both the laundry and your attempts to commit suicide? Still find it difficulty" she obviously believes Kaz is no longer hesitant or broken but she has to follow through the normal procedures

She scans through her files to find Kaz's and brings it out on top

Kaz steadies her gaze before shaking her head again “I don't have a problem in talking about them. It makes me really angry but not because I’m being asked to tackle my fears and problems head on. I’m angry because Joan made a fool out of me again and she will pay dearly for it"

She doesn't have an exact plan on how to deal with Ferguson but there was plenty of time to deal with it later. Right now, Kaz's main priority is helping Jodie and possibly both Tasha and Kelly and getting to know them better as well

Bridget sees the fire inside Kaz which peaked her interest “What changed your mind? Before you had no desire to talk much less planning for revenge. In your own admission, you said Joan is unbeatable"

Kaz smiles before tilting her head to the wall on her right “Because of her" referring to Jodie, who's cell is right next to Kaz's 

Bridget read between the lines and briefly looked at the wall “Jodie told you about what Ferguson did to her?" looking back at Kaz

Kaz nods “Every detail...in fact, Jodie is the first one. Apart from Kelly to approach me and we pretty much hit it off. What Ferguson did to her" shaking her head in disgust” No one should ever have to go. It's fucking disgusting"

Her heart and sympathy goes out to Jodie for telling her about what Ferguson did to. Kaz wished she was there to stop it but knew there was no point in dwelling on it

During her time with Jodie in the psychiatric yard, Kaz has been trying her best to help bulid Jodie's confidence back up and being a shoulder to cry on. She doesn't need to help Jodie and she knows that but Kaz wanted to

Bridget meets Kaz's gaze “It was disgusting and Jodie didn't deserve that. Bea and I were close to helping Jodie but then Ferguson used her thug to attack Bea and ensure Jodie was a danger to herself" 

She takes a deep breath ' I’m surprised though, Jodie would never talk about it before and certainly not when Bea had been trying to get through to her. Why the sudden change of heart?" she wonders but was pleased to hear that Jodie is finally reaching out

Kaz looks back “Jodie believed that if she told me about her problems with Joan. Not only would it convince me to open up about my experiences and we could help fixed each other and she was right" nodding slightly “Jodie helped me and if she didn't approach me. I’d still be feeling like shit and have self-pity" she says bitterly

She hated anyone who had nothing but self-pity and refused to change or allow others to help change their life. Another gold rule that Ferguson made her break and it was self-pity. This made Kaz angrier at Ferguson and a little for herself for allowing it to happen

Bridget quickly deduces the last part of what Kaz is about to say “And you feel now it's your turn to help her"

Kaz nods" Exactly and I'll be here for her for as long as it takes" she says

Bridget questioned Kaz's motives “I doubt you'll be here for much longer because based on my observations. You neither depressed nor suicidal and you’re recovering considerably well which is great. Once I set you up for another psychological test and possible one to two weeks of observation. You'll be back in general in no time"

Kaz shakes her head “I can't go back yet. I’m not ready to go back and not because im afraid of Joan. I’m not but I need to help Jodie and until I know she is going to be ok. I’m not going anywhere" she tells Bridget

She hops off her bed " And no offense but since neither you nor the other doctors have actually made a breakthrough with Jodie. Then she's all I got"

Bridget smiles " That's admirable but after another test and observations. There will be no reason to hold you in this unit" she says

Kaz approaches Bridget “Then I’m going to need your help. Rig the test, do something to make me stay a little longer....anything and I'll make it worth you wild"

Bridget watches Kaz “The rules in general do not apply in the psych and as you can see. There is no Top Dog and probably for good reason" she replied

Kaz looks into Bridget's eyes “Please, I wouldn't be doing this, if it wasn't important. Give me at least two months or" she blinks” Or a month but please consider it. If I leave her then she will never get better"

Not only, does she want to help Jodie and Tasha, possibly Kelly but Kaz has grown to like the psychiatric unit and the weird vibe it has. To her it felt like limbo and a place of waiting

Bridget knows Kaz is being genuine in her attempts to help Jodie and she actually believes that Kaz could be the only one to get through to Jodie. However this would mean putting her career on the line but since this was Ferguson “I’ll think about it" giving Kaz a clear indication she will help Kaz

Kaz smiles " Thank you, Ms. Westfall" she heads back to her bed but stops as something catches her attention " How's Mel and my girls doing?" turning back to face Bridget " Are they ok?" she asks 

Bridget nods “They are fine" she considers whether or not to tell Kaz about the incident involving Mel and Ferguson in the yard but feels Kaz is ready to take it " When you first arrived, Mel challenged Joan for Top Dog..." 

She paused for a moment to carefully choose her next words “Ferguson had arranged Mel to be ambushed and brought to the yard later that day. Ferguson wanted their rivalry to be over with so they got in a fight and Mel lost. Since then they have done nothing to retaliate and been pretty much forgotten" she says

Kaz sighs with relief to know Mel, Soz and Snortz are ok and still alive "Thank you"

Bridget smiles “Your welcome. I'll arrange your psychological test later this week and not promising anything but things may happen" she heads over to the door

Kaz starts to think about Kelly and wanted to know her reasons for being locked in the psychiatric unit “One more thing" she steps forward

Bridget tilted her head to face Kaz “Yes"

Kaz takes a deep breath “What can you tell me about, Kelly Hillman?" she asks

Bridget shakes her head “I could tell you a lot of things about her but that would be breaking the rules and revealing patient confidentially" she then opens the door and leaves Kaz's cell

Kaz watches Bridget leave “Think about it" hoping Bridget will reconsider and actually give her insight into Kelly as well as helping Kaz to stay longer in the psychiatric unit

Inside the fourth cell of the psychiatric unit, Kelly has been trying to keep herself occupied the early hours of the evening. She tried kart wheeling, talking to herself, sticking her face up to the window to watch everyone but was still bored

Kelly hated being in the psychiatric unit because there was nothing fun to do except to hang out with Jodie, Tasha and Kaz. She missed the drama, the tension, power struggles and most importantly the riots in the general populations

During her time in general, Kelly would start a riot at every chance she got, just to create total chaos and have fun. She even missed her rivalry with Jacs and wonders that Jacs is facing to retain her position as Top Dog

Kelly considered her rivalry with Jacs as a game more than about wanting control. She loved getting Jacs angry when she wouldn't listen or obey unlike the other inmates. This made her a huge threat to Jacs 

She hums lightly “Da da da da" and starts to twirl around in her cell “Da da da da"

Kelly twirls herself into a nearby wall but uses both of her hands to push herself away to continue twirling and even closes her eyes

She pushes herself from wall to wall, getting lost in her own world of chaos and mischief as she dances but stomps when she bumps into her bed “Whoops"

Kelly hops onto her bed and lays back " I hate this place....I hate it....I hate" she pouts

She actually felt she was starting to go crazy by living in the psychiatric yard and not being able to do even half the things she could usually do back in general. Despite the fact, she has a mental illness but believed nothing was wrong with her

Kelly folds her arms and pretends she is now watching one of her favorite movies and in this particular case it's Freddy Vs Jason

She doesn't even noticed her door being opened or seeing Bridget stepping inside her cell

Kelly laughs " This is my favorite part where Jason grabs the bed and folds it in half with a guy he just killed" she looks at empty corner high above in her cell and pretends to be watching the movie on a small TV

Bridget clears her throat “Kelly" knowing that Kelly hated being addressed as either Ms. Hillman or Hillman

Kelly doesn't look at Bridget and instead waves her hand “Sssh I’m watching a movie" her eyes still linger on the empty corner

Bridget slowly turns to see Kelly looking at the empty corner “Well I won't be long then" she humors her

Kelly doesn't say anything and pretends to still be watching Freddy vs Jason. When she gets really board and is confined in her cell. Kelly would pretend to watch a movie and that would usually help time go faster 

Bridget looks back at Kelly “You’re father called and wants to visit you"

Kelly quickly looks away, no longer imagining she's watching a movie as her eyes lock onto Bridget " Daddy's coming?" she asked

Bridget meets Kelly's gaze “I’ll take it that you want to see him"

Kelly nods enthusiastically and grins “Of course I want to see daddy. I haven’t seen him since last year" she would always look forward to her father's visits

Bridget smiles “Well I'll tell the doctors to let him know and he will be coming in sometime this week. They will let you know then"

Kelly's grin grew wider “Yay! Thank you for telling me, Ms. Westfall" she says

Bridget continues smiling " You're welcome, Kelly. Good night" she turns around and immediately leaves Kelly's cell

Kelly is now super excited to see her father and couldn't wait to catch up with him " Daddy's coming...daddy's coming" she mutters constantly to herself


	41. Date Night

Rebecca waited patiently in her cell, during the early hours of the evening. She sits on her bed and feels her stomach starting to rumble. Ferguson had told her earlier to not be present with Maria, Sonia and Stephanie in the dining room. Since she has something special planned for them both

She didn't know what Ferguson has in store but knew it is going to be great. Rebecca couldn't be happier, than she already is, despite her circumstances as a prisoner. In fact for her, ever since arriving to Wentworth, her life became better than it was on the outside

Rebecca has friends that she knows she can count on, a status and reputation but most importantly, she has her soul mate. The only person who truly understands her and vice versa for Ferguson, on the outside, she was a broken mess but on the inside, it was almost for her a spiritual cleansing 

She ruffles through her hair, pulling it back so it lay at the back of her shoulders and ears. Rebecca wanted to look her best for Ferguson, even though Ferguson loved her for the way she already is

Rebecca even thought about tying her hair into a ponytail like Ferguson's but decided against it and didn't want to be an exact copy of the Freak. She's well aware of her hidden dark side that has been brought to the surface, after all those years of containing it but she doesn't care and is proud of all the things she has done recently

Her thoughts drift back to her last conversation with Ferguson, which was about their plans to one day escape from Wentworth and live life in solitude together. Every spare moment, Rebecca imagines of the house they will live in blissful harmony, away from the drama, chaos and just bathe in their love for one another

Ferguson silently stands in Rebecca's doorway, she smiles at her girlfriend is quite excited for Rebecca's reaction to her surprise “You have to stop, being so beautiful, Rebecca. Anymore and I might just die"

“Well we can't have that, can we?" Rebecca smirks while turning around to face Ferguson

Ferguson walks over to Rebecca and gently pulls Rebecca into her arms " No and are you ready for what I have in store?"

“I’m always ready babe" Rebecca wraps her arms around Ferguson and smiles at her with admiration

Ferguson leans down for a kiss and Rebecca immediately kisses her back

“I’m curious as to why we aren't with the others but I am excited for whatever the surprise you have for us" Rebecca says

Ferguson smiles back “You’ll have to wait and see" she breaks away from Rebecca, turns around and heads out of Rebecca's cell “Come"

She isn't usually big on surprises or surprising anyone unless it was a diabolical plan to make her enemies pay but this was a different occasion. Ferguson has something special planned for Rebecca and herself and hopes it will be a success

"Party pooper" Rebecca giggled before following Ferguson out of her cell, their unit and begins making their way down the corridors

Ferguson looks out in front for Jake " Do you have any theories as to what is about to happen?" 

“Well..." Rebecca thinks for a moment “Apart having sex, it may have something to do with dinner. I’m getting kinda hungry" she runs her stomach and licking her lips

She sees Ferguson looking around for someone as they walk together in the corridors but didn't question it. Since she knows it will be part of Ferguson's plan

Ferguson smirks “Well you've already figured out half of the surprise but where will we be eating and possibly having intercourse" her head tilts down to Rebecca " That is the question"

“Seriously? We are going to eat something that's better, than the average food, they give us in the dining room?" Rebecca looks up at Ferguson

Ferguson slowly nodded

“Awesome" Rebecca smiled before looking back out in front ' Now I’m really excited and it doesn't matter where we end up, my love. Just as long as we're together, that's all I want"

She would journey into the fires of Hell just to be with Ferguson 

Ferguson catches Jake waiting down by the stairwell “I’ll give you a clue as to where we are going. It involves Governor Stewart down by the stairwell" motioning for Rebecca to look by nudging her head

“Huh’ Rebecca briefly looked back at Ferguson before tilting her head to see Jake “What does he have to do with this?" she asked

Ferguson smirks “You’ll soon see"

Jake sees Ferguson and Rebecca making their way over to him 

“Evening Governor" Rebecca greeted cheerfully

Jake nodded “Evening" he turns to face, Ferguson “Everything is ready as requested" he said with some bitterness. Bad enough he has to allow Ferguson to be in control of him and everyone else of this prison but now has to be her personal planner

Ferguson smirked “Lead the way" sensing Jake's displeasure 

“Wait I’m confused" Rebecca looks from Jake to Ferguson “What does he have to do with this?" she didn't have a clue on what's going on or why they are with Jake

Ferguson keeps her eyes on Jake but addresses Rebecca “You’ll see"

Jake turns around and leads the way for both Ferguson and Rebecca to follow him. He leads them down several corridors, made cover stories to his officers for the reasons why Ferguson and Rebecca are following him and the trio eventually stops outside Jake's office

“Can somebody, please tell me, what's going on?" Rebecca looked at Ferguson and Jake" Why are we outside his office and why is he still here?" her eyes now locked onto the Governor “No offense"

She notices the windows of Jake's office, have been blinded and his assistant who worked next to Jake's office, is nowhere in sight. They were pretty much alone

Jake sighs “I could tell you, but it'll be better, if Joan does" he turns to leave but stops and turns to face Ferguson " Jeffery will escort both of you back, when you’re ready and he will cover both of you, during the last head count for the night"

Ferguson nodded in reply

Jake turns around again and finally leaves

Ferguson smiles at Rebecca “Now I could tell you but it would be best if you just open the door to Governor Stewart's office and see for yourself" 

She hopes Rebecca will like it. After all, this is the first time she has planned something that's not used for revenge

“So exciting" Rebecca smiles at Ferguson before she grabbed the doorknob and began turning it slowly

The door finally opens and Rebecca stares in awe at the surroundings of Jake's office. The room had been lit with candles around windows, cabinets and Jake's desk

Rebecca also notice two boxes placed on the table together with forks, knives, two glasses and a bottle of red Shiraz wine. Ferguson's favorite wine to drink, classical music of Mozart played quietly in the background

“Oh my God" Rebecca enters further in Jake's office, her face is grinning as she realized what the surprise was

Ferguson closes the door; she sees Rebecca's reaction which makes her smile “Do you like it?"

“Like it?" Rebecca turned to Ferguson “I love it, this is so romantic" she felt her heart skip a beat

Ferguson is thrilled to hear Rebecca loving the surprise that she had planned. She usually isn't a romantic type and found attempts such as these to be worthless. However things have changed for her when she met Rebecca and decided to give it a shot

“Even in a prison...wow" Rebecca remarked

Ferguson smirked “I figured we deserved a better meal and something different compared to what we receive in the dining room. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got us both a chicken Caesar salad to eat"

She moves over to Rebecca and stands beside her “Plus It's been months since I last have a glass of wine and my favorite is red Shiraz. Not sure if you like but no harm in trying" she added

“Babe" Rebecca cooed before throwing her arms around Ferguson, her face pressed into Ferguson's shoulder “This is so sweet and I don't mind at all"

She can't remember from all of her ex-boyfriends that took the liberties of planning a romantic meal for the both of them 

“Almost makes me nervous as to how I’m gonna top this" Rebecca giggled

Ferguson smiled and kisses the top of Rebecca's head “I’m sure you'll do just fine"

“Oh thanks...that's really encouraging" Rebecca said sarcastically and pretended to be insulted by Ferguson's comment

Ferguson chuckled “You know, what I mean"

“I sure do" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson before breaking away

Ferguson heads around the table and for the first time since becoming a prisoner. She once again takes her rightful seat down on the Governor's chair and is seated comfortably

“Comfortable on the throne babe?" Rebecca smirked as she heads over to the table and sits down oppositely from Ferguson

Ferguson nods “Very" she is soon reminded of memories during her time as Governor, the good times, the bad times and her failure to regain that position

She casually looks over to find her four pencils, neatly stacked side by side, but soon remembers she is a prisoner and not the Governor

However it doesn't bother her in the slightest as she closes her eyes and listens to Mozart's music being played in the background. Out of all the things she missed on the outside, listening to classical music was definitely number one on her list

Rebecca giggles as she watches Ferguson enjoying herself in the chair and listening to Mozart “Can we eat? I’m starving" listening to classical music wasn't her style but it didn't bother her in the slightest

Ferguson opens her eyes “Sure"

The room fell into silence, Ferguson and Rebecca took their time eating their meal, staring at one another with love and admiration, while hearing Mozart’s music being played. They smiled at each other like a couple of school teenagers a few times

After they had finished dinner, Rebecca finds herself standing up and moving over to the big window that was left unblinded. She sees the darkened sky up above, night lights surrounding Wentworth and looks down both the yard and car park

“It’s so beautiful...better than the view from down below in our cells" Rebecca remarked

Ferguson stands up from her chair and slowly walks over to Rebecca “It is isn't it" she stands beside her girlfriend and looks out the window

“I could get used to this" Rebecca holds Ferguson's hand

Ferguson smiled “Every day and night when I was still Governor. I would always stare out of this window for enjoyment, amusement and also to reflect"

“Reflect on what? You're life and control over this prison?" Rebecca asked

Ferguson nods “Correct" she briefly looked at Rebecca before turning her attention back out at the window” To see my journey, the sacrifices I have made, the struggles and of course how to keep these prisoners in line. Always making sure I’m one step ahead"

“I always did wonder why you looked out of windows and that's pretty cool though with what you said. We may not see a forest or something truly majestic but it's better than nothing" Rebecca smiled at Ferguson and gently squeezed her hand

Ferguson gently squeezes Rebecca's hand back “I also look out, to plan for our eventual escape, from this prison and where we will live. I have the money but to plan it, will take some considerable amount of time"

“How long will it take? I’m not in a big rush and it will take time. Plus you still need to be satisfied with your reign as Top Dog and how long it will last, but I’m curious" Rebecca turns to Ferguson 

She hopes for when the time, does come for her and Ferguson to escape, it will be within her seven years of her imprisonment in Wentworth

Ferguson turns to Rebecca “I’d say in about..." pauses for a moment to think “Three or four years...maybe even two"

“I can hardly wait for when that day comes" Rebecca grinned before wrapping her arms around Ferguson's neck, wanting another passionate kiss

Ferguson smirks " Me neither" she wraps her arms around Rebecca's back and kisses Rebecca passionately on the lips


	42. I'm In

“I have been dreaming, thoughts I don't understand......."

The song - Hold Me Down by John Law, plays in the background in a small two bedroom apartment. The smell of Tabaco fills the living room as Jade sits at the table, drawing in her pad. She has recently been accepted into university and doing a diploma in the arts

Jade's dream is to be a professional drawer and also a cartoon artist. She managed to get in due to her hard work and determination. Plus with help from her bigger sister, Simmo, to inspire Jade and get on the right path

She's been doing her best to keep out of trouble and stay on the right side of the law to make Simmo proud. Jade knew Simmo only wanted what was best for her; after all she's the only one that ever gave a damn about Jade. Somebody had too since their parents weren't really interested in doing their jobs properly

Jade, flicks her hair back, so it doesn't get in the way of her drawing. She wears a black tank top, low cut blue jeans and has a tattoo of “Love and Hate" printed on her left arm

She's managed to get herself a job but unfortunately due to costs of her classes and tutoring from her teachers. Jade was forced to get herself another job but this isn't a normal job in society. No! This is a job that might not go too well with Simmo, however she tells herself it's only temporarily

Knock knock knock

Jade stops drawing and looks up “Just a second" she closes her drawing pad and puts it to one side of the table. She gets up from her chair and heads over to the front door in barefoot

She opens the door to find Simmo, standing outside who isn't looking too pleased with Jade

Simmo barges into Jade's home “Tell me, this isn't true" 

Jade smirks “Hi Simmo, would you like to come in? You would? Great" she shuts the door and turns around to face her big sister

Simmo stares at Jade " Tell me it's all bullshit?" she's heard a disturbing rumor from Jacs Holt that Jade will now be working for her family and hopes it was a bad joke

Jade folds her arms “Is what true?" deciding to play dumb, she can see it in Simmo's eyes about what she is asking from her

Simmo rolls her eyes “Don’t be a smart ass with me. You're working for the Holts...aren’t you?"

Jade doesn't answer Simmo

Simmo steps closer and looks into Jade's eyes, it's usually her go to mechanism to deduce whether Jade is lying or not “It is isn't it?  
"  
Jade sighs and nods “Yes it is true" she says 

Simmo shakes her head and takes a few steps back “Why the fuck would you do that? I told you specifically to not accept any offer from Jacs or Vinnie and what happened? You did the complete opposite"

She is very disappointed but also had a gut feeling sooner or later it would eventually come to this. It was bad enough, for Simmo to be in debt and work for the Holts, after they did a favor of getting her out of a really dark place, but now, Jade has to work for them too?

Jade moves past Simmo and heads back into the living room “It’s not a big deal ok and it’s only temporarily" she grunted  
Simmo follows Jade “It is a big deal, you could be doing all sorts of favors from them...murder, kidnapping, robbery or God knows what else"

Jade snuffs out her cigarette " Look, they offered to pay for my fees for my courses and they know I’m your sister so they figured why not" shrugging her shoulders " And as you know, those fuckwits at uni only care about money" turning back around to face Simmo

She snickers” I needed the money and since what I’m getting paid at for waiting tables wasn't enough" She looks into Simmo's eyes” I tried getting a second job...believe me...I did but the money still wouldn't be enough. I’d be paying them back, until I’m just as old as Jackie is and I don't want that" shaking her head

Jade knew Simmo would be disappointed in her and she tried to keep this revelation a secret to avoid this argument. In hindsight, Jade now knows it was a stupid idea

Simmo leans by the wall with her arms folded “It would be better to pay your way as a normal person in society than to lower your standards and morals by working for them"

Jade smirks “Says the person who's working as their hit woman, enforcer and bodyguard" believing her sister to be a hypocrite

Simmo glares " You know, how shit my life was, after the incident with uncle Martin and how our mother and father thought I was lying about it" she tries her best to contain her anger " While that fucking cunt got away with it...laughing in my face...I was in a dark place and you know it"

She slowly approaches Jade “I know my current position isn't really different and believe me. If I could turn back the clock, got my shit together and told them to go fuck themselves. I would, but what's done is done. I do this, because my life is over, it has no potential. I fucked up all my dreams or any chance for a better life and I don't want you to do the same. You have so much potential, Jade. I want you and Carly to be the only successful members in this family"

Jade falls into utter silence and immediately feels guilty for calling Simmo a hypocrite and bringing up her dark past. Jade knows how difficult it was and she tried her best to be there for her sister

Simmo places both of her hands on Jade's shoulders “You can be a fucking idiot sometimes but I still love you. I want, what's best for you and the artwork you provide is incredible. You've got talent and I don't want you to throw it, all away, but if you go down this path...you will regret it for the rest of your life"

Jade starts to tear up " I....I'm so sorry.....I'm so" not finishing her sentence, she hugs Simmo and cries into her chest “I didn't mean it" she says

Simmo hugs Jade back " I know you didn't, you big softie"

Jade giggles before moving her head away to look at Simmo “You can talk, just look at your eyes" noticing tears that are building in Simmo's eyes

Simmo smiles and wipes away her tears" I’m not crying, i just have something in my eyes from all the dust in your home"

Jade smirks “Yeah right" she breaks away from Simmo and folds her arms “I know I could be successful and I really want make my dream come true but I just figured this would be easier. I’ve seen the money you make and thought why not" she tells Simmo

Simmo sighs “Nothing in this life is easy, Jade" she starts to think for a minute “Have you actually started working for them?" she asks

Jade shakes her head “Nope, I don't start till next week" 

Simmo nods “Ok, I'll tell you what. I'll help pay for your course and tuition as long as you call either Jacs or Vinnie and say you've changed your mind" believing it’s the only way to keep Jade from ruining her life

Jade blinked “You would actually do that? But what if Jacs or Vinnie get pissed and try to hassle me?" she stares at Simmo

Simmo smiles “Let me worry about them. You've done well, these last few months and this could be the start of the rest of your life, but only if, you tell them no" 

Jade smiles back “I’ll do it" nodding repeatedly “I promise, I’ll pay you back when I’m famous" she laughs

Simmo grinned “I’m very glad to hear that, because you won't want me, kicking your ass" she joked

Jade snickers “Pfft as If, I’m stronger than you and you know that"

Simmo laughs “Will see about that, Jade" she then gives her sister another hug with Jade hugging her back

*End of Flashback*

 

Jade smiles warmly at the photo of herself and Simmo while sitting alone in her unit at the table. She deeply misses Simmo and hopes she's still watching over her. Jade did keep promise, she did say no to Jacs and she was excelling in her class

Even when Simmo had been imprisoned twice in Wentworth, she continued to make regular contact with Jade as often as she could and keeping Jade on the right path

Unfortunately for Jade, her life came to a crashing halt when she learned of Simmo had died from an overdose in Wentworth. It sent her on a downward spiral that destroyed her dreams, choosing to work for Vinnie and Brayden until she got caught for armed robbery

She gently folds the photo in half and wipes away a tear

Franky pokes her head into E block, seeing Jade looking upset " You alright?" only reason she has visited Jade is to convince her to join her alliance with Mel to take down Ferguson

Jade glanced at Franky from the table “Have you been spying on me?"

Franky shakes her head " No" heading over to the table” But its ok you know" looking at Jade “Not wanting anyone in this place to know you're a soft target. It's smart" she tells her

Jade shakes her head “I wasn't upset, I just had something in my eye" sitting up straight in the chair

Franky smiles " Yeah, yeah" she pulls out a seat, flips it around and sits down with her legs lying next to the back legs of the chair and her stomach into the back” Is it about Simmo?"

She noticed the half folded photo in Jade's hand

Jade looks at her photo and for a minute she does consider in opening up to Franky, but since, she doesn't know her well enough yet and too proud to show her soft side. She avoids the question “What are you doing here?"

Franky stares at Jade “You know, you can talk to me about anything. Even if I hated Simmo, you can talk to me about her" she can defiantly herself in Jade, during her first imprisonment and took it upon herself to look out for Jade and be her mentor

Jade frowned when Franky intentionally reverted the topic back to her being upset over Simmo “What do you want?"

She hated talking about her feelings to anyone except for Simmo and didn't want to be seen weak. Plus she did have trust issues with certain people who ended up betraying her

Franky nods “You’re not ready and that's fine" she sighs " I’m here because, there is a group starting up, that is planning to take, Ferguson, down for good and I want you to be a part of it"

Jade blinked “Group what group?"

Franky smiles at Jade “Yesterday I have started an alliance with Mel and the Red Right Hand. She hates Ferguson, just as much as we do and it's about time, somebody puts that bitch in her place and I know you hate her as well. Especially after what she made you do to your crew" she says

Jade has brief flashes of herself, being forced to fight her crew, for Ferguson in the yard. She hated Ferguson, for making her do that and pushing everyone around 

Franky steadies her gaze " I want revenge on her for trying to destroy my life and killing my best friend" referring to Bea Smith " She's destroyed countless lives and she even killed Simmo" she tells Jade

Jade widens her eyes in astonishment at Franky when she heard her comment about Ferguson killing Simmo “She did? But the report said...” feeling slightly confused

Franky shakes her head “The report is wrong, Simmo never died of an accidental overdose. She died because at that time, Ferguson had planned to manipulate Bea to get rid of me as Top Dog and did what she could to protect Bea. Especially after the fact, Bea killed Jacs and the Holts had put a hit out on her"

Jade looks down at the table and is completely stunned at this revelation ' This changes everything...she's the reason" she says bitterly and clenching her fists 

Her entire life had been destroyed after believing Simmo to have died from an accidental overdose but really it was Ferguson who killed her. Jade knows she made her choices but was in a dark place and really had no one to help her grieve or keep on track

Jade realized if it wasn't for Ferguson, she wouldn't have gone down certain dark paths that lead her to becoming a prisoner in the first place. Ferguson took away the one person; Jade had loved and cared for

Franky watches Jade closely, seeing her carefully thinking about what was said and after she heard her say “This changes everything" sensing Jade's life had been turned to shit thanks to Ferguson 

Jade finally looks back up at Franky with her mind made up “I’m in"


	43. First Meeting

Franky and Jade walk together down the corridors while on their way to visit Mel and begin planning their attacks on Ferguson and to finally overthrow her. It didn't take much for, Jade to accept, once she learned that her sister, Simmo, had been killed by Ferguson but was made to look like a drug overdose. She is determined to make, the Freak, pay for her actions

Jade tilts her head to Franky “You know when you said, Simmo had been killed by the Freak and the only reason it happened is because she protected Bea"

Franky nods while listening

Jade continues " If Ferguson ended up killing Bea....why did she even bother to protect her in the first place to get to you?" she asked

When she learned of the truth about Simmo's death yesterday, not only did Jade grieve over Simmo's death again but wondered why Ferguson had to kill her to protect the one person she ended up killing. It didn't make sense to her

Franky stopped walking and turned to Jade " Ferguson thought she could easily manipulate, Red" she smiles " My little nickname for Bea but anyway" shaking her head " Ferguson thought Red could be easily manipulated and since I turned down her offer of an alliance. Ferguson did what it took to take me down as Top Dog but little did she realize, she was being played by Red, after escaping to kill Brayden"

Jade turns to Franky “And because Ferguson didn't like to be played, they became enemies?" she asked

Franky nods “Yep, it was pretty much all-out war. Red was a smart girl and did what it took to become Top Dog. She also used her smarts to bring Ferguson down as Governor but unfortunate for us. Ferguson is in here, running the show and not stuck in protection or the psych unit"

Jade stares at Franky " Why Simmo though?" shrugging her shoulders “How was she a threat to Bea?" not realizing that Simmo had been told to kill Bea for killing Jacs 

At first she wasn't too sure if she could trust Franky but after being told of what really happened to her sister and now talking more about Ferguson's methods and Bea. 

Jade has now changed her mind and is slowly starting to like Franky

Franky blinked" You mean, she didn't tell you of all the shit that happened with her on the inside?" she shouldn't be too surprised because it was the smart thing to do, keeping family away from the prison

Jade shakes her head “Simmo never really told me anything of her time as a prisoner" she looks away” Or the Holts for that matter" muttering quietly to herself 

Franky raised her eyebrows curiously, when she only just barely heard Jade's last comment about the Holt family" Come again?"

Jade looks back at Franky “Nothing, it's not important" shaking her head again

Franky measured her gaze at Jade; she picked up on an interesting piece of information from Jade but figured to not pressure her for information. After all, they have only started to become friends

She decides to answer Jade's question “Ferguson killed Simmo because she realized Simmo had connections with the Holt Family and being close to Jacs. She also must have heard of the hit, The Holts had on Bea and figuring they wanted Simmo to kill Red. So to protect her guinea pig, Ferguson gave Simmo a hotshot but made her death an accidental overdose"

Jade snarls, her face contorted with anger “Fucking cunt" she clenches her fists, full of hated for Ferguson. The only reason her life went to shit is because of Ferguson " She ruined my life....she's the reason, I’m in here" telling Franky 

Franky notices Jade's anger “You wanna talk about it?"

Jade takes a deep breath to calm herself down “Not now" shaking her head” Let's get this meeting over with Mel, first" she takes another deep breath

Franky nods “Ok! Let's go" begins walking down the corridors once again

Jade follows Franky and now seriously considers in taking up Franky's offer of wanting to talk privately in her unit “Are you...." she paused

Franky tilts her head to look at Jade

Jade feels like she shouldn't even been making this decision, knowing how she had been betrayed and let down by so many people in life for opening up to them. However, Jade feels Franky is different and can see a little of herself in her

She sighs “Are you free after this? Do you have any plans? Because if it not, could we...talk?"

Franky smiles " Well I was going to fuck my girlfriend” typically being a smart ass to Jade” But I think I can clear my schedule. Sure" she says with a nod

Jade looks at Franky " its ok, we can talk later than"

Franky places her arm around Jade's shoulder “I’m just kidding and I can't sleep with Gidget in here, even if i wanted to. Of course we can talk after" still smiling at Jade

Jade smiles back “Great"

Franky briefly notices Jade's love and hate tattoo “Nice tats" she says

Jade looks at Franky's tattoos on her right arm “Likewise"

A few minutes later both Franky and Jade finally arrive at their destination. Mel was alone in her unit, she wanted to only talk to Franky and who her special friend was so they can plan and then inform their crews respectively

Mel glances at both Jade and Franky from her seat at the head of the table “So this is your friend" she remarked as she kept her eyes on Jade

Jade looks at Mel “Gotta problem with that, Mel?"

Mel shakes her head " Nope, the more the merrier and we need everyone we can get on outside if our plan is to be successful

Franky looks around "Barney Gumble and Moe aren't around?" referring to both Soz and Snortz

She sits down on the left side of the table with Jade choosing to sit next on the left side of the table

Mel looks at Franky “No I just wanted it to be us three. So I can see who is joining us and to plan this protest thoroughly before this war actually gets underway"

Jade sniggers at Mel's comment about a protest “Seriously? A protest? How the fuck is that going to kill Ferguson?" she asked

Franky smirks “I thought the same way initially but it has a few good points that could benefit us in the long run" she tells Jade

Jade pulls a face at Franky, not believing how a protest could help “Like how? We chant Ferguson sucks really loudly and she will be forced to back down or the shock of chants actually kills her?" she laughs “Please" believing it to be a stupid idea

Mel frowns, not amused by Jade mocking her idea " It's not stupid Jade, it's a way to show the girls, they don't need to be afraid, they can stand up to Ferguson and wanting a change in leadership" looking at Jade " Plus if you were listening, it's just starting the war, not ending it" she added

Jade smirks at Mel “Whoa easy tiger" holding up her hands and feeling amused with herself

Mel rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Franky “Why did you bring her along? It's obvious, Jade isn't interested"

Jade shakes her head” I didn't say I wasn't interested" she says sternly "Mel " Ferguson ruined my life, she's the reason I’m in this dump, she killed my sister" keeping her eyes focused on Mel

Franky folded her arms “Don’t worry about Jade, Mel. She's good for this and I’m not sure if your aware, but Ferguson forced Jade to fight her own crew, after being busted with drugs" liking Jade's sense of humor

Mel looks from Franky to Jade “I heard about that....have to say that was fucked up" she heard about the incident, shortly after her release from medical

Jade nods “It was, Queen Freak, actually enjoyed watching me and my girls fighting each other. She said it was a punishment that the Romans did or whatever" rolling her eyes “But I think Ferguson got a kick out it"

Franky tilts her head to Mel “So when does this protest being? I’m actually quite excited for it actually. It'll be the first one, I’ve ever done" she remarked

Jade quickly interjected before Mel could get a word in “I’m sorry but I’m not going to be involved in this protest. Don't get me wrong, I still want to bring, Queen Freak down but a protest? No" shaking her head

She doesn't mind in being involved in attacking Ferguson, her crew and being involved in the plot to kill Ferguson but felt it was stupid and beneath her to be involved in a protest

Mel looks at Jade “What do you suggest then? I don't see you coming up with any better ideas"

Jade smirks “It’s pretty obvious isn't it?" looking at both Mel and Franky “Instead of doing this protest, we just go after, the Freak. Lure her into a secluded spot and kill her" clapping her hands together

Franky shakes her head " It won't be that simple, Ferguson, as deranged she might be. She is incredibly smart and would sense a trap from a mile away" leans forward in her seat” Even attacking her head on, won't work. Now that we know she can actually fight"

She still couldn't believe the stories from both Kaz and Mel with how strong Ferguson can be in a fight. Franky never saw Ferguson psychically strong

Mel nods in agreement “Indeed, Ferguson won't allow any of us to get the best of her. She will come up with some brilliant plot that will either get us injured or force our little alliance to disband" remembering her last experience of battling Ferguson 

Jade leans back “I know it won't be that easy but there is an easy way of killing Ferguson and winning this war quickly without any casualties" it amazed her to know that no one has ever thought about it before

Mel raises her eyebrows curiously ' Go on"

Franky listens on

Jade looks from Mel to Franky laughs “Seriously...how that is no one has thought of this before? It is so simple. We kill Ferguson by poisoning her"

She thought of this idea, late last night in her cell and while she did questioned as to how it would work. Certain ideas came into Jade's mind to ensure her plan can work

Mel smiles mockingly at Jade “if it's so simple...why haven't you done it already?"

Franky remained silent

Jade smiles back “I thought of it last night and I know how we can poison Ferguson without her knowing and actually get away with it" remembering a particular poison that was used in an episode of Breaking Bad

Franky finally speaks “How?" wanting to know more about Jade's idea

Jade tilts her head to face Franky while also addressing Mel "One of us distracts her and her crew in the dining room, during breakfast, lunch or dinner. While the other slips this poison which is used in a lily plant, which kills a person after thirty eight hours. Leaving no traces"

Mel thinks for about Jade's idea for a moment “Lilly...lily...lily" her eyes blink” Sounds awfully familiar" she says

Jade smiles at Mel “It’s from Breaking Bad, where Walter used it on that kid to manipulate Jesse into helping him kill Gus Fring"

Franky shrugs her shoulders " I don't know" she wants to believe in Jade's idea but hearing a poison used in a TV show, probably doesn't exist "Kinda sounds far-fetched, I’ve seen Breaking Bad but it it's just a show" telling Jade

Jade turns her attention to Franky " It's real, Franky. I actually researched it online, awhile back and it exists. I know people that can create this poison and smuggle it in" she replied

Mel sighs " But it won't sort out Ferguson's crew, they won't take it lightly to know Ferguson had been poisoned, especially Rebecca. She would rally the others to find out the truth. We need to put them in their place by bringing in more allies with the protest"

Jade nods “Good point, we can still do the protest and when I mean us? I mean you and Franks but I'll sort out the lily poison and bring it in to use on Ferguson" she says

Mel turns to Franky “What do you think?" not entirely sure the lily poison actually exist and wanted another input

Franky doesn't answer either, Mel or Jade, at first. She once again thought, through both of their plans, with the protests and the poison. While, Franky isn't sure about Jade's plan, she trusts her and has hoped it will work. Anything is better than doing nothing and letting Ferguson control their lives

She takes a deep breath " We haven't really got much to lose...so I say bring it on" she smiles at Jade " You sort out the poison" turns to Mel " We will go through with this protest"

Mel slowly nods “Alright then, it's settled. I'll talk to Soz and Snortz about the protest and I'll get back to, the both of you, on when it will happen" she tells both Franky and Jade 

Jade blinked “Wait a minute, who's going to be Top Dog, after we kill Ferguson?" realizing that one of them will have to take Ferguson's place

Mel remarked “She’s right; it can't be all three of us"

Franky knew the rules and that there can only be one leader and while she had an idea of whom she would like to see as Top Dog. It wouldn't be entirely fair and it would just be viewed as favoritism 

She smiles “Well count me out; I'll be out of here, in a few months. So when Ferguson is dead and the position of Top Dog is left vacant. It'll have to be between, you guys, to sort it out" looking at both, Jade and Mel


	44. All That Matters

A man in his early fifties opens the door and strolls right up to the front desk in Wentworth. He has short black hair, slender build, wearing a business suit, black pants, black blazer with a white collared shirt and a dark purple tie

The man smiles at Ms. Miles “Good morning" resting his hands on the counter

Ms. Miles notices the man and half smiles at him “Morning, visiting anyone?"

The man nods “Yes"

Ms. Miles points to the visitor's book “Write your name in and who are you seeing?" she looks at him 

The man pulls out his pen and starts writing his name “Richard Hillman" he answers

Ms. Miles raises her eyebrows curiously “Kelly Hillman's father?"

Richard nods “Yes" placing his pen back in his front pocket

Ms. Miles smiles "Wow! You two look nothing alike"

Richard looks at her “Get that a lot" smiling back

Ms. Miles turns to one of the male screws “Escort, Mr. Hillman, to the Psych"

Richard briefly looks at the screw before turning his attention back to Ms. Miles “Have a lovely day" he walks away

Ms. Miles watches Richard before leaving the front room with the male screw " You too"

Richard follows the screw down a few corridors while on their way to the psychiatric unit and passing other inmates nearby. He always looks forward to his visits with Kelly and always had intended to visit her more often and regularly

However due to unforeseen circumstances in both his personal and professional life, Richard hasn't been unable to visit Kelly often as he would have liked 

Richard soon finds himself standing outside a small corridor that lead straight to the psychiatric unit. He waits for the male screw to swipe his card key to open the barred doors before entering

Every time he comes to visit Kelly, in the psychiatric unit, he always feels chills, running up and down his spine. Richard may feel uneasy about entering this particular unit but it won't keep him from visiting his daughter

Richard is lead through the first barred door and now stands outside the second one  
The male screw uses his swipe card to open the second barred door and allows Richard to enter first before closing the barred door

Richard entered the psychiatric unit and walked straight down to Kelly's cell 

He stands outside, seeing Kelly smiling at him and hopping out of her bed. The male screw unlocks the door and opens it

Richard smiles warmly at his daughter upon entering

Kelly dashes over to Richard, giving him a big hug “Daddy" wrapping her arms tightly around her father

Richard wraps his arms around Kelly “Hello sweetheart" hugging her tightly and gives a slight nod to, the male screw, that he'll be fine

The male screw walks out and closes the door behind him

Kelly looks at her father “I missed you, so much" kissing his cheek

She's thrilled and so happy, to see her father again, as always when he comes to visit her. Kelly loved her father because he remained, the only constant being in her life and always managed to calm her down and keep her under control, when things were getting too much for her

Richard still smiles at Kelly " I missed you too, pumpkin" he unwraps his arms but Kelly wasn't ready to part away from him 

Kelly looks at him “I want another hug...please" giving Richard her irresistible puppy dog eyes

Richard chuckles “You just had to go for the eyes, didn't you" wrapping his arms back around Kelly and giving her another hug

Kelly nods “Yep" hugging Richard tightly again before she finally lets go of him " Guess what"

Richard unwraps his arms “What?" smiling at his daughter

Kelly sits down on the edge of her bed, points to the spare chair that is located next to her bed and motioning for Richard to take it 

Richard heads over to the chair and quickly sits down, facing Kelly

Kelly grabs a string of her hair and twirls it around her finger “I’ve made some new friends in this place" 

Richard's eyes blinked “Wow that's amazing....seriously?" he looks at her and genuinely being interested in Kelly's news

Although if one were to observe, Richard and his facial expressions. They may think, he's pretending to be interested but going a little bit too over the top but that couldn't be further than the truth

Kelly grins with pride “Yep! It wasn't easy but I managed to make three new friends “holding out three fingers to show Richard

Richard nods “I can see and I’m so proud of you, Kelly. I knew you would make friends sooner or later. Didn't I tell you?" leaning back in his seat

He knew from an early age in Kelly's life, she was different compared to the others. Since Kelly could be too emotional at times, getting into trouble, being confrontational to those she doesn't like and sometimes an attention-seeker

At first, Richard thought that's just who Kelly is and it didn't bother him in the slightest. Even though, she was handful both as a child and early adult. Richard loved Kelly and stood by her through thick and thin. Unlike her mother, who wanted nothing to do with their daughter

It wasn't until, Richard learned about Kelly's imprisonment, which was electrocuting a man's testicles for cheating on her, laughing at his pain, learning of the chaos Kelly has caused in general and being transferred to the psychiatric unit that, Kelly, has been suffering from a mental illness

Kelly continues smiling “You sure did" lightly banging her feet together, which were hanging slightly above the floor “Although at first, they didn't like me because I was too pushy and it is true. I can be pushy"

Richard shakes his head “But not intentional, you just don't know, that you’re doing it" he says

Kelly shrugs and slightly disagreeing with her father “Well half and half but on this occasion, it wasn't intentional. I just wanted to not only have friends but have someone to play with. Since this place is soooooooo boring" rolling her eyes

Richard stares at Kelly “And they soon realized, you weren’t trying to be mean?" asking her

Kelly nods “Yep and now were all friends and they all live right beside me" 

While she isn't sure if Kaz considers her a friend yet, Kelly believes they will become the best of friends, especially after clearing the air and apologizing to Kaz, the other day

Richard smiles “I’m happy for you and i suppose there's no point in asking about your progress in this place"

Kelly blinked “Progress? Feeling slightly confused " Nothing's wrong with me, daddy. I’m just different and there never will be progress" she tells him

Her eyes fall to the floor and start to feel sad “I hate this place; I want to go back to general. There's nothing to do for fun, all it is, is twenty minutes of fresh air, pills pills pills and talking to strangers about problems and feelings" her hands grip the bed sheets

Richard sighs deeply; it saddens him to see Kelly not realizing that she is mentally ill or refusing to acknowledge it “I’m sorry, sweetheart"

He leans forward and gently pats Kelly's knee to comfort her

Kelly looks up at Richard with hope in her eyes “Could you talk to the Governor and convince her to move me back?”

Richard shakes his head “I’m sorry but I can't do that. I would like to but they think you're a high risk, to the other prisoners. Especially after what happened in that riot" he moves his hand away and sits back

Kelly snickers “Oh please, Jacs was asking for it. She was being a real bitch and somebody needed to teach her a lesson"

During Kelly's last riot, during her time in general, Kelly not only managed to break both of Jacs's hands but stabbed her twice in the stomach with a screw driver. Their rivalry was at an all-time high and only one would walk out alive

Unfortunately for her, Jacs survived and Kelly had been immediately transferred after she underwent a psychological evaluation which revealed she had Histrionic Personality Disorder

Richard disagrees with Kelly's comment but made no attempt to argue with her. He didn't want to ruin their visit since it's been a couple of months

Kelly smiles at her father “How’s business going and mom?" she asks and never understood why her mother never made an attempt to visit or be a part of her life

Richard folds his arms “Business is really bad, I made some bad investments and now in financial difficulties and as your mother?" he shrugs” I really don't know, haven't spoken to her"

He tried for years to get his wife to be a part of Kelly's life, despite her strange behavior but to no avail. Kelly's mother refused and was actually quite embarrassed of her daughter and from that point on; Richard cut all ties with his wife and divorce her

Kelly tilts her head slightly “What happened? Why is business bad and why haven't you spoken to mom?" she questions him 

Richard stares at Kelly " I trusted in some people that I shouldn't have and I tried reaching out to your mother but she hasn't gotten back to me" he currently works as a financial advisor for many years but lately, hasn't received many clients as of lately and decided to invest in businesses, that promised him big money but only to fail miserably

Kelly pouts and looks down to the floor “Why doesn't she love me?" she always tried as a kid to get her mother to play with her and spend time but her mother still refused

Tears started to build in Kelly's eyes

Richard gets off his chair, sits beside Kelly on her bed and pulls Kelly over to him for a hug “Come here pumpkin"

Kelly throws herself into Richard's arms and cries into his shoulder

Richard rubs Kelly's back slowly while holding her “It doesn't matter if your mother doesn't love you" he kisses the top of her head” You have me, you will always have me and that's all that matters"

Kelly slowly lifts up her head “You really mean that?" staring at her father

Richard smiles and nods “Of course I do, sweetheart"

Kelly smiles back and hugs her father tightly. Even in her darkest hours, Kelly knows she can always rely on her father to help make her happy again


	45. Choices

Vera sits around the table in her unit, holding a cup of warm tea in her hands. Her thoughts continuingly drift to Ferguson and what her next brutal punishment is in store. Since Vera not only betrayed both Sonia and Ferguson but the sole reason Liz Birdsworth is still alive

She knows, she has done the right thing and wouldn't be able to live with herself, if she allowed Sonia to kill Liz and do nothing to prevent it. However, Vera knows how brutal Ferguson can be and can't even bare to fathom of what may happen to her

Franky entered the unit, after spending time with Jade and sees Vera at the table “Just the person I wanted to see" heading over to Vera 

Vera looks up and sees Franky making her way over “Huh"

Franky takes a seat next to Vera “We need to talk" nudging Vera's shoulder

She's glad that she has managed to catch Vera, before making any attempt to spy on, Ferguson for Franky 

Vera looks at her “About what?"

Franky folds her arms " You being an informer and spying on Ferguson" shaking her head " It’s not going to happen" she tells Vera

Vera sighed with relief " Good" looking down at her cup " Don't get me wrong, I'd would like to help but Joan knows what I've done and if I go back to her....she will" she paused, not wanting to even imagine the possible horrors

Franky nods “I couldn't agree more, it would only put you in danger and I’m glad I realized that before anything has happened" she stares at Vera” You haven't seen or been in her unit, right?"

Vera shakes her head “Not yet" bringing the cup to her lips and slowly taking in a few sips” I’m surprised, Joan, hasn't done anything yet or used her crew to come and get me" she remarked

Franky isn't all surprised at the fact Ferguson hasn't even tried to collect Vera “Knowing her, she is obviously, planning something twisted for you but it won't happen. I promised you, me, and the girls would protect you" 

She tilts her head over to the entrance “Even if that bitch and her freaks were to storm this unit right now. You are not going with her" looking back at Vera

Vera half smiles “Thank you, Franky. I know, we may not have seen eye to eye a lot when I used to be deputy but I am grateful"

She never fully realized until she was a prisoner that behind the tough girl act and sarcastic remarks that Franky is a good person and someone who is totally loyal to her friends

Franky grins “I won't lie to you; it's been pretty interesting to see you as a prisoner. Vinegar tits is now like the rest of us" slightly tilts her head to the side” Even though you were set up"

Vera snickers “Wish I could say the same" she then lets out an anguished sigh “I wished I knew who helped Ferguson to frame me. Obviously, her crew helped but there is a missing ingredient to her plan and" she frowns and becomes a little depressed 

Franky stares at Vera and waited for her to finish speaking

Vera looks down at her cup " What disturbs me is not only was it one of the officers but it could be a friend or someone I really liked and thought I could trust" she felt that whoever it is was blackmailed but still

Before Franky had a chance to respond, she looks up and sees Rebecca, Sonia, Maria and Stephanie standing outside her unit

“Oh look at this" Rebecca smirks at Vera” The pathetic little mouse is about to cry because she knows Joan will probably kill her this time" she giggles

Maria and Stephanie snicker at Rebecca's comment

Sonia looks around “Where’s the drunk?"

Franky tilts her head to look at Sonia " None of your business, that's where she is" turns to Rebecca " Why don't you go back to dusting off cobwebs on your woman" smirking at Rebecca

Vera slowly lifts her head to glance at Ferguson's crew and knew exactly why they were here

“How boring" Rebecca pretends to yawn “Everyone here thinks you’re hilarious and I was looking forward to your jokes “she shakes her head” But I am highly disappointed"

Franky's smirk grew wider “Least I haven't lowered my stands, when it comes to woman and sleeping with them" leaning back in her chair “You got guts for loving someone like the Freak but...”

“How childish can you be, Franky?" Rebecca asks her " Calling people names and for your information, Joan is a better woman than you or anyone else in this shit hole" she says

Franky shrugs " Hey, it's a free world and I can do what I like and besides" leaning forward in her seat " Ferguson is nothing but a psycho who should either have died a long time ago or be put in the loony bin" intentionally pushing Rebecca's buttons

Rebecca pretends to yawn and decides to ignore Franky before turning her attention to Vera “Joan wants to see you"

Vera attempted to move but is prevented when Franky grabbed her arm and motioned her to stay put

Franky grins at Rebecca “Well Vera doesn't want to see Ferguson" she sits back and waves her hand “So on your way then"

“This isn't up for debate" Rebecca retorted, her eyes piercing at Vera “You really didn't think, Ferguson would know, about your little deception in the library and not be corrected for it?" she asks Vera

Vera shakes her head 

“Good" Rebecca smiles “Now be a good little bitch and come with us"

Vera feels two emotions at this point in time. She feels fear but surprisingly it isn't completely overwhelming her as it usually is and now starts to feel something she hasn't felt in a long time. Which is her confidence and ability to say no 

She doesn’t know why, she isn't suddenly giving in and handing herself over but suspected it had something to do with Franky being by her side. Sitting next to Franky and being confronted by Ferguson's crew, has given her some confidence " N...no" she mutters

Franky turns to Vera

“I’m sorry?" Rebecca blinked and holds out her ear to listen closely “I didn't quite catch that?" obviously hearing things from Vera

Vera takes a deep breath and raises her voice “No" 

“Would you look at that girls" Rebecca smirks at Stephanie, Maria and Sonia” Vera is starting to show some balls but unfortunately" she looks back at Vera” You don't have a say in the matter" her smirk fades

Vera starts to stand her ground “I’m not going with you and I did what I did because I couldn't stand by and allow a good friend like Liz to die" looking at Sonia

Sonia frowns at Vera for even suggesting that Liz is a good friend “She’s nothing but a lagger"

Franky smiles and is proud to see Vera standing up for herself " You heard her, freaks" she looks directly at Ferguson " She doesn't want to go, so fuck off" she tells them

“You’ll regret this" Rebecca stares coldly at Vera” Joan will make you suffer" she turns around and heads out of the unit with Sonia, Stephanie, and Maria following her

Vera now feels her heart racing and sighs deeply. Her oldest enemy, fear, now completely overtakes her. Did she really just say no to see Ferguson? 

Franky smiles proudly at Vera and nudges her shoulder “Good job, Vera. It's about time you had some balls"

Vera shakes her head “I shouldn't have done that" looking back down at her cup, her tea has now gone lukewarm

Franky blinked in confusion '"What? Of course, you should have done that. You stood up for yourself and told not only them but Ferguson. No" steadies her gaze at Vera” You should be proud"

Vera disagrees with Franky and now starts to regret her decision “I’m dead woman; Franky" she lifts her head to look at Franky” Ferguson doesn't like it when people say no to her and not doing what they are told. One way or another, she will get me and I'll be fucking dead" slamming her hands on the table

She should be proud of herself because it's been a long time since she had little confidence and the ability to say no to things she didn't want to do. However it’s because of her fear of Ferguson and the sickening thought of getting killed is now controlling her and making Vera think twice

Franky frowns at Vera and sighs “Vera, you need to stop doubting yourself, not only that but stop this petty game, of poor little me. Quite frankly I’m getting sick of it and you need to start growing some balls. If you ever want to survive in general and not be a soft target? Don’t make it easy for Ferguson or anyone else a reason to take advantage"

Even though, she likes Vera and is now, one of her friends. Franky has grown tired of Vera being scared and doubting herself all the time. She wasn't going to take it anymore and is going to give her friend a little pep talk, in hopes, it'll make Vera will listen and make a change in her life

Vera stares at Franky

Franky, takes a deep breath before, continuing “You have two choices, Vera. The first choice is you can continue to be scared, feel sorry for yourself and let Ferguson....the woman who manipulated you, destroyed your life, your career and framed you for murder...to walk all over you and control you. Making you do whatever she says and you'll do it because you’re scared shitless of her and that is a choice...”

She pauses for moment and steadies her gaze " You could choose that but that is no life to live in on the inside and outside of these bars....living in total fear" pausing for a moment and moving onto the next option, she hopes Vera will take “Or you could choose a shot at redemption" she added

Vera raises her eyebrows “How?" questioning Franky

Franky stares at Vera “You can stand up to that bitch, tell her to get fucked and help me to take her down. I’ve made an alliance with both Mel and Jade's crews to finally get rid of Ferguson. She made your life hell more than me and Bea and don't you think she needs payback for what has happened?"

Vera nods slowly

Franky continues “Good and we all know you shouldn't be here. You were set up and someone on this side of the bars helped her. Whether it was willingly or reluctantly but they were crucial to your imprisonment. If you want to exonerate yourself and no longer be a prisoner...you need to fight back and use your smarts"

She stands up from her seat and decides to give Vera time to think " Let me know when you have made a decision and for our sakes. I hope it's the right one" Franky heads into her cell and close the door

Vera sits alone at the table and now starts to seriously think about her situation and the choices she could make. Vera knows Franky is one hundred percent right, she doesn't want to be a prisoner and she should stand up for herself

She hated being scared of Ferguson, worrying about what may or may not happen to her and it made her sick in the stomach. Vera realizes the current predicament, she is in and needs to make a choice to either fight for her freedom and take control or forever live in fear of Ferguson

Vera decides to head into her cell, closes the door and needs to be sure of herself and the path that she is about to take

Elsewhere, Erica Davidson waits patiently in her car outside in the Wentworth car park. She isn't scheduled to visit either Franky or Ferguson today but is here for another purpose and that is Bridget

After her visit with Ferguson, learning about Franky's relationship with Bridget and Bridget being abusive towards Franky. Erica hates Bridget with every fiber in her being and wanted to see what Bridget looked like in person 

Erica will not give up in her pursuit to start a relationship with Franky. She loves Franky too much and believes Franky secretly does love her back. Even though, her thoughts, beliefs, and feels are being fueled by Ferguson's manipulation 

She doesn’t believe in the horrible stories of the evil that Ferguson has caused in Wentworth both as Governor and prisoner. Especially not after meeting, the Freak, in person and completely trusts her

Erica grips the stirring wheel and stares at the front entrance of Wentworth, like a hawk. She's been waiting for at least, two hours in the car park. She will do whatever it takes to be with Franky and bring Bridget, to justice for what she has done 

Her eyes immediately catch Bridget heading out of the front entrance and heading over to her car. Erica is tempted to leave her car and confront Bridget but decided to wait and get a good glimpse of her enemy

At first, Erica had doubts about Bridget being abusive to Franky and abusing her power but remembered looks aren't everything

Her blood boils with rage

Bridget, unaware that she is being watched by Erica; she hops into her car and starts the engine. She backs out, before driving away from the car park

Erica watches Bridget leave " Franky will be mine"


	46. Rebirth

Vera Bennett pulls back her hair and once again ties it into her favorite bun. She hasn't been seen with a bun, since her arrival to Wentworth as a prisoner but things have now changed. After her recent talk with Franky, yesterday and carefully weighing her options, she has chosen to no longer live in fear and finally fight back

She's had enough of being Ferguson's slave, worrying about the next punishment and allowing the Freak to control her every move. Vera is going to not only fight back but give Ferguson a piece of her mind as well. She isn't doubting herself with this decision or second guessing it any longer 

Vera was actually relieved to finally get a wake-up call from Franky and a kick up the ass. If she didn't have that conversation with her, Vera will probably still cower in fear and allow Ferguson to do whatever she wanted with Vera

No more........No more

Vera takes a deep breath before exiting her cell and her unit. She's late for laundry and immediately walks down the corridors at a fast pace. She feels her confidence, and strength of which she slowly developed months ago, returning

She struts down the corridors as if she was still the Governor and running Wentworth again

The prisoners and screws quickly picked up on Vera's new attitude and her bun. If they didn't know any better, they think, Vera is a woman on a mission and were certainly taken back by it

No one has seen Vera looking confident or so sure of herself for a long time

“The woman, who manipulated you, destroyed your life, destroyed your career and framed you for murder. Don't you think she deserves payback for that?" Vera hears Franky's voice echoing inside her head

Vera nods “Damn right, Ferguson, does deserves payback" she sees several prisoners and screws staring at her but takes no notice of them

She has no idea on how to exonerate herself but is determined to find a way out of this mess. Vera will not allow Ferguson to win or in Ferguson's words ' Annihilate her, any longer “Once she stands up to Ferguson, she will start planning to prove her innocence

Vera turns down the next corner, with the laundry room, just in reach. She has brief flashes from her brief friendship with Ferguson to finding out what type of person Ferguson really is and finally to Juice's murder by the boiler room

She doesn't care if Franky decides to protect her anymore but Vera knows that Franky will anyway. Vera's had enough and it's time for revenge

Vera struts into the laundry, ignoring looks from both Ferguson and Rebecca as she heads over to Franky, Boomer, and Maxine at a table

Liz and Doreen were working the sewing machines 

Ferguson lowers the handle bar of the steam press; her eyes locked onto Vera “You’re late"

Vera intentionally ignores Ferguson; she gets to work by pulling out a clean sheet from the basket and starts to fold it

“Hey" Rebecca called to Vera” The Queen is talking to you" her eyes glaring at, the mouse

Franky looks at Vera and wonders how she is going to handle both Rebecca and Ferguson 

Ferguson raises the handlebar

Vera tilts her head to face Rebecca “Can it" tilting her head back and resuming her work

She knows Ferguson will try to show her dominance again but won't give Ferguson that satisfaction. Vera is going to answer Ferguson when she is good and ready 

“You disrespectful, little...” Rebecca feels her shoulder being touched by Ferguson's free hand while using her other hand to work the steam press. She turns to her girlfriend

Ferguson shakes her head “Don’t bother" her eyes glancing back at Vera and from her brief observation, she not only sees a change in Vera but that same bun, she used to wear as Governor

“But babe, she's a little bitch, a mouse. Say the word, and I’ll drag her over to you, so you can either burn her hands or" Rebecca smirks fiendishly” Her head"

Ferguson smiles at her girlfriend “As tempting as that is, I'll pass. Vera thinks she has the upper hand by ignoring me or pretending to be strong. She'll be easily managed by the end of this shift" she tells Rebecca

“Alright I get ya" Rebecca smirks and nods her head

Franky stares at Vera “Is this, what I think it is?" she asks and wonders if Vera is finally going to stand her ground

Vera nods but doesn't look at Franky at first “It is and thank you, by the way", folding up the clean sheet and putting it into a pile” I needed it" she finally looks at Franky

She briefly glanced at the stares from Ferguson and Rebecca

Franky grins “Your welcome and somebody had to tell you" she's thrilled to hear that Vera made the right decision” Good to see the bun back" she remarked

Maxine shoots a look at Franky “What happened?"

Vera turns to Maxine “Franky, gave me a good kick up the bum about, Ferguson, and how I choose to live my life in here. I could either still live in fear or I could make a change, take control and fight back" she answered

Franky nods “Yeah and the Freaks tried to escort Vera away, yesterday but told them to get fucked. Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at, the new and improved, Vera Bennett"

“She doesn't look different to me" Boomer shakes her head “Apart from the bun" not noticing Vera's new found confidence 

Ferguson lowers the handlebar onto a fresh sheet and watches the conversation between Vera, Franky, Maxine and Boomer from afar

She sees, Vera, looking at her hatefully, a look that she hasn't seen since before, Vera's imprisonment and pieces together that Franky had something to do with it

Franky turns to Boomer “She hasn't changed on the outside but has changed on the inside, Booms. Vera is finally going to stand up for herself"

" Oh" Boomer nods " Now that you think of it" looking back at Vera and seeing a stern look across her face " She does look like a bit uptight eh" she remarked

Vera sees Ferguson watching her but continues to ignore her 

Maxine pats Vera on the back “Well, well for you, Hun"

Vera smiles at Maxine “Thank you" she feels good about herself and not allowing Ferguson to get under her skin again 

Franky snaps her fingers " That reminds me, we need to have a little chat back in H- 1, after this" she looks at Boomer and Maxine first before tilting her head to Liz and Doreen " Meeting in H-1, after"

She's already informed her crew about her alliance with both Mel and Jade and after hearing word from Mel about the protest. Franky has decided to call a meeting to explain to Boomer, Maxine, Liz and Doreen about what's going to happen 

Franky didn't include Vera because she doesn't know if she will join her in the upcoming war with, the Freak. All she knows is, Vera, is going to be scared anymore and exonerate herself

Liz nods 'Right - oh"

Ferguson feels it's now time to remind, Vera, of her place in general and smack the confidence out of her “Vera" raising her voice

She raises the handlebar of the steam press

All eyes turned to Ferguson except for Vera and Franky. This is now going to be the moment of truth for Vera, to see if, she will back up her claims of no longer being afraid, and take control 

Ferguson frowns at Vera's defiance “Look at me"

“Are you deaf?" Rebecca asked 

Vera smiles before shaking her head “No I’m not deaf" she says to Rebecca before turning around to face Ferguson

Ferguson stares coldly “You did a very stupid thing, last week. Protecting, Birdsworth and denying Sonia's chance at revenge" 

She really didn't care about Sonia's vendetta but only mentioned it because Sonia is a valuable member of her crew

Ferguson will wipe that smug look from Vera soon enough “Plus let’s not forget, you betrayed me and set Sonia up. You'll be coming with me, after this, for correction and let me tell you something" pointing to the now fading cuts on Vera's face” What I have in store will pale in comparison to those cuts"

Vera remained phased by Ferguson's threats and not caring anymore

Franky looks at Vera and waits for her response 

Ferguson lowers her hand “Got it" keeping her eyes glued to Vera to intimidate her 

Vera shakes her head “No" she says clearly to Ferguson 

Ferguson blinked “I’m sorry?" did she really hear Vera say no to her?

Vera glares at Ferguson " Your heard me, I said No" she steps away from her friends “I will not go with you so you can carry out your sick sense of justice on me. I’m tired of living in fear of you, I’m tired of wondering what may happen if I don't listen or do as you say and I’m tired of being treated like shit" she says coldly

She will not back down from the Freak “No more, Ferguson" shaking her head” No more and as for saving Birdsworth’s life? I did the right thing, I couldn't let a good friend die for lagging on someone who turned out to be a psycho and a killer...just like you" she adds

Franky smiles proudly at Vera while everyone looks on in shock at Vera's attitude but them secretly applaud her for it

“Listen bucko' Rebecca frowns 

Vera turns to Rebecca” Shut up, this is between me and Joan" looking back at Ferguson” I used to idolize you, I wanted to be like you, because you were strong, no nonsense, confident and didn't take shit from anyone and the only one that took an interest in me. Saying you liked my work ethic, offering to mentor me in hopes to be Governor one day" she snickers at the thought” And for some reason, I thought you cared and wanted to be my friend"

Ferguson steadies her cold glare at Vera approaching her. Although she remained emotionless, she was surprise to hear this new found confidence and strength in Vera. Something that Ferguson has never seen in Vera before 

Vera stops walking but still locks her gaze on Ferguson “Then I found out, who you really are, the Freak. You used me, you manipulated me, you framed me for murder and you never cared about me. The saddest part is, I had feelings for you, despite what you've done but that changed when you murdered Gambaro" saying bitterly

Ferguson retorts “How dare you talk to me like that. I did care about you, I mentored you because I saw potential in you, and for a small time, I loved you. I did but then you betrayed me, you planted those photos of Jianna in my office, during my rivalry with Smith. I thought I could trust you but it turned out, I couldn't"

She's trying to intimidate Vera into submission but realizes it isn't working this time and now knows that Vera won't back down 

Vera snickers at Ferguson's comment “Oh please, I wasn't working on that night but you still thought it was me...Me of all people and how can you say you cared about me?" she stares quizzically " You refused to tell the officers, to unlock the gates, and allowed, Gambaro, to infect me with Hep C"

She steps closer to the steam press “Even when we had dinner at your apartment, you touched my hand and said you cared? But what did you do? Huh?" she doesn't care that everyone now knows of her secret history with Ferguson " You pulled away, when I told you about having Hep C, had me demoted and then framed me for murder" standing her ground

Ferguson moves away from the steam press and walks over to Vera “I did what is necessary for the greater good and you would have been infected anyway if I did allow the screws to open those gates. I thought I saw potential in you but even then, you were a pathetic little creature that lacked courage. If it wasn't for my mentoring, you wouldn't have become Governor, after the fire" she replied

Vera stands within inches of Ferguson and refuses to be intimidated "You're an insane woman, who kills, manipulates and mentally tortures people for your own sick pleasure. The need to feel superior over others is pathetic" she smiles at Ferguson” Do you want to know a secret?" 

She smiles at Ferguson “Do you want to know why, you never became Governor again, after you killed Smith and being stuck in here as a prisoner?" she's been waiting for so long to reveal this piece of information to Ferguson 

Ferguson measures her gaze, her curiously now coming into play, since Vera claims to know, why she wasn't successful in claiming of self-defense for killing Bea, and attempts to be, Governor again 

Franky smiles afar but also eagerly listens on 

Vera smirks at Ferguson “The reason, you weren’t successful in claiming self-defense and getting life imprisonment is because I had Jake erased footage of your incident with Smith. I thought it would be the only way, to stop you from causing any more damage but I was wrong"

Ferguson stares at Vera in disbelief, shocked but this revelation, unable to accept that Vera is the sole reason for her failures but deep down knows it to be the truth 

Vera's smirk grew wider “What’s the matter, Joan? At a loss of words? Well that'll be a first, and don't bother try to prove your innocence, because it won't work. You have no substantial proof, plus after you were found guilty of Novak's murder. No one is going to believe you and as for me?" shrugs her shoulders “I’m a prisoner already, so what do I have to lose?"

Franky grins and nods in approval for not only Vera standing up to Ferguson but also making the Freak completely speechless

Ferguson is still in shock from Vera's revelation and has yet to muster up a reply. She couldn't believe, Vera, was the sole reason behind her failure to keep her freedom. Ferguson had masterfully put up a convincing act and all that was needed was the cameras and was stunned when there was no footage 

She did have suspicions and they were now realized in the form of her pathetic little mouse

Vera, feels so good right now, she stood up to Ferguson and felt a tremendous sense of weight being lifted from her shoulders “I guess I’m not so pathetic, after all"

Franky cheers “Woo go Vera" she smirks 

Vera turns around and head over to Franky “I’m in" letting her know, she’s joining Franky's team to take Ferguson down before leaving the laundry room 

The inmates, who were present in laundry, got so much of a kick out of watching Vera, they began chanting her name and no longer by her infamous nickname

“VERA VERA VERA VERA VERA VERA"

Ferguson stands in utter silence and starts to glare for not only losing control over Vera but also for that shocking revelation.


	47. Denial

Once again, Franky receives another visit from Erica in the visitor's center. She has just told, Erica, about Vera standing up to Ferguson in laundry, which sent shockwaves throughout the general population

Everyone including Franky was still stunned by Vera's recent display that was not only shocking but also managed to silence, the Freak. Ferguson usually is able to counteract with dealing with an enemy but this time it was much different. Especially when Vera mentioned, she's the reason, Ferguson has remained a prisoner

Vera's new strength and attitude has got all of the prisoners and even the screws talking in general. There are even some people considering Vera as a possible threat to Ferguson's status as Top Dog

Franky smiles at Erica “And just like that, Ferguson just stood as a statue. No comeback, no threat, she just stood there and took it. Although, I would be too if Vera managed to keep me as a prisoner but still"

Erica raised her eyebrows in astonishment “Wow! That is certainly unexpected and it came from Vera" she remarked 

She remembered back to her early days, as a counselor and even as Governor, that Vera had seemed weak, stuttering and second guessing herself. Especially when Erica quickly caught onto the fact, Vera had personal feels for Fletcher to which Vera tried unconvincingly deny

Franky nods “She’s a late bloomer but hey" shrugs " Better late than never, when you left, Vera had developed a little bit of a backbone and even managed to become Governor again but lost it when Ferguson framed her for murder, until now"

Erica blinked “Wait? Ferguson framed Vera for murder?" it's the first time she's heard about this piece of information

Franky snickers at Erica's comment “What rock have you been hiding under? The news of Vera killing Juice" holds up four fingers and bends them "Was pretty big"

She lowers her fingers and folds her arms 

Erica nods “I did hear about it, but only after I had returned, from a holiday in Spain. I didn't necessarily believe it myself but stranger things have happened. People snap all the time" she says

Franky shakes her head “Well not her, I’m surprised, she has managed to put up with Ferguson's shit for this long" she remarked

Erica initially started to question Ferguson, after hearing that she framed Vera but remembered from Ferguson's story; Vera had eagerly helped Bea and the others to frame Ferguson and replace her as Governor

All it was is an eye for an eye 

Erica stares at Franky "Is Ferguson really the enemy here?" she tried to carefully measure her words but soon realized that there was no point in beating around the bush

Franky blinked “What?" did she really hear Erica say that? Of course not, she had to have been hearing things 

Erica shakes her head “Seriously is, Ferguson, the enemy? Is she really that bad and did all of those terrible things? Or was she set up?"

She believes in everything, Ferguson, has told her about not only being set up but also the story of Bridget abusing Franky and sole reason for Franky being a prisoner

Franky laughs “Are you fucking serious?" she shakes her head and continues laughing, believing it to be a joke but then sees that Erica isn't smiling or laughing

She leans forward in her seat “Has Ferguson spoken to you? She says worryingly and hears alarm bells ringing “Because if she has, it's all bullshit. Everything, she has told you is a fucking lie"

Erica lies" No of course not, I only read the reports from her trial and those statements" remembering to keep her visits with Ferguson a secret, knowing that Franky secretly needs help to escape from her abusive relationship 

Franky looks into Erica's eyes " Swear to me, that you haven't been, near or spoken to her" she needs to be certain that Ferguson hasn't manipulated Erica to be used as a pawn against her

Erica meets Franky's gaze and blinks in confusion “Huh?"

Franky doesn't let up “Swear to me, Erica. It's important" she really does hope Ferguson hasn't gotten to her but knowing the Freak, that's exactly what, has happened 

Erica nods “I promise you, Ferguson hasn't been in contact with me at all. She doesn't even know, I’m here" feeling a little stupid for lying but wanted to reassure Franky and not wanting to scare her off in her attempts to save Franky 

Franky sighs with relief by leaning back ' That's not true, Vera had been forced temporarily to be Ferguson's informer and gave information about us to her. Whatever you do, stay away and refuse any contact from Ferguson, got it?" looking back at Erica

She doesn't want Erica to get trapped within Ferguson's lies, since it will either seriously damage Erica or seriously twist her mind

Erica smiles “Don’t worry about me, Franky, I'll be fine"

She knows Franky still loves her and after hearing Franky’s concern for her, had only reinforced her beliefs. Despite the fact, Erica completely trusts Ferguson 

Franky stares at Erica " Good because anyone that goes near, the Freak, either ends up dead or wishes they were, but it won't matter for long. Things are about to change" she says

Erica asks her “How so?" sitting up straight in her seat

Franky smirks “Let’s just say, Ferguson, won't be running the show or breathing for too much longer. I’ve made an alliance with several of the girls to stand against, that bitch"

While she does believe in Erica about not having any contact with Ferguson, Franky feels that there is something that Erica isn't telling her but assumed it's Erica's feelings for her 

Erica remarked “You mean, she is going to get killed?" staring at Franky

Franky nods " Pretty much and Ferguson had it coming. She deserves to die for all the misery she has caused and the lives she has taken, Including, Red's" 

Erica doesn't agree with Franky but makes no attempt to argue or let Franky be aware of her secret visits with Ferguson and decides to go along with it "Sounds like another war is about to begin, reminds me of your battles with Jacs" she says

Franky sighs " To tell you the truth, I wish I was fighting, Jacqueline again. I may have hated her but at least with Jacs, I knew where I stood with her. She could be easy to anticipate unlike, Ferguson"

She even sometimes misses her war and bantering with Jacs Holt during her fist imprisonment in Wentworth. Jacs could be amusing to, Franky, at times and would have probably would have, liked her help to fight Ferguson, if Jacs was still alive

Evil against evil 

Erica smiles at Franky " Interesting that you mentioned Jacs. You two hated each other, did whatever it took to have control and yet there was a show of respect" based on her observations between Jacs and Franky 

Franky looks back at Erica and smiles at the thought " Imagine if Jacs was alive and is fighting Ferguson instead of me. I don't know about you, but, I’d pay big money to see that" unfolding her arms and letting them rest on the table 

Erica continues smiling " It would be interesting, no doubt" she says and once again starts to have knots in her stomach

She loved seeing Franky's smile every time, it brought humor and joy to Erica every time they would meet. Erica can see Franky mentally crying out to her, begging her to escape from Bridget, so her and Erica can finally be together   
'  
Erica decides to take another chance " Franky, you know how, I feel about you and.." pausing for a moment " I know you, feel the same way and it's ok" looking away

Franky meets Erica's gaze and feels pity for Erica " I’m sorry but I don't" shaking her head " I only love you, as a friend, nothing more"

Erica smiles reassuringly " I know you, still love me, more than just a friend. There's no point in denying it because it only leads to heartache" she replied

Franky sighs " I don't want to hurt you Erica, you're an important person in my life but I don't feel the same way. Its sucks I know but you'll meet someone" wishing she could take Erica's pain away 

Erica frowns and believes Franky is being controlled " Bridget doesn't deserve you" she says bitterly

She made a mental note to confront Bridget sometime and persuade her into doing the right thing which is to leave Franky but if that fails. She will have no choice but to take Bridget down with Ferguson's help 

Franky stares at Erica, surprised by her sudden change in attitude " What do you mean she doesn’t deserve me?" questioning her longtime friend 

Erica answers back " Bridget doesn't love you, I know the truth, and you still love me. I can see it in your eyes, you still have feelings. She's only used her position to control you"

Franky now start to frown and become agitated" First of all, Bridget, has never controlled me. She does loves me, she helped me to make parole and the only one....only one that ever gave a stuff" she retorts

Erica blinked " And I didn't?" feeling hurt and offended by Franky's comment 

Franky shakes her head " No" closing her eyes " Of course you cared about me but when you left and I’m not blaming you for it. Bridget, helped me, to overcome my demons, to forgive and forget, and to give my father, one more chance"

She opens her eyes

Erica still believes Franky is being controlled by Bridget and doesn't mean what she has said" Why didn't you pull away when I held your hand during my first visit? Hmm" questioning Franky

Franky takes a deep breath " I was shocked alright, when you came out and told me that you loved me. I was taken back and didn't even notice our hands for a few minutes" trying to not start an argument and put her feelings to rest forever

She did take time to think over about that incident and whether or not if she was still in love with Erica. However, Franky, came to realize, she still loves Bridget and only loves Erica like a friend or a sister but that's it 

Erica listened carefully to Franky but still denies Franky's claims of not having any feelings towards her, despite the fact, it was the truth " Bridget is controlling you, don't you see that? She's making you say these things because..." reaching out to grab Franky's hand " I know the truth"

She smiles at Franky " You don't have to live in fear or pain anymore" she added

Franky immediately pulls away from Erica and glares at Erica's accusation " Bridget doesn't abuse or control me. What I’m telling you is the truth, yes it's difficult but you need to accept it and move on" 

She then sighs " It's not healthy if you don't move on and I know it will take time, but listen to me" looking at Erica in the eyes " I don't love you" she tells Erica 

Erica meets Franky's gaze and retorts " Stop lying to me, the only reason your saying this is because Bridget placed you in here and your trying to get back into her good graces"

Franky glares " How dare you, make that accusation, I told you, an intruder broke into either kill or kidnap me. Bridget had nothing to do with" she replied

She's so angry right now and overlooks the fact, Ferguson has fed Erica false information and preyed on Erica's emotions 

Franky shakes her head " I think you should leave, right now before we both say something we may forget" she says

Erica frowns, she can't believe how much control Bridget has over Franky and Franky not doing anything to save herself " Fine, see you in another week or two" 

She grabs her handbag, stands up, takes one last look at Franky and leaves the visitor's center. Erica knows the truth now, Franky is being controlled and Bridget needs to be stopped


	48. March To War

A group of inmates were gathered together, outside the yard, no one knows, why they are here, but it had something to do with, Mel, calling for a special meeting. Franky and her crew were busy occupying a picnic bench, waiting for Mel and the Red Right Hand to appear

After Mel made a brief visit to Franky's unit, yesterday afternoon to speak to, Franky, today is the day for not only their protest, in hopes to not only inspire the inmates,also gather allies for the upcoming war with, Ferguson. They need everyone, they can possibly get, knowing that, Ferguson, will do what it takes to remain Top Dog and in control

The only members in Franky's crew, apart from Franky herself, that will be involved with not only this protest but help in any way they can to overthrow Ferguson is Maxine, Boomer, Doreen and Vera

As always, Liz, doesn’t get involved in other people's fights and decides to remain neutral in this war. Despite the fact, Ferguson had planned to lure Liz to a secluded area so Sonia could kill her but still wanted to remain neutral

Although she was willing to stand with her friends and the other inmates to support the protest 

Franky sits up top of the picnic bench " You ready for this?" she turns her head to Vera, who sat behind her " Because once, this starts, there's no going back"

She still hasn't gotten over her fight with, Erica, about Bridget yesterday, but was not going to allow that play a factor, right now. Especially with what's about to happen today

Vera nods "I know what's at stake and I don't care. Ferguson can have her whole body burned in the deep fryer for all I care" 

Franky smiles " Almighty then, you knows, after that recent display in laundry.There have been a lot of talks about you" she says

Vera looks at Franky " Really?"

Franky nods " Yep, believe it or not, some are saying, that you could possibly be a contender to be Top Dog. Especially when not only did you reveal that piece of information to Ferguson but you silenced her, she didn't even see it coming" looking back out at the gathering crowd

Vera shrugs " I’m not sure about that, I did what I did because it needed to be done but Top Dog?" she shakes her head and thinks it's nothing but a rumor

" When the fuck is, Mel, getting her arse out here?" Boomer looked around in the yard, getting a little impatient, like the others

Maxine stands by Boomer " She probably wants to make a grand entrance with a speech, remind you of anyone?" referring to Kaz 

" I just rather get this over with and have everyone lynch, the Freak" Boomer tells Maxine

Doreen sat with Liz on the opposite end of the picnic bench " You should join in, Liz, especially since Ferguson planned to lure you away by using Vera, so, Sonia, could have another shot at killing you" trying to persuade Liz to actually partake in something for once

Liz shakes her head " Nah I'd just end up slowing Franky and everyone else down. I know I should join in and Ferguson had been behind my second murder attempt but I’d end up slowing Franky and everyone else down"

Doreen disagrees " You know that's not true, remember we have Franky, Booms, and Maxine to watch your back. Hell I’m still surprised that, Vera, is taking part"

Liz smiles at Doreen " I appreciate, what your trying to do but the thing is I’m too old to be involved with this sort of shit" she says

Mel and the Red Right Hand make their grand entrance into the yard

" Well it's about fucking time" Boomer catches Mel 

Everyone turns around to see Mel, Soz and Snortz

Mel glances at Franky, while approaching her " You ready?"

Franky nods

Mel stops walking " The screws?"

Franky hops off the picnic bench " Already taken care off" she replied

She made a deal with Ms. Miles to either distract or keep most of the screws away from the yard, so Mel's protest with, Ferguson, being present can go undisturbed

Mel briefly nodded before turning to the impatient crowd of inmates " All of you are probably wondering, why you're here. You're here because for too long, Ferguson has made our lives hell and want to see a change in leadership"

She paused for a moment, seeing the unsure looks on the inmates’ faces, but secretly desired to have, the Freak killed " I know that most of you are either scared of her or hate her and there's no point in denying it. After everything she has done, the lives she took, it's understandable but there must come a point, where enough is enough"

Franky steps forward " Ferguson killed Bea Smith, we all know that. Bea was the best top dog that this prison has ever had. She actually gave a stuff about us, she wanted what was best for us" she smiles " Red managed to take expose Ferguson for the monster, she is" adding her input

Mel nods in agreement " A Top Dog is meant to look out for our best interest and only punish those that deserve it for breaking the rules. Ferguson punishes anyone for her own sick pleasure and is practically a dictator. Her way or death but as Franky said, Bea managed to take Ferguson down, that means she isn't unbeatable"

The inmates look on, listening to both Mel and Franky and while they had their restraints and concerns about taking on Ferguson. They knew Franky and Mel are right, Ferguson needs to be stopped

Vera now steps forward, surprising both Mel and Franky " All of you had either seen or heard about my conversation with Ferguson in laundry. She stood in silence when I revealed it was me that is the reason, she isn't Governor again. Although I did that because I thought, she wouldn't cause any more damage and that did happen" nodding " For a short period but what I’m saying is, if one voice can strike a nerve and silence Ferguson. Just imagine if hundreds of voices chipped in"

Franky smiles and nodding approvingly at Vera's little speech 

Mel looks back at the crowd " We all know it's going to take more than just words or a protest to take, the Freak down. However, if we all let, Ferguson, know how we feel and how we will no longer put up with her shit. It'll be a start" she nods " Ferguson will fight back but I know that with your support, we can beat her"

She smiles " We want a better future, don't we? A world without, the Freak and to honor Bea's memory?” asking the crowd

The combined speeches from, Vera, Mel, and Franky, were more than enough to convince and inspire the inmates to fight back. Most of them still wanted payback for Bea's murder and believed this could be their speech

A few heads nodded 

Mel smiled " Good and here's what, me and Franky want you to do. We want you to chant, down with The Freak, over and over again. When Ferguson and her freaks enter from one of these doors" pointing to the entrances " Raise your voice, higher and higher. Show her, that you’re not afraid, anymore" shaking her head

The crowd of inmates, inspired by the speeches, broke off into two groups, standing not only around the yard but also at the two doors

Mel begins the chant " Down with the Freak........down with the Freak

The chants begin

" Down with the Freak

"Down with the Freak"

" Down with the Freak"

Meanwhile inside the corridors, Ferguson and her crew, were busy making their way out to the yard. Ferguson is still livid with Vera for being the reason, she failed to regain her freedom and knows she won't be able to prove it

" What are you going to do about Vera?" Rebecca tilted her head to look at Ferguson 

Ferguson doesn't meet her girlfriend's gaze but stares coldly out in front " Something I should have done, a long time ago"

When she gets a hold of Vera, Ferguson is planning to not only kill Vera but make it slow and painful for her. No longer wanting to play games with her former apprentice and friend any longer

Stephanie shakes her head " Never thought, Vera, could be so deceptive" she remarked " It was actually pretty smart"

Ferguson shoots a cold look over in Stephanie's direction

Stephanie feels a chill running down her spine when seeing Ferguson's cold glare " N..No offense" slightly stuttering 

Ferguson keeps her eyes on Stephanie " It was smart but I shouldn't be surprised by it. Vera learned through me and she can deny it, all she likes, but it's the truth" looking back out in front

" She's an ungrateful wrench" Rebecca says

Ferguson pictures herself torturing Vera for humiliating her " Vera will get her comeuppance soon enough"

Once, Ferguson and her crew turned down the next corridor, the noticed several chants echoing as they stopped outside, one of the entrances to, the yard

" What the hell?" Rebecca tries to listen to the chants

Ferguson stops walking, she turns her head to the entrance and suspects something big is happening behind those chants

She heads over to the entrance and enters into the yard, followed by her crew. The inmates notice, Ferguson and her crew, entering the yard, which prompted them to chant louder

"DOWN WITH THE FREAK"

" DOWN WITH THE FREAK" 

" DOWN WITH THE FREAK"

The chants started to change when Ferguson and her crew entered further 

" FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK"

Ferguson notices the hope and hateful look in the inmates as they chant infamous nickname and letting her know, they aren't scared anymore

Maria, Sonia, Rebecca and Stephanie look on while standing beside and around Ferguson 

Mel, Franky and even Vera make themselves known by stepping in front of the crowd

Ferguson ignores the chants and locking her gaze onto the trio

" Oh great, it's Mel" Rebecca rolled her eyes

The chants start to die down

Mel stares at Ferguson " Thought you seen the last of me, didn't you?"

Ferguson snickers at Mel's comment " You're even more stupid than I thought you were" she replied

Franky shakes her head " That's where your wrong, Fergy"

Ferguson briefly looks at the crowd, before turning her attention back to the conspirators, immediately picking up on their plan " So you, Barrett and Vera" she shares a small glance with Vera " Have decided to form a little alliance and inspire the women to turn against me? Hmm" murmurs

Mel nods " That's right, you see, taking you on alone, was pointless" she then smiles " I mean look what happened with me, i fucked up big time. So instead of going at it alone because every single person in this place wants you dead, we decided to form alliances"

She slowly approaches Ferguson " Since it's the only way, to stop you and make you answer too your crimes. Me and Franky kept out alliance secret for weeks and have been planning for not only this but to also how kill you" feeling more determined than ever

Jade had been intentionally left out because she is Franky and Mel's secret weapon. Since she is providing them a poison to use on Ferguson 

Ferguson looks from Mel to Franky to Vera " Looks like, I have more than just one competition now" shaking her head " No matter, this little clique will disband in a matter of days"

Franky stares at Ferguson " You don't get it do you? It's over for you, sure this war won't be easy but we will win and once it is all said and done. You'll be dead and Red will be avenged" telling Ferguson 

Ferguson smirks " If you’re looking for someone to blame, it's Smith, if she didn't foolishly gave her life in attempts to stop me. I probably wouldn’t be, Top Dog, but it went the way it had to. Like it was always meant too"

" Go home, Mel, you're obviously drunk or high on heroin if you think by joining up with Franky and those idiots, that it'll be enough to stop us" Rebecca says 

Sonia shares glances with Liz, who stood beside Doreen, Maxine, and Boomer" If anyone is drunk, it's Elizabeth"

Mel rolls her eyes at Rebecca " Just shut the fuck up, Rebecca, I’m tired of you running your mouth"

" Why don't you make me" Rebecca glares and gets right up in Mel's face

Mel smirks and stands her ground " My pleasure bitch" she slaps Rebecca right across her cheek

Rebecca stumbles back, holding her cheek for a moment and charges at Mel

Mel looks at Ferguson briefly " Consider this war" before getting tackled to the ground

Rebecca climbs on Mel and starts to punch her in the face, Mel quickly counterattacks by pulling on Rebecca's hair and elbowing her face. Rebecca spits blood out of her mouth, she is grabbed by the collar of her shirt and receives a punch before she was released from Mel's grip

Soz and Snortz try to interfere to help Mel but Maria and Stephanie prevented them by attacking the other members of the Red Right Hand. They didn't care if Soz and Snortz might be stronger, they won't let them tip the scales in Mel's favor

All hell starts to break loose with the inmates cheering for Mel's crew to beat up Ferguson's crew and Sonia decides to join in by dashing over to Liz in amidst of the chaos

Luckily for Liz, Boomer and Maxine arrived just in time before, Sonia, could even lay one finger on her 

Rebecca blocks Mel's next punch, grabs her arm and head butts Mel in the forehead. She stands up, kneeing her enemy in the gut, twice and returns the slap

Snortz throws Stephanie across the yard, dashing towards her and slams her knee into Stephanie's face

Maria manages to place Soz in a headlock but struggles to tighten her hold and ends up losing her grip when Soz swipes Maria's legs, causing Maria to trip over to the ground

Ferguson stares at Franky and Vera in amidst of all the chaos. She has brief flashes of when Vera used to stand by her side, partners in crime but things have changed since then 

Jake catches the action while being escorted by two other male screws " TO THE WALL ALL OF YOU OR YOU'LL BE SLOTTED" He turns to his office " Raise the alarm and send in the others"

One of the male screws nods and heads off to raise the alarm

Jake, once again turns his attention to the brawl in the yard and again warns Rebecca, Mel, Soz, Snortz, Maria and Stephanie to stop or he will place them in the slot

The alarm raises, screws file into to help stop the chaos, inmates started to head over to the wall

Ferguson remained standing in the yard, just as Vera and Franky were doing. All of them know, what has just happened, there's no going back for either of them. 

This is All Out War


	49. Phase Two

"We never usually get into fights but we did two days ago"

Erica sat across from, Ferguson, on a table inside, one of the private rooms of the visitors center. She still doesn't feel too good, about what happened between her and Franky, despite the fact, Erica is trying to help Franky, break free from her horrible life

She even recounted their conversation and everything that was said about Bridget. Erica is so sure that, Bridget, doesn't deserve Franky, and is using her own authority to keep, Franky, trapped in their relationship.

Erica is then reminded of what Franky's response of how Bridget isn't abusing her, she helped Franky to overcome her horrible past and finally move on with her life. The way Franky spoke with loyalty and loyalty for Bridget

She looks down at her arms” Maybe we're wrong" shaking her head” Maybe the rumors and what you're were told or thought you'd seen were wrong"

Ferguson took note of the conflicted thoughts in Erica, seeing her now second guessing and doubting her thoughts on Bridget. Ferguson won't allow, her new little puppet to slip through her fingers " We're not wrong, Ms. Davidson" she says

Erica lifts her head to look at Ferguson “Please, Erica" wanting Ferguson only address her by her first name and not formally

Ferguson nods “Erica, we're not wrong, Franky does love you and Ms. Westfall is a complete monster. She only pretended to care about Franky, to evaluate her career, after all, Franky used to be a high profile prisoner. Ms. Westfall is very good at manipulating people, pretending to care about other people's lives, when really she's gathering information to use against them"

She still hasn't forgotten the incident in the yard yesterday, making several different plans to destroy Franky, Vera, Mel, and ending their alliance, while also further manipulating Erica 

Erica starts to have doubts “You didn't see the way, Franky, spoke about her. She spoke about, Bridget, out of love, friendship, loyalty, and admiration. Trust me, I’ve seen people, being controlled and doing what it takes to keep their partners happy but this is a different case"

Ferguson can feel Erica slipping away from her “Why do you think Franky is speaking so highly of Ms.Westfall? She’s afraid of this woman and what she may do if she steps out of line. After all, the only reason, Franky is a prisoner again, is because of Bridget. Franky is pretending to put up a tough act, you should know this by now" she says

She sits up straight in her seat with her hands rested comfortably on her knees

Erica thought about what Ferguson said and she agreed with Ferguson. Every time something bothered Franky, she would always put up a tough act and never letting anyone through “Oh Franky" muttering quietly

She tried multiple times to break through those barriers and nearly came close in to entering Franky's heart but was once again shut out and had to start all over again. It killed her to see the pain that Franky is in at this moment in time

Ferguson smiles briefly, after hearing Erica muttering Franky's name " Did you want to know something interesting" it was now time to wheel Erica back under her influence and sink her claws into Erica

Erica looks back and nods “Sure" 

Ferguson takes a deep breath “Yesterday when I heading back to my unit, I saw Franky and Bridget in the corridors. I didn't know what, they were saying but from the looks of it, neither of them was happy with each other" pausing for a moment to lock her cold eyes onto Erica 

She finally continues” Since they didn't want to argue in the corridor, they went somewhere quiet and out curiosity, I decided to follow them. They ended up arguing in the stairwell, Franky was telling Bridget that she was thinking of finally leaving her"

Erica widens her eyes “Really?" shocked at this revelation “She seemed so sure that Bridget is a saint" she says

Ferguson nods “Whatever you said to Franky it broke down her walls and inspired her in a way. She told Bridget, she's had enough of her abuse and is willing to walk away. Ms. Westfall didn't really like it and ended up slapping Franky across the face"

Erica felt a painful knot in her stomach, imagining that incident between Bridget and Franky. She wished she could have been there to help Franky “What happened next?" instantly drawn into the false story

Ferguson let's out an anguished sigh, masterfully pretended to be a concerned friend and inmate “Franky immediately apologized to Bridget, especially when Bridget threatened to kill Franky's family if she tried to leave" looking away

She didn't even, need to see the horrified and infuriating look on, Erica's face to know that Erica, once again believes Ferguson's story. It was all too easy for, the Freak

Erica sits back " Hang on" starting to question Ferguson's story " If you spied on them, why didn't you do, anything to stop that, fucking cunt!" she says bitterly

Ferguson looks back “I tried to help, believe me, I did. I told Bridget that I would be reporting her to Governor Stewart but she ended up threatening me, telling me with murder or be sent to the psychiatric facility like Jodie Spiteri"

Erica looked quizzically at Ferguson “Who’s, Jodie?" resting her arms on the table

Ferguson replied “Jodie Spiteri is an inmate who was psychologically and psychically abused to the point, she ended up self-harming herself and being sent to the psych unit"

She almost forgot what she did to Jodie, mentally and physically scarring her for life. It was all in her grand plan to not only use Jodie as a pawn in her war with Bea but also using her as a punching bag when things Ferguson wasn't in control

Erica starts to think “Jodie...Jodie" tapping her finger lightly on the table” Wait wasn't there a prisoner, you were accused of abusing? Was that Jodie?" looking at Ferguson 

Ferguson nods "Technically yes but Ms. Westfall was behind it and pinned it on me. She will do whatever it takes, to get what she wants and her different methods of dealing with threats. I may be tall but Bridget has managed to take down those that are taller, take Mr. Jackson for example. He was taller, bigger but he ended up getting killed due to a dispute by her"

Erica snarls and frowns at the atrocities, Bridget has done and managed to keep her position as the psychologist in Wentworth. She makes a fist with her hand, becoming sick to the stomach

She desperately wants to help Franky and convince her to break way but due to what Ferguson has said about Bridget, it's easy said, then done but she won't give up

Ferguson smirks, knowing she has got, Erica, right where she wants her again, and this time it's for keeps " Franky does love you, Erica, she wants to be with you but due to Bridget's obsessive and controlling behavior, she feels helpless" smirk fading

Erica looks at Ferguson " I know Franky loves me, I've known it, since we first laid eyes on each other. She's the only person, I have ever truly love and it kills me to not be there with her" feeling like a lost child, looking to her mother for guidance

She no longer doubts her argument with Frank about Bridget or second guessing Bridget's personality anymore. Not after what Ferguson has just told her and wanted to help but didn't know what to do

Ferguson holds out her hand “I believe you and it's difficult, because of the position, Ms. Westfall is in, using her contacts to take out threats. Both of you will be together soon, I promise you"

Erica doesn't hesitate to hold Ferguson's hand, completely sucked into Ferguson's lies, deceit and believing she is a good person " I want it more than anything, Franky wants it to, I can feel it but how?" she asks

Ferguson measures her gaze “I will do what I can find to find any hard evidence to pin on Bridget and have her brought to justice. All you need to do is continue to be Franky's friend, support her, convince her that Ms. Westfall is no good for her and she can break free"

Erica nods “I’ll do just that and thank you. I appreciate it" smiling at Ferguson

Ferguson smiles back “You’re welcome and I know that with our combined efforts. We will be a great team"

She now has full control over Erica, but knows, she'll have to step up her game soon. If her plans to destroy Franky's relationship with Erica and using Bridget as a target, are to be successful

Elsewhere in Mel's unit, Franky and Mel were now discussing their next plans to take out Ferguson's crew and ensure they won't be a constant threat since Rebecca would most likely take over after Ferguson dies from being poisoned

Franky smirks “That was some protest, wasn't it" laying down on the couch 

Mel is seated on an armchair, that laid next to the couch “Told you it would work, Kaz made protests all the time and they got results"

Franky looks at Mel “How is Kazzie by the way? Last I checked, she's been locked in the psych" she wonders

Mel shrugs “Not sure, I haven't seen her in a while but I am making plans to visit her sometime this week. Maybe even convince her to come back and join in. I know Kaz, would love to see, the Freak suffer" 

She never forgot about the incident, involving Kaz's suicide attempt and just thinking about it gave her a cold shiver. A Gruesome reminder of how evil and diabolical Ferguson can be by psychologically breaking people. Mel hopes that when she does visit, Kaz is feeling a lot better and well on the road to recovery 

Franky nods “Probably. So what's the plan now? We gotten at least half of the girls to fight back, Jade are bringing in the poison but what about the rest of Ferguson's crew? I’m thinking we should send a message by attacking them and picking them off one by one"

Mel looks at Franky " I like that Idea because all we need to do is keep them in line when Ferguson is dead, so there won't be any reprisals or foiling their plans" thinking for a moment " Do you really think, Jade, will come through with this poison? Seems farfetched to me" shaking her head

She wants to believe in, Jade's plan, but after hearing, Jade getting an idea of using a poison from a plant from a TV show. Mel seriously doubted, a poison plant, could exist and be useful

“Great to see, you have so little faith in me"

Mel and Franky turn their heads towards the entrance and seeing Jade standing there with a small glass bottle

Jade throws the glass bottle over to Mel “Catch" she heads over to the couch and nudges Franky's leg “Move over"

Mel catches the bottle and inspects it. The bottle is filled with a gray liquid that can be easily seen to anyone looking at it

Franky smirks at Jade and has yet to make a move “Say the magic word"

Jade nudges Franky's leg again 

Franky doesn't budge “I could do this, all day" her smirk growing wider

Jade rolled her eyes before smiling “Please"

Franky grinned “Was that so hard?" she sits up, and moves over to make room for, Jade, to sit down on the couch

Jade sits down and next to Franky “Smartass" turning to Mel “What do you think?"

Franky laughed at Jade's comment “You can talk" she replied 

Mel sighs “I certainly underestimated you" she places the bottle of poison down on the coffee table and looks at jade “For that, I apologize"

Jade folds her arms “Everyone always does" she said as a matter of factly “So what's going to happen? Who is going to poison Ferguson, where and how?" asking Franky and Mel

Franky answers “Dining room, it'll be the only way to poison, Ferguson. Anything else and she'll suspect something" her eyes shifted down to the bottle

Mel nods in agreement “Agreed and one or two of us will need to distract Ferguson. I’ve notice from time to time, mini Freak - Rebecca, usually goes over to the table to pour more juice in for herself and her perfect girlfriend" she says mockingly 

Jade, looks at them “Who will be the one to do it, though? This will probably be our one and only opportunity to kill, the bitch"

Franky thinks for a moment " Can't be me or Me, Ferguson and her crew will notice us. Certainly, can't ask Vera, Ferguson knows she's involved" a thought pops into her head " Why not you?" turning to, Jade “She doesn't know your involved"

Jade, turns to face Franky “Seriously? Didn't you guys tell her during the protest?" feeling slightly confused 

Mel shakes her head " Nope, thought it would be best to keep you a secret...kinda like a secret weapon” she tells Jade 

Franky smiles at Jade “What do you say? Once, Ferguson dies after thirty-eight hours, then the hard part is over and her crew will be easy pickings" smile fades "She killed your sister in cold blood and destroyed so many lives. It's about time; she gets a taste of her own medicine"

Jade doesn't hesitate to nod “I’ll do it” she wants to avenge Simmo's death and get revenge on Ferguson for destroying her own life as well


	50. Poisoned

In the early hours of the evening, the inmates were busy eating dinner with their friends and crew members at a table in the dining room or were waiting in line to fill the trays and grab drinks

Ferguson and her crew sat at their usual table, located at the entrance of the dining room, which used to belong to, the Red Right Hand until Ferguson took over as Top Dog. After the incident and brawl in the yard, they were now discussing on how to deal with their enemies

“She’s like a boomerang, throw her away and she keeps coming back" Rebecca glanced at Mel, who sat considerably close to Franky's crew " I don't care, what you do with, Franky or Vera, just leave Mel to me"

Ferguson stares at Franky, keeping her eyes on the prize and the big instigator for this war. She didn't really believe it was Mel's idea since everyone forgot about her during her last revolution. Ever since Franky returned, the general population had been talking rumors of a takeover or something along those lines, to get rid of, the Freak

Maria smirks at Rebecca “You guys looked like you were getting ready to kill each other. I’ve seen my share fair of fights but nothing like that" she remarked

"If I ever get the chance, I probably would kill her" Rebecca looks away and grabs her drink of orange juice " You would think, Mel, would have learned her lesson from the last time but noooo" drinking in small sips before placing her cup back on the table

Stephanie takes a small bite out of meal, which consisted of vegetables and hot dog

Sonia uses a napkin to wipe her mouth “So what's going to happen now? Who do we take out first" asking Ferguson 

Franky sees Ferguson starting at her and in return, Franky simply smiles back 

“Good question!" Rebecca says to Sonia “Do we take out the weak link before moving onto the strongest opposition?" she then looks at her girlfriend 

Ferguson turns her eyes onto Sonia and Rebecca “Yes, we take them out, one by one. That way, their little band will crumble before their very eyes. Vera is obviously the weakest, she may think she has the upper hand but she'll soon learn"

Stephanie looks at Ferguson “Thinking of killing 'ol' Vinegar Tits, this time around?" she wondered

Ferguson nods " Eventually but after her little recent display, Vera needs to realize who is in charge and to give respect. She can pretend to be strong, all she likes but after when I’m done with her..." she paused, not wanting to finish her sentence

She does have clear intentions to now kill Vera and no longer psychologically or physically torture her until Vera begs for death. However, that doesn't mean, Ferguson, will give Vera, a slow death because Vera doesn't deserve it and she should suffer for what she has done 

“Just say where and when, babe" Rebecca smirks at Ferguson, knowing that her girlfriend has something wicked in mind “Me and the girls will handle the rest"

Sonia interjects “Before you do kill her" looking at Ferguson” I wanted a crack at her, she's the reason, Elizabeth is still breathing" saying bitterly

She hasn't forgotten that night of her second failure to kill Liz and if it wasn't for Vera, Sonia would have finally had her revenge

Maria turns to Sonia “No offense and I understand, I really do but maybe it's time to move on? Sure Liz is lagging bitch but there's more at stake now than just her"

Sonia looks at Maria “Don’t you think I know that? I’m more than prepared to put my grudge aside to ensure Joan is still Top Dog but somebody has to pay and that somebody is going to be, Vera" she replied

Maria smiles “Fair enough"

Ferguson has yet to even answer Rebecca, her mind has been lost in train of thought, coming up with all sorts’ malicious plans to destroy Franky, Mel, and Vera and ending their little alliance

“Babe?" Rebecca calls to Ferguson “Babe" she giggles, realizing that Ferguson has drifted off into her own thoughts. Rebecca always found that side too, Ferguson, rather cute

Ferguson snaps out of her thoughts and turns to her girlfriend “Tomorrow night in the shower block, will be preferable, Vera will have confidence now and most likely she'll want to do things on her own"

“Tomorrow night it is" Rebecca gives Ferguson a little wink, before eating more of her dinner

Stephanie smirks at Maria " Speaking of payback, what about Soz? You got ass whooped big time from her" teasing her friend

Maria rolls her eyes " Oh please, Soz or whatever her name is got lucky, I would have knocked her ass out in that chokehold if I wasn't so distracted with everything else going on"

Stephanie snickers “Really? Because it looked like, you could barely even, get one arm around her neck, let alone two" teasing Maria more

Maria smirks back “You’re the one to talk, at least I didn't get thrown around like a rag doll by that pink haired idiot" she laughs

Stephanie shakes her head " Nah I allowed Snortz to throw me around because if I used my full strength on her. She would be in hospital by now" convincing no one in particular

Maria nods but doesn't believe Stephanie " Yep sure, Steph, anything you say"

Stephanie nudges her first into Maria's arm

Maria pretended to be offended" Hey hey hey" looking at Ferguson but pointing at Stephanie” Ms. Ferguson, she hit me" she then nudges Stephanie back on her arm 

Sonia chuckles, amused by Stephanie and Maria " It's a wonder that neither of you are sisters, with all that bickering" she says

Stephanie smiles at Sonia “I know right, some people think we're sisters and we will just let them think like that" she replied

“Hey" Rebecca whispered quietly to Ferguson

Ferguson tilted her head to look at her girlfriend

“After dinner, shall we have another shower together?" Rebecca flicks her hair back and smiles 

Ferguson smiles back “Tempting as that is, I think we should wait till tomorrow" wanting thoroughly go over her plans tonight for her enemies

“Come on" Rebecca cooed softly” You know you want to and it'll be fun. We could have the block to ourselves, wash each other and even plan Vera's correction" tempting her girlfriend

Ferguson smirks “You’re persistent aren’t you"

“Hey" Rebecca leans back and briefly holds up her hands “I learned from the best!" she says

Ferguson smirks and nods “You did and" she starts to think” I suppose, we could hold off on planning till tomorrow morning" instantly giving into Rebecca's temptation

She knows what she wants to be done with Vera and has no doubts that her plan will run smoothly. Plus if it was anyone else, who attempted to stray Ferguson away from planning, she would say no but since it's her soul mate. Ferguson would happily give in

“Yes" Rebecca smiled before leaning up to kiss Ferguson on the cheek 

Franky watched the scene of Rebecca kissing Ferguson and shakes her head “Ugh I think I just lost my appetite" pushing her tray away

Liz shakes her head " It's quite sad really, two intelligent women but both equally insane"

Franky turns to Vera” Probably a good thing, what happened between you and Ferguson" nodding her head at the power couple” Might have been you instead of Becks" she remarked

Vera places her cup of orange juice down on the table “I can't believe I even had feelings for, Joan, in the first place. Seriously? Even after all the crap that happened to me still had feelings but not now"

“Those two are match made in hell" Boomer says

Maxine nods “It’s a wonder no one capitalized on their breaking their relationship. I mean look what happened with, Bea and Allie. Ferguson found out and ended up killing them"

“Because no one wants to go near, those two in the first place, they are nutbags" Boomer says to Maxine

Vera looks at Franky “Who’s going to be poisoning Joan?" she asked

Only her, the rest of Franky, Mel and Jade's crews, were aware of the plan to poison Joan 

Franky folds her arms “Jade will be doing it, just waiting for her to show up"

Rebecca finishes drinking what's left of her orange juice and wipes her mouth “Think I'll have another one, you want one babe?" turning to Ferguson 

Ferguson shakes her head “No thank you"

“Okie dokie" Rebecca grabs hers and Ferguson's cups and stands up from her seat

Ferguson stares at Rebecca “You don't need to get rid of mine"

“I know but might as well, since I’m going over there" Rebecca smiles at Ferguson before heading off to the small table by the trays to grab pour herself another cup of orange juice

The door opens; Jade enters and gives a slight nod to Franky

Franky nods back, turns to share a glance with Mel and both nod in unison

She stands up from her seat “So Ferguson, got any plans yet?" bringing utter silence into the dining room

Ferguson stares at Franky “You’ll find out soon enough"

Franky smirks and slowly makes her way over to Ferguson's table “Really? Because I doubt you have anything planned. Yesterday was a real shocker, wasn't it? A wake-up call" meeting Ferguson's gaze “The girls aren't afraid of you anymore, they want a change"

Jade walks over to the same table, where Rebecca is pouring orange juice into her cup, but thinks it’s for Ferguson's cup instead

Ferguson snickers at Franky's comment “These women are damaged sheep, that need a strong woman to keep them in line" she replied

Franky stretches her arms by resting her hands on the table "You're full of bullshit, you got nothing and even if you did....it wouldn't work. In a few weeks, this war will be over and you'll be dead"

She sees Maria, Stephanie and Sonia staring at her but doesn't care

" Sit down, Franky” Rebecca turns around to face Franky and Ferguson” You should know better than to provoke her" she says

Jade pretends to grab a cup and pour herself some juice but knows she can't spike the drink with poison until Rebecca is distracted

Mel sees ,Jade, standing close to Rebecca, and it was now time, for her to be a distraction " Do us all a favor and shut up... no one wants to hear you speak"

“Why don't you just die" Rebecca retorted, tilting her head over to Mel

Inmates and screws were now drawn to not only Franky and Ferguson but now Rebecca and Jade, their eyes going back and forth between the two groups

Mel smirks “Why don't you come over here and say that?" daring Rebecca to attack her

“Nah you're not worth my time" Rebecca shakes her head

Ferguson stares at Franky" Many people have threatened to kill me over the years and no one has ever gotten close and do you know why?" 

Franky steadies her gaze at Ferguson " Because you kill them, when they least expect it, sabotage careers like Mr. Jackson's and send people to the psych like Jodie and Kaz" she answered

Ferguson nods “That’s way one to look at it but I prefer the term...correction. You see, sometimes in humanity, people tend to become defective, a nuisance and problem for the greater good. It's my job to preserve it"

Mel smirks at Rebecca " Figured you would back down, especially after our fight yesterday in the yard" shaking her head " I expected better from someone, who is the Freak's bitch" antagonizing Rebecca

“That’s it" Rebecca frowns and starts to make her way over to Mel's table

Ms. Miles, who stood at the far end of the wall, intervenes “Back to your seat, Widmore, you'll be slotted" turns to Franky “Same with you, Doyle"

With Ferguson and Rebecca being completely distracted, Jade seizes the opportunity but bringing out the small glass bottle of lily poison, opens it and pours it into Rebecca's drink

Jade quickly stirs the lily poison into the liquid with a spoon, shoves the glass bottle in her pocket and grabs a tray

“Consider you lucky" Rebecca says to Mel before turning around and heading back over to grab her drink 

Ms. Miles sees Franky still standing by Ferguson's table “Move it, Doyle"

Franky smirks “See you around, Fergy" she turns around seeing, Jade, give her the thumbs up, before returning to her table

Rebecca grabbed her cup of juice, drinks a few sips, unaware of the poison that is now mixed within her drink and sits next to Ferguson at her table again


	51. Her Greatest Enemy

After finishing off their dinner and leaving the dining room, Ferguson and her crew returned to their unit, discussing the incident that took place with Franky and Mel

Ferguson sat on an armchair with Rebecca resting comfortably in her lap. Maria and Stephanie sat together on the couch; Sonia decided not to join them because she needed time alone to plan her next assault not only on Liz but Vera as well 

"I don't see why they call her, Big Mel" Rebecca shakes her head in disbelief “if anything, she should be called, Big Idiot" she ignores the pain in her stomach, which suddenly appeared after finishing the rest of her orange juice, which contained poison

Maria flicks her hair back “What I’d like to know, is what that hell was that all about in the dining room? Franky and Mel putting on a show like that?" she asks

" They are scared that's why" Rebecca replied and gives Ferguson a kiss on the cheek " They know, it's over for them and are just talking shit because it's all they got"

Ferguson nods " It was certainly strange, in all the times, I’ve seen Franky during my tenure as Governor, not once have I seen her make a scene!" she remarked and starts to wonder 

She knows Franky wouldn't openly challenge her and being confronted unless there was a hidden agenda behind it and if that is the case. What is the agenda?

Stephanie rests her feet on the coffee table " Won't matter in the end, they may have the numbers but it doesn't mean shit. We can get allies ourselves or as Joan said" looking at Ferguson” Take them down, one at a time"

"Got that right, Steph and as for Franky" Rebecca paused for a moment, feeling the pain in her stomach again" She's a hot head that will bound to mess up sooner or later and in our case, it will be much sooner!" she says

Ferguson starts to think " Neither Doyle nor Barrett had started their little podcast until Slater had entered' trying to decipher the hidden clue

“Babe it's probably nothing" Rebecca smiles at her girlfriend” They just wanted to antagonize us but jokes on them"

Maria looks at Ferguson “Rebecca is probably right, there's nothing behind their little grand display and just wanted to psych us out" believing Franky and Mel's outbursts to be totally random 

Stephanie folds her arms “It’s a shame really, we never asked for war and the only thing, Joan asks is for everyone to follow her rules" shrugs” Oh well"

Neither member of Ferguson's crew was either scared or concerned with the alliance between Mel and Franky. Since they had Ferguson on their side and is incredibly intelligent in taking out their enemies 

Ferguson still tries to go over the incident in the dining room and see if she missed out on anything important or sinister but couldn't find any answers as of yet

“So Maria, when's your next date with the snake" Rebecca smiles at Maria, changing the subject

Stephanie nudges Maria's arm “Yeah Marie, have you guys set a date yet?"

Maria rolls her eyes “We are not even a proper couple, just" pausing for a moment " fuck buddies" trying unconvincingly to prove she had no real feelings for Jake 

The truth is, Maria actually did start to have real feelings for Jake but with the more time they spend together in one of the conjugal rooms, the more she starts to feel something other than just pure sex

She finds Jake incredibly charming, sexy and funny which rubbed off on her personality which is pretty much similar

“You believe that shit?" Rebecca pulls a face at Stephanie, not believing Maria

Stephanie smirks and shakes her head “Nope"

“We know you love him, there's no point in hiding in" Rebecca teases

Maria frowned "I do not, we both mutually agreed that our relationship is nothing but physical!" she tells both Stephanie and Rebecca

Stephanie giggles " Don't look now, Becky but I think Maria is about to turn into Hulk"

Ferguson ignores the conversation amongst her peers, lost in train of though and trying to find another reason for Mel and Franky's display in the dining room 

Maria punches Stephanie's shoulder “Shut up"

“its ok, Maria, you can tell us and we are your friends after all" Rebecca says

Stephanie rubs her shoulder “Too late, the transformation has begun" she then receives a punch in her leg by Maria 

Maria turns to Rebecca “I don't have feelings for, Jake, ok and if you don't knock it off, I'll give you knuckle sandwich for desert"

She knows her friends mean well but is still in denial and refusing to believe her relationship with Jake will turn into anything serious

“Bring it on sister" Rebecca smirks” I think I like this side to you!" she remarked

Stephanie smiles “Ok ok we will leave you alone but just tell us one thing"

Maria looks at Stephanie “What?" flicking her hair back

Stephanie continues smiling “Are you seeing him again tonight?" she quickly flinches, bracing herself for another attack 

Maria sighs “That’s not of your business" she turns away from Stephanie and slumps back on the couch” But, yes I am"

Stephanie nods 

“All, I’m going to say is you guys, would look good together" Rebecca smiles at Maria before tilting her head to look at her girlfriend

Ferguson recounted everything she saw in the dining room but nothing appeared to stand out to her and she doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing

“Babe" Rebecca gently grabs Ferguson's chin and turns her head to face Rebecca " Don't worry about it, Mel and Franky are just idiots but if there was something behind it" staring into Ferguson's eyes " We will figure it out"

Ferguson sighs “I suppose your right, there's no cause for concern of anything to worry about and it is probably nothing" smiling at Rebecca

She decides to give up her pursuit in trying to find hidden clues and simply believed it was Franky and Mel trying to throw Ferguson off her game

"Agh" Rebecca grunted at the pain in her stomach and starts to feel light headed

Ferguson's alarm bells starting to ring “What’s wrong?" she asked

“Don’t worry" Rebecca smiles reassuringly

Ferguson stares at her girlfriend “Are you sure"

“Yep" Rebecca nods

Maria smirks at Ferguson and Rebecca “If you guys are going to get physical, just remember, you're not the only two in this unit" not noticing the real reason for the power couple looking closely at one another 

“And not give you guys a good show? We can't possibly do that" Rebecca sarcastically replied

Stephanie pulls a face to show her disapproval “Please"

“You ready for that shower babe?" Rebecca looked back at Ferguson 

Ferguson smirks “Always" she then kisses her girlfriend on the lips just to annoy both Maria and Stephanie

Rebecca kisses Ferguson back in reply, keeping their kiss, both soft and tender

Maria smiles and shakes her head 

" Alright then, just let me grab my things" Rebecca hops off Ferguson's lap and starts to make her way over to her cell but starts stumbling

She grunted and starts feels more pain building in her stomach, still feeling light headed, she nearly falls over but manages to hold herself by grabbing one of the doorways

Ferguson notices Rebecca struggling “What’s the matter?" hearing Rebecca's grunts and nearly tripping to the ground, started to concern her 

Stephanie nods “Yeah, you’re not drunk are you?"

“No" Rebecca presses herself against the wall ' I think...agh FUCK" she starts rubbing her stomach in attempts to help stop the pain!” I think I ate something that..." her vision starts to blur

She sees two clones of Stephanie, Maria and Ferguson “Something I...I...” Rebecca struggles to stay awake and due to the pain in her stomach and feeling light headed, she closes her eyes and collapses to the ground

Ferguson's eyes widen in horror “Rebecca" she gets out of her seat, rushes over to her girlfriend's side and kneels down 

Stephanie and Maria get out of their chairs and stand around Ferguson 

Ferguson starts clicking her fingers to wake Rebecca up when that didn't work, she looked for a pulse, and her heart starts to pound

Maria looks on" Is she?" watching Ferguson 

Ferguson feels a pulse but it's faint “Rebecca needs to be taken to medical, now” looking back at Rebecca” Stay with me...stay with me" she pleads

She starts to become increasingly concerned and worried for Rebecca's current condition as her heart continues to pound. Ferguson can't afford to lose the love of her life, it would absolutely destroy her 

Stephanie looked at Ferguson “I’ll raise the alarm" starts to head over 

“No"

Stephanie turns around

Ferguson picks up Rebecca “I’ll take her" holding Rebecca in her arms, she power walked her way out of her unit and down in the corridors

She passes by several inmates and screws looking on but ignored completely ignored them. Ferguson's main priority is to get Rebecca to medical, find out what is exactly wrong with her and hoping her girlfriend will make it 

Maria and Stephanie following Ferguson in hot pursuit out of concern for their friend but weren’t able to catch up, due to the fact, Ferguson is taller than them and has longer legs

A few minutes later, Ferguson arrives with an unconscious Rebecca in the medical unit. Nurse Radcliff was getting ready to leave until Ferguson barged her way in and gently laid Rebecca on one of the beds 

Ferguson turns to Nurse Radcliff " You need to fix her, now" ordering Radcliff

Nurse Radcliff looks from Ferguson to Rebecca “What’s wrong with her?" placing her handbag down on her desk

Ferguson stares at Radcliff “Rebecca appeared to be having stomach pains, having difficulties in walking and just now she collapsed"

Nurse Radcliff heads over to Rebecca's bed “What exactly happened?" turning to Ferguson “The cause of it?" Giving the Freak attitude

Ferguson measures her gaze, staring coldly “Just do your job and find out what is exactly wrong with Rebecca" tilting her head back to her girlfriend

She felt like her heart was getting ripped out from seeing Rebecca's current condition and wished she knew what the problem was 

Nurse Radcliff felt a chill running down her spine and quickly gets to work on trying stabilizing Rebecca, no longer wanting to talk to, the Freak 

Ferguson stands back and gives, Nurse Radcliff, space to work

Maria and Stephanie arrive but unfortunately for them, Jake had caught them running down the corridor and stopped them. They had no choice, but to tell Jake, about what happened to Rebecca, so they could still go to medical 

Ferguson notices Jake from the corner of her eye “What are you doing here?" she scolds Jake, not forgetting his implication into her failed attempts to be Governor again 

Stephanie sighs “He stopped us in the middle of the corridor for running and in order for us to get here, we had to tell him" looking at Ferguson

Ferguson looks from Stephanie back to Jake 

Nurse Radcliff places the oxygen around Rebecca's mouth and attaching certain tubes to Rebecca's arms 

Jake takes a deep breath ' Let's just give, Radcliff, space for her to work and then we can find out what's going on" he says to Ferguson 

Ferguson reluctantly agrees to wait outside of the medical unit along with Stephanie, Maria and Jake. She keeps her eyes focused on Nurse Radcliff, hoping that for her sake, Radcliff will not only figure out what happened but also save Rebecca's life 

She can't lose Rebecca, she just can't 

Not a word was uttered to one another for quite some time, everyone was concerned for Rebecca's welfare except for Jake, and he heard about Vera's conversation with Ferguson and started, get worried about his position 

After a few minutes of waiting, Nurse Radcliff heads out and informs Ferguson that she has managed to stabilize Rebecca but her condition is critical and has arranged for Rebecca to be transferred to the hospital

Ferguson looks at Radcliff “What is your diagnosis?" wanting to know exactly what was wrong with Rebecca 

Nurse Radcliff replied “Judging by what you told me and when Rebecca had started picking up these symptoms. I believe she has been poisoned"

Ferguson didn't even stay to learn more about the situation, she left Jake, Maria, Stephanie, went straight back to her unit, entered her cell and slammed the door shut behind her 

She paces back and forth in her cell, angry, horrified and scared for Rebecca's wellbeing. Especially now knowing that Rebecca has been poisoned but by who?

Ferguson starts muttering, hands racing through her hair and tries to think of how this could have possibly happened. She pulls off the string, letting her long dark hair fall past her shoulders 

She shakes her head “I can't lose her, not after everything we've been through" 

Rebecca is the only person that ever truly loved and cared about Ferguson. She stood up for her girlfriend every time and is fiercely loyal. She was also the light that kept Ferguson from seeing her dead victims or going on the borderline of insanity

Ferguson had never met anyone before, who had proved their love and loyalty to her until meeting Rebecca, many months ago. She never saw it in her father, Jianna or Vera, they never even came close

Ferguson goes over to the window, unable to think straight or gather clues as to who poisoned Rebecca and looks out. Her emotions surfaced to the top, clouding her judgment and is now petrified of losing Rebecca

Just when things couldn't get any more badly for the Freak, it does as she now hears a familiar voice talking to her. A voice, she hasn't heard in a long time

“You brought this all on yourself, people like you don't deserve to have a happy ending, not after all the misery, you have caused to others. This is your just deserts, but I have to say, I’m surprised, never thought that you would, actually care for another human being"

The voice came from, Bea Smith, who sat on Ferguson's bed, staring directly at, the Freak and is dressed in the same teal uniform that she died in. 

Across her stomach and teal sweatshirt were dried blood stains from the multiple blows to the screwdriver she received. Bea has dark blue lips, pale white skin and short red hair with curls 

Ferguson slowly tilted her head over to her bed and sees her greatest enemy, right before her very eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bea is back ;)


	52. Visions of The Past

Ferguson continues to stare at the hallucination of Bea Smith, who is seated comfortably on the bed, staring back at Ferguson. Her eyes shot down to the dried blood stains on Bea's teal sweatshirt, a reminder of their handiwork and catalyst for Ferguson to be imprisoned for the rest of her life

Bea smiles “Long time, no see, Freak" breaking the silence between them 

Ferguson quickly turns around, her hands rested beside the window, she looks down to the ground and starts muttering “No no no no... Not now.....not now" repeating over and over

She didn't want to start seeing her dead victims again, especially with her emotions which are now clouding her judgment over the recent poisoning of Rebecca. Ferguson can't afford to be distracted, now that she's at war with Franky and Mel

Bea snickers “Well at least I’m happy to see you" watching Ferguson trying to ignore her in attempt for Bea to vanish from her mind

She rests her hand on her stomach, almost feeling the gaping hole from stab wounds, that were inflicted by a screwdriver " Who would thought eh?" she looks back at Ferguson " Who would have thought, that I’d be paying you a visit"

Ferguson still has her back to Bea, looking out at the window and trying to block Bea from her mind

Bea looks back down at her stomach “You know what, the funny thing is? It wasn't my intention to get myself killed but I did what I had to keep you in prison and stop you from causing any more damage"

She smiles and shakes her head “If I knew now, with all the shit, you have caused and becoming Top Dog. I would have tried harder to kill you, on that day" she looks back at Ferguson 

Bea notices Ferguson, still trying to ignore her “You might as well stop trying to avoid me, I'm obviously here for a reason" she hops off Ferguson's bed and has a thought “Maybe I’m here to torment you and make your life hell. After all, you did make my life hell" 

She nods at her own comment and agreeing with it “Maybe that's it..." pausing for moment to stand behind Ferguson” An eye for an eye" she says

Ferguson realizes that Bea isn't going away and agreed that she is seeing Bea's hallucination for a reason but what that reason is, is unknown " You're wrong" turning around to face her long time enemy " Even if you did try harder, you would have still perished"

She flicks her long hair back, removing strings of her hair away from her face " No one in this prison, knew of my physical training until several months ago but we both knew I had no intention of killing you...at least not yet" she replied

Bea stares at Ferguson " Probably not but we're here now and how did you feel that it was Vera who managed to keep you locked up? For a while, I actually thought that you would get off Scott free and become Governor again"

She smirks at Ferguson's glare for mentioning Vera “I can tell from your look, it's still a sensitive subject. Vera was a lot of things but being sneaky and deceptive?" standing closer “Didn’t see that one coming" she says

Ferguson pushes past Bea, walked over to her door, stopped and turned around “She will pay for her deception, just you wait. Vera thinks she has the upper hand but is seriously mistaken"

Bea turns around “She’s going to die, you know...." deliberately changing topic to taunt her former enemy

Ferguson meets Bea's gaze

Bea smiles “Rebecca"

Ferguson stares coldly " You don't know, Rebecca is a strong woman, like us and she will make it" only half believing her own words

The thought of, Rebecca, now being rushed into hospital for poisoning, and fighting for her life, started to make Ferguson worried and upset

Bea sits back down on Ferguson's bed “You keep telling yourself that but with the amounted dose, she took?" shaking her head “I highly doubt it and it's a shame I couldn't meet her in person. It would have made for some very interesting conflicts" she remarked

Ferguson still stands by her door “Rebecca will survive" her cold eyes locked onto Bea and knows she has to have hope for her girlfriend

Bea looks at Ferguson “She won't and you know why?" she asked “Everyone you surprisingly cared about either ends up dead or leaving you because they know your true colors"

She presses her back up against the brick wall “Take Jianna for example, she may have loved you or she may have not. I don't care but she ended up dead because of you" pointing at, the Freak “It was because your relationship with her, Jianna, ended up dead"

Bea smirks as a thought came to her " It's actually pretty ironic, Jianna gets killed by prisoners because of your relationship with her and Rebecca will soon suffer the same fate but only difference is....Jianna got lynched and Rebecca was poisoned" she remarked

Ferguson starts to seethe with anger “Shut up"

She refuses to believe she will lose Rebecca, just like how she lost Jianna, it can't happen and it will not happen. Ferguson couldn't bear to lose the only person she truly cared about

Bea starts antagonizing " Rebecca is a different case, she's loyal, madly in love with you and why would she love you?" shrugs " I'll never know but just like what happened with Jianna" meeting Ferguson's gaze " You failed to protect her and you will fail to protect Rebecca and maybe this time, you'll know, how I felt when I almost lost, Allie" she says bitterly

Ferguson storms over to Bea and grabs her by collar of her teal sweatshirt but actually she was grabbing nothing but thin air “Novak is inferior compared to Widmore, she was nothing but drug addict who prostituted herself due to her addict and low self-esteem and I will not fail"

She can't keep a lid on her emotions anymore due to stress of worrying about Rebecca and the hallucination of, Bea, teasing her

Bea's smirk grew wider at Ferguson's fury “Stop trying to deny it, Rebecca is going to die and there's nothing that you can do about it. You'll be so ridden with guilt, you won't even see the noose tightening around your neck until either, Franky or Mel, pull the trigger. Face it, she will die and then you will die. You don't deserve Rebecca, you never did and she would be better off without you"

Ferguson grabs hold tightly of Bea, turns her around and slams her against the wall beside her bed “SHUT UP.....SHUT UP" yelling at nothing but the air

Bea continues to taunt “What are you going to do? Attack me and have the idiots in your crew see you for the psychopath, you really are? Go ahead because we both know, I’m nothing but a ghost"

“I warned you, Joan"

Bea and Ferguson tilted their heads over to the window to see the vision of Ferguson's father, Ivan Ferguson, standing by

Ivan sternly looks at his daughter; arms folded behind his back and dressed in his fencing clothes “I warned you that this would happen when you allowed your emotions to control you and start a relationship with that woman but you didn't listen"

Ferguson feels her head is about to burst into flames. Angry and scared from the torment by both Bea and Ivan, she even starts to picture Rebecca dying in the hospital bed, doctors unable to save and restore her

Maria and Stephanie finally returned to their unit, still concerned for Rebecca's wellbeing and what Ferguson may be going through. They both know that their friends, were very much in love and they wanted to check on Ferguson 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ferguson's yelling at seeing those awful visions of losing Rebecca had not only caused an echo throughout her unit but also startled Maria and Stephanie

Maria blinked “What’s up with, Joan?" turning to her friend

Stephanie shrugs “Let’s find out"

They rushed over to Ferguson's cell, standing outside side of Ferguson's door and both concerned and worried for their friend and mentor. What they are about to see, shocks them to the core

Ferguson stands close to a wall, holding her hands up but her head is tilted over to the window and is talking to herself in Maria and Stephanie's eyes

She glares at Ivan “You never really loved me but Rebecca did. She was the only person who ever cared about me, my feelings and cared enough to break through my walls but you...you never treated me like a father should to a daughter, you hankered, manipulated, lied and bullied me. All you wanted from me is another super soldier"

Ferguson turns back to Bea “And as for you, Smith. I wished I could bring you back from the dead every day so I could kill you again and again" she says

She doesn't even notice both Maria and Stephanie staring oddly at her on the other side of the door and puzzled by the scene. Ferguson is just so consumed and overwhelmed with the emotions running through her at this point in time 

This was pretty much Deja-vu for Ferguson, remembering that the last time, she became this emotional, it cost her freedom and her job as Governor

Bea stares at Ferguson “Face it Ferguson, it's over for you and this time it's for keeps. Once, your precious, Rebecca, dies. You'll lose control over your crew, being Top Dog and will finally be sent to Hell but at least you won't be going there alone"

Ferguson looks down at the ground, trying not to let her father or Bea get to her but fails and a small tear starts to run down her cheek

The door opens

“Joan?"

Ferguson rests her hands on the brick wall, her head tilted over to see Maria and Stephanie standing in the doorway " Oh no" she thought

Maria steps forward, taken back by not only Ferguson talking to herself but also shedding tears. Maria has never seen that from Ferguson before “W...who are you ....what's going on?" 

Stephanie shares glances with Ferguson and puzzled by the bizarre sight

Ferguson sees Bea smiling at her " How long, have you two, been watching?"

Stephanie stands beside Maria “Not for long, we know you love Rebecca and wanted to check on you. Rebecca is our friend too" folding her arms

The hallucinations of Bea Smith and Ivan Ferguson disappear

Ferguson stares at her allies, but doesn't utter a single word; instead, she collapses to her knees and looks down to the ground. Her hair has now completely covered her face, hiding her tears 


	53. Aftermath

During the early hours of the next morning, Maria and Stephanie sat oppositely from each other at the table in their unit. None of them, especially Ferguson, had a good sleep, last night. They were all worried about Rebecca's health and whether or not she may be able to pull through

Not only that but for Stephanie and Maria, they were even concerned about Ferguson and what they witnessed from her last night. Standing by a wall, talking to no one but herself, collapsing to her knees and crying

They have never seen Ferguson act this way before and quite frankly it disturbed them. Not because Ferguson had displayed emotions or talking to herself, it was because they never saw it in her before. Ferguson always appeared calm, cold, cool and collective

After Ferguson had fallen to her knees and hide her tears, she asked to be left alone for the rest of the night and made Maria and Stephanie close the door behind them after leaving

Maria turns her head away from Ferguson's door “I’ve never seen, Joan, this way before" turning to Stephanie

Stephanie sighs “None of us have, it's....." she paused and shakes her head, too shocked to even finish with what she was about to say 

She still has Ferguson pictured in her mind with tears and angrily talking to herself in her cell 

Maria rests her hands on the table “It’s actually quite scary to see Joan this way, we've never seen it before and that's understandable. As she said, emotions lead to mistakes but this was different....this was about Rebecca and we all know Ferguson loves her to death"

Stephanie nods “And vice versa..... Ferguson has every right to be upset, just like us, I’m pissed and worried about Rebecca" flicking her hair back” I think it's no surprise as to who poisoned her" looking back at Maria 

Maria raised her eyebrows in astonishment “Wait" looking from Stephanie back to Ferguson's door “You don't think Franky or Mel had one of their own....."

Stephanie quickly glanced at Ferguson's door before having her eyes back on Maria " Who else would it be?" shrugging her shoulders " Just days ago, they practically declared war on, Joan, and the best way to bring her defenses down is to go after, the woman, she loves" she remarked

She fully believes it was part of Mel and Franky's plan to bring Ferguson down and it made sense since they are Ferguson's and their own enemies now 

Maria looks back with disgust “Fucking cunts" shaking her head

“Morning ladies"

Maria and Stephanie tilted their heads over to the entrance to see fellow deputy, Jeffery Blake, standing in the doorway, holding a note board clip with a pen

Stephanie gets off from her seat “Morning" knowing that Jeffery is here for the headcount “Joan....head count" she called to Ferguson's cell before heading over to her own cell 

Maria gets up and stands outside her cell

Jeffery briefly looked from Ferguson's cell back to Maria “Heard what happened, how's she...”

Maria tilted her head to Jeffery “Fine" she lied and doesn't care if Ferguson has used him in the past to help deal with enemies. Jeffery is still a screw at the end of the day

Jeffery replied “Only asking" he brings his pen to the paper clipped on the board 

Ferguson opens the door; her hair is still left untied, stands outside her cell and is feeling worse than she did last night

Silence filled the unit for several seconds

Jeffery looks at Ferguson before ticking the boxes to show that Ferguson, Maria and Stephanie are still present and where they are supposed to be " Widmore is in hospital" writing a small comment, underlining it 

Stephanie asks Jeffery “How is Rebecca?"

Ferguson slowly tilts her head down to Jeffery, waiting for an answer and an answer she wants to hear 

Jeffery shrugs “Don’t know, the Governor knows more than me. As you were ladies" he takes one last look at Ferguson before turning around and leaving the unit 

Ferguson starts to feel gloom, still not knowing about Rebecca's condition and unable to even think properly for her war against Franky and Mel. She looks away, head handing and looking down at the floor

Stephanie and Maria turn to Ferguson 

Maria steps forward “Do you want to talk? We know what you’re going through... we care about Rebecca just as much as you do and we're here for you" 

Even though she felt creep out about Ferguson talking to herself and acting a little crazy, Maria brushed those feelings aside and still considers Ferguson a friend and to let her know that she and Stephanie are there for her 

Stephanie nods “Yeah, we're in this together and I’m sure you would nothing more than payback on those responsible" looking at Ferguson 

Ferguson lifts up her head, slowly tilts it to meet their gaze “T...thank you" appreciating their gesture but knows what they are secretly thinking” I just need to be...alone...for a while"

She turns around; heads back into her cell and closes the door behind her 

Maria stares at the wall, now that Ferguson reentered her cell '"Should we?"

Stephanie shakes her head “No...Leave her alone for a while, when she's ready, then we will" she replied

Maria nodded “Ok" turning to Stephanie "Going to have a shower before breakfast, you want to come?" she asks

Stephanie looks at Maria “Sure"

After they gathered their belongings to take to the shower block with them, Maria and Stephanie left their unit, walking down several corridors, until they had finally reached their destination 

Maria opens the door and, is the first to enter, followed by Stephanie. Luckily for them, the shower block was completely empty, so they could be the first to use the showers

Stephanie sits her belongings down on the bench and starts to undress “I still can't get over, Joan, talking to her. It looked like she was talking to someone we can't see or something" shrugs

Maria smiles at Stephanie “Maybe Joan is a ghost whisperer?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood 

Stephanie giggled “Probably, there's a lot that we still don't know about her"

The door suddenly opens with Mel and the Red Right Hand entering, they quickly make their presence known when Snortz grabs Stephanie by the back of her hair, which is half undressed at this stage, showing her bra and teal pants

Maria frowns at the intruders “Hey" she tries to push Snortz away but is held back by the other muscle in the Red Right Hand, Soz

Stephanie has her hair yanked back “What the fuck is this about cunts?" her eyes immediately catching, Mel, standing beside her 

Mel tilts her head, giving the signal to Snortz

Snortz drags Stephanie over to a nearby wall and holds her there

Maria shoves Soz away but is soon met with punch right across her face and being shoved back to the sinks

Mel walks over to Snortz and Stephanie “Is it true then? The rumors?" staring at Stephanie, unsure if the rumors of the poisoning of Rebecca and not Ferguson were true or not

She also couldn't picture Ferguson actually carrying Rebecca to medical when hearing it from gossiping inmates 

Stephanie glares “Up yours, Mel" she then is smacked across the face by Snortz

Maria taunts “Rebecca is right about you, nothing but a joke and a coward"

Mel tilts her head to the side, glancing at Maria “For your information, I don't waste my time in getting my hands dirty on unworthy opponents such as yourself" she says with a smile

She looks back to Stephanie “Did Rebecca get poisoned instead of Ferguson? Yes or no?"

Stephanie snickered “What’s it to you? You and Franky pretty much planned it" she replied

Mel stares at Stephanie and instead of asking, she searches answers by reading Stephanie's facial expressions 

Maria knees Soz in the stomach and dashes across to Mel but Soz catches her at the last minute, dragging her back 

Stephanie spits on both Mel and Snortz's faces

Snortz doesn't even wait for a next order as she slams Stephanie to the wall twice before punching Stephanie across the face 

Mel wipes away the spit “So it's true" nodding slowly and sighs” Let's go" she says to Soz and Snortz 

Snortz lets go of Stephanie but shoves her to the ground, Soz throws Maria back towards the sinks

Mel leaves the shower block first, followed by Soz and Snortz 

Maria frowned before heading over Stephanie to lend her a helping hand “Fucking jerks"

Stephanie nodded in agreement “I know right" grabbing Maria's hand and pulling herself to her feet 

Elsewhere outside in the car park, Erica Davidson, once again sits insides her car and waits patiently for Bridget to arrive. This time she was going to confront Bridget and give her a piece of her mind

Before it was just pure observation, but after hearing of the awful stories being made by Ferguson about Bridget being a horrible person, Erica has no choice but to confront this monster

Erica will stop at nothing to save Franky from her horrible life, unaware that she is being cleverly played and manipulated by, the Freak. She no longer has doubts about Bridget being everything that Ferguson has made her out to be 

She can't even begin to understand why everyone hates Ferguson or makes her out to be a devil when in Erica's mind, Ferguson isn't but that was also her being manipulated to become Ferguson's new ally

Erica's eyes catch Bridget's car being parked right across from her, watching as a hunter would do before pouncing on her prey, looking intently, and hands gripped on the stirring wheel

Bridget exits the driver's seat, shuts the door and heads to the back to grab her bag and folders to take with her inside Wentworth 

Without a moment too soon, Erica, hops out of her car and races over to Bridget “You don't deserve her" glaring at Bridget

Bridget looks up to see Erica approaching her “I’m sorry?"

Erica feels her blood boiling with rage inside of her “Don’t play dumb with me, you know who I’m talking about and I know all about you" she retorts

Bridget still has no idea who Erica is or what she could possibly mean by “I know all about you" she shuts the car door and turns to give Erica her full attention 

She can see hate in Erica's eyes “First of all, I have no idea on what you are talking about and secondly... who are you?"

Erica rolls her eyes " Franky, remember her?" she moves closer " The woman you claim to love but all you do is hold her down and treat her like dirt" her eyes locking onto Bridget's

Bridget deduces the woman standing in front of her “You’re Erica Davidson"

Erica condescendingly smirks “Give her a gold medal" she replied 

Bridget stares at Erica “I don’t hold Franky down or treat her like dirt. I do love her and whatever you have been told me, and I’m pretty sure, I know who is nothing but a lie” 

She figured that Ferguson had somehow gotten to Erica and manipulated her 

Erica shakes her head " Don't give me that bullshit, I know what kind of person you really are, I've heard the stories and even though you don't look like a psychopath or an abuser but I believe them to be true" she retorts 

She will not be manipulated or tricked by Bridget into thinking that what Erica has been lead to believe isn't true and was deceived

Bridget sighs “Listen, why don't you come with me to my office and we discuss this privately. It would be better there than talking in the car park" she can clearly see Ferguson manipulating Erica 

Erica snickers " And get sucked into your lies and deceit?" shaking her head " I don't think so" points to the front building " They may not know, who you really are and know what your capable of but I certainly do” pausing for a moment 

She keeps her hate filled eyes locked onto Bridget “Trust me when I say this, I will do whatever it takes to take you down, and make, Franky see you as a monster. Franky loves me, she always has and she always will"

Bridget stares back at Erica but doesn't respond. She observing Erica's emotions which had been fuelled by Ferguson's manipulation

Erica lowers her hand, heads back to her car, hops in and starts the engine. She shares one last look with Bridget before leaving the car park


	54. Crack in The Armor

The inmates in the dining room, were all busy discussing the last news in general, which was about Rebecca's poisoning and seeing an out of character in Ferguson carrying Rebecca to medical and some are saying that Ferguson is incredibly sad but there will be no sympathy for the Freak. As far as anyone else is concerned, the Freak is ready to be taken down

Also, that topic of conversation wasn't the only thing, being talked about. Everyone is now wondering who will step up and take over as Top Dog. In the beginning, Franky challenged Ferguson but now with the alliance between Mel and the Red Right Hand, no one is sure of who will take over

The doors open, inmates look over towards the entrance, including Franky who sat with her crew at their usual table and the room went into utter silence. Ferguson slowly entered with her crew, following in close behind, looking miserable and almost broken in a sense

Ferguson still left her hair untied, hanging past her shoulders, she's tired and hasn't managed to get a good sleep since Rebecca's poisoning. Not only that but she also has lost her concentration on her plans to destroy the alliance between Vera, Franky and Mel. Every time she tries to think, the thought about Rebecca plagues her mind 

“I hope Mini Freak dies, fucking psycho!" one of the inmates tell Ferguson 

“Mel and Franky are going to tear you to shreds, Fergy" another inmate says 

Franky notices the desperate, vulnerable and depressed look on Ferguson's face “She’s rattled" she remarked

Ferguson ignores the inmates, heading over to the tables that provided the trays and drinks; she slowly picks up a tray, letting it bang across the countertop before holding it in her hands

Maria, Sonia and Stephanie grab their trays and drinks, following Ferguson over to the food area

Ferguson moves over shifty, looking down at the food, but her mind is racing with thoughts on Rebecca and whether or not she will actually survive. She slowly fills her tray before moving down to the next isle

One of the inmates serving lunch is none other than, Nicole Linus. The last time she had gotten into contact with Ferguson is when Ferguson had her hands burned in the steam press for pushing the panic button

Plus Nicole was branded a lagger but since her recovery and Franky taking the spotlight. Nicole had been pretty much forgotten by everyone, which she is thrilled about because for a while she was picked on by the other inmates

At first, upon seeing Ferguson, Nicole flinched but stopped when seeing the miserable look on Ferguson's face. After her first encounter, Nicole had been pretty fearful of Ferguson, and stayed away, with a healthy distance

However, upon hearing about the brawl in the yard, inmates chanting, Franky and Mel declaring war on, the Freak. Nicole decided to take it upon herself to be brave, no longer wanting to be scared

Nicole stares at Ferguson “Hey Freak" 

Ferguson slowly lifts her head to look at Nicole and briefly recognizes her

Nicole places her hand on the spoon filled with baked beans and flings it across Ferguson, hitting Ferguson's face, hair and staining the top area of her teal sweatshirt

All eyes had been locked onto Nicole throwing baked beans at Ferguson and wondered exactly what Ferguson or her crew would do to the defiant inmate. Surely in Ferguson's current state, she won't allow Nicole to get away with disrespecting her 

Stephanie frowns at Nicole “Big mistake lagger" shaking her head "Just say the word, Joan"

Ferguson stands still as a statue staring at Nicole

Jeffery glances over Nicole from the other side of the dining room “Cut it out, Linus, in fact, switch places with Chang"

Nicole stares back at Ferguson “I’m not scared of you anymore and i have no regrets" she says with a smile before switching places with Kim

Ferguson makes no attempt to make a threat, intimidate Nicole or even grab a napkin to wipe off the baked beans; she carries her tray to the next isle and fills it

Everyone, including Ferguson's own crew, were shocked by the lack of retaliation and urge to correct Nicole from Ferguson. Usually, no Top Dog, especially Ferguson would allow anyone to get away with something like that and live to tell the tale

Franky nods “She is defiantly rattled"

Ferguson grabs napkins, a drink of juice and carries her tray over to her usual table and sitting at the head of the table 

Maria, Sonia and Stephanie all shared looks of disbelief before they all headed over to the table with Ferguson and sat down 

Vera turns to Franky “Ferguson is acting really strange; she just stood there and said nothing"

Franky keeps her eyes on Ferguson but address Vera “I know and this could work well for us" she says 

Vera's eyes blinked “How so? Wasn't the plan for Ferguson to be poisoned instead of Rebecca and shouldn't she be dying in the hospital, instead?"

Franky smiles at Vera " Initially yes but look at her" tilting her head to Ferguson and motioned for Vera to look " Rebecca is the only one that, Ferguson, has cared about, she's Ferguson's armor and shield and now that Rebecca is in hospital. Ferguson is rattled, not thinking straight and shown her weaker side. Which is a big mistake, everyone now knows and if Ferguson allowed that woman to get away with something like that. Taking her down is going to be really easy, if she keeps this up" she remarked 

Vera nods, turning her head to Ferguson, who wiped her face before looking down at her food, with most of her hair covering her face “Incredible"

She still couldn't get over seeing Ferguson looking anything other than cool, calm and collective. However, unlike before, Vera feels nothing for Ferguson anymore, not even a little bit sorry, nothing but contempt

Franky grins, seeing instant victory ahead “It’s over for her" she know even realizes that neither her nor Mel would have to worry about dealing with Ferguson's crew anymore

Ferguson fights back her emotions by hiding her face, she hasn't felt so distraught or upset since Jianna had died years ago and while Rebecca's fate is still unknown. Ferguson starts to fear for the worst

Her eye catches Bea's hallucination, between the strings of her hair in her face, sitting in Rebecca's seat, pretending to eat her meal, but also giving, Ferguson, a smug look 

Sonia looks at Ferguson “I heard about what happened, quite frankly it's disgusting what happened to Rebecca but she is a strong woman like you. She'll pull through"

Ferguson slowly lifts her head and flicking bits of her hair back, eyes locked onto Bea staring back at her 

Stephanie and Maria were now sharing looks, knowing that Ferguson had been not only talking to herself but looking as if she is seeing someone, no one else can see

“Ferguson?"

Ferguson shots a look in Sonia's direction

Sonia steadies her gaze “If you ever....ever need to talk and unload some of that burden that you’re carrying around, I’m here for you" she half smiles 

Ferguson nods slowly “Thank ...y...you" she appreciates Sonia's offer but felt like she didn't deserve any sympathy and no one could understand her like Rebecca can

She will just deal with what's she feeling on her own until she knows for sure if Rebecca will be ok or not 

Maria looks at Ferguson “Joan, I know you might not want to hear this but earlier today in the shower block" pausing for a moment, carefully choosing her next words " Steph and me were attacked by Mel and those idiots"

She looks from Stephanie back to Ferguson “And we were wondering what are you going to do about it?" she asks

Ferguson turns her attention to both Stephanie and Maria bits of her hair dangling in front of her face 

She can still see Bea sitting beside her in Rebecca's seat 

Bea nods " Yeah Ferguson, what are you going to do about it? We need payback for what has happened...you’re in charge and we look up to you" she says mockingly 

Ferguson ignores Bea “You want payback, Hume?" her eyes look from Maria to Stephanie “Napier?"

Maria and Stephanie wait for Ferguson's answer

Ferguson answered “You deal with it" tilting her head to Sonia " Help them if they need it"

Stephanie raises her eyebrows “You’re not going to take part or plan?" surprised to hear that Ferguson won't be taking part in attack or help plan

Usually, Ferguson plans her attacks and they help her but apparently not this time around

Ferguson shakes her head; her thoughts drift back to Rebecca laying on her deathbed, calling out for Ferguson's help and being reminded of the broken promise to keep her safe

She shakes her head, trying to remove those negative thoughts and images but to no avail and knows she fucked up. Ferguson had promised Rebecca, she would protect her and she has failed 

 

*Flashback*

 

Ferguson held onto Rebecca and felt really good about herself. She couldn't even remember the last time, she's even had a hug “I failed Jianna but" she pulls back” I won't fail you, I will protect you from the others, screws and prisoners"

“Of course you will" Rebecca smiled back” Plus I’m a big girl and look what happened with Juice's crew...I took them out" she giggles’

Ferguson looked into Rebecca's eyes “I mean it; I will protect you...even if you have seven years in this facility"

*End of Flashback*

 

Ferguson buries her head in her hands, her hair hanging down, touching her lunch of which she had even barely begun to eat. She knows that by showing this weakness in front of the others, it makes her vulnerable, especially to Franky and Mel

However, with what she is currently feeling, her love and concern for Rebecca is much stronger than trying to put up a brave face and remain in control. Just when, Ferguson, thinks she can finally be happy other than bringing misery to others, life slaps her across the face and feels as if it's one big cruel joke 

Sonia, Maria and Stephanie see the despair in Ferguson 

Maria calls out “Joan.....Joan?"

Franky watches this entire scene from her own table

Ferguson has to leave, she can’t afford to break down into tears, not here “I have to go" she stands up and starts to leave 

She ignores Maria's call, heads out of the dining room and went straight back to her unit, leaving her crew dumbfounded and concerned


	55. The Outsiders

Kaz Proctor watches one of the doctors, leave her cell in the psychiatric unit, she's just been told that she'll be returning to general in one week. Her progress has improved, no longer depressed or having suicidal tendencies, and there's no reason, to still keep her in the psychiatric unit much longer than need be

She may no longer have a broken spirit but her goal to help Jodie overcome her fears of Ferguson and improve Jodie’s self-esteem is in jeopardy. One week won't even get Jodie half way through her problems and they've only begun to make small progress

Kaz starts pacing back and forth in her cell, determined to come up with a new plan in order for her to still help Jodie and possibly also Tasha. Since Kaz is fully aware of Tasha's problems and wanted to see if she could help Tasha overcome her fears

She still has her mind set on revenge, and payback on, Ferguson, for putting her in the psychiatric unit and nearly committing suicide, but her need or urges to help people like, Jodie, was more important at this stage of the game

Kaz had done everything, she can to remain in this unit for as long as possible, but time is running out and she needs to think of something fast

She immediately stops pacing, when a thought came to her at the last possible minute, which caused her to snap her fingers “It’s risky but it's the only way"

Kaz moves over to the huge window and starts to knock until she grabbed the attention of Ms. Miles who stood guard at the front entrance of the psychiatric unit

Ms. Miles headed over to Kaz's cell and opens the door “What do you want, Proctor?"

Kaz moves away from the window, tilting her head over to, Ms. Miles “I’d like to go outside" she replied

Ms. Miles nods “Ok" opening the door wider and making room for Kaz to leave 

Kaz leaves her cell and follows Ms. Miles down the small corridor leading to another corridor that would eventually lead her to the psychiatric yard 

Once she is lead to the entrance, Kaz headed straight outside, while Ms. Miles stood by the entrance and kept watch. Jodie and Tasha sat together on one of the picnic benches, while Kelly played her favorite game of basketball by the hoops in the psychiatric yard

Kaz makes her way straight over to Jodie and Tasha “Hey girls"

Tasha and Jodie looked over, seeing Kaz heading over to them 

Jodie smiled “Hey"

Kaz sits down next to Jodie “How’s everyone?" looking at Jodie and Tasha 

Tasha nods “Yeah not bad"

Jodie looks at Kaz " I’m alright and yourself?" she's really taking a liking to Kaz, especially after these past few weeks of getting to know each other and Kaz helping Jodie through her problems

Kaz rests her arms on the bench " Pretty good" her eyes turned to Kelly shooting hoops and pretending to have a victory parade " How's Kelly, she's been bugging you two?" knowing how pushy, Kelly can be sometimes 

Jodie shakes her head " Actually no, Kelly has been pretty cool as of lately “ she remarked and was still in shock when Kelly apologized to her yesterday for any mean comments Kelly made about Jodie's eye as well as being demanding 

Tasha nods in agreement " Kelly didn’t'' be pushy to be mean when trying to get me or Jodiz to play basketball with her. With whatever is wrong with her, she didn't realize, she was being mean and just wanted friends" she tells Kaz

Kaz keeps her eyes on Kelly " That's good to know and she did apologize to me awhile back for trying to force me to play with her as well' she smiled when seeing Kelly making her victory lap around the pole

She looks away, remembering her true reasons of sitting with Jodie and Tasha “There’s been a development with my situation" she says

Jodie stares at Kaz “What?"

Kaz sighs “I’m getting out of here and going back to general next week" slowly tilting her head to face Jodie

Jodie looks disappointed “Oh" knowing that she won't be able to spend any more time with Kaz soon

She should be happy but the truth is she really isn't and could see Kaz isn't happy either. Jodie has only started to make small progress with Kaz but still had a long road ahead of her and believed Kaz is the only one that can help her. Since they have both been victims of Ferguson's cruel mind games

Tasha smiles “That’s great isn't it?" she sees the grim looks on Kaz and Jodie “Isn’t it?" feeling confused by the situation 

Kaz shrugs " Yes and no" looks back at Tasha "Yes because I’m no longer the same woman I was when I first arrived....no because I’ve been helping Jodie with her self-esteem and confidence. We were both victims of, Joan and Jodie helped me to snap out of my stupor" she answered

Jodie blinked at Kaz “I did?"

Kaz nods “You did" turning to Jodie “Hearing your story of what Ferguson did to you had awoken a fire within me and gave me strength again. The same strength that has kept me alive for all these years and helped me win so many problems in my life and if you didn't reach out to me?" 

She smiles at Jodie "I’d still be sitting in the bench at the back" tilting her head to the picnic table behind and motioning for Jodie to look "Feeling like shit and having a broken soul but you fixed me and it's my turn to fix you" she says

Jodie smiles back “Your welcome and I appreciate your help"

Tasha looks at both Kaz and Jodie “Who’s Ferguson?" unaware that the same woman who had led Tasha into the shower block to almost got raped by Juice and her boys was in fact, Ferguson

Kaz turned to Tasha “You might have seen her, she's tall, old, wearing a teal sweatshirt and her hair tied back into a ponytail" describing Ferguson's features to Tasha

Tasha thinks for a moment and soon remembers seeing Ferguson on her day in general “That was her?" she stares back at Kaz “She led me into the shower block, at the same time...” pausing

Kaz deduces the last part of Tasha's sentence “Same time that you almost got raped"

Tasha nods

Jodie looks from Kaz to Tasha “What?" she heard of the story from Tasha before but had no idea that Ferguson had been involved

Kaz smiles and shakes her head” Fucking cunt" still ashamed that she ever trusted and allowed Ferguson to play her like a puppet on strings” I should have never of even gone into her cell"

Jodie starts to slowly scratch her arm, a habit that she had developed since her time being psychology and physically tortured at the hands of Ferguson

She looks down at the picnic bench " That woman has ruined all our lives....all of us and for what?" still confused but also frightened “We did nothing to her"

Tasha shrugs “She seems so innocent and nice!" she says

Kaz frowns “Joan is far from nice and I'll make sure, she pays for everything, she has put us through" her hands forming fists and gripping both of them tightly

It'll be the last time that Kaz will allow, Ferguson, to make a fool out of her 

Jodie turns to Kaz “That woman is a monster, she needs to be stopped but I wish you didn't have to go" she says with sadness 

Kaz knows that if her plan is to succeed or even have a slight chance, she'll need to reveal her plan to both Jodie and Tasha right now 

She steadies her gaze at Jodie ' Come with me" 

Jodie jerked back in her seat, surprised at, Kaz's offer to come with her back to general “What” she says

Kaz looks at Jodie " Come with me, I know that you’re afraid of Ferguson, however with the time we have left here....I won't be able to help you, as much as I would like to, and you would be under my protection"

Jodie doesn't like the idea of going back to general and coming face to face with Ferguson again. The thought of it not only sent shivers down her spine but is reminded of bad memories of her torture " I...I don't know....with Ferguson being Top Dog" shaking her head 

She wants to still continue spending time with Kaz but also wanted to stay far away as possible from Ferguson and be tortured again. Jodie can't bare to put up more torture than she hs already suffered by Ferguson and may end up killing herself if it happens 

Besides the only place within Wentworth that Jodie can feel safe and be herself is in the psychiatric unit

Kaz places her hand on Jodie's shoulder to comfort her “Isn’t that a reason to come with me? If you’re in general and we continue our sessions. You'll be strong enough to stand your ground against that psycho and I assure you" she looks into Jodie's eyes” Me and my friends will protect you...guaranteed"

She turns to Tasha “You should come to and I would have your back" she says

Tasha blinked “Me?" staring at Kaz” But I’m a lagger.....I would be a target still"

Kaz shakes her head “Not necessarily, it's been months since you’ve been transferred here and everyone has forgotten about you but if anyone wanted to cause you grief. You'll be protected by me and my friends as well" assuring Tasha that no harm will come to her either 

She sees the hesitant looks in Jodie and Tasha's eyes, it was understandable and expected but Kaz believed she can keep them both protected in general 

Kelly drops the basketball, no longer wanting to continue her favorite game; she catches Kaz talking to Jodie and Tasha from the corner of her eye “I wonder what they are talking about"

She starts making her way over Kaz, Tasha and Jodie as her curiously gets the better of her 

Kaz looks at both of them “Trust me, I can keep both of you safe and Ferguson won't be anywhere near either of you"

Jodie still has her doubts “I don't know...Bea tried to protect me and look how that ended" remembering past events that lead to her transfer 

Tasha thinks about Kaz's offer for a moment, she still has concerns and if she does accept. The prisoners could attack and pounce on her but with the offer of being protected and possibly seeing her other friend again, Doreen is too good to pass up

She looks back at Kaz “I’m in" nodding her head

Kelly smiles at the trio “Who’s in, for what?" just barely overhearing Tasha give her answer to Kaz

Kaz, Jodie and Tasha all tilted their heads to see Kelly sitting next to Tasha 

Tasha answered for Kelly “Kaz is going back to general, in a week and wants us, to come with her"

Kelly grins “Wow! Seriously?" she looks from Tasha to Kaz “Can I come with you?" wanting to leave this awful place and returning to general or as she likes to call her playground

Kaz shrugs “I don't know" feeling hesitant to grant Kelly's request to join her and it wasn't because she didn't like Kelly. Kaz just doesn't know her that well at this stage

Jodie has yet to even make up her mind of going with Kaz and Tasha or choosing to stay

Kelly smiles at Kaz “Oh come on, pweeze let me go" she pleads” I promise to be a good girl and do whatever you say. I hate this place, there's nothing for me to do"

She twirls a string of her hair ' I used to have reputation in general and came so close to becoming Top Dog" she confessed to improve her chances of Kaz accepting her

Kaz, Jodie, and Tasha all stared at Kelly in amazement, especially when Kelly mentioned she came close to being Top Dog

Kelly sees the stunned faces “What?" no understanding why they all looked so confused 

Kaz stares quizzically at Kelly" You nearly became Top Dog?"

Kelly nods “Yep and I would have gotten it if they allowed me to kill, Jackie Holt" she replied with a frown but soon smiled at the chance of seeing Jacs again 

A light bulb went off in Kaz's head, at first she seemed hesitant but now seems to have a change of heart when hearing of Kelly's story and if it is true. Perhaps Kelly could be useful and maybe the one to stop Ferguson

Kaz knows Ferguson can easily beat any sane woman but what if Ferguson fights someone that is equally insane as Kelly

Kelly's smile fades, her arms reached out “Please let me come with you, I'll do whatever you say and I don't want to be alone...for the first time since I can recall, you, Jodiz and Tasha are my friends. I've never had the chance to experience friendship before" smirks "Plus I like causing chaos in general"

She needs Kaz to accept her as part of her new crew; this will prove that she was right about Kaz being her friend and to finally escape from the psychiatric unit 

Tasha smiles and places an arm around Kelly's shoulder “I don't see the harm in her coming"

Kelly surprises Tasha by kissing her cheek “See you understand" she says 

After giving it a considerable amount of thought, Kaz finally agrees “Ok you can come with me but you must promise to listen to me, Jodie and Tasha" seeing Kelly as their last hope to stop Ferguson 

Kelly gives Kaz a salute “You can count on me"

Kaz nods “You’re in then!" she says 

Kelly cheered “Whippe" delighted that she will not only be joining her friends but can once again wreak havoc and start riots in general again 

Tasha turns to Jodie “So that leaves you, Jodie, are you in?"

All eyes now turned to Jodie

Even though Jodie had her concerns but she believes in Kaz and trusts that she will be protected by Kaz and the Red Right Hand. Plus returning to general with Tasha and even Kelly gives her more reassurance

Jodie nods “I’m in!" she says

Kaz smiles at her new crew “Alright then, now we have to figure out how to get all three of you, transferred to general with me"


	56. New Plans

Franky smirks at Bridget “If it wasn't for that idiot that put me in here or the screws outback. I’d have on that desk in a heartbeat" snapping her fingers with that gesture

She sat oppositely in a chair from Bridget in the office and although Franky could head over to Bridget, get physical and risk getting caught. She decided not to, not wanting Bridget to lose her job

Bridget half smiles, she's trying to be happy that Franky's here and they can spend some time together but the incident with Erica had continued to bother her. It was clear to Bridget, that Erica had been manipulated by Ferguson out her love for Franky

Her smile soon disappears and soon looks away, Bridget questions whether or not to tell Franky about her encounter with Erica but felt since they were close, and she had no other choice

Franky notices the gloom look on her girlfriend " I thought you'd be pleased to see me, I know things are shit but in three months, I'll be out of here and me being a prisoner...again" slightly tilting her head to the side " Will be a thing of the past"

Bridget looks back at Franky " I am pleased Franky, I am but ...." she paused

Franky steadies her gaze “But?" shrugs her shoulders “But what?"

She tries to read Bridget's face, seeing if she can deduce whatever seems to be troubling her girlfriend but is unable to find any answers 

Bridget sighed “I ran into, Erica, the other day in the parking lot!" she says

Franky raises her eyebrows curiously “You did? What was she doing here? I haven't seen her since last week"

Bridget looks at Franky " Erica confronted me...and about us" she answered 

Franky leans back in her seat “Ah shit" she looks up at the ceiling “It isn't about you abusing me, is it? Because we both know that's a load of horse shit" lowering her head to face Bridget 

She couldn't believe that Erica believed whoever told her lies about Bridget being mean to her and claims that she still had romantic feelings for Erica

Franky did used to love Erica in that way but things obviously changed and while she isn't in love with her, Erica will always have special place in Franky's heart

She told Bridget about her last visit with Erica and their little argument in the visitor center. At first, Franky was angry at Erica for even making those accusations but as she thought back to their conversation. She felt something wasn't right; someone had to have made up those lies

Bridget nodded “Yep, she believes I'm a monster, an abuser, and someone that doesn't deserve you" she replied

Franky stares at her girlfriend “I know she still has feelings for me, but this is getting way out of hand, and everyone knows, you’re a good person. All Erica needs to do is ask" folding her arms 

Bridget sits up straight in her chair “I think someone had given her false information on me, praying on her emotions for you and fully believing you still have feelings for her. I'm pretty sure, you know behind this to"

She had no doubt that Ferguson had been manipulating Erica this entire time but for what purposes? To cause a rift between her and Franky's relationship? Have Franky leave her for Erica? Or was it something far more sinister?

Anything is possible with, the Freak

Franky shakes her head “No that can't be right, Erica had told me that she had no contact with Ferguson and I specifically told her to stay away from that bitch"

She refuses to believe, Erica had been in contact with Ferguson and yet she knows it to be true. There is no other alternative with what has been said and Erica's attitude, it made sense

Bridget stares at Franky “Ferguson must have found away, she always does and whatever she has said...it's obviously working. She's a manipulator and a psychopath...it doesn't matter who gets in the way, if there's a friend or someone close to her enemies, she'll use them in any way she can"

She leans back, shaking her head “And now Erica had be brought into Ferguson's world to help bring you down" Bridget added

Franky frowned “I knew there was something wrong, during out last visit" she looks away” Erica had asked me about Ferguson and if she was really an enemy. I questioned her about it but told me that Ferguson hasn't made contact but why?" 

She couldn't understand why Erica had kept her visits with Ferguson a secret. Why would Erica visit a woman, who Franky warned her about? It didn't make sense

Bridget shrugs " Just another form of manipulation, Ferguson telling Erica to keep their visits a secret to keep her hold over Erica until Erica fully trusts her probably!" she says 

Franky shakes her head, making a mental note to make Ferguson pay before leaving Wentworth “Doesn’t matter now, Ferguson is a dead woman walking and everyone knows it"

She knows Ferguson has foolishly shown her vulnerability in front of everyone in the dining room after hearing of Rebecca being poisoned instead and it was a golden opportunity to capitalize before it's too late

Neither Franky nor Mel could allow Ferguson to bounce back and recuperate, because if that were to happen, then their chances of taking, the Freak, down will have gone right out the window

Bridget remarked “Yes I did hear that Joan has been acting strange and it's to do with Rebecca. Usually, Joan would have no need to care about anyone other than herself but things are different. She's actually starting to feel, based on what I’ve heard"

Franky leans forward in her seat “Rebecca being poisoned wasn't even part of the plan, Ferguson was meant to be the one to cop it but from the looks of it, this was the best outcome" she says

Bridget raises her eyebrows “You and Mel were planning to poison Joan?"

Franky nods " We were, but we thought, Rebecca, was taking that orange juice back to, Ferguson" she shakes her head " Turns out it was a blessing in disguise, Ferguson is now vulnerable and won't have time to make her move" she replied

While she had no sympathy for Ferguson and why should she? Especially after all the lives Ferguson has destroyed but Franky still couldn't get over seeing Ferguson looking anything other than a mean-spirited psycho

Obviously, Rebecca had been Ferguson's armor and shield from the get go and now that Rebecca is in hospital... Ferguson can’t seem to think straight or even plan for a counter attack for Franky, Vera, and Mel

Franky also believed that neither her nor Mel would have to worry about Ferguson's crew retaliating for Rebecca's poisoning and to keep Ferguson in power. She's found another way to bring them all down 

Bridget doesn't like the idea of Franky getting involved with killing Ferguson, especially when Franky's trial is coming up in three months “You should back away right now, let Mel or someone else kill Ferguson because if Ferguson finds out what you tried to do or you get caught? That's it"

Franky smiles reassuringly at Bridget “Who you think you’re talking to Gidg? I've been doing this shit, for a really long time and, I know the ropes" leans back in her seat " Ferguson needs to pay for not only killing Red but also using, Erica. None one is going to find out" she says confidently 

Bridget still doesn't like it, anything could happen and if Ferguson does realize it was Franky had been involved with Rebecca's poisoning. Ferguson will do whatever it takes to make Franky suffer and that would mean involving herself in the process

All she can do is trust and have faith “Just best extremely carefully babe, both of us want you out of here and away from Joan as far as possible"

Franky stands up, smirks at Bridget while walking over to her “Don’t worry babe and it won't be long till Ferguson becomes nothing more than a terrible nightmare" slightly looking out of the window, she quickly plants a kiss on Bridget's lips

Bridget kisses Franky back in reply

Franky's smirk grew wider after breaking their kiss “See you later, Gidg" giving Bridget a wink before opening the door and leaving Bridget's office 

She is briefly escorted back to general before one of the screws parted ways, Franky would then start to make her way to her unit. Her thoughts drifted to Erica, their last conversation and realizing that Ferguson had been manipulating, Erica

Franky should have seen this coming, especially when Erica had asked her if Ferguson was really an enemy. She repeatedly asked if Erica made contact with, the Freak, but Erica lied and made it clear, she hasn’t spoken to Ferguson 

She now has two big problems to deal with, the first being to continue the main goal with Mel to overthrow and kill Ferguson. The other is to convince, Erica has been lied and bring her away from Ferguson's influence and control

“Hey Franky"

Franky stops walking and turns around to see, Mel, approaching her and waits for Mel to catch up before continuing to walk down the corridors

Mel walks beside Franky “What’s the plan now? Our attempts to bring this war to a quick conclusion by having Ferguson poisoned failed. She's still alive and Rebecca is taking her place"

She may have hated Rebecca, but didn't hate her enough to want her dead; Ferguson was the main priority and was highly disappointed when Mel learned that the plan had failed 

Franky tilts her head to look at Mel “The plan hasn't failed, Rebecca may have been poisoned but have you seen Ferguson lately? She's like the walking dead" she replied

Mel stands in front of Franky, forcing her to stop “But the plan is to kill, Ferguson, though and we've lost our only opportunity to ensure, that we don't suffer any casualties" failing to see the bigger picture

Franky smirks “You do like Rebecca don't you?" teasing, Mel, once more “There’s no reason to deny it, there's obviously something there between you two"

Mel frowned at Franky's comment " Yeah right" rolling her eyes " Me and Rebecca may not see eye to eye but that doesn't mean I want her dead...unlike Queen Freak" she tells Franky 

Franky nodded” If you say so" her smirk grew wider” Seriously, though, Ferguson won't be a problem for much longer and neither her crew" she walks past Mel again

Mel follows Franky down the next corridor “How so?"

Franky continues walking but doesn't look at Mel “Ferguson will be too worried about Rebecca's condition and whether or not she'll live. Plus Ferguson won't be able to think straight or plan for revenge" shaking her head” Not in her current condition and as for those freaks?" she paused

Mel titled her head to face Franky and patiently waits for Franky to continue talking 

Franky smiled “Those freaks will eventually end up leaving Ferguson" she meets Mel's gaze” After all, you did attack Stephanie and Maria and Ferguson did nothing about it. Which may cause them to start losing faith in, Ferguson. Once that happens, with Rebecca in the hospital, no crew and Ferguson's current state of mind? She'll be easy to take down"

She has no doubts and is highly confident with her beliefs that Ferguson and her crew will be destroyed from within their ranks, making hers and Mel's victory guaranteed

Mel stares quizzically “But neither of those freaks will leave just after one attack and they could be planning for an ambush" doubting Franky's theory

Franky stops walking and turns to Mel which forced her to stop walking as well " True but there's something that neither you nor Ferguson's crew know about, the Freak"

Mel curiously raised her eyebrows “And what would that be?" she asked

Franky smirks “Ferguson has been known to be talking to herself but in her mind, she thinks she's actually talking to someone...so if those Freaks were to see Ferguson talking to thin air, it may change their opinion and allegiance with her"

She remembered when, Bea, had told her about Fletcher catching Ferguson talking to herself, just a day before, Ferguson started the fire in Wentworth and was arrested for the murder of Harry Smith and two attempts to have Fletcher killed 

Mel snickers “Seriously? If that's the case, why isn't that freak in the mental institution?" folding her arms and shakes her head in disbelief

Franky shrugs her shoulders “I don't know but the last time, Ferguson had been caught talking to herself and acting incredibly insane, it was a day before she started the fire in this place. Bea had uncovered Ferguson's former girlfriend, Jianna, who was killed in a different person for having a relationship with Ferguson, who was working as a guard, at the time. Taunting her about Jianna's death had caused, the Freak, to become emotionally unstable and caused her downfall" she tells Mel

Mel steadies her gaze with Franky and starts to wonder “So you think by taunting Ferguson about Rebecca? Not only would it cause her to seriously go off the deep end but also her crew would finally see her as an insane woman?"

Franky nods " Exactly because that way, Ferguson won't be able to use whatever plans she has for us and when her crew leaves her....if they do, can’t see why, they would stay, then Ferguson is easy pickings for us" she replied

Mel smiles “Very smart, I knew I made the right decision by starting an alliance with you. There is no way that either I alone or anyone else could take, Ferguson, down on their own"

She liked Franky's way of thinking, with the new plan being proposed and exposing Ferguson's weakness will ensure them victory

Franky smirks “Hey apart from Red, who knows, Ferguson, better than me" she turns around and starts walking again” See you later, Mel" heading to her unit


	57. Slient Freak

Ferguson stared at the brick wall; she looked to be in a trance or meditation to anyone that may be watching her but that couldn't be further then the truth. She is actually staring blankly, like a lifeless and soulless shell of a human body

She hasn't been the same, since Rebecca had been poisoned, and is currently fighting for her life in, the hospital. Ferguson hasn't slept, ate or even managed to think properly, her greatest weapon is her mind and strength. She always relied on her brain to think of solutions to get through horrible ordeals such as this and used her strength to push herself

Even that has now failed her; Ferguson can't think of a way around this or even try to distract herself by planning to destroy her enemies - Franky, Mel and Vera. Every time she tried, Ferguson could only think about Rebecca and the pain she's going through

Ferguson refused to ask for help or talk about her problems, she preferred to deal with her problems on her own, and it’s just simply how she was brought up. Her hair still hung at the back of her shoulders and doesn't even attempt to tie her hair into a pony tail

The reason why she hasn't tied her hair, because, Ferguson knows she isn't in control for the first time, since childhood, she always had her hair tied at work when in control, but with what she is going through right now, she can't control it

Ferguson sat still as a stature on her bed, hands rested on her knees and taking in small deep breaths. She's never felt so much heartache or pain for someone she truly and genuinely cares about in all her life

Sure, she was depressed and overwhelmed with grief when Jianna died but this was on a different level. This is a person that has seen Ferguson's real side, loved her for who she is and never judged her

She feels her world starting to crumble and it didn't help when she is now constantly taunted by Bea's hallucination

Knock knock knock

Ferguson slowly tilts her head over to see, Maria and Stephanie standing in the doorway

Maria offers a warm smile “Time for laundry"

Ferguson takes in one deep breath before standing up to walk past Maria, Stephanie and leave her unit

Maria and Stephanie quickly catch up to Ferguson in the corridor, walking beside Ferguson on both sides

Silence filled the air between Ferguson and her crew, with Ferguson staring blankly at everyone she passes by and Stephanie and Maria who are both concerned and worried about Ferguson. Despite their thoughts towards Ferguson talking to herself in her cell

Once they turned a corner and headed down the next corridor that lead to the laundry room, Sonia, who waited by the corridor had now joined with the rest of her companions

Sonia walks beside Stephanie “How is she?" she whispered

Stephanie shrugs “I don't know, she hardly talks and when she does..." whispering back but paused on the last sentence

For the past two days now, Stephanie and Maria had heard Ferguson talking to herself in her cell constantly to an unseen presence

Sonia stared oddly at Stephanie " And when she does....what?" wanting Stephanie to finish on what she was about to say

Stephanie shakes her head “Don’t worry, it's nothing"

Ferguson enters the laundry first; all eyes of the inmates including Franky and Vera had turned to her. She slowly turns to head over to the steam press, still acting like a zombie and staring blankly

Stephanie, Sonia and Maria follow Ferguson over to the steam press to work in their usual areas around the washing machines

Franky glances at Ferguson " Rebecca dead yet? She might as well be"

Ferguson ignored Franky as her eyes catches an unusual sight, and as she gets closer to the steam press, she sees an object with teal clothing sticking out of the steam press

She grabs the handle bar, raises it and sees a handmade dummy of herself in the same teal clothing, made out of balloons and bed sheet. Half of the dummy has already been burnt, which has been viewed as a direct threat to Ferguson 

Ferguson stares blankly at the dummy, her hand still rested on the handle bar, her crew notice the dummy 

Maria looks around the room “Who’s the genius? Because this?" looking down at the dummy and snickering “it’s pathetic"

Franky stares at Maria “I don't know, it looked pretty good to me" she says 

Maria shoots a look at Franky “You did this? Humph should have known better" resting her hands on her hips

Franky smiles and shakes her head " It wasn't me" she steps away from her table " Well technically it wasn't, I just gave some of the girls a few ideas to further show" turning to Ferguson " That no one is scared of you and your time is almost up"

Stephanie smirks " Franky, you do realize that your just digging yourself a deeper hole but if you have a death wish" shrugs " By all means, keep doing what you’re doing" encouraging Franky to continue her foolish games 

Ferguson continues to stare blankly at the dummy and doesn't notice, Vera, staring rather oddly at her 

Franky counters " Do your realize, that walking, talking psycho talks to herself but actually believes she is talking to someone? Ferguson is an emotional wreck... I mean look at her, she's just staring at that thing and not doing anything

Stephanie and Maria stared at Franky in total silence

Franky chuckled “Oh fuck, you two have seen, Ferguson talking to herself “staring at Stephanie and Maria

Maria nods " So what"

Franky blinked “And you’re still with her? Even though she's insane but more importantly hurts people to make herself feel good?" not understanding how Stephanie and Maria could align with, the Freak

She didn't care about Sonia's allegiance because in her own opinion, Sonia belonged with Rebecca and Ferguson 

Ms. Miles who is supervising the laundry, heads out of the small observation room, noticing the lack of work from the inmates “Oi you lot start working" 

She easily noticed the dummy of Ferguson being placed in the steam press but made no attempts to stop it from happening, since she hates Ferguson, as everyone else does

Franky turns around to face Ms. Miles " Relax Ms. Smiles, me and the girls were just having a casual chat, had a few issues we needed to clear up"

Ferguson grabs the dummy and drops it to the floor beside her

Ms. Miles stares at Franky “Good to know but have your little tea party after" she heads back in the observation room

Franky turns back to face Stephanie and Maria " Seriously you two need to wake up, Ferguson is a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode and neither of you need her and has she done anything about Mel's attack on you?"

She purposely continued to not only taunt Ferguson, but also to see, if she can plant seeds of doubt into Ferguson's crew, making them eventually turn on their leader in the process

Franky smiled " It seems to me that Ferguson doesn't give a shit about any of you, except for little ol' Becky" her new nickname for Rebecca

Sonia snickered at Franky's comment " That's rich, coming from a group of people who would protect a lager, who has already betrayed not only Susan but also you, Franky, in the past"

Vera rolled her eyes before glancing at Sonia “Would you give it a fucking rest? No one cares anymore and Liz did what she needed to do. It may not have been the best idea but" shakes her head and decides to not her sentence

Sonia glares “Be very careful with how you speak to me, Vera. I haven't forgotten your little betrayal, weren't for you, Liz would be dead" she tilts her head over to glance at Liz

Liz interjects “In the beginning I thought you were innocent and I was foolish enough to make that false confession, but it all changed, when you tried to kill me, the first time. I knew right there and then, you did kill her"

Ferguson starts lowering the steam press, after Stephanie lays in a fresh sheet to be steamed

She continues to remain silent, steaming one sheet to another but did listen to the conversations between Franky, Liz and Sonia 

Franky smirks at Sonia “From what has happened, you fit right in with Ferguson" she then headed back to her work area 

The conversation soon ceases with the inmates working in their normal routines

Vera grabs a fresh sheet from the basket; she attempts to fold it but stops herself as a thought came to mind. She places the sheet on the table, turns and heads straight to the observation room 

Franky watches Vera leave “Where are you going?"

Vera stopped walking; she turns around, heading straight back until she stood beside Franky “I’m taking your advice about fighting for my freedom" she whispered into Franky's ear

Even though she's now just starting to enjoy her time as a prisoner, Vera knows she doesn't belong with them, because she did nothing framed for murder and did miss her freedom a lot

Franky nodded “You know Ms. Miles has a gambling problem but it can be easily fixed by transferring money to her account" whispering back 

Ferguson notices how close Vera and Franky are standing together and whispering but she doesn't care

Vera nodded “I know and in exchange, she'll get me the information, I need or at least parts of it. That's why I’m going over to her but I have no idea how to transfer money as a prisoner"

Franky smiled “Don’t worry, I'll sort it out" she replied

Vera smiles back " Thanks and I'll pay you back, once in free"

Franky smirks “You better or else you'll wish Ferguson was still controlling you" she joked

Vera rolled her eyes before turning around to head back to the observation room “Yeah"

She stops outside the door and knocks once before opening the door 

Ms. Miles looks up from her desk and sees Vera standing in the door way “Is there a problem, Vera?"

Vera shakes her head “No problem" enters the room and looks at Ms. Miles” I need a favor and I know all about your secret deals with the other prisoners" she says 

Ms. Miles smiled at Vera, impressed with Vera's skillful knowledge about her deals "I never thought I’d see this happening" shakes her head in disbelief but still smiles at Vera" What do you want?"


	58. Passing The Torch

Kaz Proctor continuously thinks about ideas, about how to have her new crew, transferred back to general with her. The easiest for her is Tasha, because unlike Jodie or Kelly, Tasha doesn't really have a lot baggage with her. She may have some problems with isolation and esteem but it can easily be managed 

Transferring Jodie back to general could be easy if, Kaz can play her cards right. Everyone knows about Jodie's self-harm and lack of confidence thanks to Ferguson. Kaz won't give up though and she will find away....she always does

However the most difficult case for her last crew member, Kelly Hillman. Kelly is very different compared to Tasha, Jodie and Kaz herself. Kelly is clearly mentally ill, suffering from a personality disorder and also her history in general. Kaz sees potential in Kelly and believes Kelly could be the only one to bring Ferguson down

Fight fire with fire or in this case - fight crazy with crazy 

Kaz is so consumed within her own thoughts, she doesn't one of the screws about to open, the door or a prisoner standing beside him

A male screw opens the door halfway and stares at Kaz "Proctor, you have a visitor"

Kaz snaps out of her thoughts, slowly staring back at the male screw, she waits for whoever is visiting her to enter. Kaz is a little curious though; no one has visited her before in the psychiatric unit, other than, Bridget

The male screw steps away from the door and passing him to enter is none other than Kaz's closest friend and second in command, Mel Barrett 

Kaz looks on with shock “Mel?" not expecting to see Mel anytime soon but is pleased to see her again

Mel smiles warmly “Hey Kaz"

A Kaz smile back before hopping off her bed, dashing over to Mel and gives her a big hug

Mel happily returns the hug by wrapping her arms around Kaz's back “It’s so good to see you again" hugging Kaz tightly

Kaz nodded " You too"

For a few moments, they still hugged each other like old friends that were catching up for the first time in years, before both of them broke the hug

Kaz smiled " You stupid Muppet, I told you to stay away from Ferguson but you went up against her anyway" shaking her head " And I’m proud of you"

She first hated Mel going against her wishes but that was only because she wasn't herself and after Kaz had recovered. She admired Mel for her courage, despite those circumstances

Mel smirked “Somebody had to show, Joan, whose boss and besides....where do you think I got my stubbornness from?"

Kaz chuckled “How’s the others? Soz and Snortz?" she headed back to her bed and sat on the edge

Mel follows Kaz and ended up sitting on the spare seat that was located next to Kaz's bed “They are good, pain in the ass sometimes but good" she giggled “We missed you"

Kaz nods " Yeah I missed all of you two" she looked down at the floor, ashamed" I’m not proud of what I did, trying to top myself, putting all of you through that" she sighs

She knows she wasn't in the right state of mind, when she tried to commit suicide but didn't use it as an excuse. Especially since, she rejected Mel, Soz and Snortz's help shortly after her defeat and Ferguson replacing her as Top Dog 

Mel lowers her head to meet Kaz's gaze " Hey, that wasn't you...we all know that" reassuring her friend and mentor that neither her or the others blame Kaz 

Kaz lifts her head to look at Mel " It was still my fault, I could have asked for help but I thought I could get through it on my own, in my own stubborn way" she snickered thinking how stupid it was 

Mel takes a deep breath “How are you by the way? You seem much better, compared to before" noticing the old Kaz, starting to shine through which relieved her

She didn't like seeing Kaz's broken spirit or being suicidal a couple of months ago because it scared her to see Kaz in such a state. Something that she had never seen in Kaz before but obviously knew it was because of Ferguson's cruel game she used on Kaz

Kaz stares at Mel “I feel really good" nodding her head and agreeing with her own statement " This place has helped me in a big way and I’ve done a lot of soul searching"

Not only did she managed to get over her depressing and guilt for killing Tina but also had time to reflect on her actions as a person and leader of the Red Right Hand

Kaz still wants equal rights for women and for them to stand up for herself but now believed that in her original approaching of using violence by force and attacking abusers was now wrong. It didn't get her or her crew anywhere but prison 

Mel smiles " Great and what kind of soul searching?" genuinely interested to know about what Kaz has been through during her time in the psychiatric unit

Kaz takes a deep breath “I’ve realized my actions during my time as leader of the Red Right Hand, were wrong. It didn’t do me or any of you any favors" smiles condescendingly “Sure, it got us a following but what did we really accomplish? Beating up the abusers? Yeah they deserved it but didn't make us better than they are. I thought, I was doing the right thing and I wasn't. If I want to truly may a difference in helping women, I need to be better than all those crooks and do it the right way"

She also realized it was a distraction from her horrific childhood traumas of sexual abuse and seeing her horse die in front of her eyes at the hands of her father. Kaz had never made time to properly to deal with those issues, which created this huge anger deep inside her and it gave people the impression that she is insane

Mel slightly disagrees "Those bastards deserved it, they have no right to treat woman, so badly and everyone knows the justice system is broken. We did what we had to do and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the woman I am today" half smiles 

She felt she owed her life to Kaz because Kaz gave Mel the strength and confidence to stand up for herself and no longer is doormat to anyone

Kaz looks back at Mel " Maybe but for now on I plan to do things differently when I return to general. Sure I'll still kick the crap out of anyone that hurts our family, nothing has changed in that department but I won't be acting, like a crazy cat lady, who loses her shit" she laughs

Mel giggled " Good one Karen, and when do you return, things in general have changed in a big way" her smile is replaced with a stern gaze

Kaz raised her eyebrows curiously “How so? Ferguson been killing those dare to challenge her authority?" figuring that would most likely be the case

Mel shakes her head “Actually no, Ferguson is in trouble....really deep trouble and is close to breaking point" she remarked

Kaz blinked “How? Last time I checked Joan was in control of everything and can hold her in a fight. I should I know, I fought her"

Mel sits back in her chair “Few weeks ago, I’ve formed an alliance with an inmate that knew Ferguson really well, just like Bea, her name is Franky Doyle. Plus remember, Jade?" she asked

Kaz nods

Mel continues “Jade joined me and Franky as well to end Ferguson's reign once and for all. Anyway, we made our alliance known by doing a small protest in the yard, which got the girls riled up and confidence to fight back. There was brawl between Ferguson's crew, Me, Soz and Snortz but our main goal was to kill Ferguson quickly, knowing she would be difficult to take down. However, Jade, came up with the idea to poison Ferguson, so we waited till she got the poison and planned on using it around dinner but the plan backfired and Rebecca was poisoned instead. Now Ferguson looks like shit, she's had baked beans thrown at her, threats and has done nothing to retaliate"

Kaz remarked after hearing Mel's story " Wow...things have certainly changed" she looked away briefly and started to think about what Mel said about Ferguson " So Joan isn’t fighting back because of what happened to Rebecca and she's giving up?" she asked

Mel shrugs and thinks for a moment “I don't know about giving up, but she certainly seemed broken....kind of like you were"

Kaz looks back at Mel " What's Franky like?" she heard and read in the papers about Franky's first run in Wentworth, since Franky used to be a high profile prisoner

Mel meets Kaz's gaze “Franky is pretty cool, smart and a smart ass but cool" she replied before leaning forward in her seat " When will you return to general? Because I’m sure you would love to see Ferguson in such a state and would want payback"

Kaz nodded in agreement " I would like payback" forming her hand into a fist " I return to general next week but keep my return a secret to everyone, except for Soz and Snortz"

Mel smiles “No problem" she sighs with relief “I guess you officially take over as leader again...back where you rightfully belong"

Kaz shakes her head “That won't be necessary, I won't be returning as leader or a member of the Red Right Hand anymore"

Mel blinked “What?" leaning forward in her seat “Why not? You started this group, it's your creation" surprised and confused to hear this announcement from Kaz

She couldn't see Kaz leaving the Red Right Hand or not being her leader anymore and it certainly wouldn't feel right. Mel loved being the leader but had no goals to be leader in the long term 

Kaz smiles warmly at Mel “Like I said before, Melanie, I'm making a change and in order for me to start over, I need to distance myself from that group. We are still friends, I'll help you and the girls if you ever needed it and I know you'll do the same but I’m not being apart it. The red Right Hand was my old life, besides I’ve just formed a new crew" 

Mel is still stunned and confused “A new crew? With whom?" she looks around Kaz's cell “I’m not sure if you have noticed but you’re in a ward filled with psychos. None of them would be coming back to general with you" she replied

Kaz laughed at Mel's comment " Not all of them are psychos, somewhere horribly treated and abused by Ferguson or had been hurt inadvertently by her manipulations. There’s only one person in my new crew, who is a little strange but I think she could the be key to bringing, Joan, down" sitting up straight on her bed 

She steadies her gaze “Mel, you were always meant to be the leader if something ever happened to me. Even though Allie was one of our own, she wasn't strong enough to take over but you were, and I see that now. Make The Red Right Hand in your own vision or if you want to continue with my work, by all means do"

Mel had thoughts about persuading Kaz to return as leader but knew her well enough to know that when Kaz's mind is made up, there's no stopping her “That means a lot and I'll make you proud" she smiles 

Kaz gently pats her hand on Mel's shoulder “I know you will and if you ever need me, I'll be there"

Mel smiles back “Likewise" she replied

Kaz moves her hand away and snaps her fingers " Oh yeah, I’m going to need you and the girls to help protect my new crew members if need be" remembering her promise to Jodie and Tasha 

Mel nods “Of course" pausing for a moment ' So do you have a new name for your crew?" she asked

Kaz smiles at Mel “Yeah and I thought long and hard about it. By the time I come back, everyone will view me as an outsider or a freak...since I’ve ended up in here and with the people that will be joining me. I’ve decided to name my crew as, The Outsiders"


	59. Alone In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a chapter like this before but felt it was important to show how bad things are getting for Ferguson, as her mind deteriorates even further as the result of Bea's hallucination tormenting her about Rebecca's condition. I'm sure there will be a few, that might not like what I've done with Ferguson,and in terms of caring more about Rebecca, than control at this point, but it's extremely important for her character development. Ferguson does love being in control but having someone that truly cares and loves her proves to be more powerful for her. Since she's never had that in anyone before 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much me when I wrote it

Ferguson moves from side to side in her bed, once again, she is being plagued by a recurring nightmare, that won't seem to go away. Her face is contorted with absolute fear and concern “No....no.....NO!!"

Her eyes shot open, and quickly sit up straight in her bed. Ferguson, feels cold sweat running down her forehead, and her heart skipping a beat. She takes in small deep breaths; her hair is now starting to look unkempt as a few strings dangled on the sides of her face

Ferguson hated feeling anxious and terrified, wishing they would just disappear but she wasn't able to control her emotions, due to stressing over Rebecca's wellbeing. Her body shakes momentarily from her usual nightmares of seeing her girlfriend dying and losing her own life

She knows things have begun to turn for the worst; Mel and Franky have capitalized on her vulnerability, by encouraging the inmates to stand up to Ferguson, and give her threats. Not only that but also planting seeds of doubt into her crew 

Ferguson didn't have to be psychic to know that while Stephanie and Maria, seemed to remain loyal, they start to question their allegiance, especially after catching Ferguson talking to herself 

While she's sitting up in her bed, Ferguson notices something rather odd about the clothes she slept in bed. Instead of wearing her pajamas like one, would normally do before going to bed, Ferguson is wearing her teal clothes

Ferguson looks down at her clothes and wonders why on earth she is still wearing her day to day uniform. She was sure that changed into her pajamas before going to bed but oddly enough that didn't seem to be the case 

The next thing, Ferguson, notices is that her door is left open slightly ajar. Who in the hell opened her door? There was no doubt that, Ferguson didn't open it since she has been keeping the door closed for several days now

Ferguson soon hears the sound of what appeared to be a mug, breaking from outside of her cell, but heard neither Stephanie or Maria's voices

The sound of another mug breaking echoes once more

Ferguson decides to hop out of bed, and investigate the disturbance, wondering would be foolish enough to not only open her door but also breaking mugs. It appeared to her that whoever it was, obviously wanted to be caught

She steps outside her cell, oddly enough, no one was present in her unit, and couldn't find any broken mugs on the floor. Ferguson catches another bizarre scene from the corner of her eye

As Ferguson tilted her head towards the entrance of her unit, she sees black shadows and fog manifesting into a wall. The entrance to enter, leave and roam other areas of Wentworth had mysteriously vanished, looking as if her unit was the only place that ever existed 

Ferguson walks over to the dark shadows, puzzled but also curious at this bizarre sighting, she soon finds herself standing in front of the shadows, looking up and down; she places her hand into the shadows

As she did, Ferguson saw her hand appearing back into her unit, seeing her hand, Ferguson jerks back and raises her eyebrows in confusion " Where am I?" she thought to herself

Wherever she was and despite the fact, she's standing in her own unit. Ferguson knows she isn't in Wentworth or on Earth for that matter. It must be a dream....it must be

“So this is what the inside of you mind looks like"

Ferguson turns around to locate the source of the voice, and in its place is none other than her greatest enemy, Bea Smith

Bea smirks “Or at least what's left of it"

Ferguson stares at Bea

Bea stands over at the head of the table “I have to say it's really dark and depressing" looking around the unit and the dark shadowed wall behind Ferguson “Suits you" she remarked

Ferguson also looks around, still puzzled as to why, she and Bea are inside her mind, but figures she must still be dreaming or at least, she hopes she is

Bea looks back at Ferguson, her smirk grew wider " Still can't seem to get rid of me can you?" she pulls out the seat and sits down “Not even in your dreams"

Ferguson nodded “You must have had a sick obsession with me when you were alive" she says

Bea countered “Coming from the woman who's clearly insane and talks to dead people" she leans forward” If anyone has an obsession...it's you"

She uses her foot to kick, the chair, next to her away from the table wanting for Ferguson to take the chair and sit next to her 

Ferguson doesn't take her eyes off Bea “No thank you" she would rather fall into a bottomless pit, then sits next to her old nemesis

Bea shrugs” Suit yourself" staring back at Ferguson” It's over for you...you know that right?"

Ferguson shakes her head “It isn't the end" she replied

Bea snickers “Well I’m sorry, but it's the truth, there's not going to be a second chance or in your case a third chance for you. Rebecca is at death's door, she'll pass over, you've lost control, and soon not only will you lose your spot as Top Dog, but you will die" 

Ferguson frowns “You obviously don't know me well enough then, things may look grim now but I'll bounce back and so will Rebecca" she says half convincingly 

She keeps trying to have hope and faith that everything will be alright and Rebecca will recover but she wasn't fooling everyone. Ferguson has lost hope and is now close to losing her will to live 

Bea isn't convinced " We both know that's a load of bullshit, and for the first time in your life, you’re going to lose someone that actually cared about you. You're going to feel the pain you've inflicted on so many lives, taking away their loved ones and themselves for that matter"

Her amusing attitude had quickly changed into more of a dark and serious tone “Rebecca was the best thing to ever happen to you and it'll be your fault. You brought her into your world filled with hate and revenge and because of that...she's paying the price. Now you know how I felt when Allie was in hospital" she added

Ferguson shakes her head “You’re wrong" 

Bea stares quizzically “Am I?" she stands up and walks over to Ferguson “I felt my heart breaking into a thousand pieces after I learned that you gave her a hot shot. I was scared...hell petrified of losing Allie" she replied

She stands in front of Ferguson, head to toe and now starts to slowly circle around her like a shark stalking its prey " You've already believe that, Rebecca will die, and there's no chance she will make a full recovery. Just like how I felt about, Allie, during the day of your trial"

Ferguson glares "Stop it" not wanting to hear more of Bea's taunts

Bea continues taunting “Rebecca is going to die and there's not a thing that you can do to stop it. You failed her, Joan" she stands behind Ferguson 

The shadows start to slowly expand, devouring the walls and the cells of Rebecca, Maria, and Stephanie, closing in on Ferguson and Bea 

Ferguson snarls “It’s not my fault, I did what I could to protect her and didn't expect, Rebecca to be poisoned" she retorts

Bea smirks mockingly “See that's where you're wrong, you made a promise to Rebecca to keep her safe but look what happened? She’s been poisoned, she's in hospital, and soon she will be dead. You can’t keep people safe and you want to know why?"

Ferguson turns around to face Bea

Bea's smirk faded and replaces it with a cold and harsh stare “Everyone you touch ends up dead" remembering the quote that Franky had once said to her 

Ferguson slaps Bea across the face, hard. She feels her emotions of fear, dread, anger and depression surfacing, due to Bea's torments and believing in them

Bea looks back at Ferguson “Do the whole world a favor and top yourself. You have nothing to live for anymore, no control, no girlfriend and pretty soon, no Top Dog and no crew

Ferguson's had enough, she doesn't care if Bea is a hallucination whether she's dreaming or not. She can't take much more of the taunts and wants to make Bea suffer. 

She grabs Bea, by the shirt and pulls Bea over to her, but as she does, Bea's hallucination disappears and the entire unit had been replaced into total darkness and isolation

The darkness that has plagued and kept Ferguson, a prisoner for so many years. The light of which represented Rebecca has almost been engulfed in the shadows, the light that made Ferguson almost normal again 

“Help me, Joan!" Rebecca cries out

Ferguson looks around on all sides of the darkness, trying to pinpoint the source of Rebecca's location 

“Up here!" Rebecca says

Ferguson looks up high above to see, Rebecca's body slowly fading into, the shadows, giving the implication in Ferguson's eyes that Rebecca will die and leave her all alone again 

“I’m scared babe, please help me" Rebecca pleads, small portions of her arms and legs have already been faded into the shadows

Ferguson's eyes widen in horror “Rebecca" she cried out, trying to jump up to save her girlfriend but her feet were glued to the ground

Rebecca cries out in pain as more pieces of her body start to fade

Just when things couldn't get worse for, Ferguson, it does. The next thing, Ferguson sees is visions of Allie Novak, Simmo Slater, Will Jackson, Harry Smith, Juice Gambaro, Nils Jasper and Bea Smith surround, Ferguson 

Juice chuckled “You fucking psycho"

Simmo folds her arms “You’ve had this coming for a long time"

Will Jackson smiles “I never thought I’d see this day" shaking his head in disbelief

Allie wraps her arm around Bea's shoulder, before staring at, Ferguson “Payback’s a bitch, you've inflicted pain, and now you're getting a taste of your own medicine"

Bea smirks at Allie's comment “She’s right you know, it's only a matter of time”

Ferguson's heart starts to beat rapidly; she's absolutely terrified of seeing visions of her old enemies that had now joined Bea to torment her

She feels her mind breaking from the inside as she seems more and more of her victims appearing before her eyes. She even feels her soul breaking into two separate entities, one soul contains Joan herself. A woman that has had difficulties in expressing and controlling her emotions, yearns to be worthy and live a normal life. The other represents her dark side, The Freak, a woman who's cold, calculating, ruthless and shows no emotion. A woman who loves to destroy her enemies both physically and psychologically. This side of her had been the driving force that not only kept her alive but was created out of her own hatred for her father 

“Ah, Joan, help me please" Rebecca cries out in pain

Ferguson looks back up at her girlfriend and sees her body fading rapidly into the shadows “No don't leave me, you're the only one that has ever cared about me, I need you"

She raises her hand into the air

Rebecca holds out her hand but her entire body would soon disappear

“REBECCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ferguson wakes up for real this time, sitting up on her bed, her face is covered in cold sweat and her body trembles from the nightmare


	60. Doubts

The remaining members of Ferguson's crew, sat together at their usual table in, the dining room for lunch. Ever since Rebecca's poisoning, things haven't been the same for this group. Rebecca, who wasn't even meant to be poisoned, is now fighting for her life, while Ferguson has totally isolated herself, and has practically gone off the deep end

Since then, Ferguson's crew has done nothing to plan a counter attack against, Franky and Mel's combined forces and were pretty much sitting ducks

Maria and Stephanie, sat on one end of the table while, Sonia, sat oppositely from them 

Stephanie shakes her head “I don't know if this is worth it anymore....I mean look what's happening to Joan, she has totally lost the plot"

Maria nods " Yeah and not only that but she's been talking to herself constantly. I’ve never see her act this way" stops and corrects herself " We haven't see her act this way but I don't think there's any coming back from this" she says

Sonia stares at the two of them “To be fair, Ferguson is going through a rough time, she feels like she's losing a piece of her soul. We all care and love Rebecca; she's a valuable member to this crew"

Ever since, Sonia had decided to form an alliance and join Ferguson's crew. She feels like she actually belonged to this crew, people to actually relate to and knows that neither of them would dare betray her or else

Stephanie stares back " We are all want to be there for Joan, we want her to feel that she can trust us, especially in situations such as these but instead she puts up this brick wall" thinking for a moment " Maybe the rumors were true about Ferguson being insane, me and Maria pretty much see and hear about it every day...like literally"

She normally never questioned her loyalties to Ferguson, but after the incident with Rebecca and catching Ferguson talking to herself, things have started to change. Plus, Stephanie hasn't forgot about her and Maria's attack from Mel and the Red Right Hand in the shower block

Ferguson pretty much had refused to plan for revenge or at least give Stephanie and Maria, some of her wisdom to plan, their own attack. Which makes her start to wonder if, Ferguson, actually does care about her at all 

Maria grabs her cup " The winds of change are blowing in the air, everyone can see that, Joan is weak and it’s only a matter of time before, Franky and Mel make their move to take her out" starts to drink a few small sips of her juice

Sonia remarked “This is also a test....a test of our loyalty to Ferguson and whether or not we still want to follow her"

Franky enters the dining room, she sees Maria, Sonia and Stephanie talking and decides to pay them a visit before grabbing some lunch “How’s Ferguson these days? Haven't seen her for a while" she asks mockingly

Sonia tilted her head to face Franky “Did someone invite you to this table? I’m afraid whoever did played a terrible joke on you, to think you can spend time or so much as to talk to any of us"

She knows full well that Franky is only here to gloat and plant more doubt into her, Stephanie and Maria's minds about their loyalty to Ferguson

Franky smirks “Nah I just came here because I felt like it, no one tells me what to do and I was only just asking"

Maria stares at Franky “You didn't come here out of curiously, you came here to gloat" she says

Franky turns to Maria " How perceptive of you and is Ferguson still talking to herself? I bet she is, she's insane and neither you or you" briefly looks at Stephanie” Should be a part of Ferguson's crew, both of you are better off without her"

She then turns to Sonia “As for you? Your right where you belong as far as I’m concerned" she says

Sonia nods “For the first time, I actually agree with you on something, Francesca. I do belong with this crew because neither one is a backstabbing traitor who lags on those they claim to be their friend. Unlike your crew, who would rather stick with the lying drunk" she says bitterly

Somehow, someway, she is going to get her revenge on Liz and her former friends. Each and every single one of Franky's crew is going to pay for their betrayal. Sonia doesn't care if she has to do it on her own, it will most certainly happen

Franky smirks “Least it's better than working for a psycho freak, which by all rights should be thrown into a mental in situation with the key thrown away. Ferguson is just using you and everyone else, she just doesn't give a shit" she replied

Sonia rolls her eyes at Franky's comment, she then stands up and gets in Franky's face " If I we're you, I’d quit while I’m ahead or else"

Franky stands her ground “Is that a threat Sonia? Because if it is then I don't respond to well to threats" she says, almost daring for Sonia to attack her 

The stare down between Sonia and Franky lasts only a minute as Sonia smiles at Franky before sitting back down in her seat

Franky still has her eyes locked onto Sonia" You should take over from Ferguson, you would suit the role of being a leader" turns to Stephanie and Maria with her smirk fading ' Seriously though, If i were you, I’d think about leaving this crew and join up with the winning team"

She turns around and walks away from the table 

Sonia shakes her head in disbelief “The nerve of that woman"

Maria sighs “Franky actually does make a good point, does Ferguson actually give a damn about any of us? She didn't help me and Steph to plan a counter attack against Mel" she says

Stephanie flicks her hair back " Joan has gone past the point of no return, she's pretty much dead weight and insane"

Sonia disagrees with Stephanie and Maria " Joan does care about all of us and has kept all of us out of trouble, especially what happened to Melanie and Joan in the yard, Gambaro and among other incidents" she countered

Stephanie snickers “Easy for you to say, Sonia. You don't live in the same unit with Ferguson, you don't hear her talking to herself and acting like a bloody nutjob" nods "Sure she is going through a rough patch but this is like a whole different level"

Maria nods in agreement “Yeah and we want to be there for her, but how do we know if she is truly loyal to us? " leans forward in her chair " Personally I don't give a fuck if, Joan, talks to herself, all i care is if she has my back and it looks to me she doesn’t" she says

Sonia still disagrees with Stephanie and Maria's statements about Ferguson's loyalties and believes that Ferguson does care about her, Stephanie and Maria, not just Rebecca 

She looks at them both “Don’t you realize what is happening? This is all part of Francesca's plan to divide our group, make us think that Ferguson doesn't care, so we leave her and we all know that in her current condition. Francesca and Melanie will kill Ferguson if we desert her"

Stephanie and Maria turned to each other both still wondering about whether or not to desert Ferguson but after listening to Sonia's claims that it's Franky's plan of divide and conquer. They both started to question their beliefs because Sonia did make an excellent point

Franky is enemy number one, who has had a long history with Ferguson, and it was her along with Mel, that they poisoned Rebecca which started, this whole mess in the first place to throw, Ferguson, off balance and make them question their allegiance to the crew

Sonia continues “Ferguson has been there for us, since day one and yes I might not have been part of this crew in the beginning, but I do believe she does care. Ferguson agreed to help me to kill, Elizabeth, and that almost work if it weren’t for, Vera" frowning at the memory " Plus neither of us had been slotted after, Ferguson defeated Melanie in the yard, and took full control of this prison

She can see Stephanie and Maria starting to question them and rethink their plans to possibly defect and abandoned Ferguson “They are just trying to pick us off, one by one, and it was they, that declared war on Ferguson in the first place. Francesca and Melanie are the true enemies" Sonia added

Maria looks back at Sonia “You’re right" nodding her head " You're absolutely right, this is nothing but a trick"

Stephanie folds her arms “Fucking pricks" she can't believe that she had been foolish into questioning her allegiance 

 

Sonia points her finger on the table and stares at both Stephanie and Maria " Ferguson needs us now more than ever, she needs us to show her away again, and get her out of this rut, she has dug herself into. It's the only way, if Ferguson is to remain Top Dog, and win this war"

Stephanie and Maria nod their heads in unison 

Sonia grabs her tray “Come on, let's go help her" she stands up, walks away from the table to clear her tray and place it with on top of the others

Stephanie and Maria followed, Sonia, as they grabbed their trays, stood up, cleared their trays and left the dining room with Sonia, to head back to the unit, to help their broken mentor

Elsewhere in the corridors, Vera walked down the corridors in search of Ms. Miles after leaving the dining room early. She needs to find out who was working on the night that she allegedly killed Gambaro which sealed her own fate

Vera is determined to not only exonerate herself from any wrong doing, but also to reclaim her life before becoming a prisoner and not let Ferguson win. While surprised at Ferguson's sudden change in mood after the past several days, she feels nothing for the Freak...not anymore 

She also now fully understands what life is actually like living as a prisoner in, the general population and it wasn't pretty. Vera thought, she had an understanding when she used to work as deputy and Governor, but was proven wrong

Vera walked down the corridors, looking from side to side to find where Ms. Miles could be so she can continue with her plans. She loves her new found confidence and attitude after finally standing up to Ferguson in laundry

She felt as a certain weight of not only being scared by Ferguson but every repressed emotions and regrets has been lifted from her shoulders. Vera felt whole and made sure she won't allow anyone to use her as a doormat any longer 

After turning down the next corridor, Vera spots Ms. Miles down at the end of the corridor about to pass the stairwell “Linda" she calls out 

Ms. Miles stops walking after hearing her name being called out; she tilts her head to see, Vera, walking towards her “Vera" 

She only allowed Vera to address her, by her first name, since they have been friends for a very long time

Vera asks Ms. Miles “You got the info I want?"

Ms. Miles nods and tilts her head over to the stairwell and motions for Vera to following her 

Vera follows Ms. Miles into the stairwell, and stands beside her over by the railing in the corner; she waited for an inmate to walk past them before speaking “Well"

Ms. Miles smiled at Vera “I still can't believe you asked me to do this, you of all people" shaking her head in disbelief” Who would have thought it" she says

Vera stands with both her hands behind her back " Well don't get too comfortable with it, because I’m not going to be a prisoner, for too long. Plus it was the only way, I knew to get information"

Ms. Miles raised her eyebrows curiously " Do you actually believe, that It was one of us that framed you for murdering, Gambaro?" she questioned Vera 

Vera counters “Do you really think that I'm capable of murder?" staring at Ms. Miles, almost offended that Ms. Miles of all people would actually believe the official report

Ms. Miles meets Vera's gaze and sighs “No" shaking her head " At the time, when I saw you standing over Gambaro's body and covered in blood. I was shocked, and did have thoughts but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that something about that whole scene didn't look right" she answered 

Vera nodded “Good because it wasn't me, Ferguson had set me up, and the only way that she got away with is by using one of the officers, and I know you wouldn't have helped her but someone did and whoever did had obviously tampered with the cameras"

She sighs “I need to know, so I can find out who helped Ferguson, expose them and exonerate myself. So what do you have for me?" she asked

Ms. Miles waited for a moment until a screw and an inmate walked past her and Vera in the stairwell " The only other people, that were working on that night where, Jeffery, Stacy, Eric, Ana, Tom and of course, Sam, in the surveillance room"

Vera looks away and starts to think of who to question first but the obvious answer would be Sam in the surveillance room "He'll know exactly who tampered with the cameras and helped Ferguson to frame her" she thought to herself

She looks back and smiles at Ms. Miles “Thanks Linda"

Ms. Miles smiles back “Don’t mention it and good luck" she walks past Vera and leaves her in the stairwell


	61. Breaking Point

Ferguson sat on the edge of her bed, she holds what appears to be a screwdriver in her hand, the same screwdriver, and she had used to kill Juice with several months ago. The torment from Bea as taken a turn for the worst for, the Freak

Normally when it came to situations such as these, Ferguson, would always find a way to fight back and regain control of the situation. She never gave up, when the chips where down, but due to recent circumstances, that has now changed for, Ferguson. She couldn't control what was going on or how to stop it; her brilliant mind had betrayed her

Ferguson holds up the screw driver, and stares at the tip, she's tempted to take this weapon and slam it into her heart. She believes Rebecca will die soon and feels as if there is no point in continuing to live; she's practically losing her will and yet has trouble carrying out the action 

All she had originally cared about was to remain control over life, and when she wasn't in control, Ferguson would do anything in her power to get it. She never cared about anyone, simply because, Ferguson had no one to care for or live, she had been alone for so many years

Ferguson did have Jianna, but their relationship was never going to go anywhere, beyond what she now has with, Rebecca because of their situation at the time. Rebecca has been the one constant in Ferguson's life, the only person that will ever truly understand her as person

Sure, she did used to love, Jianna, and it was the pain from losing her that, Ferguson came very close to committing suicide but Jianna is nothing compared to Rebecca now

Ferguson is very conflicted with her thoughts, she wants to kill herself and wait for Rebecca to cross the other side and yet she can't go through with it because, what if Rebecca lived?

Plus she hasn't forgotten all of the hard work, she has done over the past several months, methodically taking down her enemies, and rising to, Top Dog. No one ever thought it would ever happed but Ferguson showed them all 

The hallucination of Bea stands beside Ferguson “Deep down, you know this is it, there's no coming back from this and the only way to end your pain is to kill yourself"

Bea smiled “It’s a shame, I’m not alive because if i were" she leans into Ferguson's ear” I’d kill you myself" she whispered

Ferguson continues staring at her screwdriver " You have no idea...no idea of the life, I’d had to live ever since I was a child....the people I lost." tears start to build as she remembers losing her mother at an early age

She never had the life of a normal girl, she never had friends, she never went on dates, she couldn't play with the kids in her neighborhood, and she couldn’t do any of those things. Instead, Ferguson had to be brought up as solider, going through boot camps, intense psychological and physical training that no child should have gone through

Bea sits beside Ferguson " You're right, I have no idea but let me tell you something" she tilts her head to look at Ferguson " Everyone has a choice, you can either let how horrible your life control you or you could rise above and be a better person. What did you do? Huh"

She nudges Ferguson's shoulder “Huh? What did you do? You allowed yourself to become a bitter, manipulative, psychotic bitch. You didn't have to destroy people's lives or kill them but you did because you chose to" shaking her head” No one forced you" she says

Ferguson wipes away her tears “People needed to be hurt, because of what they had done to me. I trusted many people, throughout my life, and what did they do?" she meets Bea's gaze “They betrayed me and I needed to see them suffer" she says bitterly 

Even with how she's feeling at the moment, Ferguson still show no remorse for her actions of all the lives, that were destroyed to which she believes was for, the greater good

Bea snickers and shakes her head “You think you had it bad? What about me and all the shit you put me through" she looks over at the brick wall " What about everyone else in this prison or the world for that matter?"

She looks back at Ferguson " People like you don't deserve any sympathy but what you do deserve is to suffer and feel their world falling apart and that is exactly what is happening to you" she says

Ferguson glances back at the screwdriver “Why don't you just leave me alone and go back to Novak and Mr. Jackson? Just...just" she drops the screwdriver out of frustration of Bea tormenting her “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

She throws her head into her hands, she hates being a victim at this point in time, and is on the receiving end of punishment for all of the horrors, and she’s inflicted on others. Ferguson doesn’t understand how Bea can enjoy seeing her squirm but that was because she an emotional wreck and not thinking straight 

Bea smirks “What’s the matter Joan? Don't like taking you own medicine? Well to fucking bad, this is what you deserve" she gets lowers her head to Ferguson's level

Ferguson raises her head and slams her fist several times into her bed 

Bea's smirk grows wider from watching Ferguson slamming her fist "There is one way for me to go away and I think we both know what it is" nudging her head to the screwdriver

Ferguson grabs the screwdriver and holds it in play "You will leave if I commit suicide?" she asks

Bea nods “Absolutely and deep down you know this is what you want. You have nothing to live for anymore, no power, no crew and no girlfriend" she replied

Ferguson is again tempted to commit suicide, believing it to be her only salvation but is reminded of all of the work she has done and still has to do for the greater good "I ...I can't" 

She shakes her head, her hand with the screwdriver starts to tremble and frustrated of not being able to make a decision 

Bea smiles and pats Ferguson on the back " Well if you don't and quite frankly...I really hope you don't because then, I’ll be more than happy to keep you company every day, and hey" casually shrugs her shoulders " Maybe, Allie and Mr. Jackson might join us...would you like that?"

Ferguson tilts her head to meet Bea's gaze, she sees the smug look on Bea's face. Even in death, Bea Smith is still her greatest enemy

Bea amusingly snickers at Ferguson's despair “I didn't think you would but this is it. You either kill yourself right here, and now or you can live, and continue to see me until you die of natural causes" mockingly holds out her hands like a scale “You’re choice"

Ferguson looks back at the screwdriver “I have come too far to give up my life now....my work for the greater good isn’t completed" she replied

Bea stares at Ferguson “Have you even considered the possibility that your work is finished and that the greater good now is to commit suicide? Think about it...all your life, you have ruined people's lives and remain in control several times" she paused for a moment and smiles at the thought” Or...."

Ferguson shoots a look over at Bea “Or what?" still holding the screwdriver in her hand

Bea smiles at Ferguson " Maybe there is no greater good, and everything you have done in that sick head of yours" pointing to her own head as a gesture " Was all for nothing, I mean you’re about to lose the only woman, that you have ever loved, your soul has been broken as a result of seeing me and it's nothing but a sick joke" she answered

She goes further " You do everything in your power to preserve, what you think is this greater good" rolling her eyes at the thought " And you get nothing but a slap across the face and more pain to your miserable and pathetic life"

Bea shakes her head “What’s the point of you actually continuing to live? You'll be happier with, Rebecca after you top yourself, and free from all that pain" trying to convince her enemy that committing suicide is the only way out 

Ferguson stares at Bea but doesn't say anything in reply, instead she starts to contemplate everything she has everything done in her life, the struggles, the pain, the triumphs....everything

All her life, she did what was necessary to preserve a greater good, and believed there was no other alternative. It didn't matter if people got in her way, Ferguson would take out anyone that was a threat to, the greater good

And what did Ferguson get in return for her loyal service? A horrible childhood with her father, falling in love with Jianna but only to lose her, work her way through the ranks to be Governor of Wentworth but to fail, exonerating herself to earn her freedom but failed, and then she finally meets her soul mate in Rebecca, but is now going to lose her 

What's the point? Why should Ferguson continue to suffer, after all of her hard work? Why can't she be happy? It just wasn't fair 

Ferguson looks back to the screwdriver, holds it higher and seriously starts to consider suicide

Bea watches Ferguson closely " I know you don't want me to keep you company but deep down...you know this is, the right thing to do" seeing Ferguson staring intently at the screwdriver

She continued " Rebecca is probably dead right now, and Governor Stewart hasn't told you because he knows it will cause too much pain and Rebecca's probably waiting for you as we speak" her eyes locked onto Ferguson

Meanwhile on the other side of Ferguson's cell, Maria, Stephanie and Sonia have only just arrived into the unit and were heading over to Ferguson's cell. All of them are determined to help their fallen leader

Ferguson has made her decision; she wants to be with Rebecca again and doesn't want to continue living without Rebecca

She stands up from her bed and flicks the screwdriver around so the tip is pointing to her stomach

Bea smiles “It’s the only way"

Stephanie, Maria and Sonia, stand outside Ferguson's door, none of them are aware or have seen through, the small window of what, Ferguson is about to do to herself

Ferguson takes one final deep breath, she closes her eyes and starts to pull the blade of the screwdriver towards her stomach

Stephanie places her hand on the door and opens it...............................


	62. The Third Coming

Ferguson takes one final deep breath; she closes her eyes, and starts to pull the blade of the screwdriver towards her stomach

Stephanie places her hand on the door and opens it “Joan?" her eye brows raised as she sees Ferguson about to commit suicide

Maria and Sonia move in closer for a better view

Ferguson immediately stopped when hearing Stephanie call her name, her eyes opened and her head tilted towards her crew, the screwdriver just barely pointing the stomach area

Stephanie stares at Ferguson “Joan, what do you think you’re doing?"" she takes on step inside Ferguson's cell “Are you...”

Maria places her hand over mouth

Ferguson frowns “I could say the same about you, Stephanie" she then shoots a look over at both Sonia and Maria “And you two, what are you doing here?" upset that she had been interrupted

Stephanie countered " You first" her eyes change simultaneously from Ferguson to the screw driver that Ferguson is still holding in her hang and poking her stomach

Ferguson looks away “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m about to commit suicide and I have nothing to live for in this world no longer" 

She grunted as once again she is conflicted about whether or not to pull the trigger. Before her crew had distracted her, Ferguson had made her mind up that she was about kill herself and join Rebecca in the next world but now that Stephanie, Maria and Sonia are here. She finds herself back to square one

Sonia shakes her head " That's not true, Joan, you have much to live for" she tells Ferguson 

Ferguson shoots a look over at Sonia “Tell me, Sonia" strings of her hair hanging down in front of her face “What do I have to live for? I've lost control and I’m about to lose the only woman, I have ever loved"

She grips the head of screwdriver tightly but is still unable to make contact with her stomach

Sonia quickly turned to Maria " Keep watch, we don't want anyone, especially the screws to see this or it will be over and indefinite for Joan"

Maria nodded as she walked past, Sonia, and kept watch at the entrance of her unit 

Ferguson frowns “Well? I’m waiting" getting rather impatient

She doesn't even know, why her crew are here in the first place, as far as Ferguson was concerned, they think she is a nutjob, deadweight and someone they should desert

Sonia looks back at Ferguson “You have Rebecca, she hasn't passed over yet and if I know her as much as you do then she's a fighter, and won't allow a mare poison to keep her apart from you. Plus your still Top Dog and in control on this prison" she replied

Ferguson snickers at Sonia's comment " Rebecca is in critical condition which suggest that amount of poison she had taken from..' shaking her head " Whatever it is that she ate or drank means that, the chances of her surviving are highly unlikely"

Stephanie interjects “Sonia’s right, Joan. Rebecca is a fighter and there is always that slight chance of her surviving" she moves closer to Ferguson in attempts to remove the screwdriver from Ferguson's hand 

Ferguson steps back, raises the screwdriver and points at her throat" Stay back" she warns Stephanie to not got get any closer to her 

She can see, Bea, standing behind Stephanie, smiling and nodding to Ferguson to slam the screwdriver into her jugular 

Stephanie immediately stops walking “Joan, we are here to help you, we aren't only just members of your crew, and we are your friends"

She now sees the severity of Ferguson's condition, broken, depressed and bordering on the path to suicide but isn't too far gone yet. There is a chance, slim chance at best to bring Ferguson back to her senses before it is too late

Ferguson moves the screwdriver to the tip of her neck” You lie" she retorts” None of you" she looks from Stephanie to Sonia” Are here to help me, all of you, including you, Hume" calling out to Maria in the unit” Think I'm insane...a lost cause"

She refuses to believe, that neither one of her crew members are here to help her out of, the goodness of their hearts. Ferguson knows that each one have their opinions of her, now that she has been caught talking to an unseen presence

Maria heard Ferguson addressing her by her last name but remained stand by the entrance and keeping guard for any inmates or screws that are walking by. Especially if it's either Franky or Mel looking to inflict more damage on to Ferguson and themselves

Stephanie was about to shake her head and deny her thoughts but stopped herself because it was the truth

Ferguson half smiled at Stephanie “See...all of you think, I’m insane just because you can't see, who I’m talking too, and it's not a surprise, that all of you want to leave me. Everyone always does, when I give them the time of day, my mentoring and loyalty"

She stares back at the screwdriver “So just leave and allow me to finish what I started" feeling her neck being poked by her weapon

Stephanie sighs deeply “Yes! We do have our own thoughts about you... “She carefully thinks about what to say next” Talking to someone and while I can't speak for the others, I don't care" shaking her head

Ferguson looks back at Stephanie and curiously raises her eyebrows at Stephanie

Stephanie nods” I don't care, Joan, I don't care who you talk to, but I do care about you" she says softly” You're my friend and mentor, the only person, who has stuck her neck out for me, Maria, Rebecca and Sonia. You helped me to realize that I did the right thing by killing that pedophile that preyed on my sister, even when I had doubts" 

She feels her tears building up, pouring her heart and soul into convincing Ferguson that she does care

Ferguson reads the emotion on Stephanie's face, looking to see if she was being lied to, but she couldn't find any traces, that would indicate, that she was being lied to. Stephanie is actually telling, Ferguson, the truth 

Sonia sees the conflict from within Ferguson and starting to second guess her decision to commit suicide “I don't care either, this crew would fall to pieces without your presence, and you’re the smartest woman I have ever known"

Seeing this incident with Ferguson had brought back memories of her husband when he was dying of cancer. Sonia had tried to convince her husband to not give up, and fight back, but in the end it didn't matter, since he left Sonia one night and ended up dead

Ferguson is surprised to hear those genuine comments from Stephanie and Sonia about her and didn't expect it. Normally when people where with her, they either betrayed or deserted her when the chips, where down but neither Stephanie nor Sonia were going anywhere

She never had the privilege of having friends, and always told herself, that she didn't need friends, because it was better for her to be on her own, and not get hurt. However after finding love in Rebecca, and actually spending time with her crew, she secretly yearned to have friends that she knew she could count on 

Stephanie takes a risk by taking a step closer to Ferguson " So please...drop the screwdriver and we can talk about this" she hated Franky and Mel for tricking her into thinking, she should leave Ferguson, especially after seeing what almost happened 

Ferguson stares at Stephanie " What about Maria? Does she care?" she asked 

She can seemed, standing behind Stephanie and shaking her head 

Stephanie nods “Maria cares" rubbing her eyes 

Ferguson keeps her focus on Stephanie “I’d like to hear it from her" still holding the screwdriver towards her neck 

Sonia steps outside of Ferguson's cell and glances down at Maria “Joan wants you" she says before stepping back inside

Maria heads over to Ferguson's cell and stands in the doorway “What’s u....oh shit" noticing how close the screwdriver is to Ferguson's neck

Ferguson looks at Maria “Do you care about me? Despite the fact, you believe that I’m insane?" she asked curiously 

She needed to know from Maria, just where here loyalties lie, and whether or not Maria does care

Maria nods “Of course I do, Joan. You may be different compared to the rest of us but that's what makes you so unique. All of us look up to you and even though your methods of dealing with people are" she pauses for a moment " Unique" nodding "I'm still with you and I may have had thoughts, but that's because, Franky and Mel, were trying to trick all of us"

She folds her arms, and pokes a head out for anyone, that could possibly enter the unit

Ferguson starts to have second thoughts about committing suicide, but still thinks about Rebecca and what, Bea had said about Rebecca waiting for Ferguson in the next life

What does she do? Does she kill herself and join Rebecca in the next life or will she continue on living without Rebecca? What if Rebecca pulled through and Ferguson did commit suicide?

Sonia has a thought that might tip the scales and snap Ferguson out of this suicidal phase “Joan...thinks about Rebecca and the bond, you two share"

Ferguson shoots a look at Sonia " I am, Rebecca is my soul mate and I don't think I can live without her" she smiles in disbelief " It's funny really, I always used to care about being in control, but ever since I met, Rebecca....things have changed for me, and I started to feel" she says to Sonia 

Sonia nods “Exactly, Rebecca is your soul mate and think back to all the times where she has stood up and defended you....has she ever lost faith in your abilities? No" shaking her head " Rebecca has always been there for you, and now it's time to be there for her, you might not be with her at hospital, but if you are in spirit and if you start to have faith and believe in her, it might give Rebecca the strength to survive" she tells Ferguson 

Ferguson stares in shock at Sonia's comment about Rebecca always having her back and being there, which awakens something inside her, she knows, Sonia had made a good point about Rebecca being there for her, because it was the truth. 

Rebecca had always been by Ferguson's side, supporting her no matter what, and it was now time for Ferguson to return the favor

Ferguson slowly nods "You're right" she lowers the screwdriver and drops it to the ground “Rebecca has been there for me, even before we became a couple, she always had faith in me"

Stephanie sighs with relief after seeing Ferguson drop the screw driver 

Maria looks at Ferguson “This is all Franky and Mel's doing, they were the ones that poisoned Rebecca, they tried to break this entire crew up, and almost making you commit suicide. If anyone should die, it should be them"

Sonia nods in agreement “Absolutely, they knew how much you loved Rebecca and knew that by hurting her. You would become distracted and lose your focus" she says 

After hearing from both Sonia and Maria mentioning how this was all part of Franky and Mel's plan to destroy her and her crew. Ferguson feels her spirit being transported into the dark recess of her mind, even though she didn't actually leave the room

Ferguson's spirit stands in front of another version of herself, her dark side that everyone has come to loath, The Freak 

Unlike Ferguson, whose hair was still left untied and unkempt with strings of hair dangling in front of her face. The Freak had her hair tied into a ponytail, showing no signs of emotions and wearing the same teal uniform

The Freak stares faces to face with her counterpart “This can't go on much longer or all of our hard work, will have been for nothing and we will lose more than just, Rebecca and control" 

Not only was this Ferguson's dark side but it's also the driving force that kept her alive and gave her the strength to fight back for so many years. This is a deeper glimpse into both Ferguson's mind and personality at a psychological point 

Ferguson nodded “I agree"

The Freak continued “You must allow me to take control, once more, if we have any chance of survival and regain control. After all it's me, that kept us alive, it was me that helped you fight your way back after you became a prisoner, and it was me that helped you when you lost, Jianna"

Ferguson steadies her gaze “What about Rebecca? We don't even know if she will make it" she says

The Freak remained emotionless like a robot “We need to worry about her later and just like Sonia said. We need to have faith that Rebecca will survive and pull through" 

She holds out her hand " Let us become one again and not allow Smith, Doyle, Bennett and Barrett or anyone ever again to break us" wanting her weaker half to fuse into her soul again 

Ferguson knows that if she has any shot at fighting back, and winning this war against, Franky and Mel. She needs to give into her dark side, become the monster who revels in delight by showing no emotions and destroying her enemies both physically and psychologically

Plus to keep her faith in Rebecca until she knows for certain that Rebecca will pull through but until then, Ferguson needs to concentrate on her enemies 

Ferguson's spirit floated into her dark counterpart, merging together to become one and then she was instantly brought back into her cell as she keeps hearing her name being called

Stephanie's voice becomes more audible to Ferguson" Joan......Joan........Joan..."

Ferguson blinked, her entire demeanor had changed rapidly, and she no longer showed any signs of depression and suicidal tendencies

Stephanie asks “You ok, Joan?"

Ferguson nods “I am and all of you are right, this is all part of, Franky and Mel's plans to destroy us, but now that I know that I can trust you. Their plan has failed, and soon they will learn what happens to those, that dare to mess with, the Freak" a sinister smile appeared on her face


	63. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Freak is back and she's more dangerous and brutal than ever before. We have officially entered the last stages of this story. The end is near

During the early hours of the evening, Vera Bennett grabs a towel and pajamas to change into once she's had her shower. In her quest to exonerate herself and regain her life, Vera has already followed up on her leads from which Ms. Miles has provided. The prime suspect is obviously someone that had used the surveillance room but Vera still couldn't afford to not question her former co-workers on the night of Juice's murder

Vera looks back on her first few weeks as a prisoner to which she was nothing more than a scared mouse, afraid of hers and everyone else’s shadow. Plus not only that but, Vera had also been Ferguson's slave for a brief period until she finally had the courage to stand up for herself and not allow Ferguson or anyone for that matter to treat her like dirt again

Despite knowing that she doesn't belong with the other prisoners in general, Vera is quite proud of how far she has come, learnings the tricks and the trade of how to smuggle in certain items, and knowing the rules of general

She owes her courage and strength not only to herself but her new best friend, a friend Vera thought she would never have in, Franky Doyle. It wasn't for Franky's tough love talk about standing up for herself; Vera would still most likely Ferguson's terrified slave. In a way, living in Bea's old cell and also inspired Vera's new found courage and strength as well

Vera grabs her items, heads out of her cell and proceeds to leave her unit

Doreen watches Vera “You need someone to come with you?"

Vera stopped walking as she was inches away from the entrance, she smiles, turns around and shakes her head

Doreen stands up from the table " You sure? Maxine or Booms could go with you" grabbing her empty mug and heading over to the kitchen area to clean the mug

Vera smiled “I appreciate it but no thanks. I need to start doing things own my own and besides...” seeing Doreen turning to glance at her” Ferguson isn’t in a right state of mind to even possibly think of attacking me"

She knows Ferguson hasn't forgotten about their conversation back in laundry and how Vera had revealed to Ferguson, that she's the reason Ferguson had failed in her mission to claim self-defense for Bea's murder and be reinstated as Governor 

However, due to Ferguson's current condition as Vera last had last checked, Ferguson isn't any condition to plan for revenge or carry out a malicious assault on her enemies

Doreen nods “That’s true, Ferguson has been acting like a zombie for the last couple of days, it's weird"

Vera hangs her towel and pajamas over her shoulder “Hopefully she remains that way" she replied

Doreen looks back at Vera" How's your plan to exonerate yourself going? Any leads?" 

Vera nods " Yep, I have a few leads and I feel whoever helped Ferguson, had either used the surveillance room to erase the footage or the person that was managing the room" shrugs " Either way it won't matter, I'll find out and I'll be free" she replied

She turns around heads straight out of her unit and down the corridors to head to the shower block. It still disturbed her to know, that whoever did help Ferguson could have been someone in this prison, she knew well, even if they were blackmailed, it still disturbed Vera because it was her

Vera already crossed off Ms. Miles from her list of suspects and believed Ms. Miles would never help Ferguson in any circumstance, blackmailed or not. Next to Franky, Ms. Miles is pretty much the only other friend, Vera can truly trust

A few minutes later, Vera arrived at her destination and headed into the shower block, no one else was using the showers which suited her just fine

What Vera doesn't know, and had failed to realize is that she has been stalked and followed into the shower block by a couple of, wolves, ready to pounce on their prey

Vera chooses the middle shower cubicle, hangs up her towel and pajamas, she heads into the cubicle and turns on the knob and waits for the hot water to arrive

Without a moment too soon, Vera is immediately grabbed from behind as hand covers her mouth and drags her out of the cubicle. She sees Ferguson, Sonia, and Stephanie blocking the door

Ferguson still has kept her hair untied, but unlike last time, she has brushed her hair into looking more presentable and lets it hang past her shoulders. The only reason she hasn't tied her hair into a ponytail is because she hasn't taken control as of yet

Vera looks at the hand covering her mouth, and then her eyes look up to see, Maria, holding her

Maria smiled “Evening, Vera"

Vera tries to wiggle and break free from Maria's grip, but only to receive a punch to stomach by Maria's free hand

Maria uses her hand to lift Vera's head to look at Ferguson 

Ferguson stares at Vera “Did you really think, I would have forgotten"

Stephanie heads over and stands beside Maria 

Vera easily deduces from Ferguson and her crew that she is going to receive another attack and possibly another shiving but how? Didn't Ferguson lock herself in her cell and acting all depressed about Rebecca?

She sees the hate, the fire and the desire for revenge in Ferguson's eyes. The same look that was given to, Vera, during her last attack 

Ferguson slowly approaches Vera " Do you really think I would forget your contribution into throwing my freedom away, saving Birdsworth’s life and joining, Doyle, in this war?" her cold eyes gazed upon her little enemy 

Stephanie elbows Vera in the stomach and Maria removes her hand away from Vera's mouth and holds her head up to look at Ferguson again 

Vera barely shakes her head “N...no... I knew you would never forget"

Ferguson stands within inches of her prey

Sonia smiled while standing by the door; she would finally get her revenge on Vera but had to wait until Ferguson has had her fun first

Vera stands defiant against the Freak and her pack of wolves “I don't regret what I did to you or Sonia...both of you deserved it and I’m not afraid" she says

She isn't afraid of Ferguson or her crew anymore and what they are going to do to her in the shower block. After all, it was pain and pain is only temporally

Ferguson replied " You will be, because unlike last time, your correction will be much more painful than you can possibly imagine. Doyle and Barrett had poisoned Rebecca but neither of them had carried out the crime, they used someone else and you" keeping her eyes locked onto Vera” You're going to tell me who helped them"

She stares menacingly, her hands had formed into fists and were now shaking with rage “Don’t even attempt to say it was you because you sat with, Doyle's crew in the dining room" Ferguson added 

Vera frowned at Ferguson as she stands her ground “Do your worst"

Ferguson nods “Alright I will" she looks at Stephanie and Maria, giving them the signal and stands back 

Stephanie knees Vera in the stomach twice, Maria holds up Vera's head and Stephanie punches Vera in the face. Maria releases her hold and roughly shoves Vera to the hard floor

Maria and Stephanie double teamed Maria by punching Vera repeatedly across the face and kicking her stomach. Each punch and kick for Vera felt like death, the attacks were coming in so fast; Vera is unable to fight let alone defend herself

Vera groans and finds it difficult to breathe for more than a mere second for each punch and kick she receives

Ferguson watches her comrades beat Vera from a short distance and has yet to join in on the action. Only reason she hasn't inflicted pain is because she wanted everyone to have their fun because joining in but saved Sonia's attack for last

The punches to Vera's face and kicks towards her stomach and back kept on coming and coming from Stephanie and Maria 

Ferguson takes a deep breath “Enough" calling her attack dogs off and letting Vera have the chance to breathe properly 

Maria and Stephanie step away

Vera's face started to bleed from the repeated punches, she crawls slightly like an injured dog and spits blood out from her mouth and takes in deep breaths 

Ferguson steps forward and watches Vera " That's right, Vera, crawl around the floor like the pathetic dog, you are" It was now time for her to deliver the pain 

She grabs Vera by the collar of her white shirt, holds her up and throws her, into one of the empty shower cubicles. Vera crashes into the ground, with half of her body slammed into the tile wall

Ferguson menacingly stands over Vera, grabs her by the shirt and punches Vera across the face. She would then drag, Vera, out of the cubicle, drops Vera to the floor and kicks her over on her back “Had enough?"

Vera shakes her head in reply

Ferguson smiled coldly “I was hoping you would say that” keeping her foot on Vera's stomach, she holds out her hand “Stephanie, the weapon"

Stephanie pulls out Rebecca's trusty metal pole, that had used to belong to a set of small weights from the gym in her shirt and hands it over to Ferguson

Ferguson grasps the pole in her hand, taking her foot off from Vera's stomach and slams the pole into Vera's stomach

Vera doubled over in pain

Ferguson smiled as she slams the metal pole repeatedly across her body, not just attacking the stomach area, each hit got faster and faster as Ferguson's desire to make Vera suffer became more apparent

Vera refused to give Ferguson any amount of satisfaction of crying out in pain and begging for mercy. She instead, kept quiet, even though the pain, she's receiving from each hit was getting worse

An inmate opens the door and watches Ferguson's brutal assault on Vera. Sonia, Maria, and Stephanie glanced at the inmate, with the attack and their stares alone, it was enough to terrify the inmate and forcing her to leave 

Ferguson stops her assault, flicks her hair back and drops the metal pole

Vera feels her arms, legs, stomach, face and ribs bruised from Ferguson's assault. She still had blood on her face and spitting it out from her mouth and is now semi-conscious

Ferguson waited for several minutes, giving time for Vera to recover since she doesn't want Vera to fall unconscious or possibly die from her injuries " I’m surprised you've made it this far"

Vera looks up at Ferguson but doesn't say anything in reply; instead, she keeps taking in deep breaths. She was now lying in her own blood on the floor 

Ferguson smirked “But we still have a long way to go yet, Vera" she grabs Vera's leg and bends it slightly

She stands back up and without a moment too soon. Ferguson slams her foot into Vera's bent leg and breaks it

Vera screams in pain

Maria stepped forward “Joan...shouldn't we?" knowing that Vera's scream will attract unwanted noise

Ferguson shakes her head “The screws are still under my control, they won't dare to enter" she says

A light bulb goes off inside Ferguson's head which makes her smile. She then uses her foot to stomp on Vera's chest and ribs

Vera instantly gives into Ferguson's torture by screaming in pain 

Ferguson laughs at Vera's pain and continues to stomp on Vera's chest "Ready to tell me now?"

Vera doesn't answer her 

Ferguson stomps on Vera's chest again breaking two of her ribs

Vera nods “Y...yes...I'll tell you" she can't bear the pain no longer 

Ferguson smiles at Vera ' Good" taking her foot off Vera's chest and holds it her by the collar of Vera's shirt “Sonia, your turn will come as soon, as I get the information needed from her"

Sonia nodded as she places her hand in her pocket to bring out a device

Ferguson turns her attention back to Vera “I’m waiting “she says 

Vera looks at Ferguson and barely able to speak through, the pain she's endured "It was Slater...she poisoned Rebecca...but the plan. Was to have you poisoned.... instead"

Ferguson raised her eyebrows “Me" almost questioning the thought

Vera nods " Franky and Mel had planned to poison you to end their war quickly and figured the only way to do that is to slip poison into your drink, but instead it landed in, Rebecca's"

Ferguson releases her hold, which made Vera fall to the ground “Is that so" frowning at the mention of Franky and Mel

She had no idea that the poisoning was meant for her and not Rebecca but still hated Franky and Mel for even planning it. Ferguson will make them pay, but it is, Jade, who poisoned Rebecca and for that, she will make Jade wish she had never been born

No one tries to kill her or Rebecca and expects to get away with it

Ferguson walks over to the door “Thank you, Vera, you've been most helpful, yet again" she turns to Sonia “She’s all yours"

Sonia smirked as she brings out a shaver from her pocket “Hold her up, Maria" she plans to shave Vera's head

Maria walked over to Vera, kneels down to hold her up and takes off a string from the back of Vera's hair, letting her hair fall to her shoulders

Vera sees Sonia approaching her with the shaver and hears a buzzing noise

Sonia kneels down and begins to shave off Vera's head "Some spiritualists. Like the monks, for example, believe that shaving one's head is a sign of renewal in a person's life, but I’d like to call it is a sign of death"

Vera, watched as all traces of her hair fall to the ground, beside her and now feels a cold breeze on her head

After what seemed to be for an eternity of pain, Sonia finally finishes shaving the rest of Vera's hair, turns the shaver off, stands up and walks away 

Maria lets go of Vera and walks past her

Ferguson and her crew would then depart from the shower block, leaving Vera to lie in a pool of blood and hair. They walk past inmates and screws without a care in the world, and one cold look from, Ferguson is enough to remind them of where their place is


	64. Loyalties

Franky with her arms folded, stands outside of the medical unit, watching Vera being gently placed into a wheelchair by two screws. She sees the damage that Ferguson has inflicted on her friend from last night in the shower block and shakes her head in absolute disgust

When she heard about what happened to Vera, Franky had just returned to her unit, after spending quality time with Jade. She didn't even need to think of who could have possibly wanted to hurt Vera; there was only one person that had it out for, Vera, but how

Franky couldn't understand how, Ferguson, changed from a seemingly broken woman who had lost the love of her life to changing back, into an absolute monster. Ferguson was depressed, wasn't she? So how did she suddenly change? It didn't matter, though, the damage was already done

She knows that what Ferguson has done to Vera is practically a direct threat to both her and Mel for declaring war on, the Freak. At least Ferguson doesn't know about Jade's involvement, right?

Franky watches Vera being wheeled out of the medical unit and it horrified her to see Vera with no hair " What was the point in shaving Vera's head?” she muttered quietly to herself

Vera is covered with multiple patches on her face, the blood stains on her face had been cleaned, and her head, had multiple short dots to resemble only what was, left of her hair

She's still in pain and only just barely able to manage it but due to the damage Vera has received, she's been told, and she will be moved to the hospital for extensive treatment. It wasn't the pain that bothered her. No. It was losing her hair that caused her pain, she felt like she has been robbed of her dignity

Franky rushes over to Vera

The female screw, Stacy, forces Franky to stop dead in her tracks after blocking Franky's path “Back off, Doyle"

Franky ignored Stacy's warning and looks over at Vera" It was Ferguson that did this you wasn't it" she says 

Vera doesn't respond but her silence had pretty much confirmed Franky's suspicions

Franky shakes her head " Why shave your head? That's never been Ferguson's motto unless she has suddenly developed a new trademark" confused as to what was the purpose of having Vera's hair shaved 

Vera remained silent and is soon wheeled down the corridors until she had disappeared around the corner 

Franky shakes her head “Fucking bitch" muttering quietly to herself

She wanted to head over to Ferguson's unit and give her a piece of her mind but figured that's exactly what Ferguson wanted from her, and decides not to. Instead, Franky will inform the others back in her unit, then warn both Mel and Jade about Ferguson being on, the warpath

Franky turns around and immediately heads straight back to her unit. She hasn't forgotten Ferguson's manipulations of Erica and tricking Erica into thinking that Bridget is evil, abusive and Franky is still in love with her

She will make sure that when Erica does return to visit her, Franky will set the record straight and do whatever it takes to break Ferguson's hold over Erica but for now, she needs to worry about herself and her friends

Franky headed into her unit

Doreen and Liz sat by the table while Maxine and Boomer were sitting by the lounge area in the unit

Maxine spots Franky entering the unit from the corner of her eye " How's Vera coping?" she felt a little stupid asking the question to which she already knew the answer, but what else could she say

Boomer, Doreen, and Liz all turned their heads towards Franky 

Franky shakes her head “It’s not good, Ferguson had practically used her like a rag doll" she headed over to the table and places one foot on an empty chair

“I thought, the Freak, was done for!" Boomer says

Doreen sighs deeply “I knew I should have tried harder about having either Maxie or Booms go along with her" muttering practically to herself

Franky shoots a look over at Doreen “What was that?"

Doreen looks at Franky " Last night...I asked if Vera needed someone to accompany her to the shower block, knowing that, Ferguson still has it out for her, but she said no" shaking her head " Vera, said she had to start doing things on her own and if I didn't give up so easily, maybe, she wouldn't be going to hospital" she blames herself for the incident

Liz shakes her head “Don’t blame you, Dor. How could you or anyone else know that Ferguson, had planned this brutal assault on Vera" assuring her longtime friend, it wasn't her fault

Doreen tilts her head over to Liz " Yeah but if I tried harder...”

Franky stares at Doreen " Liz is right, none of us were expecting an attack like this, Ferguson was acting like a zombie and close to having a complete breakdown" she still couldn't get her head around it

“What about her crew? They still with Ferguson?" Boomer asks

Maxine nods " Probably, rumor is that all of them including, Ferguson had left the shower block and none of, the screws had done anything to stop, question or even slot them"

Franky sighs “Looks like we're back to square one, screws are too scared to stop, Ferguson!" she remarked

Just when her and Mel had actually begun to make progress and were closing in on to finishing their war with Ferguson early. Ferguson somehow has managed to bounce back from her ordeal and is now on, the offensive

Liz looks back at Franky “What was the extensive damage did, Vera, suffer"

Franky shoots a look at Liz " Nurse Ratshit told me, Vera, has suffered a broken leg, two broken ribs, small concussion and bruising all over her body" she takes her foot off the chair " Do you know what the strangest thing of all that happened with Vera?" she asked

Liz shakes her head “What?"

Franky folds her arms " Vera had her entire hair shaved off....she is practically bald" she says

Doreen, Liz, Boomer and Maxine all share the same grim looks with one another, having a fair idea of who shaved Vera's head

Franky stares at them “What? You all looked as if you had seen a ghost"

Doreen tilts her head over to Franky “Sonia shaved Vera's hair" she tells Franky 

Franky blinked “What?" shaking her head “Why? I know she isn’t exactly normal but still"

Doreen keeps her eyes on Franky “When Maxine had cancer, Sonia had volunteered to shave off her hair and when she did. She said something about cutting off someone's hair was a sign of rebirth or something like that...I don't know" shaking her head

Liz nods “Sonia had also shaved off her best friend's hair, before killing her as well!" she says

Franky sighs “I don't know what happened to make Ferguson return to her freakish ways but I don't like it. All of you need to be careful and watch each other's backs. There's no telling of what, that bitch, may do"

She turns around and starts to head out of her unit

“Where you going?" Boomer asked as she watches Franky leave

Franky stopped walking and only tilts her head to glance at Boomer " I’m just going to warn Mel and Jade about Ferguson. Anyone of them could be next"

“Well you’re not going alone" Boomer gets off the couch and walks over to Franky 

Franky smiles “Thanks, Booms but I'll be ok"

" I’m going with you Franky, I love ya and besides it's like you said...we need to have each other's backs and Maxie will hold the fort for, the others...won't ya?" turning to face Maxine

Maxine nods “Of course"

“There you go" Boomer turns back to Franky

Franky continues smiling “Alright, Booms, let's go" she would then walk straight out of her unit and headed down the corridor with Boomer

Elsewhere, Bridget Westfall makes her way over to Ferguson's cell, she wants to confront Ferguson about her plans for Erica and Vera's brutal assault from last night. Bridget would only make a short visit because she doesn't like spending more than only a minute with Ferguson

She doesn't waste any time as she power walked her way through the corridors until she had finally reached her destination

Bridget stands outside of Ferguson's unit and sees Ferguson with her back to Bridget over in the kitchen area, stirring her cup with a soon 

Stephanie and Maria sat beside one another on the couch but, Sonia, was nowhere in sight

Ferguson places the spoon in the sink, grabs her cup and turns around to see Bridget standing in the entrance “Ahh Ms. Westfall, what do I owe the sudden pleasure"

Stephanie and Maria tilted their heads over to see Bridget standing by the entrance 

Ferguson smiled amusingly “Cup of tea?"

Bridget shakes her head “No" she replied 

Ferguson nods and headed straight over to the lounge area and sits down, on her favorite armchair, which was placed directly in front of, the entrance “What can I do for you?"

She has a fair idea of why Bridget has suddenly dropped in for a visit and it was obviously to do with her attacking Vera. Ferguson knows that Bridget and Vera are close friends so it should strike a nerve with Bridget

Ferguson even wonders if, Bridget has caught onto her little mind game of manipulating, Erica, by now. Especially after hearing about, Erica's little confrontation with, Bridget in the car park 

Bridget enters the unit “I know about your little plan to manipulate, Erica Davidson and to use her in some twisted plot to destroy me and Franky as well"

Ferguson watches Bridget closely “I have no clue, on what you’re talking about" shaking her head innocently

Bridget folds her arms “You manipulated that woman into thinking, Franky, still have feelings for her and made me out to be a complete monster who abuses Franky" she retorts

She thought Ferguson, couldn't stop any lower than she already has but then Bridget finds out Ferguson's latest stint with, Erica

Ferguson smirked “Ms. Davidson has a long history with Doyle, and it wasn't until recently, she had real feelings for, Doyle. All I did was to give her hope, but the story about making you into a complete monster?" shaking her head “I don't know where, she got that idea from, but it wasn't me"

She even surprised herself of how easy it was to easily manipulate Erica and bring her under her influence. Sure, Erica did question Ferguson a few times but she easily came around and it was all because of how she felt about Franky 

Bridget stands behind the couch “Franky knows about your plan" she told Ferguson” She'll make sure, Erica, sees you, for what, you really are" briefly making eye contact with Maria and Stephanie 

Ferguson drinks a few sips of her tea, before placing her mug on, the coffee table “What exactly am I? Ms. Westfall" she tilts her head back to Bridget” Please enlighten me and the girls" 

She bobs her head over to Stephanie and Maria 

Bridget nods “Fine" she then takes a deep breath “You’re a vindictive psychopath who craves for power and control. You'll crush anyone, who gets in your way, anyone that has betrayed you, you'll either break them mentally or harm them physically...just like, Vera"

She believes that by revealing Ferguson's true nature to both Stephanie and Maria, it may open their eyes and hopefully desert her. Unfortunately for Bridget, they know exactly who their leader is and they don't care

Bridget looks at Stephanie and Maria “You two. Should break away from, Joan. She'll only drag you down into her world of psychopathy, and she may end up betraying you in, the end" 

She then only looks at her former patient, Stephanie “Especially, you" she says 

Maria yawned at Bridget's speech “Save it, Ms. Westfall. We know all about, Joan, and we don't care"

Stephanie nods in agreement “Yeah, there's a lot that you and everyone else don't know about, Joan. She's not just our leader. She’s our friend and we are loyal to her...all of us are" she says 

Ferguson smirks “Well there you have it, Ms. Westfall" she looks back at Bridget” Every single member of my crew is loyal to me, not just, Rebecca"

Bridget feels nothing, but pity for, Maria and Stephanie's choice to remain loyal to a complete psychopath and calling Ferguson a friend

She looks back at Ferguson " One of these days, Joan, I don't know when, but someday you'll die and you'll have to answer to your crimes in front of a higher power. I’m pretty sure, he won't be so forgiving or understanding as Maria and Stephanie are...just know that" 

Ferguson chuckles amusingly " You threatening, Ms. Westfall?"

Bridget stares at Ferguson but doesn't respond

Ferguson's smirk grew wider " I didn't think so and when I die...I will have no regrets because everything, I have done in this realm was for, the greater good...I will be rewarded" 

She grabs her mug and brings it to her lips " Now is there something else, you would like to discuss? If not, then please leave. I'm a busy woman and I have things to do" Ferguson added

Bridget shakes her head " You've been warned, Joan" she turns around, heads out of the unit and disappears down the corridor

Stephanie giggled " Ms. Westfall is trying to be all Nostradamus...predicting the future and all that shit" shaking her head " So what do we do now? Who's next?" she asks Ferguson 

Ferguson smirks at Stephanie “I’m glad you asked because I have a special task for you and Maria" she then drinks more sips of her tea


	65. The Invitation

Franky and Boomer walked together down the corridors, while on their way to H-2 to warn, Mel and the Red Right Hand about, Ferguson, being on the warpath. This is also the first time that Franky and Boomer, will actually spend some proper time on catching up and just enjoying each other’s company

Ever since, Franky had returned to Wentworth on remand, aligning herself Mel and declaring war on, Ferguson for control over the prison. Neither, Franky or Boomer, had spent proper time with one another, and now that's about to change, which suits them, just fine

“Hey, Franky" Boomer tilts her head down to look at not only her best friend but also, the sister, she never had

Franky meets Boomer's gaze “Yeah"

“How long until your trial?" Boomer asked, almost reluctantly, she had no intentions of ever asking Franky but as the days and weeks went by. The thought continued to eat and eat at her until she finally had the courage to ask

She even knows that Franky will be released due to the bizarre circumstances with the intruder but had almost wished that Franky would be found guilty. Only because Boomer had missed, Franky, the first time around and when Franky came back, it was like reliving the old days

Franky thinks for a moment “Two months from now" she answered

“Oh...right" Boomer looked dejected, as she looks back out in front of the corridor " Hope it all goes well...eh" 

Franky senses Boomer's sadness “Don’t worry, Booms" she smiles at her” I'll still come by and visit you!" she says

Even though she's happy to be leaving Wentworth and will never again return as a prisoner. Franky is at least pleased to be reunited with Boomer, the rest of her friends back in H-1 and will finally rid every one of the nightmare that is, Joan Ferguson 

“You mean it?" Boomer looks back at Franky

Franky smiled “Of course...can't get rid of me that easily"

“You didn't last time when you were out, though!" Boomer remarked

Franky nods “That’s true" she stops walking and turns to her friend, who made, Boomer, stop walking “I’m really sorry, that I didn't visit you or any of the others apart from, Red. I did plan on visiting but I couldn't" shaking her head

“Why was that?" Boomer asked curiously as she stuffs her hands into her pockets

Franky sighs " There were a few things, in my life, that needed changing.." pausing for a moment " It wasn't easy being on the other side of these bars, it was hard and I was struggling to find out who I am and I had to figure it out, before doing anything else"

She remembered the first few months after her release, she was meant to be staying the house that her parole officer had set up for her, but instead lived with Bridget, and struggled to find a job

It was hard but Franky did manage to pull through, defeat her demons that had plagued her life for so many years and found herself as a member of society. Not only did she gave her father another chance but also bonded with her little sister, Tess

Tess!

Franky still misses her little sister, the way, Tess's little face would light up every time she went to stay with, Franky for the day or night and not being able to phone, much less receive a visit from Tess was extremely hard for her

She couldn't afford to have, Ferguson know about Tess or her father, for that matter and used them as pawns or kill them in the same way, Jacs had used Brayden to kill Bea's daughter, Debbie

However it won't be long now until Franky finally reunites with, Tess, again

“Until you started spending time with, your sister and dad, right!" Boomer remarked

Franky nods “Exactly and as well get a job and a place of my own!" she says

“Oh” Boomer looks back at Franky “I always thought it, you had forgotten about me and never planned on coming back, eh"

Franky chuckled at Boomer's comment and started walking again “As If I could forget a big sook like you" she tilts her head to Boomer “You’re practically my best friend"

“Same" Boomer smiled and nodded as she followed Franky down the next corridor “Second best friend actually...Maxie kinda took over your spot" she says

Franky pretends to be offended “Ohh it's going to be like that now " teasing Boomer " I go away for a couple of months and you move on like, we never existed"

“I didn't mean it like that, Franky. You're still one of my best friends and that will never change" Boomer says assumingly, not realizing that, she's being teased 

Franky shakes her head “But I’m not number one and you might as well just go back to Maxie" she says

“Nah your number one...really...I’m sorry... Franky" Boomer says sadly

Franky smiled at Boomer “Relax, I don't care, if I come second to, Maxie... I’d rather come second to her than Dor or Liz"

" You nearly had me there" Boomer smiled back 

Franky continues smiling " Like I said before, Booms, you can't get rid of me that easily and whether you like it or not...we're friends for forever"

" I wouldn't have it any other way" Boomer replied 

After turning down the next corridor, Franky and Boomer have finally reached their destination and entered H-2

They see, Mel, sitting at the table 

Franky looks at them " I guess all of you had heard about, Vera" she stands by the table with her arms folded and Boomer standing beside her 

Mel stares at Franky " We did" nodding her head " Ferguson, roughed her up, pretty bad but I don't get it" shaking her head in disbelief

Franky nods " Me neither but from the looks of things, Ferguson is back to her old tricks again. The attack on, Vera is practically a warning for you, me and Jade. All of us need to be extremely careful and watch each other's backs" she remarked

She still couldn't believe the drastic change in Ferguson's character either, it was only two days ago, Ferguson had barely left her cell and when she did, Ferguson looked like zombie but now it seems that the Freak, has fought her way back 

" Why didn't anyone of you kill her?" Boomer asked them both 

Mel looks at Boomer " We had every intention of killing her but me and Franky wanted to destroy Ferguson's crew first. The plan was to make, Ferguson's crew doubt their loyalties to the point of deserting, Ferguson, and when that happened, we would move in for the kill" 

She looked away and sighed " But now it looks like, we have lost our only shot to end, this war quickly" Mel added

Franky remarked " At least, Ferguson. Doesn’t know about Jade's involvement. Not yet at least, I’m planning to visit her soon"

Mel looks back at Franky " How bad are Vera’s injuries? This may sound silly but I think all of us need to know, just exactly, what could be in store for the rest of us. We need to be prepared for Ferguson's next attack" she says

Franky meets Mel's gaze " Vera suffered a broken leg, two broken ribs, mild concussion and bruising all over her body. That's who we're dealing with now and hate to say it, but we lost our advantage" casually shrugging her shoulders 

Mel shakes her head " And her crew is still with her? Despite our efforts to isolate them from, Ferguson, and also attacking them in the shower block?" she already knew the answers to her questions but still felt the need to ask 

Franky nods " I’m afraid so, if they haven't left her now, they are obviously loyal to Queen Freak and her.... " raises two of her figures and bends them " Noble cause"

She knew well enough to know, that it wouldn't be easy to take down, Ferguson. However, after the incident with Rebecca which resulted in, Ferguson, going into depression,Franky thought that by luring Maria and Stephanie away, at least her and Mel would have a big advantage over Ferguson

" They are all crazy to want to join with Ferguson...all of them...including Sonia!" Boomer says

Franky snaps her fingers " Oh yeah" looking back at Mel " Did you hear about Vera's hair being shaved off?" 

Mel shakes her head " No"

Franky smiles at Boomer " You tell her" she says

" Alright" Boomer nods and tilts her head to face Mel " During the attack, Vera had her hair shaven off"

Mel blinked " Seriously?" she asked

Franky nods " Yep"

Mel is still confused by the revelation of Vera's hair being shaved " Why? What good would that do to a person, who you've almost literally beat to death" she says

Franky stares at Mel " Well apparently, Sonia has a thing for shaving people's heads before killing them and she probably did it to strip, Vera of her dignity or whatever"

" You should have seen, Sonia shaving Maxie's hair before she left to start chemo. Sonia was practically mental" Boomer tells Mel 

Franky unfolded her arms " Yeah and if you ask me, Sonia belongs in Ferguson's crew. Hell she could start her own crew if she wanted to but I don't think that'll happen" looking at Mel " Anyway, just came to warn you about, Ferguson, and we should have a meeting later"

Mel nods " We will and thank you" appreciating Franky's loyalty " I'll tell the girls and meet back here in the afternoon!" she says

Franky turned around "See you later, Mel" she heads out of H- 2 with Boomer and they disappear down the corridor to head to Jade's unit

Meanwhile, Jade Slater has just recently returned to her unit and wanting to spend her free time with her two friends, Sarah and Tara. They were only members, she needed on her crew

Jade, quickly checks Sarah and Tara's cells, but couldn't find them anywhere " Probably in the yard!" she thought to herself 

She's about to leave the unit until she spotted a small piece of paper with writing that had been left on the table. Jade heads over to the table, picks up the paper and sees it as message for her 

 

" Come to the boiler room, there's going to be a discussion between me and Mel, about our final plan to take, Ferguson, down before she can strike at us  
When you're there, knock three times, before entering, just to let us know it's you"  
\- Franky

 

Jade scrunches up the letter, stuffs it into her pocket and leaves her unit. She walked down several corridors until she found herself standing outside of, the boiler room

She looks around and sees the corridor almost empty

Knock Knock Knock 

Jade mutters " It's me"

She opens the door, steps inside, her eyebrows raised and her heart pumping. Jade sees a disturbing sight in front of her that she wasn't expecting to see

Sarah and Tara are held almost at gunpoint, like a couple of hostages with syringes poking their necks by both, Maria and Stephanie 

Sonia closes the door which makes, Jade, jump a little 

" I see you got, the invitation"

Ferguson revealed herself, by stepping out from behind a generator and walks over to her two captives 

Jade watches Ferguson closely and feels her stomach turning " What's the meaning of this?" 

Ferguson stands in the middle of Sarah and Tara but keeps her eyes locked onto, Jade "We are going to have a little talk" she says coldly


	66. Mind Games

Jade glares at Ferguson for putting her friends in danger “Leave them alone" she takes a step closer to, the Freak

Ferguson holds out her hand and motioned for Jade to stop dead in her tracks “Take one more step and you'll live to regret it"

She is going to make, Jade pay for not only poisoning Rebecca but also nearly ruining her life in the process. Ferguson was on the brink of committing suicide and if her crew had not intervene to show their loyalty, she would be dead right now

Jade stops walking and glanced at Tara and Sarah, who were being held tightly by, Maria and Stephanie with syringes being pointed at their throats " Let them go or I swear to God" she looks back at Ferguson

Even though she already despises Ferguson and wants to kill her but at the same time, Jade fears for her friend’s safety. She sees the syringes and wonders what could be inside them, that would force, Tara and Sarah, to remain standing still 

Ferguson stares coldly at Jade “You’ll do what? Kill me? I’m afraid you have already failed in that department"

Jade has a fair idea, as to why she has been lured into Ferguson's trap " So you know then...about my involvement?" meeting Ferguson's gaze

She knows the answer to that question, but wonders why; Tara and Sarah have become pawns in Ferguson's plot for revenge. They have done nothing to Ferguson or her crew

Ferguson nods "Precisely. Vera, gave you up, after I had nearly beaten her to death" a fiendish smile appears of her face” Although it wasn't easy, Vera was a tough cookie" her smile fades “But not tough enough"

Jade growled “What does this have to do, with my friends? They did nothing to you or had any involvement in, Franky and Mel's war against you" she says 

Maria snickered at Jade's comment “You fucking serious?" shaking her head and keeping a tight grip over, Tara

Ferguson flicked her hair back “They are part of your crew, are they not? And since you have foolishly aligned yourself with Doyle and Barrett. These two worthless fools were very responsible for what happened to Rebecca" she says bitterly

Thanks to her power and control over Jake and a few of the screws in Wentworth. Ferguson had used, Jeffery to escort, Tara and Jade into the boiler room, and pretending that, Jake wanted to see them both

Ferguson wasn't concerned about Jeffery getting into trouble for his involvement for two reasons. The main reason is because she really didn't care, but for the twisted plans that are in store for Jade, Jeffery won't have to worry about losing his job

Jade glares at Ferguson “Let them go, it's me you want" forming her hands into fists, anger building inside her 

Ferguson shakes her head “I’m afraid, I can't do that, they like you deserve to be corrected and neither of you will leave this room, the same, ever again"

She is going to for Jade to do something that she will regret for the rest of her life and if that fails, Jade will still suffer the consequences. Ferguson doesn't want to physically harm, Jade, she wants to break Jade's spirit

Jade blinked and her eyebrows raised “What do you mean?" she asked

Ferguson smirked “What I mean is by the time, we all depart from this room, lives will be lost" 

Jade stares at Ferguson “So you plan to have me and my friends killed" believing that's exactly what, the Freak, has planned

Ferguson's smirk grew wider " Guess again, Slater, I’m not going to be killing anyone, but you are" she stated by pointing her finger at Jade

Tara and Sarah's eyes blinked at Ferguson's statement about, Jade, killing them 

Jade laughs at Ferguson “Ok you have officially lost it" feeling highly amused and didn't take Ferguson seriously” I would never kill my friends and you can't force me either because you would have to kill me as well"

She looks back at Ferguson " I’ve known Sarah and Tara, my whole life, they are more than just friends, they are my family and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone break us" clenching her fists

Ferguson continued smirking " That's where you're wrong, Slater, you are going to make a decision that decides, the fate of your friends and whether of not, they live" she replied

She lowers her finger

Jade retorts “Or what? I already told you, that you would have to kill me because I will not betray my friends"

It is now time for, Ferguson to do what she does best; play mind games with her enemy to the point of not only breaking their spirits but forcing them to make decisions against their will and internal ethics

Ferguson frowns " You will make a decision, unless, you want your niece, Carly Slater to meet with an unfortunate accident" intentionally implying she'll have, Carly, killed

Jade snarls “Leave her out of this"

Ferguson made a "tsk tsk" noise “Careful, you don't want to make life changing decisions based on emotions, emotions lead to mistakes. Even if you don't make a decision, I'll kill her, your friends and you by the end of the day" she says coldly

She takes a step forward, almost daring for Jade to strike her down “You are not leaving this room until you make a choice. Either you kill, your friends or the only family, you have left in your pathetic family and fail to make a choice...everyone dies"

Jade shakes her head and decides to foolishly call; Ferguson's bluff “You don't even know where, Carly, lives. All you want is for me to kill my friends and that won't happen" standing her ground 

Ferguson smirks " Don't be so sure" she places her hand into one of her pockets and brings out a cell phone " I have a group of thugs sitting in a car, outside of Carly's home!" she thinks for a minute " Forty-two, Evergreen lane. Correct?"

Jade stares in disbelief at Ferguson knowing, the location of where, Carly, lives “How did she know? It's not possible" she thought to herself 

Ferguson snickers at Jade's horror “All it takes is one phone call for my men to send, Carly into the next world and reunite with her mother"

Jade's attitude suddenly changes from anger to fear, as her eyes widen in horror and gasps from, Ferguson's ultimatum

Tara glares at Ferguson" That's disgusting, only someone as sick as you would"... she is then met with a hard slap across the face by, Maria

Ferguson briefly tilted her eyes at Tara, before turning her attention back to, Jade “So what's it to be? Two lives will be lost if you choose to spare, Carly's life or you choose their lives and your niece dies...either way, this will be a life-changing decision" 

Jade stares at Ferguson, but doesn't respond, she is shocked beyond belief of being forced to make a decision, that will end the lives of those that, she cares for deeply

She shakes her head” Please don't make me choose, just kill me" pleading with Ferguson to spare Carly, Tara and Sarah's lives” It's me, you want"

Ferguson corrects Jade's statement “I’m not making you do anything, this is your decision and your decision alone. All I'll be doing is following orders" she replied

She revels in delight at making Jade suffer for her crimes against both herself and poisoning her soul mate “What’s that matter, Slater? Why the long face? You practically jumped at the chance to take me down by poisoning, Rebecca"

Ferguson's mood suddenly changes into pure anger “Because of what you did, I was in pain, believing I was going to lose Rebecca and was ready to commit suicide until my crew talked me out if it. They gave me hope and a reason to continue living and I have faith that Rebecca will survive" she tells Jade

Jade shakes her head as tears filled her eyes " Please don't make me do this" she begged again, not wanting to make a choice, knowing that if she did, lives will be lost

She can't choose her friends over, Carly, because if that were to happen then, Carly will die and vice versa if she chooses Carly, over, Sarah and Tara, because then they would die

What made it even worse is if, Jade, failed to choose then all of them would die. She is practically caught between a rock and a hard place

Ferguson frowns at Jade and shows no sympathy for her “You are choosing, who lives and who dies, not me" shaking her head

Jade collapses to her knees in front of Ferguson looking down at the floor to hide her tears “Please....I can't” lifting her head up 

Ferguson sighs “Perhaps you need a little encouragement" she starts dialing a number on the phone 

Jade widens her eyes “No!" she stands up with tears in her eyes “Please don't"

Ferguson meets Jade's gaze “Then make a decision!" she says coldly

What will Jade do? Will she sacrifice her friend's lives to save Carly's or will she save her friends and sacrifice, Carly?

Sarah sees the pain in Jade's eyes “This is by all means fucked up but its ok" she starts to cry” Save, Carly" ready to face death 

Tara nods in agreement “We won't blame you"

Ferguson snickers ' It doesn't matter if the two of you are willing to die, because if Jade decides to kill the both of you. She will regret it, for the rest of her life, but if she chooses not to, she will still regret it" she counters

Jade, wipes her eyes, sniffles and still continues to cry. She has to make a decision, there's no other alternative, and even starts to regret even joining, Mel and Franky in their war

Ferguson smiles at Jade's pain and taunts her “Oh well" she dials in the last digits and waits for Damien to pick her up, her call

Jade snapped " I'll do it" she looks at Ferguson with tears in her eyes " I'll save Carly" she feels like a piece of shit for choosing one life over two, despite reassurance that neither, Tara or Sarah, will blame her 

Ferguson ends the call and places the phone back in her pocket “Come over here, then" she smirks

Jade walks over to Ferguson and stands beside her

Maria gives Ferguson her syringe 

Ferguson grabs the syringe and hands it over to, Jade “The syringes are filled with, Hotshot, so their deaths, will be quick and painless" she says mockingly 

Jade, reluctantly takes the syringe, turns to her friends and sobs ' I’m...I’m so...so sorry"

Tara and Sarah shed their own tears

Jade sticks the syringe into Tara's neck and just when she was about to inject Tara with, the hotshot drug, Ferguson grabs Jade's shoulder and pulls her back

Ferguson swipes the syringe from Jade; she sticks the syringe back into Tara's neck, injects her and drops Tara to the ground as if she was garbage

Stephanie injects Sarah with hotshot and lets Sarah fall to the ground 

Jade blinked “Why did you do that? I said I would kill them" confused as to why Ferguson had pulled her back 

Ferguson tilts her head to face Jade “I never intended to have you kill your friends. I just wanted you to make that decision, the decision, that you would rather let two people die in order to save one life. The saddest part is they were your friends"

She shakes her head “Even to a woman like me, that's cold" mocking Jade and enjoying her suffering 

Jade gasps in horror “Oh God" she drops to her knees again and bawls her eyes out, realizing Ferguson's true intentions to this disturbing plot. 

She has chosen her niece over her friends, and because of that, they are now dead. Her spirit is now completely broken 

Ferguson, Maria, and Stephanie stand over, Jade

Stephanie asks Ferguson" Should we kill her?" 

Ferguson shakes her head “No. The damage is already done, she was willing to let two people, who she claimed to be, her friends to die, in order to save, her niece. A choice that will haunt her for the rest of her life"

Jade knows Ferguson is right, she will regret it for the rest of her life, and looks down at the ground, ashamed of her actions and allows more tears to run down, her cheeks 

Ferguson smiled” Let's go and leave, Slater, to reflect on her actions “ she knows that, Jade, won't be a problem anymore and heads over to the door where, Sonia, stood guard

Maria and Stephanie nodded in unison and followed Ferguson

One by one, Ferguson and her crew depart the boiler room and leave a broken and a distraught, Jade, on her own


	67. Probation

Ferguson pulls back her hair and ties it, back into a ponytail, once again. She knows that she has regained control over the general population, especially after taking out four of her enemies in only two days, since her triumphant comeback from a downward spiral, which had nearly ended her life

She has sent Vera to hospital, murdered Tara and Sarah, despite the fact they have done nothing to her but it was their allegiance to Jade, which made, Ferguson take action and then there is, Jade Slater, herself

Ferguson ruthlessly and psychologically broke, Jade's spirit, after playing one of her typical mind games with her. The mind games is what Ferguson specializes in to use against her enemies and Jade was no acceptation

She wanted Jade to feel the same pain and agony that Ferguson felt when she almost lost the will to live and kept thinking it was, the end for her and Rebecca. However it still wasn't enough for Ferguson, she wanted to take it to the next level and force, Jade, and to choose whose life she values most against her will

Jade was psychologically and physically broken due to Ferguson's cruel mind games and Ferguson herself knew that Jade, will no longer be a problem for her going forward in her war against, Franky and Mel 

Ferguson smiles fiendishly as she catches the hallucination of Bea Smith leaning on a brick wall, near the door in her cell “You’re still here"

She turns around to face, Bea

Bea nodded “Apparently so" she replied 

Ferguson gloated " You failed in your mission to have me commit suicide and convince me that, the greater good doesn't exist and everything, I have done was all for nothing. However, I will give credit, where credit is due, you did make a convincing argument....manipulating me like that"

She feels whole once more, no longer being tormented or taunted about Rebecca's condition. Even though Ferguson still has yet, to officially know if Rebecca will survive, she has faith and hope in her soul mate to pull through and survive

Bea, sarcastically claps her hands” Hooray for you, then....well done but you still don't really know if Rebecca will pull through or not" shrugs” There's still a good chance, she will die"

Ferguson smirks at Bea, not letting her torments affect her " Rebecca will survive, she's a fighter like me and a mare poison can't keep us apart....it's only a matter of time now" she says

Bea snickers at Ferguson's comment “Keep tell yourself that, but one of us will be right, soon enough" staring back at the Freak

Ferguson nods “We will and soon this war will be over, I've already wiped out more than half of Franky and Mel's forces. The only people standing in my way are, Mel, the Red Right Hand, Franky and possibly both, Boomer and Maxine"

She knows that neither Doreen nor Liz will get involved with Franky's and Mel's war against her. Since both of them hardly get involved in conflicts, such as these and would rather be a bench sitter than a contributor

However if they did decide to get their hands dirty, Ferguson knows that next to Vera, Doreen and Liz are the weakest members in, Franky's crew

Bea smiled amusingly “Just have to wait and see...won't we and even if you do by some chance manage to win...." she moves away from the brick wall and steps closer to Ferguson " Someday, someone will take you down and when that happens. I'll be ready to greet you on the other side"

Ferguson stares at Bea “You sound like, Ms. Westfall, she said the same thing. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do" she walks past Bea and leaves her cell 

She doesn't stop to chat to either Stephanie or Maria, instead, she leaves her unit and strutted down the corridors, walking and feeling like she's in control and above everyone else in this prison again 

Ferguson is now going to pay a special visit to Jake, she hasn't forgotten his secret involvement with Vera to ensure that she remained a prison and he will now pay the price for his actions. She isn't even at all concerned about losing control over her biggest puppet; she can easily control and manipulate whoever the next Governor will be

Even though she only used Jake as her puppet and ensures that she can get away with pretty much anything in Wentworth, Ferguson did have high hopes for their partnership, but guessed, she was wrong about him 

No one, not even her puppets are allowed to betray her and expect to get away with it

Ferguson passed several inmates and all it took is one cold look to remind, the inmates of who owns their lives and controls them, while they remain as residents in the general population 

You could even say, that by her recent actions of what she had done to, Vera, Jade, Sarah, and Tara, because everyone knows it was her. The Ferguson that used to be all depressed, walking around alive, but feeling dead on the inside had never happened at all, it was just a distant memory

It's also because of her actions against Vera, Jade, Sarah and Tara, the inmates who had the courage to stand up to Ferguson and refuse to let her control their lives, have now reverted back to being terrified of her 

Ferguson catches Ms. Miles about to walk past her from the opposite end of the corridor “Ms. Miles, I need to see Governor Stewart"

Ms. Miles walked past Ferguson" Find someone else" she says

Ferguson turns around and watches Ms. Miles "I suppose I could fill in Governor Stewart about your illicit activates with the fellow prisoners...arranging deals in exchange for money"

Ms. Miles immediately stopped walking, turns around and approaches Ferguson “You don't have a single shred of evidence" she replied

Ferguson smirks amusingly at Ms. Miles's defiant attitude “Really? So It wasn't your negligence that resulted in me in getting ganged by Gambaro and her crew? You were the one, that was meant to protect me from all attacks by the other prisoners, during that morning and I'll be more, than happy to prove it" leveling her gaze 

Ms. Miles glares at Ferguson 

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “What’s it to be?"

Ms. Miles sighs and immediately gives in “Fine, have it your way" she hissed and accompanies Ferguson to Jake's office

After a few minutes of walking down several corridors and taking the stairs, Ferguson finds herself standing outside of Jake's office with, Ms. Miles 

Ms. Miles knocks on Jake's door and opens it “Ferguson’s here to see you"

Jake, tilts his head to see, Ms. Miles, standing in the doorway “Send her in" he says in a monotone voice

Ms. Miles stands away from the door

Ferguson walks past Ms. Miles and headed straight over to Jake's desk

Jake half smiled at Ms. Miles “Thank you, Linda" he then looks down at his paperwork " What can I do you for, Joan?” he grumbled

He and isn't pleased to see Ferguson, he never is these days, especially with the overwhelming amount of paperwork that's beginning to build for all, the incidents, that Ferguson has caused and using Channing, to ensure that this amount of information doesn't go straight to, the board

However that was now becoming extremely difficult for Jake because he has already faced two warnings from the board and if he doesn't start taking control soon, it will be the end of his career

Ms. Miles nodded and closes the door to give Ferguson and Jake privacy

Ferguson looks at Jake " You don't sound too pleased to see me"

Jake lifts his head up " You surprised?" he points to the pile of paperwork on his left " Because of your recent... corrections. It's getting harder and harder to keep a tight lid on this shit" he glares

Ferguson briefly looked at the paperwork but thinks nothing of it " Not my fault, these women need to realize that I am in charge of their welfare and if they step out of line" casually shrugs her shoulders " They need to be corrected and in case if you haven’t heard, I’m at war"

Jake nods “I know and what do you want? I’m busy" he goes back to finishing off writing an incident form

He now even regrets making that deal with Ferguson, by killing Nils Jasper in exchange for money to pay his debt, to a group of, drug dealers

Ferguson stares at Jake “You betrayed me and there will be consequences" she says coldly

Jake stopped writing “What do you mean?" he looks up at Ferguson” I didn't betray you" shaking his head 

Ferguson countered “But you did betray me, especially after everything I have done for you, if it wasn't for me, you would be dead, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be Governor and if it wasn't for me tell you about Channing's secrets, you would have been fired a long time ago"

She stands formally behind Jake's desk, her hands resting at the bottom of her stomach, her cold eyes piercing, Jake

Jake sits up straight and drops his pen “How? How did I betray you? I did everything that is required of me" he retorts

Ferguson shakes her head “Not everything. During the incident of Smith's death, I was very close to walking out of this prison, still a free woman, but that didn't happen, the cameras didn't pick up anything"

She steadies her gaze “Vera, told me everything and your involvement of erasing the footage between myself and Smith" she says 

Jake now feels a chill running down his spine “S...She did?" his entire attitude changed 

Ferguson nods “She did"

Jake gulps, trying to contain his fear " I only did that...because Vera was getting suspicious of me and you....especially before my promotion and I couldn't allow her to think that we ever had contact or arranged a deal" he tells Ferguson 

He now fears for his future knowing that, Ferguson has more than enough information to have him convicted for a very long time in, Walford

Ferguson snickered “You had a choice, Governor. You could have done your job and not carry out, Vera's request" she replied

She stares coldly at Jake “I trusted you and if it wasn't for you....I’d be sitting, where you are, right now"

Jake felt his lips quiver " I’m sorry, Joan....it was one mistake...a mistake that I still deeply regret and more than prepared to make up for " He can't afford to go to prison and face the enemies he has lied, betrayed and stepped on to ensure his survival and further his career 

Ferguson frowns “There’s not a single thing, you can do, that will make me, give you another chance" she turns around and heads for the door 

Jake starts to panic as he sees Ferguson walking over to the door, he desperately thinks of a solution to save his own skin

Ferguson places her hand on the doorknob and proceeds to turn it

Jake glances at Ferguson “Wait" he remembers one important detail, that may tip, the scales in his favor 

Ferguson tilts her head to glance at, Jake 

Jake takes a deep breath “There’s something you need to know"

Ferguson raises her eyebrows curiously “Like, what?" she asked 

Jake steadies his gaze “Channing, is planning to bring in someone, to take you down"

Ferguson moves away from the door and walked over to Jake's desk “Channing?" she questions the thought “Derek isn't that stupid" she says 

Jake shakes his head “Don’t be so sure, he's still bitter about being controlled by you and has been planning for revenge. The only reason, that I know of this is because, Channing, called me. He wanted me to help him, and if I did, I would still keep my position, but I know he would take me down as soon, as you were out of, the picture

Ferguson would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling at least, a little surprised by. this revelation from, Jake. She certainly didn't expect, Derek, to actually try and seek revenge. However, it didn't bother her in the slightest because Derek has now just signed his death warrant

She looks back at, Jake “Who is this person?"

Jake shrugs “I have no idea, he wouldn't tell me, the name, unless I actually accepted his deal for an alliance!" he says 

Ferguson nods “Thank you, Mr. Stewart, for giving me this information and perhaps you deserve a second chance"

Jake sighs with relief

“But"

Ferguson looks at him “Until you can get me the information on, this mysterious man or woman" she paused for a moment” You're on probation and consider yourself, very lucky" she says coldly

Jake takes another deep breath and nods “Thank you"

Ferguson turns around and heads for the door again 

Jake watches Ferguson leave, he then remembers something else" Oh and one more thing"

Ferguson stopped walking but still had, her back to him 

Jake looked at her “Rebecca is going to be making a full recovery, the doctors have told me that, she was lucky to survive, giving the amount of poison, she had taken" he says

Ferguson smiled warmly to herself since she now knows that Rebecca will be ok and will be coming back to her “Thank you" her smile faded, as she tilted her head back to, Jake " In the cabinet behind you, there's an object hidden inside a black box" 

Jake raises his eyebrows “What’s in the box?"

Ferguson smirks “You’ll find out soon enough, but don't open it until, Franky, pays you a visit"

She turns back to the door, opens it and leaves, Jake's office


	68. Time Apart

Franky Doyle patiently waits for, Erica, she sits at one of the tables with her arms folded and glances around the room, at other prisoners receiving visits from family members and loved ones to pass the time 

She isn't sure whether to feel happy, sad or anxious upon talking to Erica, again. Since their last encounter had ended on a sour note with Erica believing that Franky, still secretly loves her and Bridget being the devil incarnate

Franky had initially had second thoughts about allowing Erica to visit her again, but once, she had been told by Bridget, that Ferguson had been manipulating Erica this entire time, she made it her mission to make Erica, see the truth and break, Ferguson's influence over her

Several minutes passed by and still no sign of Erica

Franky sits up straight in her chair, glancing at the clock, at the top right-hand corner of the visitor's center with the time reading - half-past two in the afternoon 

She now starts to wonder if, Erica, will even show up “Erica should be here by now, she wanted to sort things out, just as much as I do" Franky thought to herself 

Franky still couldn't wrap her head around as to why Erica had been used as a pawn by Ferguson, if it was to strike a rift between her relationship with Bridget and making Franky choose between Erica and Bridget, then that plan had obviously failed

So what else could it be? Perhaps it was only a ploy for Ferguson to destroy Franky's relationship with Erica, but still why include Bridget? It doesn't make sense 

Just when Franky was about to call it quits, she sees Erica entering the visitor's center and making her way towards her

Franky stands up and offered a warm smile “Hey, I was going to send a search party for you, had me worried there for a second" trying to break the awkward silence that now plagued them

Erica smiled back “Sorry, I just had to use the bathroom"

They gave each other a quick hug, but this time, it wasn't a friendly hug that they would normally give to one another, it almost looked forced and they both felt awkward. Only because, they had yet to clear the air and see if they can move on from their last fight

Franky and Erica would then, sit down at their usual seats and face one another 

The awkward silence between them had filled the air; both were staring at each other and wondering who would speak first. They both wanted to put the past behind them

Franky decides to break the silence “Listen...I’m sorry with how things had ended between us, the last time you were here. I’m sure it was neither of our intentions to start an argument" half smiles” Fighting is never fun"

Erica nods “Yeah I’m sorry too" glances down at the table

Franky sighs “You know I care about you, right?" she leans forward in her seat

Erica lifts her head up “Yeah, I know and I know that you love me" she still believes that deep down, Franky has the same feelings as Erica does for her 

Franky meets Erica's gaze “I do love you and nothing will ever change that, but" pausing for a moment and still finding it a little difficult to break Erica's heart " We will never ever become anything more, than just, friends"

Before meeting Bridget, she always thought, she would eventually hook up with Erica, as a couple, they have great chemistry and get on well with one another. Besides, Franky, always knew, Erica was in love with her but failed at every attempt to get Erica to confess

Until several weeks ago when Erica came back into her life and confessed her true feelings towards her. Franky had always imagined, that scenario multiple times, but never thought, it would happen, but it still doesn't change things and her feelings towards, Bridget

Erica's eyes meet Franky's. She feels a little hurt but still refused to believe that was the case, it's just, Bridget trying to control, Franky

Franky continues speaking " I love you as a friend and a sister, I will always do my best to be there for you but" leaning back in her seat " I know this is hard, trust me...I’ve been there but you need to move on, Erica. It's not healthy"

She decided not to quickly move into the subject of Ferguson controlling Erica, because what matters most to Franky. at this stage is helping, Erica to move on and make peace

Erica sighed deeply “Why do you keep fighting it?" she looks back at Franky “I know you still feel something more, than just a friendly love for me. After everything we have been through, the times that we shared.....you can't just pretend it didn't happen...especially that kiss"

She had been caught off guard, when Franky had forced her into a corner and kissed her, in her office, she pretended to be offended during that day, but she secretly enjoyed that kissed and wanted it to go further

Franky shakes her head " I’m not ignoring it, there was a spark between us, I get it, but things change and I just don't feel that way, about you anymore" She then has a thought " Perhaps it's best that you stop visiting me for a while, just until you can move on"

Erica raised her eyebrows at Franky" You don't want to see me, anymore?" feeling confused and offended by Franky's suggestion 

Franky shakes her head again” I do want to keep seeing you but with your feelings towards me" she paused” I don't think that would be fair to you and it would be for the best if we had a little break, just until, you can move on"

She didn't want to Erica to stop visiting her but felt it was for the best for the both of them if spent time apart, until, Erica can learn to move on and realize that their relationship will be nothing more than just friends. Plus it is also a chance for to get, Erica, to stay away from Ferguson, if possible

Erica snapped “I tell you what's not fair...Bridget driving a wedge between us, she's obviously jealous and will do everything to keep us apart" she loathes Bridget and her control over, Franky

Franky frowns at Erica's comment “Bridget isn't driving a wedge between us, she's a good person and if you gave her the chance and actually listen to her side of the story, you'll like her"

She can defiantly see Ferguson's control and manipulation over Erica, which made her sick to the stomach

Erica snickers and shakes her head “Listen to her side of the story? You're kidding right?” she replied

Franky retorts “I know, you've been having secret visits with, Ferguson"

Erica stares at Franky

Franky nods “Yep! I know and I'd like to know why?" shrugging her shoulders “Why? I told you everything about what kind of woman, she is" 

Erica frowns “Ferguson isn't a monster that you or anyone else, claims her to be. She's been falsely imprisoned for all these supposed crimes" she replied

Franky lets out a small chuckle “Yeah right, Ferguson is practically Mother Teresa" shaking her head

She looks back at Erica “She’s a psycho cunt, who manipulates people into doing her bidding and from the looks of it...Ferguson has her claws in you really deep" 

The good intentions to make peace and move on as friends for both Erica and Franky had fallen on death ears and turned into another bitter argument. Which only a quarter of Ferguson's plans to destroy, Franky

Erica leans forward in her seat “Ferguson is trying to help me...help us be together...she's told me everything about Bridget, what she does to you and what Bridget did to her"

Franky decides to humor Erica “Really?" nodding slowly” And what exactly Bridget did to Ferguson, that made you, jump on her bandwagon?" she asks mockingly

She's trying her best to contain her rage and anger for Ferguson's machinations but it was getting extremely hard for her. Especially when Erica has been lead to believe that Ferguson is her friend and wants to help

Erica leans back in her seat " Bridget worked with Bea, Will, and Vera in a conspiracy to have Ferguson imprisoned, simply because, Ferguson was a strong, Governor, who was actually making a difference" she answered

Franky replied" That's bullshit, Erica, it's bullshit. Ferguson is a fucking liar, who will step on, manipulate or kill anyone that gets in her way...it doesn't matter, who it is, she'll do whatever it takes to get, what she wants. Ferguson has been playing on your emotions, leading you to believe Bridget is a monster, simply because you hate yourself for not being straight with me, about your feelings in the beginning and giving you a reason to hate her"

Erica shakes her head " That's a lie, Ferguson wants us to be together, she cares and Bridget doesn't deserve you anyway" refusing to believe, she was being lied to by Ferguson

She's absolutely livid with Bridget and desperately wants to help Ferguson, to take her down and save Franky, from Bridget's control

Franky steadies her gaze " Erica...you know it's the truth, Ferguson, is just using you and it fucking pisses me off"

Erica glares at Franky “No! I know what the truth is. Bridget is a monster and a manipulative control freak, who's trying to drive us apart, she knows I’m a threat and doesn't like it. So two can play it that game" she stands up from her seat 

Franky gives Erica a worried and concerned look “What are you going to do?"

Erica doesn't respond

Franky, asked again “Erica" she stands up from her chair “What are you going to do?"

Erica takes a deep breath and sighs " Nothing...absolutely nothing" she lies and now makes up an excuse to leave "I...I have to go. Sorry" she grabs her hand bag and proceeds to leave

Franky watches Erica “Erica"

Erica stopped walking for moment and tilts her head to Franky “I’ll see you next week" she then leaves, the visitors center

Once, Franky had left, she returned to general and started wondering down the corridors. Her thoughts drift to Erica, the way she spoke about Bridget and Ferguson's control over, Erica

Franky snarls "She won't stop...she just won't stop!" she thought to herself 

Instead of heading back to her unit, Franky decides to take a detour and head straight to Ferguson's unit


	69. Revelations

“All of you get the fuck out, except for, Queen Freak"

Ferguson, Sonia, Maria, and Stephanie all tilted their heads to see an enraged, Franky Doyle, entering the unit

Sonia, sat on one of the spare armchairs, along with Ferguson and both Maria and Stephanie sat together on the couch

Franky glared at Ferguson more than, the others in her crew, she's so fed up and angry with Ferguson's manipulations of Erica and her horrific attacks on Vera and Jade. Franky has decided to confront, the Freak

Ferguson watches Franky closely, she can sense the anger and bitterness, in her enemy and it's not just because of what happened to Vera and Jade. It was something else, something a little closer to home for Franky and it had to be none other than her newest puppet, Erica Davidson

Maria smiles at Franky " Um in case of you haven't figured it out, you're not in charge....Joan is" she says mockingly to be a smart ass

Franky ignores Maria and keeps her attention on Ferguson “Tell your freaks to get, the fuck out or they will be sorry" she warned Ferguson

Ferguson, remained unphased nor concerned about, Franky's threat, she just remained sitting in her usual chair, the same chair that, Jacs Holt, would normally sit in to conduct business or just to relax

Maria stands up and turns to face Franky “You want to be seated next to, Vinegar Tits in the hospital?" she asked

Franky replied “You do not want to test my patience, I’m not in the mood for this shit" she turns back to Ferguson” Well"

Maria smirks at Franky but addresses Ferguson “Say the word, Joan and I'll send her packing" cracking her knuckles

Sonia shakes her head “Just leave, Francesca, before you step into a world of pain and..." pausing for a moment to view Franky's hair” Lose your hair in the process, tell me, Francesca. Would you like a haircut?"

Franky glares at Sonia “Would you like your teeth kicked in? Followed by my fist into your mouth' she retorts

Ferguson finally speaks "It's ok, leave us" her eyes locked onto Franky

Maria, Sonia and Stephanie all looked at Ferguson 

Stephanie asked " You sure?"

Ferguson nods

Stephanie, stands up and together with both, Maria and Sonia, they all departed from the unit and left, Ferguson alone with Franky 

Franky looks back at Ferguson “Your crew is nothing but a bunch of smartasses and punks" she says

Ferguson countered “Just like you"

She knows for a fact that Franky is here to confront her about Erica. A conversation that Ferguson has been waiting for a long time, and one that, Franky will soon regret, she ever stepped foot in her unit and be a constant thorn in her sight 

Franky moved closer to the lounge area “I know all about your game with, Erica and Bridget" cutting straight to the chase for her reasons of being in Ferguson's unit

Ferguson asked “You do?" she mocks Franky by shrugging" I don't know what to tell you but I did nothing"

Franky sneers “Don’t play dumb with me, you're manipulating Erica into thinking, I still have feelings for her and making her think that, Bridget is an abusive monster" she replied

She chooses to stand by Ferguson's chair

Ferguson knows how emotional Franky can be and she chooses to capitalize on it “All I did was give, Ms. Davidson, encouragement to fight for the woman she loves, which you are. Where did she get the idea of Ms. Westfall being abusive towards you? I don't know" shaking her head 

She carefully observes Franky's movements and wonders if, Franky has a weapon hidden in one of her pockets or shirt, if so, and she’ll need to be on her guard

Franky can feel her blood boiling “Leave them alone, you're fight is with me and Mel. They have done nothing to you, especially, Erica"

Ferguson stares at Franky “You seem to forget, who's in charge, this is my prison and I will do whatever I want. If I want to manipulate a gullible fool who's hopelessly in love with a prisoner, I'll manipulate her, If I want a psychologist to be a direct target for my puppet to hurt my enemy, I'll do it. Everyone that has ever crossed me, especially those who haven't been a constant threat, will ultimately pay the price" she stated

She'll do whatever it takes to assert her authority and domination over the prisoners and screws in Wentworth. Ferguson, doesn't care who she manipulates into doing her bidding, as long as she sees potential in her puppets, she'll use them to serve her twisted agendas

Franky retorts “All for the greater good. Right" 

Ferguson smirks but doesn't answer Franky 

Franky shakes her head " I should do it....I should do it" she takes out a shiv, which she had kept in her pocket, ever since returning as a prisoner 

Ferguson sees the shiv in Franky's hand " Go on, then" taunting her " I am defenseless, take your weapon and strike me down with all of that hate...all of that anger, before I can cause any more damage" 

She's practically daring Franky to strike at her, but is more than prepared for a counter attack and possibly send, her enraged enemy to the slot 

Franky stares at the shiv for a moment and seriously contemplates about using it to slice Ferguson's throat and ridding every one of the Freak “No...That’s what she wants" she thought to herself 

She takes a deep breath to calm herself down “No" she looks back at Ferguson” I'll kill you, but on my own terms" carefully placing the shiv back into her pocket 

Ferguson smiles “How perceptive of you" fully expecting Franky to not attack her 

Franky moved over to the couch and sits down “I know full well, you could easily defend yourself in an attack and the possibility of me, being sent to the slot"

She sighs “But it wouldn't make much of a difference would it? If I were to attack and were sent to the slot. You'll carry out, your attacks on Mel, her crew, and then, save me for last" she remarked

Ferguson steadies her gaze " You seem to have it all figured out, Doyle"

Franky folded her arms “Or you just getting predictable" she replied

Ferguson decides to change tactic" Tell me something, if you seem to have me all figured out, why haven't you figured out, the reasons...the real reasons for your incarceration and that intruder"

She is now going to reveal her other plans to Franky in attempts to destroy her and she'll start by revealing herself as the main reason for Franky's imprisonment

Franky raised her eyebrows “What do you mean?" she leans stares at Ferguson

Ferguson smirks “Have you ever wondered as to why, the intruder broke into your house and attacked you in the first place? A random attack? An attempted murder maybe? Surely you've been thinking about it"

Franky thinks for a moment, she has always wondered, why that intruder had broken into her home, she didn't know him and the intruder didn't know her. Yet, he seemed intent on harming Franky

She couldn't never seem to put her finger on it, it always seemed a mysterious but she did feel as though it wasn't a random attack and yet wasn't so sure of herself. That is until, Ferguson, had started talking about it

Franky widens her eyes” It was you" she remarked, tilted her head over to Ferguson” It was you...you sent that man to attack me....which prompt me to kill him"

Ferguson nodded "Indeed it was" she says 

Franky asked “Why?"

Ferguson frowns at Franky “Why not? I haven't forgotten about your affliction with Smith and your own attempts to take me down. Plus I will never forget how you turned, Shane, against me" she replied

Franky snaps “I did that for good reason, Shane needed to know, what kind of woman, you really are and the lives you have destroyed. You almost forced him to commit murder and he would be in jail, if it wasn't for me. Just goes to show, you never cared about him in the first place"

Ferguson countered “I cared about him, just like how I cared about, Jianna. If it wasn't for me and giving my home to him. Shane would be sleeping from one, couch to the next and then he betrayed me. He's nothing more than an ungrateful brat and as for Jianna? She means nothing to me anymore" she says

Franky nodded " I know that you didn't care about her or him, because if you did? Jianna would still be alive and she would eventually see the real you.....the Freak, and she would have no reason to still be with you"

Ferguson smirks at Franky “Speaking of Shane, he's been sent back to Walford on drug charges" she revealed 

Franky blinked “What?"

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “Shane didn't do it deliberately but he was persuaded by several of my men into helping him and if Shane didn't comply, Id would kill you” she answered

She was going to let, Shane, walk away from her and expect to live a happy ending. Not when he has a close bond with Franky and decided, the best way to exact her revenge is to send him back to prison 

Franky glared with pure hate for Ferguson “You are unbelievable, you know that? Taking revenge on a kid, who had been told, the truth, about you and refused to be a part of your life. It's actually quite sad" she remarked 

Ferguson chuckled amusingly “You shouldn't be worried about, Shane Butler, if I were you" highly enjoying this confrontation 

Franky nods “You’re right, I should be more concerned with how, and I’m going to kill you, before my trial in two months"

Ferguson continued smirking “You’ll have plenty of time to think of ways to kill me, because there isn’t going to be a trial, and you won't be leaving this place

Franky raised her eyebrows “What do you mean?" she asked 

Now it was time for Ferguson to unveil her master plan to Franky, the final piece to her puzzle 

Ferguson's smirk faded “What I mean is that as soon as we have finished talking. You're going to pay a visit to Governor Stewart's office and confess that it was you, that killed, Meg Jackson"

Franky smiles at Ferguson" That's not going to happen, there's no actual proof and you’re not exactly a liable witness" casually shrugs

Ferguson shakes her head “That’s where you’re wrong, I do have proof and I originally had planned to expose it, during my last days as Governor, but when you were approved for parole, that was no longer an option. Instead of getting rid of it, I kept if safely tucked into the office and waited for an 4opportunity, to bring you back as a prisoner. You see, I knew you would have killed that man, but it wasn't enough to convict you, but then, I remembered the tape of you confessing the murder to, Ms.Westfall

Franky stares at Ferguson in disbelief, she couldn't believe how thought out, Ferguson's plan was to bring her back as a prisoner. She did wonder when Ferguson would expose her but as time had passed, she thought, Ferguson would have forgotten

Ferguson steadied her gaze “Once we have finished out little conversation, you're going straight to, Governor Stewart and tell me that you killed, Meg Jackson and framed Jacqueline Holt. If you don't, I'll be more than happy to have my men pay a visit to your father's home, so you can hear his and your sister scream as each bullet tears their flesh, until they have expired from this world"

Franky hissed at Ferguson's warning “Don’t you dare"

Ferguson smiled coldly Franky “I won't need to, if you agree to confess, which will seal your fate and end any chance of walking out as a free woman" knowing that she has trapped her nemesis

Franky didn't want to give up her freedom, because she worked hard to obtain it and actually made a decent living. She conquered her demons, had a job that she actually liked, bonded with her sister and made peace with her father

However, she didn't want to lose her family either and their lives were more important to her than her freedom. Franky thought she had kept her family safe from Ferguson but that obviously wasn't the case

Ferguson asked “What’s it to be?"

Franky reluctantly gives in “I’ll do it" she tells Ferguson

She stands up from the couch “When this is all over...my confession and sentencing" she stared back at Ferguson “You’re dead"

Franky then leaves the unit and headed straight to Jake's office, confessing to the murder of, Meg Jackson, thus sealing her fate. Especially when they both discovered and played Ferguson's secret tape


	70. Kaz's Favor

Kaz Proctor finishes changing into her teal uniform that she first arrived into, the psychiatric unit in. She isn't scheduled to return to general, until three days, but Kaz wanted to get ready for her return and felt it was pointless in wearing a scrub towel. Since, she won't be staying in the psychiatric unit for much longer

She folds up her old scrub towel and places it on the chair next to her bed. Kaz couldn't wait to return to general, but only with her new friends, and crew members. Even though she was told about Ferguson's condition thanks to Mel, Kaz feels that whatever is about to happen will fail, and Ferguson will fight back and win

Ferguson always manages to fight her way back and regain control 

Kaz wasn't at least a bit concerned, because she has a secret weapon, that actually may do, what no one in their entire lives could ever hope to achieve and that is take, Ferguson down and her weapon would be none other than, Kelly Hillman 

During the first few weeks in the psychiatric unit, Kaz and Kelly didn't exactly hit it off to a good start, since Kelly wanted Kaz to play ball with her and was taking no for answer, Kaz would tell her to go away and it ended with, Kelly slapping Kaz. However, things would start to change, especially after, Kelly apologized and told Kaz, that sometimes she doesn't realize, she's being pushy and actually started to get to know, Kelly a little better

The more Kaz got to know Kelly, the more she started to like her and was fascinated to learn that, Kelly, had quite a reputation back in the general population and came close to becoming, Top Dog

Kaz truly believes Kelly could be the one to defeat, Ferguson, once and for all. Fight fire with fire but in this case its, fight crazy with crazy. No sane person before Kaz, Mel and Bea could defeat Ferguson but someone that may be equally insane, could get the job done

Besides if, Kelly didn't like Jacs, then she will defiantly not like Ferguson 

Kaz notices Bridget and a screw standing outside her door

The door opens, Bridget steps inside and the screw closes the door behind, Bridget

Bridget looks at Kaz “You wanted to see me?"

Kaz nods 

Bridget steps closer to Kaz's bed “What’s the problem?"

Kaz stares at Bridget “I need you to do a favor for me" she says

Bridget asks “Like, what?" she then thinks about the possibility of what Kaz's favor might be " Don't tell me you will want me to do that?"

Kaz nods “Yes" she sits on the edge of her bed

Bridget shakes her head “You know, I can't do that, much as I'd like to, I would be putting my job on the line and the chances of your plan succeeding are slim to none"

She's been asked repeatedly by Kaz to carry out this favor of hers and although tempting as it is, the chances of not losing her job and what could potentially happen in general, as a result of her actions aren't looking so good

Kaz sighs “Please, it's our only shot and I can guarantee that it will work"

Bridget briefly glanced at the glass window and then back at Kaz " You do realize that if tamper and change the notes of Kelly, Tasha and Jodie's files, so they can return to general with you, and if one of them, especially, Kelly Hillman, could cause a hell of a lot of damage and I'll be fired"

Kaz hops out of her bed “But you won't" she walks over to Bridget “Tell me, Ms. Westfall, don't you want to be rid of Ferguson?" she asked 

Bridget nodded “Of course"

Kaz smiles at Bridget “Well in order for that, cunt to get her just deserts, you need to do this favor for me, I truly believe, Kelly, could be the one" she says

Bridget stares quizzically “What makes you say that?"

Kaz continued smiling “Just a gut feeling, Joan has managed to beat every single threat that has crossed her path, me, Bea, Mel and probably countless others. She always seems to be one step ahead but" paused for a moment " But if she faces off against someone like her, someone that isn't necessarily sane, things could change" she answered

She knows the risks involved if Bridget is to accept and carry out her favor. Kaz would have to control, Kelly and ensure, she doesn't anything that will make her get sent back to the psychiatric unit. It'll be tough but since both she and Kelly have started to become friends, she believes can do it

Bridget raised her eyebrows " Wouldn't that be exploitation though? Taking advantage of Kelly's illness and you do know of her history in the general population don't you?"

Kaz shakes her head " I’m not exploiting her, Kelly, trusts me and if she hated Jacs as much as anyone else did, she'll hate Ferguson as well " nods " Yes, I do know of her history and the risks that are involved but it's manageable" she replied

Bridget does hate Ferguson but she is still not sure if she should be taking this risk, tampering with documents and setting someone like, Kelly, loose in general once more

However she does feel that, Kaz, makes a good point about Ferguson and Kelly. Ferguson is an intelligent psychopath who methodically and systematically destroys her opponents by knowing them inside and out. The possibility of, Ferguson, facing someone, who is unpredictable as herself could be interesting and may tip the balance of power

Bridget looks back at Kaz " If I do this....If!! I need insurance from you, Kelly will be controlled to the point, that what I write in her file doesn't contradict it, and so my job will be secured"

Kaz smiles " Consider it done" she replied

Bridget gave Bridget a stern look " I’m taking a big risk here and not just for my sake"

Kaz nods " I know, but rest assured, my plan will work" she holds out her hand " So do we have a deal?" she asked

Bridget shakes Kaz's hand " We do but one question"

Kaz nods " Shoot" she moves back to her bed and sits down 

Bridget stares at Kaz " Why do you want Jodie with you? I understand you've been helping her and I admire that, but putting, Jodie, back into general and under Ferguson's radar, don't you think it will upset her and put her in harm’s way?"

Kaz shakes her head " Nope! I know it's still going to take time, since we've only made small progress but she'll be alright in general. I wouldn't have asked Jodie to come with me, if I couldn't keep her safe and besides...I have my former crew helping me to protect her" she answered

Bridget sighs deeply " I hope your right...for both of our sakes. I'll get their files and change a few reports around tonight. That way, they should be ready to return to general with you"

Kaz smiles " Thanks, Ms.Westfall" pleased that her favor will be carried out 

Bridget turns around and walks over to the door " Don't thank me yet" she hopes Kaz's plan will work

Kaz watches Bridget about to open the door and leave " Hey, tell one of the screws, I’d like to go outside"

Bridget nods " Sure"

Meanwhile in the psychiatric yard, Kelly, no longer played basketball or just shoot the hoops alone, she now plays with her new friends - Jodie and Tasha

Tasha bounces the ball in front of Kelly, her eyes locked onto her opponent, trying to distract Kelly so Jodie could get in from behind

Kelly moves from side to side blocking Tasha's path and smiling at her " Show me, what you got"

Jodie gives Tasha, the thumbs up

Tasha smirks at Kelly " You got it" she picks up the ball and sways it to her left

Kelly jerks to Tasha's left side, her eyes focusing on the ball 

Tasha, sways the ball to, the right

Kelly jerks to the right " Trying to trick me, I see" she smiles and shakes her head " It isn’t going to work, I see all" proclaimed 

Jodie watches Tasha's movements from behind, Kelly

Tasha continued smirking at Kelly " Really? We will just see about that, Kellz" she says the ball back in forth in her hands

She tricks Kelly by attempting to throw the ball to Kelly's left, which made Kelly jump into action until, Tasha saw an opening and threw the ball over to, Jodie 

Jodie catches the ball, bounces it over to the hop and throws the ball in but the ball misses its target and only hits the edge of, the hoop 

Kelly quickly grabs the ball and starts bouncing it " That was good, Tasha, that was really good"

Kaz entered the psychiatric yard and immediately spots, her new friends down at the hoops and quickly makes her way over to them 

Tasha attempts to grab the ball from Kelly, but Kelly shoots the ball ,under her leg and catches it with her left hand

Jodie sees Kaz approaching " Hey, Kaz"

Kelly and Tasha ,tilted their heads to the left and both see, Kaz

Kaz smiles at Jodie " Hey, Jodie" she looks over at Tasha and Kelly " I see all of you are having fun without me"

Tasha smiles back " We are but if you join me and Jodie. The four of us will easily get past Kelly to make a shot at the hoop"

Kelly snickers at Tasha's comment " Yeah right, if you and Jodiz, couldn't be beat me. What makes you think by adding Kaz to your team? Face it, I’m unbeatable" she gloats

Tasha smirks " You afraid of a little challenge, Kelly? I think you are"

Kelly shakes her head " As if, I’m ready to wipe the floor, with all three of ya" she replied

Kaz interjects " Before we play a game, I have some good news for all of you"

Tasha, Jodie and Kelly all looked at Kaz

Jodie asks " Everything ok?"

Kaz nods " I've made a little deal with, Ms. Westfall about helping me, getting all of you out of this place and back into general with me" she says

Kelly cheers " Woo hoo I’m finally getting out of this place" she drops the ball and gives Kaz a hug " Thank you and I promise you won't regret it" she couldn't wait to return to her playground 

Kaz chuckled amusingly and hugged, Kelly, back " You're welcome" she then gently grabs Kelly's cheeks " You have to promise me, that you'll do what I say and if things get out of hand, you come to me" 

Kelly nods " You can count on me" she tells Kaz 

Kaz smiled " Good" she then let’s go of Kelly's cheeks

Tasha stared quizzically at Kaz " How is that possible? What deal did you guys make?" she asked

Kaz tilts her head over to Tasha " Ms. Westfall is going to be changing your files and notes to make it look like, that you, Kelly and Jodie have not only recovered, but eligible to return to, the general population. We will be transferred in two days "

Jodie raised her eyebrow " Wow! I can't believe this is actually happening" she's both happy and nervous to be returning to general and cross paths with, Ferguson again 

Kaz looks at Jodie " You sure about this? I don't want to make you do something, you don't want to do"

Jodie smiles at Kaz and shakes her head " I’m sure and the only way to tackle my problems is to face them head on...just like you said and I trust you" she says 

Tasha nods " Me too" placing her hands on her hips 

Kelly smiled " Me three"

Kaz smiled at her new friends " Well then let's kick, Kelly's ass" she races over to where, Kelly dropped the ball and grabs it 

Tasha laughs " Sounds like a plan to me" her and Jodie surround, Kelly 

Kelly smirks " Bring it on"


	71. Final Solution

After, Ferguson had forced Franky to confess to murdering, Meg Jackson, infront of Jake and hearing the tape of her confession being played. Franky's initial trial of murdering the intruder who broke into her home was no longer put into effect and instead, she was immediately put on trial and was sentenced to twenty five years imprisonment, for the murder of Meg

Everyone inside Wentworth and obviously several citizens all over Australia were shocked beyond belief because everyone had believed, Jacs Holt, had murdered Meg during the riot but it wasn't her, it was, Franky. Which had ultimately seal her fate within Wentworth's walls forever

Governor Jake Stewart, had his work cut out for him, when had to fend of the media who went into a frenzy over Meg's real killer and several incidents being reported, that had occurred in Wentworth 

Ferguson is accompanied by her fellow puppet, Jeffery Blake, down the corridors to be lead into the visitor's center. Since she is expecting another visit from Erica and wanted to take her game to the next level in order to complete her master plan

She has successfully destroyed any chances of Franky walking out of Wentworth for good as a free woman and not only that but has attacked her closest friends and ruined their lives. Especially both Vera and Shane's lives and she has no regrets for what she has done, she enjoyed making them and Franky suffer

All that was left is for Ferguson, to step up her game with her control over, Erica and hopefully use her to attack, Bridget Westfall. Ferguson ,had initially planned to have a love triangle between Erica, Franky and Bridget, but when, that didn't work, she went with a different approach to destroy her biggest nemesis

Ferguson decided to ask Jeffery, if he has carried out her request " Did you get what I wanted?"

Jeffery nods " Yes" lowering his voice so only, Ferguson, could hear him 

Ferguson replied " Good"

She is soon lead down a small corridor, which lead straight over to the visitor's center

Jeffery looks at Ferguson " When do you want it done?" he asked her 

They both stand in front of the door 

Ferguson tilts her head to Jeffery " Tomorrow" she simply said 

Jeffery nodded " You're the boss" he brings out his swipe card and swipes it in, the slot to open the door

A thought appeared to Ferguson " Do you know anything about this person, who is out to get me?" 

She couldn't believe how foolish Derek is for actually trying to make a move against her. A decision that he will soon regret but Ferguson was curious to find out that Derek's ally is and how will she know him or her

Jeffery shakes his head " Can't say that I have. Sorry" he looks back at her

Ferguson narrowed her eyes at Jeffery " Keep an eye on Mr. Stewart and Derek if possible, I want to know every detail about, this person and their plans"

Jeffery stared quizzically " You think, Jake, will turn his back on you?" he places his hand on the door knob

Ferguson looks back at the door " Jake had foolishly forgotten to mention, he is the sole reason along with, Vera, why I’m not running this prison as Governor and I know every detail about his entire life, he won't dare to go against me. Derek, on the other hand comes as a surprise, but he has foolishly sealed his fate" she says 

Jeffery sighed " Glad, I’m not one of them" he opens the door

Ferguson replied " Let's hope it stays that way"

She is then lead by Jeffery into, the small private room, which was located at the back of the visitor center

Ferguson entered the room and already sees, Erica, inside and waiting for her. She walks past Erica and sits oppositely from, Erica

Jeffery closes the door and allows, Ferguson and Erica, privacy

Ferguson looks at Erica " I’m sorry, we haven't spoken in a while" she looks away " There had been a development"

She's now going to mask herself, once again as a victim and ensure that Erica remains on her side and grooming Erica, for an important task to complete her master plan to completely destroy, Franky

Erica stares at Ferguson " What kind of development?" she asked 

Ferguson sighs " T...two weeks ago, I had been trying to convince, Franky to break away from Ms. Westfall and her control" 

As the master manipulator, Ferguson now pretends to start getting emotional over with what she is about to tell, Erica, using both the truth and lies

Erica reaches out to Ferguson by placing her hand over the table " Hey...you can tell me" easily being bought in

Ferguson slowly looks at Erica, glances down at her hand and gently grabs hold " As I was saying...I wanted to help Franky to break away from Ms. Westfall" her eyes locked onto Erica's " She didn't like that and....and" she cleverly manages to shed a tear 

Erica gently squeezed Ferguson's hand " its ok..Joan.. I’m here for you" encouraging Ferguson to reveal whatever was troubling her

Ferguson takes a deep breath " Ms.Westfall had used her authority to make a deal with one of the prisoners to...to poison...,my girlfriend" she looks away and sobs

She would rather break away from Erica's grip but in order for her deceptive act to work, she needs to continue to play the victim and make very convincingly 

Erica raised her eyebrows" You're kidding"

Ferguson shakes her head " No" she looks back at Erica " She wanted to punish me and the only to do that is to hurt, the one person, I have ever loved. I was literally heartbroken, depressed and nearly committed suicide" she whimpered

Erica looked away for a moment, feeling completely flabbergasted and disturbed to learn of Bridget's recent actions

She knew, Bridget, was horrible, but had no idea, that Bridget could be so evil and cruel to those, that try to help Franky, break away from her

Ferguson finally pulled away to wipe her tears " I wouldn't be here right now if my crew....my friends" she corrected herself " Helped me"

She wanted to smile and even laugh at, Erica for easily believing her, but knew she had to restrain herself in order for, her plan to work   
Erica leans back in her seat " What a cunt" she said bitterly and shakes her head ' Seriously...what kind of person would do that to another human being?" she asked to no one in particular

Ferguson answered " A psychopath with no conscience. No morals or empathy for other people's feelings" 

Erica nodded in agreement " You got that right and how is she? You're girlfriend?" she looks at Ferguson 

Ferguson half smiles " Rebecca is fine...she was in critical condition and I was told a few days ago, that she will make a full recovery. Rebecca, just barely managed to survive from what, Governor Stewart, had told me" she replied

Erica smiles back " That's great and I’m glad to hear it"

Ferguson nodded " It is...I don't know, what I would do without her" she looks away again

Erica continued smiling " She sounds like an amazing person, Rebecca" trying to change the subject and lighten the mood 

Ferguson smiled warmly and in one of her rare moments, she smiled genuinely " Rebecca is amazing, she's the only woman that understands and stood by me. She sees the real me, not a freak or a monster.....just me" trailing off her thoughts of Rebecca

She missed Rebecca's smile, her voice and spending intimate moments with her and couldn't wait to be reunited with Rebecca again. Especially now knowing for certain that, Rebecca will pull through

Ferguson's smile fades " I take it, you heard, Doyle being found out as Meg Jackson's real killer" she looks back at Erica 

Erica sighs deeply " Yes! I can't believe it" shaking her head in disbelief " I thought it was Jacs... she seemed more likely to have been the killer....she told me it wasn't her but" pausing for a moment " How was I to know? Jacs is a well-known liar and a manipulator"

Ferguson narrowed her eyes " What If I told you, Franky didn't kill Mrs. Jackson and it was in fact, Jacqueline, that committed the murder" she says 

Erica raised her eyebrows curiously " How?" looking at Ferguson for brief moment until a light bulb went off inside her head " You don't mean?" shaking her head

She didn't believe it, she refused to believe what she was thinking was in fact the truth, it just sounded far-fetched and yet...there's this nagging feeling, inside her, that makes her want to believe it

Ferguson answered " If you're referring to Ms. Westfall framing Franky for the murder and forcing Franky to give up her freedom...than yes" she slowly nodded

Erica looked on with shock " Are you fucking kidding me? Bridget would go to great lengths to punish, Franky and keep her in line?" she looks away and felt nothing but hate and disgust

She also now believed that during her last visit with Franky, and being told to stay away from her is, Franky's way of saying that she loves, Erica and wants her to stay away before, Bridget digs her claws in even further

Erica looked away and quietly muttered " Franky"

Ferguson smiled fiendishly for a moment 

Erica shoots a look at Ferguson " Bridget needs to be stopped.....she can't go on ruining Franky, you and other people's lives anymore....it has to stop" she says

Ferguson nods " I couldn't agree more"

Erica takes a deep breath " I remember....during our first meeting...you said....you had contacts that could help bring, Bridget, down" her eyes locked onto Ferguson's " Any, progress?" she asks

Ferguson stares at Erica momentarily before shaking her head " I’m afraid not...Ms. Westfall, has contacts that extend, all the way from the police department to the high courts"

Erica looks on hopelessly " It's over" she says defeating

Ferguson sees Erica's despair and willingness to save her believed Franky from Bridget and it was now time, for her puppet to be put to, the ultimate test

She licks her lips " There is an away to save Franky and bring Bridget to justice"

Erica steadied her gaze " How?" wanting to know Ferguson's solution to their problem

Ferguson sighs " In order for you and Franky to finally be together and save her....is to take Bridget out of the picture....permanently"

Erica raises her eyebrows " You mean ,kill her?" she asked 

Ferguson nods 

Erica thinks for a moment " Wait... so the only way for this nightmare to end...is to kill Bridget?" she asks again but already felt she knew the answer 

Ferguson nods " I know this may seem drastic but it's our only way" she leans forward in her seat " Think about it...if you kill her....you'll finally be with Franky and she will thank you for it"

Erica blinked " I kill her?" shaking her head " No.. I can't kill her...I’m not a murder and if I did I would be throwing my life away " she replied

Ferguson meets Erica's gaze " Yes you would be imprisoned...probably for the rest of your life but think of the bigger picture" pausing for a moment " Ms. Westfall has destroyed countless lives, she has physically and emotionally abused, Franky, to the point of keeping, Doyle, as a slave. You would be doing this prison...this world. A great favor"

She takes a deep breath and leans back in her seat " If this were to happen, you and Franky can finally be together...you can hold each other.....kiss each other...make love. Plus, you would have me and my crew's protection in here" she added to add pressure and persuade Erica to carrying out this task 

Erica looks away and starts to contemplate not only Ferguson's proposal but all the events that have led to this particular point. She's in love with Franky and has, tried helping Franky to break away from, Bridget, but to no avail

Plus she also despises, Bridget, for her cruelty towards not only Franky but to Ferguson as well and yet she doesn't think murder is the answer " I....I don't know, Joan" shaking her head " There has to be.." 

Ferguson snapped " There is no other way, Erica, I would do it, but she has spies in this prison watching my every move" she takes a deep breath " I apologize for my behavior, I’m just angry at Bridget for everything that has happened, we could try to trick her into confessing to her crimes, but she has, the backing of both, the police and the courts" she informed 

Erica stares at Ferguson but doesn't utter a single word, she's still conflicted with her thoughts and emotions about Ferguson's solution 

Ferguson reaches into her pocket but keeps her eyes on Erica " Hold out, your hand " taking out folded piece of paper

Erica raises her eyebrows " What?"

Ferguson leans forward and forms her hand into a fist " Hold out your hand and pretend to hold mine like before" she replied 

Erica asks Ferguson " Why?"

Ferguson stares at Erica " I’m going to give you a phone number. With a contact.. To buy a gun off from him. I know this is a difficult decision but if you do this....Franky can finally be happy and be with a woman that truly loves her" she says 

Erica nodded and extends out her hand 

Ferguson holds Erica’s hand and letting the paper drop into Erica's hands " Take all.. The time you need to think because this is life changing but there is a silver lining" she pulls her hand away

Erica closes her hand and stuffs the folded paper into her pocket " And If I decide not to?" 

Ferguson smiles at Erica " We will find another way" she now finally has,Erica, right where she wants her


	72. Expenses Paid

Jade Slater sat in a fetal position with her legs rested against her chest on her bed and is still grieving over the loss of her friends. She cried into her legs, wishing it was all a terrible nightmare in which, she could wake up but as hard as she tried, that nightmare just wouldn't end

She was forced to make a decision in choosing who lives and who dies between her friends - Sarah and Tara or her niece, Carly, the only family, she truly has left in this cruel world. Jade didn't want either of them to die but Ferguson kept hounding her and hounding her to make a decision

Jade thought, she knew what, she was getting into after accepting, Franky's offer to join her and Mel in a bid to overthrow Ferguson and kill her. Jade thought she could handle, Ferguson, especially hearing all the stories that were told among her peers and Franky but once again, she was wrong. Dead wrong 

Ferguson is more than just a psychopathic woman, she's a monster who will destroy anyone. that either gets in her way or who. she perceives as a threat to her position as Top Dog. Jade had no idea and because she almost killed Rebecca, Jade has now paid the ultimate price

Jade continues to cry into her legs and chest

She relives the incident with Ferguson, Sarah, and Tara in the boiler room, over and over again, wishing she could take it back and just allowed Ferguson to kill them all. Why didn't she? That was her initial plan, wasn't it? To refuse to make a decision but when the subject of Carly appeared, Jade quickly changed her tune and decided to make a choice 

 

*Flashback* 

Sarah sees the pain in Jade's eyes “This is by all means fucked up but its ok" she starts to cry "Save, Carly" she's ready to face death 

Tara nods in agreement “We won't blame you"

Jade, reluctantly takes the syringe, turns to her friends and sobs ' I’m...I’m so...so sorry"

Tara and Sarah shed their own tears

*Flashback ended*

 

Despite her friend's reassurance, that neither one would have blamed, Jade for choosing her sister over them, Jade still feels like a piece of shit, a coward and a monster just like Ferguson. Jade would rather let two people die in order for one person to live

Jade whimpers “I’m sorry" letting her tears fall past her cheeks

She now has regrets for letting herself, be talked into by, Franky, to help her take down, Ferguson and make Wentworth a better place for everyone. Sarah and Tara would still be alive if, Jade had refused but she didn't it. Not when she learned the truth about her sister, Simmo's death and Ferguson being responsible for it

Jade shakes her head " I’m sorry for letting you down, Simmo" she feels Simmo watching with disgust and disapproval for Jade's actions 

She tried to be a better person and stay on the right path, but it wouldn't last long after, Simmo had died and once, Jade had landed herself in prison, she tried to do right by her big sister by staying in contact and watching over, Carly 

Jade lowers her legs to the ground, wipes her eyes, and relays the last words that, Ferguson and Maria had said to her before leaving, the boiler room 

" Should we kill her"

" No. The damage is already done, she was willing to let two people, who she claimed to be, her friends to die, in order to save, her niece. A choice that will haunt her for the rest of her life"

What was even more disturbing about that incident was Ferguson leading Jade to believe she actually had to not only make a choice but also to kill those, that she wanted to die and in the end, it was only a mind game to break Jade and it worked 

Jade sits up straight and she sheds more tears 

On the other side of her cell, Franky Doyle entered Jade's unit and wanted to see how, Jade, was coping and decided not dwell on her own problems at the moment. Especially after been given twenty-five years of imprisonment for killing, Meg Jackson

Franky didn't even need to figure out, which cell had belonged to, Jade. Since she easily spotted the third cell with its door closed. She can't afford to allow her emotions to get, the best of her, not when she's still at war with, the Freak 

She peeks into the small window and sees, Jade sitting on her bed and wiping her eyes 

Knock knock knock 

Jade shoots a look over at her door " Who is?" she sees Franky standing outside " Oh"

The door opens and Franky steps inside 

Franky looks at Jade, seeing her wet cheeks and eyes " You look like shit"

Jade narrowed her eyes at Franky " You would be if you were forced to choose who you wanted to live out of your family or friends, but also kill the ones, that you didn't choose. Only to realize, Ferguson had never intended to let you kill anyone, but only make, that decision...a decision that will stick with you to end of the time" she replied 

She looks away " What are you doing here?" suddenly feeling annoyed by Franky's presence inside her cell

Franky walked over to Jade and sits down on her bed " I came to check up on you"

Jade snickers " You care? " she tilts her head to face Franky 

Franky raised her eyebrows " Of course I care" shrugging her shoulders " Why wouldn't I?"

She can defiantly see that, Jade is in pain and will probably want to unload her anger and frustrations out on the first person that comes into contact with her 

Jade looked away " Forget it" she muttered quietly 

Franky nudges Jade's shoulder " Hey...you can lay it on me....it's obvious you need unload some of that anger and I’m just the right person to unload it on... I can take it" wanting, Jade, to open up 

Jade feels the nudge and shoots a cold look at Franky " Don't touch me" even though she blames herself for what happened to Sarah and Tara. She also feels, Franky is mainly responsible for the incident and it made her angry 

 

Franky narrowed her eyes at Jade "Listen! It's not your fault" she senses that Jade is punishing herself for what happened 

She almost feels a sense of Deja vu with Jade by being reminded for blaming herself for several incidents that she wasn't able to control 

Jade mocked Franky by repeating her words " Not your fault?" she shakes her head " Really...really? Its not my fault? Of course, it's my fault but" takes a deep breath " Just leave"

She wanted to restrain herself and not say anything to Franky that she may end up regretting later on down, the track

Franky shakes her head " No" measuring her gaze " I’m not going anywhere, you're my friend and it's not always, the best idea to keep things, bottled up...believe me" she says 

Jade stares at Franky " You really want me to unload my anger?" realizing that Franky will not leave her alone 

Franky nods " Lay it on me, you'll feel better afterward" laying her back against, the brick wall

Jade takes a deep breath " Alright" looking away " I blame myself for ever accepting your offer to join you and Mel to start a war with Ferguson. I should have told you, to fuck off because if I did then Sarah and Tara would still be alive" 

She looks back at Franky " What was I thinking? Joining up with the likes of you and Mel to take on Ferguson? The woman was fucking playing a mind game...she was laughing at me..like literally" she says bitterly 

Jade pictured Ferguson's smile inside her ahead, a smile that enjoyed watching Jade fall into despair and being conflicted with her thoughts

She starts to get emotional " I watched them die...right in front of my eyes and it's all because of you" glaring at Franky " If I said no, I wouldn't have had to make a fool of myself and make that awful decision"

Franky looked at Jade " You were thinking what you thought was your best. The reason, I told you about Simmo's death is because you had, the right to know and Ferguson?" she sighs and looks away " She's a vindictive woman, who gets off on making others suffer. She practically forced me to give up my freedom" she replied

Jade snorted " What and giving up your freedom is more important, than believing you had to choose a life over the other? Only to learn it was all a game?"

She's so angry right now, she feels as if Franky is mocking her by saying her freedom is more important than losing someone you care about, but it's just her emotions clouding her judgment 

Franky shakes her head " No that's not what I mean" measuring her gaze " All I’m saying is Ferguson is a monster, and a monster, who deserves to die. I’m going to kill her and avenge everyone we have lost"

Jade narrowed her eyes at Franky " Well good luck with that.. because, you and Mel, are on your own... I’m done" she says 

Franky slowly nods " Fair enough" she can see the pain in Jade's eyes and she felt sorry for, Jade

No one, should ever have to go through or experience such cruelty like, Jade, recently had with Ferguson

Jade tilted head over towards the window " Just get the fuck out and leave me alone" she wanted to hide her tears 

Franky stares grimly " I'm sorry you had to go through..." she was suddenly cut off due to random broadcast from the microphones 

" ATTENTION COMPOUND ATTENTION COMPOUND ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS FOR A SPOT CHECK "

Franky sighs " Listen" looking back at Jade " If you ever need to talk to me and I mean ever! My door is always open" she says 

Jade refuses to meet Franky's gaze

Franky stands up and takes one last look at, Jade, before leaving to return to, her own unit

The screws searched every unit and every cell in search for drugs. The cells looked as if a burglar had broken into every cell, ransacked it, but couldn't find anything valuable, so they decide to leave and let the others clean up their mess 

No drugs were in sight and just when, the spot check was about to be called off, Jeffery finds a bag filled with crystal meth laying underneath, Mel Barrett's mattress in H-2

Jeffery grabs the bag and shows it to Mel " What's this"

Mel briefly glanced at the bag before shaking her head " That's not mine" shaking her head " I don't do that shit" 

Jeffery scoffed " Oh yeah! Then how come this and other two bags were found by the other members in your crew?" he asked 

Mel shrugs her shoulders " I don't know, but neither me nor my girls, are drug traffickers" 

She's unaware of the fact, it was Jeffery, who planted the drugs in hers, Soz and Snortz's cells under Ferguson's orders 

Jeffery handed the bag over to fellow screw " Take this to the Governor" he looks back at Mel " Congratulations, you and the Red Right Hand, have won an all-expenses paid trip to, the slot"

Mel frowns at Jeffery " Like fuck, I will, it's not even my gear" she retorted 

Jeffery shakes his head " Don't argue, Barrett. Just do it"

He walks over and attempted to grab, Mel's arm 

Mel smacks Jeffery's hand away, but is soon quickly grabbed behind from a male screw " Get the fuck off me" she wiggles in attempt to break free but to no avail

Jeffery gave Mel a stern look " You do realize that you've just assaulted an officer" placing his hands on his hips

Mel rolls her eyes " Suck my cock"

She is soon dragged out of her unit and escorted all, the way over too, the slot, along with Soz and Snortz who were being accompanied by ther other screws


	73. The Night Before

During the early hours of the evening, unable to deal with, the overwhelming stress and feeling like her life had come to a crashing end, Franky is escorted directly to Bridget's office. She thought, she could deal with her emotions about her sentencing alone, but after her visit with Jade from a day earlier, Franky decided to go the only person, that she can trust and express her emotions with

She feels her world crumbling as any dreams of continuing her life, on the other side of the bars and reuniting with her sister, had just gone up in flames. All because of one mistake, a mistake to this day, she still regrets and wished, she thought differently

Franky didn't mean to kill the former Governor, Meg Jackson, during the riot, she may have hated Meg, but had no desire or any intentions of killing her. Franky got lost in the commotion, after being saved from also having, one of her boobs being sliced off by, Jacs Holt

She thought the person, who had attempted to grab her in the corridor, while all hell had broken loose in the riot was Jacs and that's why she slammed the scissors into her gut. Unfortunately for Franky it wasn't, Jacs, at all, it was Meg

Franky thought, she had put that past behind her, but it all came back to bite her when, Will Jackson, had learned of the incident and almost assaulted her, thanks to Ferguson's machinations, while still being Governor at the time 

Even that wasn't enough, because while her plans had failed, in that department, Ferguson has still succeeded in her plan by recently forcing, Franky to confess to the murder and have, the recorded tape of Franky's confession to Bridget being played by, Jake

Franky had a choice of whether to either give and confessing or risk losing her father and sister. She didn't want to lose them and had reluctantly choose to give up her freedom

While she is being escorted all the way to Bridget's office, Franky fights back her tears, not wanting to break down in public. Hell, she didn’t want to break down at all but she couldn't help it, not with her emotions running wild over the past few days

Now to make things even worse for Franky, she has lost her partner in crime, Mel Barrett and the rest of the Red Right Hand to the slot. Since the trio was all caught hiding bags of crystal meth in their cells

Ferguson has successfully managed to take down all of her enemies, one by one. The first to fall was, Vera Bennett, who was almost beaten to death, Jade has been traumatized over, the loss of her friends due to Ferguson's mind games and now...Mel and the Red Right Hand are in the slot

All that's left to is Franky Doyle

Franky snaps out of her thoughts, as soon as, she finds herself standing directly outside of Bridget's office 

The screw knocks on the door, before opening it " Doyle's here to see you"

Bridget glances up from across the room at her desk " Thank you, send her in" half smiling 

She would normally have finished her work by now, but for the past few days, she has chosen to stay late, so she spend more time with, Franky

Franky enters the room with the door closing behind her

Bridget gets up from her seat, walks around her desk and walks over to Franky " How are you feeling?"

Franky responded by collapsing into Bridget's arms and crying into her shoulder. She couldn't hold it in anymore and just had to let it out 

Bridget wraps her arms around Franky's back " Oh baby" she said softly as she slowly rubbed her girlfriend's back

She wasn't concerned if they were spotted, because a hug alone gives no evidence to her ongoing relationship with, Franky 

Franky held onto Bridget tightly "I...it's over for me" mumbling into Bridget's shoulder

Bridget continued rubbing Franky's back " It wasn't your fault, babe. You had no other choice"

Franky countered " Did I?" she breaks away from Bridget and looks at her " I think it's pretty clear that I did have a choice...I could have lowered the weapon....I could have dropped it" she says

Bridget stared at Franky " You had a reflex, you couldn't control it"

Franky shakes her head " I could have. If I had time...just a small second, because if I did then I wouldn't be spending twenty-five FUCKING YEARS in this shit hole" she bangs fist into the wall beside her 

The male screw hears the bang and quickly opened the door 

Bridget looks at the male screw " It's ok" assuring that no harm will come to her 

The male screw nods as he leaves the room once again and closes the door

Bridget turns to Franky " How bout we did down, babe" she suggested

Franky tilts her head over to Bridget " Ok" she wipes her eyes, before heading over to a chair to sit down on 

Bridget sits oppositely from Franky in her usual chair " It wasn't your fault and even if you did have time. It wouldn't have made a difference. It was an accidental death, everyone knows it.but sadly accidental murders and pinning the murder....not blaming you" 

She looks at Franky " I’m not blaming you but pinning the murder on Jacs or anyone for that matter doesn't qualify as a warning or early sentencing" she says 

Franky sighs " Doesn't matter now anyway...the damage is done and as for Ferguson" she shakes her head

She utterly despises Ferguson for forcing her to give up her freedom and any chance of spending time with her sister again. Franky has hated Ferguson beforehand, but when, it came to threats on her family and giving up her freedom. She truly despises the Freak and wants nothing more than to kill her 

Franky looks at Bridget " I guess now is the time to say, I told you so" she says 

Bridget raises her eyebrows " What do you mean?"

Franky answered " A few weeks ago, when Ferguson was on the brink of self-destruction as a result to Rebecca's poisoning" snickers " I’m surprised, Rebecca had survived" she remarked " Anyway, you warned me about Ferguson and to not provoke her but I did the complete opposite" folding her arms 

She still wants nothing more than, total revenge but feels like a fool for not capitalizing on Ferguson's condition, before hand and finishing her off

Bridget shakes her head " No...I won't. You did, what you thought, was best at the time"

Franky scoffed at Bridget's comment " Right and look how that turned out" shaking her head in disbelief " Vera is in hospital because I pushed her into standing up to Ferguson and convinced her to join me and Mel" leans forward in her seat 

She tries to fight back, the next seat of tears " The same thing happened with Jade and she ended up losing, not only her crew but her friends...because of me"

Franky throws her head into her hands and starts to sob. She feels physically, emotionally and psychologically drained with her feud against, Ferguson. It's almost becoming too much for her to bear

Bridget felt her heart cringe from seeing Franky in despair and doesn't hesitate by going over to Franky and kneeling in front of her " Joan is to blame for the all misery she has inflicted throughout the years...not you" 

She levels her gaze " She's a psychopath and psychopaths aren't exactly easy to predict. They work in total mystery, inflicting pain and suffering onto others to fill, their broken and black hearts" she added

Franky lifts her head slightly to face Bridget " Ferguson doesn't have a broken heart, does she? she has a girlfriend....a woman... she doesn't even deserve...that bitch deserves nothing but total isolation and torture"

Bridget nodded " She's just insane...so is Rebecca...from the looks of things" she replied 

Franky stares grimly " I want to kill her" her eyes blinking for a mere second " And I’m going to kill, Ferguson, but at the same time....I’m thinking...what's the point?" she asked to no one in particular

She has had this feeling for a long time now, she wants to kill Ferguson, so she can avenge Bea and everyone else, who has fallen before, the Freak and yet she questions her motives

What was the point in fighting a woman who will destroy anyone's lives to further her agendas and doesn't take into consideration to those, she has hurt. Every time someone tries, either they or their loved ones will pay, the ultimate price

Bridget meets Franky's sad gaze " You fight because you care....you fight her because she has destroyed so many lives...Vera, Simmo, Bea, You, Jade, Will, Shane, Fletcher. I’m not excusing anything, she has done but you don't have to kill her. One day...Joan will meet her end"

Franky shakes her head " I’m not going to sit around anymore and allow her to continue running things, just waiting and hoping she dies. I’m going to kill her and come this time tomorrow...she will be dead....I have nothing to lose " she replied 

She then suddenly thinks about, Erica, and Ferguson's control over her " Erica" she muttered

Bridget asks Franky " What happened during your last visit with Erica? Did she realize that she was being manipulated?” she felt like, she already knew the answer but hoped for, the best

Franky sighed deeply, before leaning back in her chair" No...she still believes in Ferguson's bullshit about you. I tried but she wouldn't listen"

Bridget stands up, she moved back to her chair and sits back down

Franky folds her arms " You should have seen the hate in her eyes...she was really angry to the point that she got up and left"

Bridget looked on and now has a terrible feeling in her stomach " I think we need to consider the possibility, Ferguson has something sinister planned for Erica" she says

Franky raises her eyebrows " What? You think Ferguson will convince Erica to harm you?"

Bridget slowly nodded 

Franky countered "She wouldn't hurt you. I know, Erica and she wouldn't harm another soul......."

Elsewhere, Erica sits alone in her apartment and stares at the unfolded paper with a contact number that, Ferguson had given her

Erica is conflicted with her thoughts about Ferguson's proposal and feels like she's at a crossroads in her life. She faces a difficult task neither of whether nor to actually commit murder and losing her freedom 

After everything, Erica has been told about Bridget, it's clear that she hates her for being so cruel towards Franky and Ferguson as well. She believes if anyone is a freak or a monster it's Bridget 

She's heard about, all the horrible things, Bridget has supposing done to Franky and it made her sick to the stomach, but is it really worth killing her for it? Wouldn’t it be better to somehow trick Bridget into admitting her crimes with a tape recorder?

Erica thought it would be best to go down that route and besides she can't see herself killing anyone in cold blood, but then remembers, Ferguson telling her, that it wouldn't work due to her contacts 

" I apologize for my behavior, I’m just angry at Bridget for everything that has happened, we could try to trick her into confessing to her crimes, but she has, the backing of both, the police and the courts

If this is true if Bridget does have contacts, then getting her to confess would be pointless. Since she would be exonerated if, Bridget did ever go to court

Franky's voice echoed in Erica's mind, telling her that Bridget isn't abusive or evil

"Bridget has never controlled me. She does love me, she helped me to make parole and the only one....only one that ever gave stuff" 

Erica remembered seeing the glare on Franky's face and how she quickly defended her girlfriend, Franky seemed so positive and sure that Bridget isn't a monster and what was said about her was nothing but lies

She did question her beliefs about, Bridget and Ferguson's story, but was soon lead to believe it was nothing a smokescreen and Franky in desperate need for help

Even though, Erica does agree with Ferguson's theory that Bridget would never be brought to justice through the courts but still has a hard time in believing, murder is the only option.

She loves Franky with all of her heart, she knows Franky feels the same way and wanted to be with her. The only way for that to happen, especially at this stage now that, Franky has been given twenty-five years imprisonment, murdering Bridget, seems like her only option

Plus if she chooses to murder Bridget and finally be with Franky. Ferguson had promised to protect, Erica, along with her crew in Wentworth. It would also mean, she would be spending, the rest of her life behind bars 

Decisions...decisions 

Erica knows this could be a life-changing decision not only for herself but for, Franky as well and decides to spend, the rest of her evening, contemplating her future


	74. Face Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final but brutal confrontation between Franky and Ferguson

Franky Doyle, sits on her bed, with her back against the wall, holding a shiv delicately in her hands. She feels physically and psychologically drained with her war on Ferguson, during these past few weeks, due to Ferguson unleashing her brutality on Vera, Jade, Sarah, Tara and also manipulating Erica into turning against Franky 

She has her eyes lock onto the blade, imagining all sorts of ways of how she will use her shiv on, Ferguson. Franky sees herself, plunging the shiv deep into Ferguson's heart, repeatedly stabbing her until Ferguson's guts were hanging by a threat, she also sees herself slicing Ferguson's neck and watching her bleed to death 

Franky has made it clear in her mind that she will kill Ferguson, she doesn't want to continue her war for much longer or see Ferguson ruin hers or someone else's lives for much longer. Ferguson's reign of terror has to come to an end and by the end of the day, that's exactly what's going to happen 

She runs her finger on the tip of the blade, feeling a slight prick, she takes her finger away and sees a small cut with blood slowly dripping out

Franky really doesn't want to resort to murder, but feels, she has no other choice and no other punishment for, Joan Ferguson, will ever be good enough. Ferguson will continue to destroy, manipulate and murder those that stand in her way, defeating her in battle isn't good enough, the only way for this nightmare to truly end is to kill, the Freak

She's going to avenge Bea's death, make her, Bridget, and everyone else proud of her of being brave enough to accomplish what no one else has ever been able to do before

In order for her to get into that mindset, shutting her emotions, her guilt and more importantly her conscience. Franky has to tap into another side of her, that's lying dormant, she needs to tap into the darkness and remind she of everything, Ferguson, has done

Ever since Ferguson had arrived in Wentworth, she has unleashed chaos and misery onto the prisoners and screws both as Governor and prisoner

Ferguson killed Simmo by giving her a hotshot but making it as if Simmo had died from a drug overdose, she killed Bea Smith by repeatedly stabbing her in the chest with a screwdriver, she's physically and psychologically abused, Jodie Spiteri, to the point of being send to, the psychiatric unit and ruining both Franky and Vera's lives

She has framed, Vera, for the murder of Juice, manipulated Erica into turning against Franky and possibly setting Bridget up as a target. Plus, Ferguson has used her underhanded tactics to not only bring, Franky back as a prisoner but also keeping her prisoner within Wentworth's walls

So much suffering and devastation that has been inflicted upon by Ferguson and it has to stop. physically. The only way for everyone to truly be safe in Wentworth is to kill Ferguson in cold blood, there is no other alternative. Nothing stopped Ferguson when she first became a prisoner or being temporarily sent to a mental institution

Death is the only way 

Franky still refused to believe, Erica would essentially harm Bridget in anyway but agreed with, Bridget, to be cautious and extremely careful following their conversation last night 

She feels herself mentally falling into a dark abyss, crossing over to her dark side and blocking everything else out of her mind 

Franky, watched until her finger had stopped bleeding, once that happened, she takes one deep breath and hops out of her bed. This is it, there's no turning back now, and she’s going to find Ferguson, fight her and kill her 

She steps out from her cell and places the shiv into her pocket

Liz glanced at Franky from the table " You alright Franky?" noticing a change in her

" You off, to kill Ferguson?" Boomer asked as she got up from the couch

Franky stares at both Liz and Boomer " I’m alright and yes" nodding her head " I’m going to kill that bitch"

" I'll come with ya" Boomer starts walking over to Franky

Franky shakes her head " No! Booms. This is something, I need to do on my own"

" You're going to need backup, Franky if you’re going to take on, the freak. She has a crew filled with nutjobs remember" Boomer says to Franky

Liz nodded " Boomer is right, it's not safe to go at it alone"

Franky disagreed with both Boomer and Liz's theories " Ferguson knows the rules....she has to fight the challenger in a one on one fight" she replied

" Since when does Ferguson play by the rules?" Boomer asked to no one in particular

" What's this?"

Franky, Boomer, and Liz, all tilted their heads towards, the entrance of their unit to see, Doreen and Maxine entering 

Liz informs Doreen " Franky is off to kill Ferguson and refuses to have backup, in case if Ferguson's crew interferes"

Doreen looks at Franky " You can't be serious? if anything you need Booms and Maxie to watch your back" she says 

Maxine nods " Ferguson doesn't exactly play by the rules, even if, she can defend herself in a fight"

Franky shakes her head " Look I appreciate it but I need to do this on my own. I started this war with Mel against Ferguson and I tend to end it" she stated

She has considered the possibilities of walking into an ambush, but after, everything that has happened between her and Ferguson for the past several months. Franky has a gut feeling that like herself, Ferguson would want to face Franky on her own

One on one...mono a mono

" Nah you’re not listening" Boomer shakes her head " Ferguson and her crew will do to you, what they did to Vera" not understanding why Franky would refused having backup, especially when it's her offering to accompany her longtime friend 

Franky sighs " I appreciate it Booms...same with you..Maxie" she turned to face Maxine " But I’m doing this on my own. It has to only be.. me and Ferguson"

" Give her a gold star"

Doreen and Maxine moved separately to one side, revealing Stephanie and Maria standing in the entrance 

Maxine frowned " What do you two want?" she asked

Maria smiled at Maxine " We just came here to deliver a message to Franky" tilting her head over to Franky 

Franky raises her eyebrows " And what message would that be?" 

Stephanie looks at Franky " Ferguson says to meet her in, the yard in five minutes, she wants to end this war, just as much as you do" she answered

Franky nods " Tell her...I’m on my way"

Maria and Stephanie both left H-1 and proceeded to return to Ferguson in the yard. Since they have completed their mission 

Doreen stares at Franky " You're not doing this alone and we won't let you. Just because we won't get involved in the fight, doesn't mean we can't be there to support you"

" Yeah...good one Dor...that's a bloody good one!" Boomer says 

Franky couldn't help but smile at everyone " Thank you"

Maxine smiles at Franky " It's like you said, we're a family and even though you can be a pain sometimes. We all still love you and want to support you" she tells Franky 

Liz stands up from her chair " Let's get a move on then if we want all this to be over"

Five minutes later, Franky and her crew arrive into the yard. Multiple groups of prisoners had gathered together in the yard, everyone has heard of the upcoming fight between, Ferguson and Franky, for control and no one wanted to miss it 

Ferguson kept her eyes on, Franky and her crew, as they slowly entered the yard, one by one, she has ensured that none of the screws will interfere with their fight 

Due to the prisoners, that are present in the yard, Franky might as well be walking into the lion’s den, readying to face her opponent to the death

Franky walks right up to Ferguson

Ferguson meets Franky's gaze

Doreen, Boomer, Liz and Maxine stand in the back 

Franky stares coldly at Ferguson " You ready to get this over with?" she asked

Ferguson smirks " Of course....this war has gone on for long enough"

Franky replied " You do realize, you're going to die" keeping her hand close to, the pocket where she had placed her shiv in 

Ferguson's smirk grew wider " We will see about that" feeling very amused " I assure you, my crew will not interfere" 

Franky nods " Neither will mine!" she says 

Ferguson looked past Franky, nodding her head, giving the signal to her crew

The crowd of inmates all stepped back, Maria, Stephanie, Sonia and a small portion of the inmates blocked all the exits, in the yard, making sure no one interferes

Franky takes action, she takes out her Shiv and lunges it, Ferguson, wanting to end this fight quickly as possible. Since she is well aware of how skillful and strong, Ferguson is 

Ferguson blocks the attack at the last second, she twists Franky's arm long enough for her to disarm Franky and grabbing the shiv from her 

Franky breaks away from Ferguson's grip and stands back

Ferguson points her new weapon at Franky, but instead of using, the shiv, she throws it across the yard, so neither one could be tempted to use it

Franky surprises Ferguson by tackling her to the ground, she then climbs on top and starts punching Ferguson's face. She punches three times and just before, she could proceed to make a fourth punch to Ferguson's face, Ferguson grabs Franky's neck, slightly tightens her hold and stands up

Ferguson knees Franky in the stomach, releases her hold and head butted Franky, causing her to stumble back. Ferguson continues her onslaught by kneeing Franky in the stomach again and knocks, Franky to the ground with her both of her hands

Franky is then met with two hard kicks to the stomach and Ferguson proceeds to make a third kick. However, Franky manages to intercept Ferguson's kick by grabbing her leg and throws, Ferguson to the ground beside her

She grabs Ferguson's leg but is met with a kick to the face, forcing Franky to loosen her grip and fall back

Ferguson stands up first, she sees Franky standing up and not wanting her enemy to gain any advantage over her. Ferguson walked over to Franky to carry out her assault, she's about to grab Franky's shoulder when Franky turns around at the last second and punches Ferguson right across the face

The punch alone forces Ferguson to stumble back slightly

Franky tackles Ferguson into a nearby picnic bench, she pins Ferguson and unleashes her fury by punching Ferguson's stomach several times and the face simultaneously

'"GET HER FRANKY....GET HER" Boomer yells

The inmates except for Ferguson's crew cheer Franky on. Since Franky was their only hope to stop, the Freak

Ferguson uses her long arms to grab a hold of Franky's neck and stops Franky's assault by tightening her grip around Franky's neck 

Franky feels her windpipe crushing and attempts to break Ferguson's grip

Ferguson uses her strength to throw, Franky, away from her, which meant releasing her hold over Franky.

Franky stumbles back and try to catch her breath 

Ferguson punches Franky's face, kicking her to the ground, climbs on top, pinning Franky to the ground and continues to unleash her barrage of punches. Each more brutal than, the last

" NOOOOO" Boomer attempts to intervene but is held back by Maxine 

The screws hear the commotion from the yard and attempt to stop it but their path is blocked by a group of inmates, all armed with shivs and screwdrivers

Once again, Ferguson grabs a hold of Franky's neck, using her strength in attempt to crush Franky's windpipe and end this fight

Franky tried unsuccessfully to break Ferguson's grip, oxygen is rapidly leaving and if she wants to have, any chance of fighting back and actually survive. She needs to make a quick comeback and do it before it's too late

She spots her shiv, which laid inches apart from her and attempts to grab it with all of her might. Ferguson adds more pressure into strangling Franky

Franky manages to grab ahold of the shiv and uses it to stab Ferguson's left hand

Ferguson yelled in pain and immediately releases her grip 

Franky slices Ferguson across the cheek with the shiv

Ferguson nearly falls to the ground but uses her hands to hold her 

Franky quickly stands up and kicks Ferguson's stomach, which made Ferguson fall to the ground on her stomach. She goes to grab Ferguson but unfortunately for Franky, she gets elbowed and stumbles back 

Ferguson makes it back to her feel, she feels the cut across her cheek and the blood dripping out. She is also shown to have bruise marks, as a result of, Franky's punches

Franky is also now shown to have bruise and blood marks across her face. She smirks " Is that all you got?" spitting the blood out from her mouth

Ferguson glares 

Franky lunges at Ferguson, forgetting her earlier attempt at attacking, Ferguson had ended in vain

Ferguson blocks Franky's attack and despite her damaged left hand, she successfully manages to disarm her opponent once again

Franky drops to her hands and uses her leg to swipe Ferguson's leg and sends, the Freak tumbling to the ground, dropping the shiv

She knocks Ferguson over on her back, but before, she could make any attack or attempt to even grab the shiv. Ferguson grabs Franky's arm, pulls her in and wraps her legs around Franky's neck like a triangle hold. One leg was pressing into Franky's jugular, the other pressing into the side of Franky's neck

Ferguson glared " If I make one more move, your windpipe will be crushed and you'll cease to exist. You put up a valiant effort, but in the end, it wasn't enough. Now surrender"

Franky tries in vain to break free and feels the pleasure of, Ferguson's legs, around her throat. The oxygen leaving her body once more, she wants to fight back, with all of her might but, Ferguson has her in a no-win situation and is rapidly running out of options 

Franky reluctantly nods her head and surrenders to Ferguson, much to the inmates and Boomer's dismay

Ferguson smirks, releases hold over Franky and stands up " Well there you have it, Doyle has lost and I am still your Top Dog" she gloats

A defeated Franky collapses to the ground and slowly regains her breath 

The inmates along with Sonia, Maria, and Stephanie backed away and allowed, the screws to enter and swarm the yard

A male screw yelled " ALL OF YOU TO THE WALL"

The inmates, along with Ferguson and Franky's crews, headed over to the walls

Ferguson stands triumphantly, she has beaten all of her enemies and foiled their plans to overthrow her

She smirks at Franky who is staring coldly at her

Ferguson turns around and proceeds to head over to the wall. However, she notices something from the corner of eye that surprises her

She sees Kaz, Jodie, Tasha and Kelly being escorted by, Jake, in the outside gated corridors of the yard, leading them back to general 

Ferguson keeps her eyes, locked into Kaz and Jodie

Kaz catches Ferguson staring at her and smiles


	75. No Return

Bridget Westfall sits at the dining table in her home, writing a few reports on her the prisoners that attend regular sessions with her, during the early hours of the evening. She had recently heard of Franky's fight with Ferguson in the yard and how Franky's plan didn't go according to plan

She was a little concerned about Franky's condition and her injuries, she had sustained during the fight with Ferguson, but was assured by Franky herself, she would be fine. Bridget could see disappointment in Franky's body language and voice about how, she let everyone down, which wasn't the case at all as Bridget claimed Franky did everything she possibly could

Bridget also hasn't forgotten about Ferguson's new puppet, Erica Davidson and considered the possibility. that Ferguson may set, Erica, up to target her. Despite Franky's initial claims, Erica, wouldn't be a threat or go to great lengths, Bridget still believes she needed to be on guard in case if anything were to happen

She starts to think about, Kaz and her new crew, now that they have been transferred from the psychiatric unit, back to the general population again. Especially Kaz's claims of Kelly could possibly be the one who would take Ferguson down forever. Bridget has her doubts, but was, also curious about the possibility and decided to take Kaz's word for it 

Knock Knock Knock

Bridget looks up from her work, glancing at the clock in her kitchen, the time reading - six thirty pm

She stands up and headed straight over to her front door and opens it to find, Erica, pointing a pistol gun at her " Erica?"

Erica tilts the gun to the side, she wanted Bridget to allow her to enter

Bridget sighs, she knew Ferguson would put, Erica, up to something like this. Especially after preying on Erica's love for Franky and making claims about, herself being a complete monster

She looks at Erica ' Why don't you put the gun down and.."

Erica interjected " Just let me in" her hand fidgeting on the trigger, pointing the gun at Bridget's chest 

Bridget nodded and stepped away from the door

Erica enters Bridget's home with the gun still being pointed at her target " Living room" she says after closing the door 

Bridget did as she was told by leading Erica straight into the living room. She made no attempts to take the gun away from Erica, choosing to let her words, do the talking and make, Erica see that Ferguson has been manipulating her, this entire time 

Erica follows Bridget into the living room 

Bridget stares at Erica, with her arms raised " Erica, whatever Ferguson has told you..."

Erica frowns " Don't even bother....there's nothing you can say, that will change this outcome!" she says coldly, her mind made up about killing Bridget 

Bridget keeps her cool, showing no signs of intimidation " Joan has asked you to kill me...hasn't she?"

Erica nods " She did because, she believes it's the only to ensure you stop hurting, Franky or anyone else for that matter" she replied

Bridget shakes her head " I haven't hurt Franky...why would I?" shrugging her shoulders " I love her and Joan had been lying you to you. She has been preying on your feelings for Franky, manipulating the truth, into carrying out some twisted agenda on me"

Erica snickers at Bridget's comment " Yeah right...Ferguson has told me the truth about you...she told me about how you, Bea, Vera and Matthew have conspired to imprison her. Just because you didn't like with how she ran things....she even told me that you forced Franky to give up her freedom...all because your jealous and want to keep, Franky under your control" she says

She still has her gun pointed with the fingers on the trigger 

Bridget replied " That's not true...Ferguson is a psychopath who will manipulate anyone to further her agendas to make, other people suffer for standing in her way. She doesn't care about you or Franky....all she cares about is herself and Rebecca"

Erica nods " Oh yeah and Ferguson told me, all about how you poisoned, Rebecca. All she tried to do is to help, Franky see you for the monster, and you are" she glares 

Bridget can now fully see Ferguson's control over Erica but is determined to foil Ferguson's plan to murder her " Ferguson is a great manipulator and a liar....she murdered Bea Smith because Bea had exposed Ferguson's crimes to the world and had her imprisoned. She tried to kill Fletcher twice."

Erica shakes her head " Your lying, Ferguson does care about me and my feelings for, Franky, and wants us to be together and to bring, you to justice" she hissed

Bridget sighs deeply " If Ferguson truly cared about you....why she would ask you to commit murder? That's the only reason why you're here...why would she do that if she cared?"

Erica retorted " Because if we tried to expose you, you will use your contacts to exonerate yourself and this isn't what I wanted either, but there's no other way!" she says

Bridget takes a step forward

Erica raises the gun

Bridget narrowed her eyes at Erica " Everything you have been told is a lie, I love Franky and she loves me. That doesn't mean to say, she doesn't care about you, Erica. Franky does care about you but if you do this....if you kill me.....you can never take it back"

Erica meets Bridget's gaze " Ferguson said I'd be doing the world a favor by killing you, I may be giving up my freedom but me and Franky would finally be together" she replied

Bridget starts to sense Erica's doubts " Ferguson is asking you to commit murder and have you even listened to my side of the story? No! because you have been bought into Ferguson's deception, that's what she does. She wants me dead to hurt, Franky, even, more"

Erica shakes her head ' That's not true" she says 

Bridget stared quizzically " Is it? She knows you love Franky and came up with this twisted plot about making me into a complete monster, which abuses the woman, she loves and destroys other people's lives in the process. I’m not your enemy, Erica. Ferguson is"

Erica looks into Bridget's eyes, trying to find if, there is any truth into what, she has been saying about herself, Franky and Ferguson

She can see any reason, why, Bridget, would lie and now, starts to doubt her actions

Bridget steadies her gaze" You would be throwing your entire life away if you kill me and Joan wouldn't care. So please, Erica, drop the gun. Franky would be devastated, if this was to happen, she loves you as a friend and I know, all about your history with her. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken by someone, who doesn't share the same feelings as you do for them.......this is wrong and you know in your heart it's wrong"

Erica lowers the gun, looks down at the floor as tears started to flow through and run down her cheeks

Bridget takes another step forward, relieved to have finally broken through to Erica and get her to realize, Ferguson has been controlling Erica, this entire time

Erica looked as if she was about to drop her gun and apologize but something snapped inside her head. She glares at Bridget, raises the gun, once more and pulls the trigger

BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet none of you saw that coming hehe I hope everyone has enjoyed reading Control Is Everything just as much as I was writing it. I really do hope Ferguson because Top Dog by the end of season 5 and with what I had her do in this story is all I could think of with her reign.
> 
> I still think I did a good job and im proud to say im the first in fanfic world to make Ferguson - Top Dog :)
> 
> Anyway come next month I'll be starting the third installment - Broken Dreams and it's going to be even bigger and shocking than the previous two stories. Plus not only will Erica be a prisoner but it will introduce a new evil that could be more worse than Ferguson


End file.
